


Strong

by Animefreak1145



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Attempt at Humor, Dark Comedy, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy, Harems, Heavy Angst, Humor, Main Pairings, Multi, Reader is so cool, Reader-Insert, Reverse Harem, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, So much angst, Tragedy/Comedy, friendship fluff, pure angst, reader is awesome, side pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 04:57:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 95
Words: 125,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7253425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animefreak1145/pseuds/Animefreak1145
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Pirates Era has ships sailing all over the world to chase and find the One Piece, as well as to become Pirate King. All thanks to the infamous pirate Gol D. Roger who spoke those words at his execution.</p><p>That's every pirates dream.</p><p>Except for one loud mouth, prideful, and stubborn swordswoman who has a habit to make everybody's eyes wander over to her in either morbid curiosity or awe.</p><p>Oh! It's you!</p><p> </p><p>Current Arc in Story: Marineford Arc</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Recommended links to listen as you read:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=zuYQB58LC_o
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=tGzl_AB4poI

 

_Louguetown-2 years before the Pirate King's execution_

_A young (Y/N) stood in front of a tree that had broken bark as a result of you punching it with your fists. You didn't notice some of the blood on your knuckles or the splinters. The thoughts and emotions in your heart hurt more._

_'Stupid kids. Stupid adults. Stupid Loguetown...they'll see.' (Y/N) thought with a bitten lip as your shoulders shook, tears slowly coming down your face even though you tried to fight them._

_'When will they see...?' You thought dejectedly._

_"Hey! You!" A boys voice called out to her, causing you to tense, as you quickly wiped your face and turned towards the boy who already had a mean scowl on his face._

_You glared at the preteen boy. 'Great. Another one.'_

_"What? Your friends wasn't enough? You're going to bully me too?!" You yelled with clenched fists, ready to defend yourself as best as you can from the older kid._

_The boy's scowl deepened, but his eyes had a look of mild confusion._

_"Why the hell would I bully a little girl like you?!" He yelled out._

_Your eyes turned to fiery determination._  
_"This weak little girl is going to be a marine! Even stronger then you!" You announced as the boy gave you a childish glare but stopped himself as he seemed to see your injuries all around your body for the first time. You knew what he was looking at._

_The scrapes. The cuts. The scabs._

_"How hard were you training?" He asked, causing your eyes to darken._

_"It wasn't from training." The boy rose an eyebrow as you continued. "It was from people who bullied me because of what I am." You answered. The boy frowned as he asked on what is she._

_"I'm a pirates child." You replied coldly, but with a hint of sadness as you looked down._

_'He's going to hate me too. He's going to leave. And then he's going to come with more kids to hurt me. He's going to—'_

_"So what?"_

_Your eyes widened. You looked up at the boy who stared at you casually and evenly. No fear. No disgust._

_"Who cares what you are, you said you wanted to be a marine right? That proves those bastards wrong." He said with his brown eyes boring into yours._

_He's... He doesn't care?_

_"Then what's your dream?" You asked the bad mouthed preteen, who looked to the side._

_"I want to be a marine." He muttered._

_You then gave a good natured laugh, making your sides hurt and your cheeks swell, noting that you haven't laughed this much in awhile as tears of sadness quickly turned to tears of joy as they fell._

_"I-I didn't know that bad boys like you would want to become a marine." You commented between laughter, only laughing harder when you spotted a full flush on his cheeks from a mixture of embarrassment and anger._

_"What's that supposed to mean?!"_

_He bantered back with a scowl, you having a smile on your face throughout the whole exchange. A strong friendship began._

_._

 

 

_._

 

  
_._

**_I'm so sorry. I had to get this out of my chest._ **

**_I've been getting real into One Piece and I can't stop._ **

**_Anyways, this story will follow the storyline with no real significant changes. Not much anyway._ **

**_The reverse harem is also mostly around seven to nine people for actual romance, that's the highest I'm going to go. There will be familial and friendship fluff though, SO BEWARE THE FEELS!!_ **

**_I made this story as heart wrenching but as comedic as I could like the show._ **

**_I want you guys to cry._ **

**_But I also want you to laugh._ **

**_I hope you guys will like it. ^_^_ **

**_AND PLEASE CHECK OUT piratequeend_ **  
**_STORIES!! XD THEY ARE ALL AMAZING AND DESERVE MORE RECOGNITION AND COMMENTS!! XD_ **

**_I GOT INSPIRED BY THEM!!_ **

**_ALSO, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO THE FUTURE PIRATE KING- MONKEY D. LUFFY!!! XD_ **

**_Recommended soundtrack throughout this story. Also the One Piece Beautiful Soundtrack is recommended. ^-^_ **

 


	2. Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting with rookies.
> 
>  
> 
> Current Arc: Alabasta Arc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommended Links to listen to:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=zuYQB58LC_o
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=tGzl_AB4poI

_**~21 years later~** _

A lone and small rowboat with a makeshift mast slowly moved across the waters outside of the country Alabasta, sailing away from said country of the desert. A twenty-eight year old woman laid down against the mast, looking up at the sky with a Marine cap covering her eyes. But you can see her mouth turned down to a slight frown. One large black sword was on her back, the sun's rays making it glint silver. While one significantly smaller sword was on her hip. A messy scar running down from an inch below her left eye and stopping right on the corner of her turned down mouth.

'Stupid Crocodile.'

The woman thought as her brows furrowed.

"Heeyyyyyyyy!"

She turned her head and saw a boat with a figurehead of a goat, a young boy waving his arms back and forth, a familiar hat on his head. The woman immediately sat up once she saw the straw hat, and waited for the boat to come near her.

The boat of the rookie Straw Hat Pirates, she thought with an inside grin.

They got close, and the boy with the familiar straw hat, Monkey D. Luffy, leaned forward from his seat on the figurehead.

"Hey lady, did you come from Alabasta?"

She smiled at him and replied that she did indeed 'Monkey D. Luffy'.

The boy blinked and smiled widely.

"You know who I am?" By this point, some of the other straw hats got closer to the woman and watched.

"Yup~. I've heard a lot about you from Shanks. He always talked about you."

Luffy's eyes turned wide in happiness as his smile seemed to engulf his whole face.

"Whoa! You know Shanks? How is he?"

She giggled at him. She was everything that Shanks told her he was. Such a sweet kid.

"He's fine. And he's waiting." She said with a knowing smile. She suddenly heard a noise on the boat and moved her head towards it. The crew looked at it as well, at what seemed to be a boy with a long nose shaking in fear in the floor.

Uh oh.

"L-Luffy! Get away from her!"

Luffy tilted his head innocently and saying why.

"Cause she's the 'Ex-Marine Silver Blood  
(Y/N)! She's defeated pirates and marines alike! She doesn't care who's in her way!" Some of the crew gasped or made noises of shock.

'Oh shit.' You thought with a sweatdrop as the situation escalated.

"Didn't she fight a Warlord of the Sea as well?"

"She also always left a bloody mess of her victims, who only saw a flicker of silver until they died! Hence her name 'Silver Blood!"

By this point, all of them were looking at you warily. Some already wanting to get their weapons out. A certain green haired one looking at you carefully, and seemed to be eyeing your buster sword on your back.

You frowned and pouted.

"That isn't very nice."

"YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO POUT!" Three yelled at you as you laughed sheepishly and scratched your nose. You looked at Luffy and saw him staring at you.

You grinned at him.

"Well? What do you think, Future Pirate King?"

His face brightened and he announced that she was a good person, with his crew yelling at him on how crazy he was. Him just laughing a unique laugh in response.

You decided to take a closer look at the Straw Hats. And so you suddenly jumped from your small boat to the railing of their ship. Causing some of the crew mates to shriek in surprise and fear.

"Pfft! You guys are funny when scared." You said with an amused smile as you looked at them. Your eyes then began to assess as you carefully looked at them. You already knew that Luffy would indeed be the one to become Pirate King. You saw it in his eyes. But, you want to see the future Pirate King's crew. Your (e/c) eyes stopped on a green haired swordsman.

"Ah, Roronoa Zoro. Nice to see a fellow swordsman."

He looked at you with careful eyes as he then glanced at the famous sword on your back once again.

"Oh, sorry. I only like taking out  
Kuroi ten'nosabaki (*Black Heaven's Judgment) when I fight seriously. But I can show you a little part of the blade if you want?" You suggested.

"The famous sword made by Silver of the Molten Metal." Zoro's hand tightened on his hilt as an excited grin appeared on his face. "I always wanted to swap blows with that blade. And the wielder, Silver's daughter. Let's—" just when Zoro was going to take out his katana a blond smoking man kicked towards him causing Zoro to curse and dodge.

"What the hell was that for you Pervy Cook?!" Zoro yelled at the blond man who glared towards him.

"Stupid Marimo! Like I would allow you to attack a woman in front of me!" He shouted at Zoro, with some other crew members joining in as they scolded the green haired swordsman.

You internally sighed, thankful someone else interrupted the swordsman before you had to. You praised the young man for his courage and determination though. Not many would openly challenge you. But you should stop his crew from yelling at him, he's had enough.

You cleared your throat, causing them to stop and look at you.

"I want to hear your dreams. From all of you, if you are willing." You said as you looked at the whole Straw Hat crew. They each spoke it. Some hesitantly and others with confidence. You smiled and nodded in approval.

"A perfect crew for the perfect Pirate King. Well done, I wouldn't expect any less."

Luffy laughed.

But, there was something you noticed. Your eyes went back to a blue haired girl by a duck, who spoke her dream as well.

"But, what's a princess doing on a pirate ship?"

.

  
.

  
.

**_**Kuroi ten'nosabaki (Black Heaven's Judgement): your black with a sheen of silver buster sword that's carrie son your back. Think of it like Cloud's sword from Final Fantasy or Zabuza's sword from Naruto._ **

**_Think of it like Cloud's sword from Final Fantasy or Zabuza's sword from Naruto  
(Your sword is a mix of Cloud's and Zabuza's, there is no hole in your sword, but there IS a half moon cut in it_ **

**_(Your sword is a mix of Cloud's and Zabuza's, there is no hole in your sword, but there IS a half moon cut in it. But the half moon cut near the top of the sword.)_ **

**_Yay~!! ^_^ Done for this one~._ **

**_Alabasta Arc start!_ **

**_I APOLOGIZE IF SOME SCENES ARE DIFFERENT FROM CANON OR OCCURRED IN A DIFFERENT TIME!! DX_ **

**_I WISH FOR YOU GUYS TO SEE THAT YOUR PRESENCE HAS CHANGED SOME THINGS IN THE ONE PIECE WORLD!!_ **

**_ANYWAYS!!_ **

**_Next few chapters, you guys shall see who you're going to get all hot and bothered with. (I'm kidding. Just fluff. Kinda. Mildly hot. I admit that.)_ **

 


	3. Straw Hat Crew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of something grand. A certain man makes his plans.  
>  
> 
> Current Arc: Alabasta Arc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommended Links to listen to:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=zuYQB58LC_o
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=tGzl_AB4poI

_"But, what's a princess doing on a pirate ship?"_

They immediately tensed except for Luffy who just looked a mix of surprise and amazement.

"Whoa?! How'd you know?!" The captain of the Straw Hats yelled as Zoro pointed his sword to your neck with narrowed eyes, while the shaking Usopp had his slingshot on the ready. You looked at the princess who was shocked and a little frightened. Seeming to not care about the dangerous weapon near your skin.

"I suggest for you to leave Alabasta. It's gotten hectic over there." You said. She, Vivi, furrowed her brows.

"I have to go. They're my people. But...what do you mean by hectic?" The princess hesitantly questioned.

Your (e/c) eyes looked evenly at her. "It just is." You began, "There are tensions everywhere it's like..." Your mouth turned down slightly at the thought, a rising suspicion coming up from your gut as you spoke the next word.

"War."

Vivi's brows turned down at the information, her glancing at the other members of the crew. They all had determination written on their faces. Something you immediately saw and internally smirked at. They were already aware, but they wanted to go anyway.

Vivi glanced back at her, determination in her own features as she clenched her fists.

"Then I have to save them."

'What a crew.' You thought as you appraised them. You stopped and smiled at the princess, telling her she was very brave and strong. The princess only blushing and saying a thank you in response with Zoro slowly lowering his sword and Usopp following the same with his slingshot. Luffy then asked you if you were a part of Shanks crew, you replying no but he offered.

As well as someone else.

Luffy pouted.

"Awww, I was going to ask you to join my crew. You look strong lady!"

You smiled.

"Just call me (Y/N). And sorry, I'm more of a 'lone wolf' kinda gal."

Luffy looked at you confused.

"What's that? You're a wolf?!" He looked at you with a bright and excited grin. And you couldn't help but laugh at him while his crew mates corrected him.

"No, she just prefers her own company you idiot captain. It's a..." Zoro stopped as his brows furrowed in hard concentration as he tried to search the word. Only to have Nami deadpan and sigh at him.

"An idiom. It's an idiom Zoro." He looked at the strawberry blonde with a small tick mark as he yelled "I knew that!".

Luffy looked back you again with a tilted head.

"Huh? But doesn't it get lonely?"

Your smile faltered slightly. "Only sometimes." You replied shortly.

Your reasons of being alone was more fear and paranoia then anything else. And you wouldn't speak to anyone about it. They wouldn't understand.

"Well (Y/N) ," you looked up at Luffy who had a smile, "you're always welcome here if ya get lonely!" And he gave you an innocent and bright grin at you as you gave a wide eyed stare. And you couldn't help but remember those same words that was spoken to you years ago by the one you admire and respect the most.

_"You are always welcome on this ship."_

Shanks.

You chuckled, a slight blush on your cheeks at the memory. And you patted the young boys head gently. Commenting at how he was a good kid and how he reminded you of Shanks. The crew mates commented to themselves on how you didn't seem like everything they heard, with Zoro saying that you were indeed strong. Giving off somewhat of the same aura as Hawkeyes Mihawk.

Your ears caught those words, as you turned your attention back towards them.

"Ah, Mihawk? He was my master."

Zoro widened his eyes as his hand drifted towards his hilt again as he walked to you with new fervor.

You think you weren't supposed to say that.

"Zoro! Stop!" Nami shouted at him with agitation, as Usopp yelled as well with some stuttering as he tried to hold back the swordsman. "Y-you should listen to her! Haven't you h-heard how strong she is? Don't you remember what happened at Baratie?" Zoro stopped his movements altogether as an emotion flicked through his eyes, something you didn't miss with your observant orbs, him putting away his sword slowly with a mild scowl on his face.

"Yeah. I know." Zoro gritted out, but the blond— Sanji, who dreamed to find the All Blue—wasn't having it.

"Stupid Marimo! You try to hurt a beautiful woman again and I'll kick your ass!" He yelled in irritation as you blinked at him. You felt touched by his compliment and gave your thanks, only for him to suddenly turn to you with heart eyes.

"You are welcome (Y/N)-chan~!" Sanji yelled as he seemed to come towards you with a love tornado.

You sweatdropped.

You then looked at the sky and commented that you guessed you should leave them alone now. With Luffy giving out a whine in protest, wanting you to tell him more about Shanks. Which you can easily do all day and night. It wasn't hard for you to speak about Shanks, the wonderful and carefree man he was. Usopp, the one who wanted to become a brave man of the seas, commented that he saw a marine ship a few miles back.

"Marines?" You questioned.

The crew looked at each other and commented if it was the Smoke guy. You immediately perked up at that, as you finally landed on the floor of the ship with eager eyes.

"Do you mean Captain Smoker?"

They nodded in mild confusion, asking you how you were aware. Your gaze turned distant as you replied that he's your Nakama ever since you were children and trained together when you were a marine.

"Eh?!",Usopp exclaimed in confusion," How is a deadly-I-I mean," Usopp quickly corrected himself in fright still afraid of your presence," friendly pirate like you Nakama with a marine?" The other members giving you odd looks with his statement.

Your eyes turned soft as you touched and rubbed the rim of your Marine cap fondly.

"With Nakama, it doesn't matter what side they're in. You're Nakama, and always will be."

Luffy gave you bright grin and gave off an odd laugh as the crew looked at you with less tension in their shoulders before, seeing that you were nothing the rumors claimed you to be. You commented that despite this, Smoker has always been trying to catch you. While you just liked to laugh and tease him as he tried to do it. You loved it when the both of you meet. It reminded you of the old times. Before—

_"What's this? The pirate's daughter finally showing her true colors?" A smooth dark voice said mockingly._

"Can I come with you guys?" You suddenly asked.

The crewmates said to you that it was best, if you didn't want to get caught by the marines. Luffy gave a nod, and the go ahead. You smiled at him, and patted his head again. And they continued to sail towards Alabasta, with you and Luffy talking as he sat on the figurehead of the Going Merry. Your tiny boat attached with ropes to their ship. Laughing together at the times they have spent with Shanks, and you told stories to Luffy on what the Red Hair has done so far. Luffy looking at you with a gleam in his eyes as he leaned in his seat with a never fading grin.

"What?!" Luffy exclaimed as you told him about how Shanks drunk two whole barrels of rum dry by himself. You laughed at the memory.

"Yeah, you wouldn't believe what he did next—" You continued to tell Luffy as the crew mates watched and commented to themselves from a distance.

"She seems to admire that Shanks person almost as much as Luffy." Zoro commented as they all saw that your smile hasn't left your face once as you continued to talk excitedly about him.

Chopper blinked as he looked on. "You guys think (Y/N) likes him?" He questioned innocently. The crew looked at the reindeer, and then back at the laughing duo. They noticed a flush on your cheeks, and a happy gleam in your eyes.

Nami grinned to herself at the information as she put that little bit of info in the back of her mind, and to make sure to remember it. The strawberry blonde then smiled softly at Silver Blood and her captain, the crew doing the same. Except for one.

"No~! Her heart is already taken by another man~!" Sanji exclaimed with tears of sadness running down his face.

...

_**Somewhere within Rainbase Alabasta** _

"The 'plan' will begin at 7:00 AM, two days from now. Have you made all the arrangements?" A low voice stated as he stood by a Bananadile.

"Yes I have...150 of the Billions are on standby in Nanohana. I called back Mr. 2 as well. It seems Mr. 3 wasn't caught." A smooth mature voice replied, a woman who was stylishly dressed as she sat on the cushion chair. The man made no comment as his gaze seemed thoughtful as he glanced towards large panned windows.

The woman smirked knowingly. "It was a close call once again with Silver Blood, yes? She almost discovered your plans. The ex-marine left more suspicious then the last time she came. What do you think...Crocodile?"

"Silver Blood left because of lack of evidence. She's not the type of woman to attack an enemy without any evidence justifying it." Crocodile rumbled calmly as he took out a cigar and lit it with practiced movement.

"What if this plan succeeds then?" Crocodile looked up at her with eyes narrowed, "When. Not if.", he corrected her as Robin gave a small chuckle. "Yes, my apologies. When this plan succeeds, what are you going to do in her next visit?"

Crocodile smirked as he kept his cigar loosely between his lips.

"What _can_ she do? And besides, perhaps with this she'll join me. Open those calculative eyes of hers." Crocodile's smirk widened as he closed his eyes. "Silver Blood will be useful. In more ways then one."

.

  
.

  
.

_**Ooo~ what do you possibly mean by that Crocodile~? >X3** _

_**I apologize if my writing seems rushed. I can't help it. I'm trying to slow it down as much as I can, but that may be impossible.** _

_**Anyways, some of you may be wondering 'Hey! What gives?! I thought this was a reverse harem?!'** _

_**It is.** _

_**It's just that Shanks is in the lead. For now.** _

_**Everyone is going to get their turn at you, don't worry. There's a reason why the beloved Red Hair is in the lead.** _

_**It has to do with your past.** _

_**And because of that, this story may be flashback heavy or contain hints to your past everywhere.** _

_**And oh my gosh?! That little boy that said you can be whatever you what to be even if you're a pirates child was Smoker?! XD** _

_**Hope it wasn't too obvious. Probably was.** _

_**AND CROCODILE IS COMING!! XD** _

_**Anyways, ANOTHER MAJOR CANON CHARACTER SHALL MAKE HIS HOT APPEARANCE NEXT CHAPTER!! X3** _

_**ENJOY!** _

 


	4. The Fistbump Duo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mix of fire and silver.
> 
> Current Arc: Alabasta Arc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommended links to listen as you read:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=zuYQB58LC_o
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=tGzl_AB4poI

You were having an amazing time with the Strawhat Crew.

With you talking and laughing with Luffy, eating the most delicious food you've ever eaten by Sanji, listening to the amazing stories that are filled with lies by Usopp who always seemed to fool the innocent Chopper, with you speaking to Nami about how many maps she's made so far who talked about it with a proud smile, and even lightly talking to Zoro about swords and showing Karasu(*Raven, the sword on your hip)and a glimpse of Black Heaven's Judgement as he showed his to you.

You also spoke to the princess Vivi, who was talking animatedly about her kingdom that she loved so much. You watching as she talked about it with a small smile once the crew reached Nanohana for supplies.

You decided to stay in the ship to guard as the others went. When you were leaning against the mast however, a sudden blast of power called to your attention as you looked over where it came from. Seeing a whirl of fire and smoke, you smirked.

'There you are. And it seems he's here too.' You thought as you waited. Soon seeing the running Straw Hat crew as they hurriedly reached over to where you were. When Luffy reached over with his Devil Fruit powers and talked about how Ace was his brother, you didn't look a bit surprised. Only gave a small comment.

"Luffy, why don't you share some embarrassing stories about your brother? Since I've met Ace, the only person he talks about is you."

Luffy widened his eyes as the crew looked over at you in surprise.

"You know Ace too?!" Luffy exclaimed as Usopp muttered that the famous Silver Blood seems to know everyone in the high seas. You hummed in confirmation as you repeated your question. Wanting to know something about Ace when he was young that he may have kept hidden.

"Ah, when Ace was little, he always blushed when he was near a girl—!" Luffy was cut off by a kick to the head by the man himself who had a mild scowl on his face.

"What were you going to say, Luffy?" Ace said as he looked down at the Straw Hat who held his head in pain as he called his brother's name in surprise. You chuckled in amusement at the exchange. When Ace was done with his introduction to the Straw Hats, you walked towards him as he continued to squat on top of the railing.

"Ace." You greeted with your eyes hidden behind your Marine cap. A sharp grin was on Ace's face, as he gave his own greeting.

"(Y/N)."

The Straw Hats looked on in confusion as a nervous sweat came down all of their backs. The aura around the two powerful and infamous pirates was...odd.

'I-I thought she said they were friends!' Usopp, along with Chopper, thought.

They then spotted you move your arm slowly up, almost calculative, as Ace followed suit.

'W-wha?! Are they going to attack each other with their fists?!' They all thought with horror except for Luffy who looked on with a tilted head.

A sudden grin broke out of the two of you, as both of your fists fist bumped each other.

"Nice to see you Ace! What are you doing all the way here in the Grand Line? Hope you're not causing trouble." You said with a small laugh, your eyes taking in your love able friend that has freckles. Ace gave his own laugh as he pulled back his arm with a familiar grin.

"Causing trouble? You should eat your own words (Y/N)! You haven't been drinking since the last time we've met yeah?" He replied, causing your eyebrows to furrow with mock irritation as you began to talk with another with an easy atmosphere. Not noticing the fallen Straw Hats that were on the floor.

"The-they were friends all along?!" Usopp yelled out.

"That presence...what was that just now?" Zoro muttered to himself as he looked between the second commander of Whitebeard and the infamous ex-marine Silver Blood.

The two of you stopped chattering when the both of you spotted a fleet of ships coming near the Straw Hats.

"Ah, it's Baroque Works! The Billions Fleet!" Vivi yelled out as the rest of the crew glanced at the number of huge ships.

You glanced at Ace as he glanced back, competitive grins on your faces. "Since they're small fry, we'll decide it this way. Cool with you (Y/N)?" You nodded as the both of you held your fists out.

"Rock! Paper! Scissors!"

"I win again! Maybe they should give you another title besides Silver Blood. Maybe 'Loser." Ace exclaimed as he held his 'scissors' and cut the air mockingly while you stared at your open palm in mild annoyance. "Pfft, they won't be a challenge anyways. Just go 'Cocky Fist'." You replied with an irritated mutter.

Usopp fell down at the ridiculous exchange, as the others sweat dropped while Luffy just laughed.

It didn't take long for Ace to handle the ships, so they kept sailing to their next destination which was Yuba. This time with Ace.

The two of you caught up with the months that you haven't seen each other. Man, you loved the guy. You first met him when he wasn't a part of Whitebeard's crew yet, and he came to search for Shanks. You so happened to be there with the Red-Haired crew(you're always there). And he made an impression and it stuck, the two of you befriended one another when he made a joke with you laughing loudly at it. And replying with your own. He gave a 'D' grin, and continued to spew out jokes. At the end of it, the both of you were both red and gave fistbumps to each other. The Red-Haired and Ace's crew were a little weirded out at the odd exchange, with Shanks being the only one with a soft smile as he looked at the two of you.

Once they reached the desert that will eventually lead Yuba and handled the Kung Fu Du Gong seals, you said that you'll catch up to them later. The crew gave you odd looks until Usopp gave a loud exclaim.

"Don't tell me you're going to wait for that Smoker guy?!"

The crew, except Ace, looked at you with surprised and wide eyes. You gave a guilty and sheepish smile.

"You caught me."

"YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO SMILE 'BOUT IT!" Both Nami and Usopp yelled at you in unison. You lost the guilty look in your eyes and looked at them.

"Don't worry. You guys go ahead, you have your own stuff to do. I'll catch up to you later, and it's best if someone stalled them a little bit if they do come here."

They were all still hesitant until Luffy easily gave you the okay. The crew looked at him with worried and hesitant looks, until Luffy looked at you with an expressionless face.

"(Y/N)'s strong. She can deal with anything herself." Ace grinned as he gave his own input.  
"You bet she is." The crew's shoulders relaxed but not by a lot as mostly Nami, Vivi, Chopper and Usopp did not want you to be by yourself. Something that touched you greatly, even though they were being worried for nothing.

Zoro closed his eyes and gave a strong nod to Ace's earlier statement.

"You guys should stop worrying. She didn't get those rumors for nothing. There's a reason for them."

At the reminder, they eventually left you with a wave, you watching them as you stood with your arms crossed. You stayed like that until you couldn't see them anymore, and turned towards the ship. Sitting on the sand, your eyes closed, you waited.

.

 

.

 

.

**_**Karasu(Raven): your noticeably smaller and total black sword that is on your hip. You can imagine whatever sword you want, but perhaps the Chokuto sword will fit. Like Sasuke's sword from Naruto Shippuden.  
_ **

**_This is where there's a slight change from the plot of One Piece. But this is a Fanfiction, so I CAN do this._ **

**_And yup~. You first met Ace when he had his crew and was just a rookie who wanted to give his thanks to Shanks. Since, as hinted, you seem to always be by Shanks, it's not unlikely for that to happen._ **

**_And don't forget, there's a full 21 year gap. Anything could've happened during that time period._ **

**_Next, the two childhood friends meet!_ **

**_What will happen?!_ **

**_Who else do you know?!_ **

**_Find out, next time on Strong!_ **

 


	5. Smokey!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old friends meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommended links to listen as you read:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=zuYQB58LC_o
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=tGzl_AB4poI

You opened them once again when you felt the marine ship nearing and about to dock. You smirked with mischief.

'Showtime.'

The second you saw Smoker, you immediately jumped him and hugged him with a squeal. Surprising him and his subordinates.

"Hey Smokey! Long time no see!"

You let go immediately when he swung his weapon at you with a growled out call of your name. Tashigi readied her weapon but was called down by Smoker that he could handle her. You tilted your head.

"Ah, still trying to catch up to me SmoBaka?" You scanned his body up and down, as well as his form. Smoker scowled and attacked you, which you easily blocked with Karasu. Your smile widened.

"You got stronger. But," you made eye contact with his, "not strong enough." You easily pushed him back as you landed a few feet away, you then being suddenly surrounded by marines with guns pointed at you. You glanced at them, but your eyes immediately went to Smoker who still had that scowl on his face. You bit your lip as you saw Smoker's hands clenched tightly around his weapon and saw his eyes filled with anger and impatience.

"Silver Blood! Don't treat Captain Smoker that way!" Tashigi yelled at you with tight fists as she glared at you. Smoker telling Tashigi with her title that you wouldn't listen. You gave a small smile at the young woman.

"Sergeant huh? Well done Tashigi, I was wondering when you would become one. You're good with the way of the sword." You complimented the young woman, who was taken aback and blushed, feeling flattered and gave a small "Thank you" in reply.

"No problem! And you wanna see Karasu right? Do you wanna—" you jumped in the air, as the marines that were aimed at you shot their guns. You landed on the sand once again with a pout on your face.

"That wasn't really nice. I was talking. Smokey, teach your marines some manners."

You could practically hear his sigh and feel his annoyance from where you were.

"This is a fight between you and me, you're the one with no manners when you wanted to fight my Sergeant."

You looked at him, and then gasped as you hit your fist against your open hand.

"Smokey got jealous!"

Smoker looked at you with annoyance in his features, a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Idiot. Why are you by the Strawhats ship? Did you ally with them?" Smoker questioned with a serious expression, his cigars tight round his lips.

"Allies? You mean become friends Smoker? It's not that hard to say. You're my Nakama after all."

"Don't call me that. You're a pirate. I'm a marine. We became enemies the moment you chose to leave the marines and become a pirate." Smoker growled at you with narrowed eyes, your smile finally slipping off your face when he mentioned the past. You looked at him evenly for a moment. You sensed his feelings of betrayal towards you, still hurt over the fact on what you did. When the both of you were kids, he was the one that defended you from bullies that you weren't a pirate, and never was going to be one.

And here you are.

A pirate.

With quite a large bounty on your head.

You hated it when this conversation came up between them, you were always tempted to tell him what happened. But he was never alone. You wanted to tell your Nakama everything.

Why did you become a pirate that you never planned to be?

Why were you okay with being a pirate's daughter?

Why...did you leave him?

You bit your lip, as your cap covered your (e/c) eyes. Smoker looking at you carefully, no feelings being shown in his eyes. But his thoughts were all over the place. From the moment he grabbed the newspaper all those years ago and saw that headline, he felt his emotions from shock to denial and then to anger and confusion. Couldn't believe that his friend became a pirate. Not wanting to. But when he spotted you once a year later, he could see differences. Gone was your marine uniform, but you still kept that same and old worn cap you received the same time Smoker received his. You took care of it, despite the amount of years you had it, it didn't seem that damaged. And you still kept it on your head with pride. But when he attempted to capture you after his yells at you on why you became a pirate, he saw it.

Your eyes.

They were different.

They didn't seem to have that gleam you had when they were younger. It was gone.

And when you smiled at him...

It looked more broken then anything else.

He immediately took notice of this, but kept his mouth shut into a firm line, tightening his weapon with his hands.

You still acted like everything was the same, you teasing him with your constant jokes.

But it wasn't. And you knew that.

He was a marine.

And you were now a pirate.

Something that he wanted to know on why you chose that life.

But no matter how many times he yelled why, you only gave those sad eyes of yours. An emotion that wasn't supposed to be on your face. Smoker suspected it was something about when you were dispatched to Enies Lobby, but they would never give him the answers he wanted. If you never accepted then...

"Smoker." He looked up at you, your cap still covering your face.

"I'll tell you someday. Remember? I told you that. And I also told you that you're the only one who can catch me so," you looked up at him with excited and determined eyes,"keep getting stronger Smoker! You'll catch up to me one day!" You smiled at him. He looked at you in silence.

"What are you saying? Tch...you've just been wasting time for the Strawhats haven't you?"

You grinned at him and threw your hands up in mock surrender.

"You caught me!"

You used Soryu and gave him a quick hug, Smoker widening his eyes at the warm and familiar contact once again. And before he could react, you already waved at him and the others in good bye, and left quickly. Leaving all of them in the dust. With Smoker still feeling your arms around him as he stared at the space where you disappeared.

.

  
.

  
.

**_**Karasu(Raven): your noticeably smaller and total black sword that is on your hip. You can imagine whatever sword you want, but perhaps the Chokuto sword will fit. Like Sasuke's sword from Naruto Shippuden._ **

**_Soryu: where you can move in an instant flash in a burst of high speed. Taught and learned normally by marines._ **

**_No comment here...but what did Smoker mean by Enies Lobby?_ **

**_Next few chaps will be rushed, and I apologize about that._ **

 

 


	6. Nostalgia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memories come and go. Also fluffy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommended links to listen as you read:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=zuYQB58LC_o
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=tGzl_AB4poI

_A young (Y/N) grunted, as your body pushed up and down against the ground to do push-ups. Wanting to get stronger to lift up that big sword that you found in front of you and your mother's house._

_Sweat came down your head as you gritted your teeth in agitation, already feeling the strain in your small upper arms._

_Perhaps punching the trees again earlier didn't help._

_"What are you doing?" Caught off guard, you landed on your face against the ground. Even getting some dirt in your mouth. You immediately spit it out as you lifted up your head to glare at the teen white-haired boy._

_"What did it look like, you Smobaka?! Look what you did." You said as you wiped your mouth in disgust, the boy scowled at you._

_"Who you calling an idiot, idiot?! I'm not the one with dirt on my face." Smoker observed as your glare deepened. He approached you and held a hand out towards your form. "Come on. That's enough training for one day. You didn't wait for me. Garp said to train together until his next visit." You looked at the offered hand, in silence. Not really seeing a hand to help often. You glanced to the side with a frown._

_"...I don't need your help." You muttered, trying to get up on your own only to fail. As you were going to fall back on the ground Smoker caught your arm with a firm grip. You looked at him to repeat what you said only to see his eyebrows more furrowed then normal and have a small frown on his face._

_"Idiot. You think I don't know you're strong on your own?" Your eyes widened as he continued with a quiet tone. "Nothing is wrong with accepting help sometimes. So don't think you're weak cause of it. You idiot."_

_You looked at him in silence as he slowly released your arm, causing to rub it as you appeared in thought._

_A teasing smile then appeared on your face._

_"Didn't know the bad boy would turn soft on me~." Smoker scowled with a mild flush as he balled his fists._

_"You're an idiot!"_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next time you saw him was when the Strawhats successfully got out of the cage of seastone of Crocodile's in Rainbase, Zoro saving Smoker.

'He's in major trouble now. I knew Croc-y was hiding something all these years. The bastard.' You thought with slight anger at the Warlord for his actions. No one hurts your friends. _No one_. But you'll deal with that later.

You sat on top of the roof as the captain of the Strawhats and Captain Smoker stared at each other evenly. Smoker telling them to leave before the marines get here and he changes his mind. You smiled as you looked at the scene.

Smoker was a true marine. At least to how you saw marines should act.

You jumped towards the two, with Zoro waiting in the background.

Luffy looked at you with wide eyes and a smile.

"(Y/N)! You're back!"

You patted his head, telling him that you did say you would be. Your gaze then moved towards Smoker, who was already looking at you. Over his shoulder you spotted the incoming marines.

"Luffy. Zoro. You guys should hurry along and get out of here. I'll catch up to you guys." You stated as your eyes never left Smoker's form, him doing the same.

Luffy looked between you and Smoker and gave a nod, him giving a wide smile.

"Okay, and thanks Smokey!" The captain and first mate then left the pirate and marine as they stared silently at one another.

"Just because I said that Strawhat could leave, it doesn't mean it applies to you as well." Smoker said as he looked down at you. You let out a small smile, feeling the scar on your left cheek stretch at the action.

"Did it feel weird?" Smoker raised an eyebrow at your question, the marines yelling as they got nearer and nearer to the duo.

"To have someone else rescue you from the ocean?" Smoker widened his eyes as he looked at the nostalgic look on your face .

"You always seemed to somehow fall into it, and I was always by your side to rescue you. You'd always said you were a burden."

"I was. I was a brat back then." He finally spoke to you, his expression softening.

You shook your head.

"You were never a burden to me Smoker. Never. Never have I thought that. But,"you looked at him sadly,"I'm sorry that I was and still am."

"Stop that." Smoker said with a slightly annoyed but soft tone.

You looked at him oddly.

"Stop looking like that each time I see you. It's not you. You're not a burden. An annoying pirate that doesn't seem to leave me alone, but never a burden. So just get outta here."

You widened your eyes at him and gave a small smile.

"Are you going to arrest me the next time you see me?" You teased.

"What kind of question is that? Of course I am. It's my job as a marine to chase after you."

You gave out a small laugh and looked up at him through your eye lashes as you put a hand up to your cap.

"What do you mean SmoBaka? You've always tried to catch up to me since we were before marines."

You gave a quick and squeezing hug to your old friend, smiling at his warmness. With Smoker hesitantly giving a small squeeze back, his large arms loosely wrapped around your form. You pulled back and held onto your cap as you gave a grin at him.

"Till next time Smokey~!"

And you disappeared, the marines that were coming up before just arriving and beginning to frantically search the Strawhats and the famous Silver Blood. Smoker standing there as he took whiffs of his cigars, a hint of nostalgia and care in his eyes.

.

  
.

  
.

_**Next chapter gets slightly hot~!** _

_**X3** _

_**Just kidding~ Maybe~** _

_**A little more revealed about your relationship with Smoker. I personally find the relationship between Reader-San and Smoker sweet. So sweet.** _

_**Anyways, MAJOR PLOT CHARACTER COMING UP NEXT CHAPTER!!** _

_**PLEASE VOTE AND COMMENT!! XD IT WILL BE APPRECIATED!! XD** _

 


	7. Mr. 0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sexy dry reptile makes his appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommended links to listen as you read:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=zuYQB58LC_o
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=tGzl_AB4poI

You looked around the country of Alabasta, you got separated from the Strawhats once again. You were still in Rainbase, and you are sure the next destination of the Straw Hats is probably in Alburna. From what you've heard from the passing citizens, the rebels are going to fight the Royal Army there.

'Dammit.' You cursed as you walked the streets of Rainbase, passing small stands as you went.

You weren't sure if it was perhaps it was a good thing you got separated from the Straw Hats. The last thing you wanted is for them to know that you knew Crocodile, and you've been suspecting him of his actions earlier when you first arrived in this country a few days ago before deciding to leave because of lack of evidence. You should've known that something was clearly off once you entered his casino during one of your visits. What kind of Warlord owns a casino?

'Croc apparently.' You scoffed in your mind.

Crocodile knew about your habit of defeating pirates you didn't like or approve of.

Normally, Crocodile would fit in into the category. But you've become slightly fond of the grouchy old lizard throughout the years you've known him. You snickered, Crocodile would kill you if he heard you say that out loud.

Or, your eyes darkened, tried to get all frisky with you earlier. He got too close for your liking when he found you by the market and decided to walk with you. It doesn't help that you know what he wants for he always seemed to claim you like a possession when you were around him. It also doesn't help that he almost caused the death of Smoker if it wasn't for the Straw Hats.

You made a noise of annoyance.

You swear, he needs to back off and learn his place. The guy was too arrogant and calm about everything.

But, he was also dangerous.

He's not the only dangerous man that you've been acquainted with though.

You facepalm as you thought about a certain annoying pinkie with a love of flamingo's.

You felt the sand in the air shift, you immediately put a hand onto your Karasu hilt as you jumped on a roof to a building. Your eyes narrowed.

A figure was forming in front of you from sand, and out came Crocodile, his slack look on his face as he looked at you while you looked back with still narrowed eyes and a hand on the hilt of your sword on your hip.

"Crocodile."

"Silver Blood. What are you doing back here?" He spoke around his cigar as he calmly had his arms on his sides. You let go of the hilt of your sword once you realized he wouldn't attack you, at least not yet.

"Something has been bothering me once again Crocodile. And I'm not sure if I like on what I'm thinking about what's going on in Alabasta."

He didn't seem quite ruffled by your statement(that's Doflamingo's thing anyways), but his eyes turned dark as he stared at you.

"Are you saying you don't trust my word that I said earlier?" He said annoyed.

You gave him a dry smirk.

"Should I trust a man who doesn't trust anyone around him but himself, Croc?"

You saw his eyebrow give a slight twitch at the nickname, making your smirk widen as you looked at him. A golden hook was in your line of peripheral vision, but you didn't move away from it as it moved your face this way and that. The Warlord drew closer to you carefully as your hand moved towards your sword as you stared at him evenly until he was in front of you. His form towering over you as you looked up at him.

"If you suspect me so much, are you going to do something about it?"

You looked up at him with narrowed eyes, his eyes seeming to scream 'Cocky bastard!'. His hook still moving up and down your face, seeming to tickle and tease you with the soft touches as it even grazed your scarred left cheek. You felt your face twitch from all around your face which you couldn't control, Crocodile smirking in amusement at your expressions as he began to lean in.

"Well? Famous daughter of Silver of the Molten Metal, what are you going to do?"

You looked at him and then gave an amused smirk.

"Nothing!"

The Warlord blinked.

"Excuse me?"

"I'll let other people take care of it. They'll deal with you, Croc-y."

He leaned back as he tried to search your expression for any doubt.

He found none.

"I hope you're not talking about the Strawhats."

Your smirked widened.

"Yup! What? They give you trouble already?"

The Warlord looked at you and then laughed his odd laugh. You're also surrounded by people who laugh weirdly. You didn't particularly like how he was laughing.

"Those rookie pirates? What could they do? I already handled their captain. You've put too much faith in them."

Your eyes narrowed, you searched with your Haki to locate a certain Strawhat. You internally cursed as you thought back at the sandstorm that was just outside Rainbase. That must've been the battle site. You should've known something was wrong. You found the happy-go-lucky-captain, but it was small. Very small.

Too small.

But...its there, and it's not fading.

It seems Crocodile underestimated Luffy's resolve and will to live.

"It won't matter. If Luffy can't do it, his Nakama surely will."

You can't make it seem you know Luffy is alive and well. He needs the element of surprise, but you do wish to see the grouchy man's face once he sees Luffy's alive. That's what he gets for hurting Smoker, but this isn't your fight. It's the Straw Hats.

The man's lips turned to a frown as he leaned by your ear.

"You're being too naive for my liking Silver Blood (Y/N). I suggest for you to stop before I lose my patience." He rumbled, his breath fanning your ear.

He's threatening you.

You felt a tick mark on your temple as you clenched your teeth. The hell is this guy talking about?! His patience? Like you care. You're the one that's angry though.

You hated that word.

Naïve.

You're no such thing, perhaps back then, but not now.

"I'm not naive Crocodile. So don't call me that." You growled out with a glare.

He rose an eyebrow, amused.

"Did I strike a nerve?"

You used Geppo to get away from him and land a few feet in front of him, a glare still on your face as Crocodile looked on in amusement.

"I was a marine before I became a pirate. Remember that. I've seen what both sides can do with my own eyes, and I've been both myself. So don't call me naive. I know how the world works. I. Just. Don't. Care."

Crocodile just looked at you blankly at your little monologue. When he didn't say anything, you gave him a warning.

"And you should know Croc-y, I wouldn't have forgiven you for what you almost accomplished within your casino. An old friend of mine was there." You stated, your eyes dangerously narrowed behind your Marine cap as Crocodile raised an eyebrow.

'An old friend...White Hunter?' Crocodile thought with a puff of smoke from his cigar.

"Also," you continued, "Don't underestimate the Straw Hats cause whatever is coming for you...it'll be delivered by them." You used Soryu before you were able to see Crocodile snap his cigar in half between his teeth.

.

  
.

  
.

**_**My own slight change to the story. If you're Observation Haki is strong enough, then you can sense others from a distance. Reader-San is especially strong with this form of Haki. Think like you can sense people's energies._ **

**_**Geppo: a move where it appears you're jumping in midair, when it's just the strength of your legs moving quickly and touching the ground that keeps you upright. You often used this when you're on your small boat so you can go faster on sea. Taught and learned normally by marines._ **

**_**Karasu(Raven): your noticeably smaller and total black sword that is on your hip. You can imagine whatever sword you want, but perhaps the Chokuto sword will fit. Like Sasuke's sword from Naruto Shippuden._ **

**_  
Ah, Crocodile, you shiz head._ **

**_I love you tho._ **

**_Who thinks Reader-San would've beat up Crocodile herself if Smoker died?_ **

**_And yes. You also know the flamingo.  
Man, maybe Usopp was right. You may know everyone from the high seas. XD_ **

**_Nah, you don't. You just know the cool sexy ones._ **

**_You also don't appreciate being called naive...perhaps to do with your past maybe?_ **

**_NEXT CHAPTER IS THE CONCLUSION TO THE ALABASTA ARC!! XD_ **

**_THERE WILL BE SLIGHT CHANGES ONCE AGAIN, SO DON'T BE ALARMED!! XD_ **


	8. Naive?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Croc-y is nicely harsh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommended links to listen as you read:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=zuYQB58LC_o
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=tGzl_AB4poI

You warned him.

You did.

And now look, covered by ancient ruins from his supposed plan of his. You are aware of the existence of Pluton, the weapon that the World Government wants to keep under wraps by having Poneglyph reading illegal. Who didn't know? Whether you were a marine or not, everybody knew the lengths the World Government went with the island of Ohana. As well as the Void Century of when and how the World Government came to power. The weapon that could destroy islands. What Crocodile wanted.

But look at you, trying to get the ruins off of him so he can breathe a little easier from his fight with Luffy. He gave a lot of damage to the warlord. But here you are, trying to help the arrogant man for a reason you can't possibly search for or understand. It wasn't the first time this has happened.

You were like this with _him_ too.

You clenched your teeth as you lifted up the last rock off of him, and took his arm around your shoulders to move him a little bit aways from the fallen Royal Ruins. The Poneglyph now unreachable, hidden beneath the rocks.

"Silver Blood." You glanced at Crocodile who looked tiredly at you, his voice scratchy. You made a noise in the back of your throat in acknowledgement as you began to put him back on the ground. He growled but you ignored him, there was nothing he could do anyways. Once he was down on the ground, you leaned back on your heels as you squatted on the floor.

"I told you Croc-y. You should've listened for once. Or just not have done this all together." You said, looking at him with no emotion in your eyes. Crocodile scowled and looked away from your face.

"Tch...the marines are at fault as well," you clenched your fists as you glared at the ground,"they haven't been paying much attention to you the last few years. They hardly pay attention to anything really." You muttered out. Crocodile glanced at you, seeing the hate in your eyes. A look that was bone chilling and could possibly freeze anyone who saw it.

It suited those dark eyes of yours.

But, at the same time, it didn't.

"Why?" He asked, bringing you out of your state as you looked at him with blinking eyes. You then looked at him evenly, and said with a shrug.

"I don't really know," you began slowly, "I tend to save people I claim to dislike. It seems to have become a habit. It doesn't mean I'm not going to let the marines have you. That's a little too much."

He looked at you and chuckled, his eyes seeming to be hold less edge to them.

"You really _are_ naive aren't you?"

You flushed in embarrassment, as well as confusion at his soft look. Clearly caught off guard by the sand man.

"W-what?! I told you not to call me that!"

He smirked.

"Make sure when I'm wherever the marines leave me at, that those other idiots don't come for you. You're mine to taint."

Your eyes widened. A small tick mark then formed on your forehead.

"Excuse me?!" You yelled. You then blinked your eyes as you processed his sentence fully.

"Wait, what idiots?"

The Warlord sighed, closing his eyes.   
"Oblivious as well..." Crocodile muttered out tiredly.

When he didn't seem to open his eyes once again, you decided to leave him finally. You glancing only once behind you before you disappeared.

.

  
.

  
.

_**Sorry that it ended kind of abruptly and was shorter then normal. And like I said last chapter, there was a change. Instead of Luffy punching Crocodile all the way back into the city, he just punched him straight into the air. Causing Crocodile to fall back down near the ruins, with some rocks falling on his unconscious form.** _

_**Anyways, next chapter will close this arc.** _

_**And for those Crocodile fan girls, don't fret. You shall see the sexy Croc once again. ;D** _

_**Just be patient.** _

_**TILL NEXT TIME!! XD** _

 


	9. I want to see...!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're a good person? ...who knew?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommended links to listen as you read:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=zuYQB58LC_o
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=tGzl_AB4poI

Afterwords, you met up with the Strawhats once again. You noticed that Ace already left, but didn't ask questions. You apologized that you weren't near them to help once they all woke up from their injuries, but none of them mind. They just all gave you smiles.

"It's okay!" Chopper began with a smile around his injuries. Vivi giving you a grateful look towards you.

"This fight wasn't meant for you to be involved, but I have a feeling that you would help if you were able." The princess concluded, her eyes holding less edge and her shoulders less tension from the resolved conflict.

You blinked at them, surprised.

"Shishishi! You're a good person (Y/N)!" Luffy shouted with a laugh, between him eating his feast of food. Some crumbs coming out of his mouth as a result.

Your eyes widened but then you laughed.   
"You guys seem to have a good read on me already for some reason." You observed, mildly impressed at the crew. But questioning on how exactly they would think such a thing.

Zoro glanced over to you, spotting your slightly furrowed brows.

"Luffy's brother shared some stories about you before he left to search for the guy he was looking for." Zoro answered your silent question, causing you to glance up at him. Wondering what kinds of stories your friend shared.

'It better not be about what I think it is', you thought with a mild flush. The guy knew some embarrassing stuff about you from your time knowing him.

"That you beat up pirates and marines that you deem wrong. And who've hurt others. " Zoro finished. You straightened at that.

Oh. That.

"Seems like you're exactly the opposite of what those rumors say (Y/N)-chan." Sanji commented, taking a calm drag of his cigarette.

You only hummed.

They can come up to their own conclusions about you. You're just going to stay silent.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They were all celebrating in the castle and were all hiding in there as a result of the marines wanting to get them. You idly wondered if you could see Smoker again, you didn't mind seeing him.

In fact, sometimes you even looked for him yourself. It was hard without having a vivre card, but it added a sense of adventure as you went this and that trying to find your old friend when he was away from Loguetown. Only just to see him. You smiled slightly.

And Smoker would give you this look of utter annoyance, and a scowl. Always asking you on why you would deliberately look for the enemy. To which you would always reply, "But we're not enemies, we're Nakama!" He would give you this look then, a look that he wanted to say they were, but things have changed. And you would give him a sad smile and say he doesn't have to agree with you. But you would quickly put on your teasing manner towards him immediately, not wanting him to see how sad you were that they were now sworn enemies.

They would then have a little fight, sometimes with even Tashigi because she just seemed so eager to fight in your eyes. Because of the sword on your back, and to who you were related to. Tashigi making statements that even though your father was a pirate, he was the best blacksmith during his era. And just when it seemed more marines would intervene, you would give Smoker a quick hug and a wave, and would leave. You smiling cheekily as Smoker had this wide-eyed look because of the quick contact which quickly turned soft. But then his scowl seemed to come back on. You would love watching his face do that every time.

It was too funny.

It was like he didn't know how to feel about his old friend that was now a pirate.

After the marines were distracted, the Strawhats went on their way, you going a little ahead, for your little boat was with them. You said all your goodbyes with a smile, giving Luffy a pat to his head,

"The next time we meet, I'll share more stories about Shanks alright Luffy?"

Luffy gave a wide grin in return, with his unique and contagious laugh.

"Sure! And you can come and party with us anytime (Y/N)! Ace said you're fun to drink with."

You dead panned.

'That little—!' You cursed in your head. Hoping that the fire man didn't say much about how you partied with him. Your smile softened however, at Luffy's enthusiastic offer. And gave a small nod.

You received food rations from the chivalrous Sanji, you quickly giving a word of thanks with him doing his weird love tornado. You put your boat in the water, and quickly fled from the marines, keeping your boat hidden as you were gliding through the waves.

After you successfully fled Alabasta and the marines, you sat in the middle of your boat looking at the sky with a frown.

...

'Now what do I do?' You thought, with a bored frown.

You didn't do much to begin with, going to different islands as they come. Exploring them, trying to find possible treasures, and eating different and interesting foods. Beating people up you didn't like, not caring if they were pirates or marines. This time though, you got to meet the famous Luffy that Shanks talked about.

Your face brightened immediately, an unconscious grin coming on your face.

Shanks!

You'll go see Shanks!

You quickly took out the vivre card that was safe within the hidden pocket inside your Marine cap. You checked where it wanted to head, and you immediately fixed your sails towards that direction, your bright smile not leaving your face once.

.

  
.

  
.

**_Am I making it too obvious about who is in the lead so far?_ **

**_NEXT CHAP TWO MAJOR CHARACTERS SHOW UP~~!!! XD_ **

**_PLEASE VOTE AND COMMENT! XD  
THEY WILL BE APPRECIATED!!! XD_ **

 


	10. Master and Savior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The man who trained you in the way of the sword.
> 
> New Arc: Master and Savior Arc(AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommended links to listen as you read:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=zuYQB58LC_o
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=tGzl_AB4poI

You didn't have to travel very far, which you were grateful for. Only took a couple of days to locate the red head and his crew. When you were getting closer to the island the Red-Haired Pirates seemed to be inhabiting as of now, you spotted a familiar unique small boat with a sitting figure on it.

You grinned.

"Oi! Mihawk!" The figure turned around and you were met with piercing gold eyes seeing your form, your arms waving frantically back and forth as you looked at him with excitement. He didn't say or do anything but look at you blankly, as you tried to move your boat faster. Using Geppo against the waves, your legs on the ocean to catch up to Mihawk. Once you were next to him you leaned against the side of your boat to look at him.

"Sup Mihawk? How you've been?"

"(Y/N). What are you doing here?" You opened your mouth to answer until he cut you off.

"Don't answer. I already know." You looked at him with a frown.

"Then why did you even ask..." You muttered out as you looked to the side, only to look back at him quizzically. "Wait, how would you know?"

Mihawk stared at you with his piercing gaze, replying "You always loved to be around the Red-Hair." You blushed at his statement and stuttered "H-he just throws good parties you know? And... I l-like his company." Mihawk said nothing as he continued to gaze at you, you didn't mind it though. You were aware of his tendency to stare at you without saying anything, it weirded you out sometimes though.

"Hey, can we spar?" You looked at him excitedly, you haven't sparred with him in awhile, and you wanted to test your abilities. He gave you a once over, and replied with a "Not now." You pouted, saying they haven't fought in awhile and wondered out loud if he was scared that the student perhaps passed the teacher. He gave you a silencing look, which you let out a nervous chuckle and sweat drop at.

You loved the relationship you had with your teacher Mihawk. After you became a pirate, you came across Mihawk once again in one of your visits to Shanks. He remembered you from the first meeting, and decided to indeed train you.

_You gave them a confident grin and a determined glare._

_"Yeah. I'm his daughter. And I'm going to be the strongest woman in the world!"_

With how you entered the Warlords meeting with the marines in Holy Marijoa all those years ago, of course the impression would stick. Especially if it was the meeting right before you left the marines. A new dream on your mind, your childhood one already crushed and destroyed to go for.

Once the both of you landed on the island, you docked your boats and began to walk towards where the Red-Hair's were. You walked with your arms crossed behind your head, an already excited smile on your face. Mihawk silently looked at you and your expression, you not noticing a thing as you stared straight ahead as they walked side by side. Your eyes then brightened in remembrance as you said that you met the Strawhats.

"Oh?"

You smiled at him and confirmed it, saying that they'll become something. And Zoro was intense, wanting to fight you the moment he laid eyes on you. Even discussing the scar on his chest that he received from the worlds greatest swordsman. Mihawk turned his head towards you and asked did you? You telling him of course not, perhaps when he gets stronger. "But don't worry Master, he's your rival not mine. I won't steal him away." He suddenly tugged you towards him, you feeling his hard chest as he brought his lips to your ear. "I told you to stop calling me that." You looked up at him and gave a sheepish smile as you scratched your nose, giving a small apology as you tried to pull away but failed. You looked back up at him with a small frown, but then froze.

His gold eyes held you in, his face just a few centimeters away from your own. You felt your cheeks heat up at the closeness, as his piercing gaze looked at you.

" If that Red-Hair won't do anything, I will." He whispered, his breath fanning your face as he brought you closer to his lips

.

  
.

  
.

**_**Geppo: a move where it appears you're jumping in midair, when it's just the strength of your legs moving quickly and touching the ground that keeps you upright. You often used this when you're on your small boat so you can go faster on sea. Taught and learned normally by marines._ **

**_AHHHHHHHHH~~~!! You're awfully close there to Reader-San Mihawk~! ^_^_ **

**_And the past between you and Mihawk is revealed. Kinda. Didn't show the first meeting however. So you guys might still be lost._ **

**_Good._ **

**_This arc will be a short one and then we'll move on to the next canon arc and place._ **

**_Recommended soundtrack above for this story. I also recommend the Sad Soundtrack for One Piece._ **

 


	11. Something is Coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The man who saved you.
> 
> A war is off to the distance...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommended links to listen as you read:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=zuYQB58LC_o
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=tGzl_AB4poI
> 
> HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY TO MY FELLOW AMERICANS!!
> 
> AND ANOTHER HAPPY DAY TO BE ALIVE FOR EVERYONE ELSE!! XD

"Hey! Mihawk! (Y/N)! What are you doing?"  
A familiar voice yelled out to the two of you, you yelped and jumped in surprise, which caused both you and the swordsman to fall on the ground. You being between the swordsman's legs as he laid flat on the ground looking up at the sky with what it seemed to be a glare.

"That Red-Hair has horrible timing." He muttered, but (Y/N) didn't hear him as you sat up from the swordsman's body, him following afterwords as they heard Shanks obnoxious laugh. You flushed in embarrassment, as well as being in the presence of the kind red-headed man that saved you so long ago. A hand came in front of your face, which was connected to Mihawk. You slowly took it, ignoring at what just happened between them. And immediately felt an arm around your shoulder, you flushed as you saw Shanks happy face next to you.

"Sh-Shanks! How you've been?"

The smiling man laughed, his cheeks red and you suspected he might be drunk. He replied heartily that he was alright.

"Dahaha! I'm alright! What about you, (Y/N)? What have you been up to since the last time we saw each other?"

You grinned up at him.

"I saw Luffy."

Shanks widened his eyes and his bright smile grew wider, him saying you'll talk when they join the party again. You glanced back at the silent Mihawk and said for him to join, Shanks sliding his eyes towards him as well with a small smile.

Mihawk glanced at them.

"I shouldn't have come in the first place." He said, and began to turn away until he felt a hand within his own. Your hand.

"Come on Mihawk, it's more fun with you around."

You tugged him lightly as he stared at you with those eyes of his, Shanks arm-now empty- at his side as he watched with patient eyes. And then replacing it with a big grin, having his arm around Mihawk's shoulder now to turn him towards the party.

"Come on, you should listen to (Y/N), Mihawk!" Shanks prodded the swordsman.

In the end, he went with the two. Despite giving the two idiots a glare.

When you finished greeting the rest of the crew, the trio went to sit to the side by a tree in the shades. Drinks all in hand(you being the only one drinking water) you began to tell him how Luffy was, and his Nakama. Throughout the whole thing, Shanks had this proud smile on his face. Like a father would.

A father so proud of his son as he listened to you talk about Luffy. Never wanting to interrupt as he listened intently, his eyes on you. Mihawk, however, had questions.

"Where did you meet them?"

"Just off the coast of the desert country of Alabasta, they wanted to help their Nakama with—" you cut yourself off with a frown, your eyes darkened. The Emperor and Warlord immediately noticed, both their gazes turning serious and mildly concerned as they asked on what happened. You gave a heavy sigh with closed eyes, rubbing the back of your head.

"There's possibly going to be a new Warlord, one of them has been revoked as a result of what happened in Alabasta."

At their silence, you continued.

"It was Crocodile," both their eyes narrowed but you continued, "he was abusing his power of being a Warlord." You sighed. "I did warn the cocky bastard. He didn't take it." They glanced at each other

"Did he do anything?" Shanks asked, both of them aware on how Crocodile seems to treat you.

"He didn't do anything. Surprisingly," you replied shrugging, "Just saying to stay away from the other idiots, whatever that meant."

Mihawk's eyebrow twitched slightly while Shanks just burst into laughter. Your eyes then brightened and you said you saw Ace there as well. Shanks smiling at her and saying "Oh?" while Mihawk questioned if he said on why he was separated from his crew. You furrowed your brows slightly as you tried to remember on why Ace was in Alabasta.

"He said he was looking for someone. He said the name but I don't remember. Hmmmmm." You looked up at the sky in thought with crossed arms, your eyes then widening as you looked back at both of them. "It was a man called Blackbeard. He's looking for Blackbeard." All of a sudden, Shanks eyes darkened, his expression turning back to serious.

"Did he say on why he was looking for him  
(Y/N)?" Shanks questioned, you noting that this was a serious matter. You shook your head no.

"Just said he's been going island and island to find him." You answered, able to hear your own voice once the Red Hairs partying quieted down. Your eyes narrowed. You glanced around, finding that the party suddenly got quiet as all the crew members were looking over at them. All merry and joy off their faces as they stared. Mihawk glanced at Shanks, his eyes having a hidden meaning as they both shared a look.

"Where are you going after this (Y/N)?" You blinked at Shanks question, growing concerned as well as worry. You replied that you were thinking of going to Water 7 after this, wanting to visit the city of water. Shanks gave you a tight smile as he put a hand on your head, making you immediately blush at the contact. Your worry and concerns seeming to disappear.

"I have something to do, so let me escort you to your boat." Shanks stated looking down at you as he slightly ruffled your hair.

"A-alright." You stuttered as he returned his arm to his side, and began walking. You hesitantly beginning to walk behind him, your thoughts all over the place as your eyebrows were furrowed.

Clearly, something was wrong with Shanks. And you were positive it had to do with Blackbeard. Mihawk seemed to know as well, you glanced behind you and saw the standing swordsman, you motioned your hand to signal for him to come. He began walking towards you wordlessly and walked beside you as he glanced at you.

"Is something on your mind?"

You looked up at him and questioned if he knew about why Shanks was upset. He was silent for a moment until he said:

"It's the Red-Hair's job to tell you what troubles him, not me. Ask him if you wish."

Your brows furrowed more, a frown on your face at his answer. You asked him what he'll do now afterwords, him replying he'll just go back to his mansion to relax a little.

You opened your mouth to say you'll drop him off, before he quickly cut you off and said that he'll probably leave quickly out to the sea again. You shut your mouth and nodded, your eyes showing mild concern towards him as you thought about the lonely swordsman.

The trio arrived to your boat, and you faced the Yonko and Shichibukai to give your thanks in escorting. But when your gaze went towards Shanks to ask him the question you wanted to know earlier, you felt a warmness on your forehead. Your face immediately turned to scarlet red as you saw Shanks in front of you with a small smile.

 _That_ smile.

_"What do you mean there is no such thing for people?"_

_He smiled at you, a smile that seemed to be so soft and yet so wise. A smile that you've never seen before with your eyes. A smile you wished to see more of, you secretly wished._

_"There is no such thing as good and bad people. Everyone is equally good and bad, but," his smile softened,"the side that you choose to act on more defines who you are."_

"Take care of yourself (Y/N). We'll see you soon."

Your thoughts were a blur as you felt your face still on fire, and your voice gone. Not being able to speak as you stared at the handsome Red-Hair. Mihawk's eyes narrowed slightly at the scene before him. And immediately when Shanks took two steps back, Mihawk grabbed your hand with his and kneeled with one knee. Your eyes immediately widened and went towards Mihawk, as you looked at the familiar pose. He always did this when he said goodbye towards you, and you haven't become used to it.

It was too–too-

Too charming.

Your blush darkened to the color of a cherry when the World's Greatest Swordsman placed his lips gently on your hand, his eyes half-lidded as he looked up at you. Those gold eyes of his seeming to bore into your soul.

You think you're going to die.

Possibly of heat stroke.

You didn't notice when Mihawk's gaze took a glance at the Red-Hair, who was staring at the scene with a blank smile. When he noticed his ex-rivals eyes on him however, his eyes turned to one of amusement. Mihawk glanced away from him and stood up to face the dark red-faced (Y/N).

"It's best to leave now Silver Blood."

At your blank eyes and red face, Shanks then let out an obnoxious laugh. Seeming to bring you out of your daze as you nodded dumbly to them both and began to prepare your boat, being in a machine like mode. When your sail was ready you glanced up at them again, seeing a smiling Shanks and serious Mihawk at the shore. Shanks gave a little wave and Mihawk a slight tilt of the head.

You smiled and waved at them.

It was only until you were already a few miles away did you realize what exactly the Red-Hair did. Completely distracted her and succeeding.

"DANG IT SHANKS! Why do you have to be so—" you blushed at the mere thought and feeling of his soft lips on your forehead. And only doubled when you thought of Mihawk's gentlemanly kiss to your hand.

"MASTER!!! YOU'RE AT FAULT TOO!! ACK!"

You think you might go insane from all the men around you.

If you haven't already.

.

.

.

_**DONE WITH THIS!!** _

_**And I think we all know why the mood turned serious. Sadly, in the anime(at least from what I remember) Ace told the crew on what Blackbeard did during their walk to Yuba. When Reader-San wasn't there and too busy being with Smoker.** _

_**If I'm wrong, just pretend it happened that way then.** _

_**Water 7 Arc is coming up~!** _

_**By the way, who fangirled in this chapter?** _

_**THANK YOU FOR ALL THOSE WHO'VE COMMENTED AND VOTED SO FAR!! XD** _

_**ITS APPRECIATED!! XD** _

_**PLEASE CONTINUE TO VOTE AND COMMENT!!** _

_**I HOPE ALL OF YOU HAVE A NICE DAY/NIGHT!! XD** _

 


	12. An Old...Friend?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memories come and go. People as well, but they bring all the memories with them.
> 
>  
> 
> New Arc: Pre!Water 7 Arc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommended links to listen as you read:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=zuYQB58LC_o
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=tGzl_AB4poI

It took a week and a few days to finally arrive at the beautiful Water 7 island. It took you awhile to remember the route to go on, for you haven't been here in years. Not since you were a marine.

You sighed at the thought.

It's pretty dangerous of you to come here, for the island was connected to Enies Lobby from the water train. But you just felt like you should visit here for some odd reason unbeknownst to you. Who knows though? Perhaps you can find a worthy opponent in this island, even though it wasn't likely. You find more opponents in the New World.

All of them strong, and all you want to challenge. To become the strongest woman in the world, you have to beat the strongest after all. Unfortunately, you're still far away from your goal. Even with your years of training with your signature buster sword. You touched the hilt of Black Heaven's Judgement in silence, your thoughts slowly coming to a standstill as you thought of your father. You always wondered to yourself if he was still alive. And where he was.

You wanted to meet him.

The father you never had. The one who you were always compared to by your mother. How you looked, how you act, it was all like your father. At least from what your mother told you, with a small fond smile on her kind face as she spoke about her lover and your father.

You felt your heart clench, and began to hum the song your mother sang to you when you were young and she was still alive. You walking around the bustling streets of the colorful island. An island who welcomed pirates and the like, not caring much about it.

You loved this song.

It was called Bink's Sake. You didn't get the chance to sing it with Shanks and the others at the party like they always do this time. The song was filled with sounds of adventure, and it sounded so uplifting and amazing to you each time. You always remembered your kind mother when she sang or hummed it.

An unconscious small smile appeared on your face at the thought.

You suddenly stopped walking as you glanced around you, noticing you were a bit lost. You scratched your scarred cheek in thought, only to feel a "Coo!" over your head. Your eyes narrowed.

That sound...

You glanced up to find a white pigeon land on your shoulder, familiar beady eyes looking at you in thought as it tilted its feathered head.

Wait...

When a hand suddenly came on your other shoulder, you immediately jumped away you already taking out Karasu in the air with narrowed eyes as you separated yourself from the person who grabbed you. Not caring about how the bird fluttered its wings and cooed and went back to his master's shoulders. Or the gasps of the citizens around you as they saw your weapon out. Only having your eyes on a familiar...comrade.

"What are you doing here?" You said, your eyes narrowed and a surprisingly small smirk on your face.

.

.

.

**_**Karasu(Raven): your noticeably smaller and total black sword that is on your hip. You can imagine whatever sword you want, but perhaps the Chokuto sword will fit. Like Sasuke's sword from Naruto Shippuden._ **

  
**_Dun! DUN! DUUUUN!!_ **

**_A little more revealed about Reader-san's past and family._ **

**_And oh? What's this~? Another character? I think we all know who this is..._ **

**_NEXT CHAPTER ANOTHER CANON CHARACTER MAKES HIS APPEARANCE!!_ **

**_PLEASE VOTE AND COMMENT! IT WILL BE APPRECIATED! XD_ **

 


	13. Dark Justice Returned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Masks are for your survival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommended links to listen as you read:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=zuYQB58LC_o
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=tGzl_AB4poI

_A teenaged (Y/N) walked confidently throughout the marine ship in her new uniform, which was a black suit with pants. You not wanting to wear such a tight skirt, but you still had your Marine cap proudly on your head as you walked._

_You were heading to where the meeting room was to meet your new superiors. Though, you knew that your respect would only go to two marines out of everyone in the force. But perhaps they will surprise you._

_You rubbed your cap gently, thinking about who you left behind._

_'We'll see each other again.' You thought as you continued to walk beside your young companion._

_The teenaged boy that was walking next to you kept his silence, not opening his mouth once since he had to pick you up from your room. His dark eyes only gazing straight ahead to their destination. The white pigeon on his shoulder being the only thing that's actually kept looking at you with its black beady eyes. They've been like that ever since they arrived to pick you up from Garp's ship._

_You swallowed nervously, slightly creeped out._

_Once the both of you arrived to the door, the boy knocked twice before a voice behind the door told them to come in. Once the both of you entered and stood in front of your purple-haired superior, you gave a salute._

_"Silver Blood (Y/N), welcome to CP9."_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lucci looked at you with his dark eyes, not saying anything as Hattori answered for him.

"Sorry to scare you miss, you just seemed a bit lost and we wanted to help you."

Your brow raised in question, your sword still ready to attack. The crowd around you began to chatter. "Woah! How dare she take out her sword on our shipwright?!" "He only wanted to help, but she's being unappreciative of it!" "Oi! Pirate, I suggest you put your sword away unless you want our shipwrights to handle you!"

You took a small glance at the crowd, as you began to understand the situation.

He's on a job.

You put your cap down slightly with your other hand, silently putting your Karasu back to its scabbard. When you fixed your cap back up, you sheepishly scratched the back of your head with a grin.

"Sorry! I thought you were someone else. You look kinda like him, but," you smirked, might as well have some fun, "he's more of a cat person."

You spotted his mouth twitch slightly and you laughed out loud in victory, the crowd seeming to calm when the dangerous situation disappeared. Only muttering to themselves about crazy pirates as they walked.

"Ah, I apologize scaring you nonetheless. Do you want me to show you the city? We wouldn't want you to get lost."

You hummed in thought. You knew what he wanted to do, and you didn't really mind it. But to make sure, you nonchalantly walked towards him and circled around him, looking at him up and down in thought with a small smirk in place. While Lucci and Hattori stood there silently, unmoving as they just followed you with their eyes.

'"Oi! Stop checking out our shipwright!" A random citizen yelled out to you.

"I'm not checking him out you idiot!" You immediately retorted back as you let out a slight tsk with a mild flush. You went back towards his front and hummed, satisfied from what you gathered about his strength. You looked up at him, smirk still in place as you stared at his familiar emotionless profile.

"Alright, let's go."

They walked around the city, Hattori doing the talking while you just nodded absentmindedly, your eyes being tempted to look at Lucci as they walked with your hands behind your head. Showing nonchalance.

He got stronger, you noted. And you were half tempted to fight him, he had an average amount of Haki. But, it wouldn't be good. The city seems to value and respect him. And did they call him a shipwright? What kind of job is he on? Your eyes narrowed in thought as you took a side glance at him.

"So you're a shipwright here?" He glanced down at you with his eyes, and you already got your answer before Hattori replied for him with their cover.

He's on an assassin job. Your eyes narrowed at him, but you gave a nod and turned your gaze back in front of you, eyes hidden from your Marine cap. Not seeing that Lucci's dark eyes never left your face. What kind of person he's going to assassinate?

You glanced around as they walked, seeing only cheerful faces around them, with many of them greeting Lucci with admiration and respect.

He's got them so fooled, you thought darkly.

Like everything, there are rules to assassination. But there are three main ones.

Always remain distant. Never get attached. Don't get too close for the target you were sent to kill.

They are closely related to each other, the only difference being the wording. But there is a change between the rules. Slight but it's there.

And you had a strong hate for them.

You bit your lip, putting memories of tears going down nameless faces filled with betrayal and shock away.

"Oi." You whispered at him, your face still hidden by your cap. When you felt his eyes on you, you continued.

"We need to talk." You whispered again, making sure passerby's don't hear. And you finally heard his voice reply.

"Alright." You couldn't help but let out a little smile, you looking up at him with your cap slightly hiding your face still. "What do you know? The kitty speaks." At his controlled growl you let out a small but loud laugh, surprising some citizens as they went by. Hattori then spoke that they've arrived at the first place he wanted to show you. A bar. When you went in, you did a deadpan. There was Blueno serving people drinks in the bar, specifically Blueno's bar. And he has a smile on his face.

Bleh.

You rarely worked with the other CP9 members outside of Lucci, if at all. Whether you liked it or not, they were the best and formidable team out there. Their teamwork was flawless, controlled. Always knowing what the other is possibly planning with a glance. You'd never call it that they trusted each other to that degree but, you know it was what true comrades do.

Comrade.

You looked up at Lucci unblushingly, just staring. Trying to find something. Lucci glanced down at you as well, with Hattori doing the talking for him with their cover. You said nothing but stare at him, particularly his eyes, while he just stared back. Like you both did back then.

You broke the contact first, scratching your head as you let out a sigh.

"Is the bar not up to your standards miss?" Hattori questioned. You glanced at the bar with a bored gaze, stopping at Blueno for a millisecond before continuing to look at your surroundings.

"Nah. It just kinda stinks of here of something." A citizen heard you, swiveling towards you with anger within their chair as they held their mug of beer.

"Hey, take that back! I don't smell anything wrong in here!"

You just raised an eyebrow, a knowing glint in your eyes as you scratched your nose. "Really? It must be my keen nose then, I always smell the bad stuff that no one else does." Blueno looked up, a (fake) warm smile on his face as he looked at you.

"Perhaps you're just unlucky then." The bull horned shaped hair man commented.

Your eyes slightly narrowed.

"Maybe I am."

You thanked Blueno for his offer of a drink but declined, already walking away from the bar with Lucci approaching from behind.

"You're being a nuisance." He whispered by your ear. You smirked at him in return saying that you always are. You being too busy looking slightly behind at Lucci, you walked straight into a hard and slightly wet wall. With a slight 'ouch' and rubbing your nose you looked up at what you walked into, only for you to widen your eyes in surprise.

.

  
.

  
.

_**Sorry for the short chap last time, SO HERE!! XD** _

_**CHAP FILLED WITH MORE MEMORIES!** _

_**Anyways...** _

_**Oh. Woah.** _

_**Reader-San was in CP9...? Must've been rough...** _

_**But is that truly the reason she left? Or is it something more...?** _

_**Hm. We shall see.** _

_**Flashbacks will come back and forth throughout this arc probably, so giving you guys a warning.** _

_**VOTES AND COMMENTS WOULD BE APPRECIATED!! XD** _

 


	14. Old Partners and New Acquaintances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New people. People from the past. What will happen with this mix?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommended links to listen as you read:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=zuYQB58LC_o
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=tGzl_AB4poI

In front of you was a fully grown Kaku, having all the muscles in the right places. Different from the last time you saw him, he was younger, only in his teens. And he was slimmer, but now...

"Oh! Hello miss, sorry I didn't see you there." He gave you a shining smile with his eyes closed, the cap on his head that read 'Galley' following his head movements. You felt your jaw a little slack at what you were seeing.

He was just so different. You knew it was a cover, for the Kaku you knew was distant and only had childish arguments with Jabra. But... That smile suited him a lot.

"Ka-?!" You coughed loudly in order to correct yourself, you can practically feel Lucci's glare on you. "I-It's alright. I wasn't looking at where I was going. But why are you wet?"

"Oh, that would be my sweat." The square nosed man replied cheekily, you letting out a noise of slight disgust as you looked at yourself.

"Ugh. Maybe that's why I'm sticky..."

The young man laughed as he explained he was taking a walk for his break, and wanted to cool off from making ships. You raised an eyebrow and asked if he was one of the famous shipwrights of the city as well, Hattori replying for him that there were five of them in total. And saying that you are lucky for meeting two of them in your first day.

You letting out a dry chuckle and "Yeah...lucky." You saw Kaku crack a slight grin at that, with Lucci only letting out a slight sadistic smile at your statement. Your brows twitched.

So far, there are three CP9 members here. Two of them being 'trustworthy' shipwrights, and another playing the 'friendly' bar owner. There couldn't possibly be more could there?

If there were four or more, then this mission was an important and perhaps difficult one compared to the ones with just two members.

Either way, it's not looking good for the guy they are planning to kill. Or you.

But you'll deal with that when the time comes. Like you always do.

With Kaku now in tow, you followed them to where the Galley-La company was, glancing around as you went. Seeing all the friendly faces and hardworking men as they went, making you smile. This city was wonderful. But you were suddenly stopped by a somewhat high pitched and flustered voice.

"Oi! Woman, cover that skin! You're being indecent!" A question mark appeared over your head as you glanced around only to find a blushing blond heaving out breaths of air, a cigar in his mouth. You pointed at yourself.

"You're talking to me?"

"Yes I'm talking to you, you scandalous woman!"

Your brows only furrowed more, as you looked down at yourself. You would say you were very covered up. Having a white button down dress shirt, with a black tank top underneath and some weighted bindings. And you having black pants that seemed to be cut into makeshift shorts only two inches below your knee, black weighted boots completing the outfit.

The heck was this guy on about?

"Uhhhh...you're clearly barking at the wrong tree here. I see nothing wrong with what I'm wearing."

He pointed quite viciously to your lower regions and yelled that that was the problem. During this, you heard Kaku laugh and Hattori comment about 'Paulie's money problems'. Which caused the man deemed Paulie to yell at him. Before a fight indued between the two, you talked again.

"Did you point at my legs? What, woman calfs turn you on or something?"

The man, Paulie, blushed immediately.

"No! I-it's indecent to show such skin with men around!"

You looked at him, and then began laughing obnoxiously, you having to bend down and hold your knees in order to not fall down to the floor.

"W-what?!" The blond man stuttered, with you only laughing more in response. Unbeknownst to you, you had two wide and curious eyes staring at you.

"You—you're a funny guy! I like you! " you said at him with a smirk, and it only made the man blush more into a tomato red. Making you laugh once again as Paulie yelled at Kaku and Lucci.

"Why is this woman even here?!"

"We found her a bit lost, and wanted to show her around a bit." Hattori chirped on Lucci's shoulder while Kaku nodded.

"Yeah. And it's her first day here and all so..." Kaku left the sentence with a smile.

Paulie nodded and scratched his head in thought, smoke coming out of his cigar between his teeth as he glanced towards the woman. Only to see you right in front of him with a smirk, which he quickly fell back to the ground in surprise. You standing over him with laughs shaking your body.

"You're not used to being close to girls are you?" You asked, looking down at him. His blush and stutter of denial proved your answer, as you lend out a hand towards him. Which he hesitantly took, you quickly heaving him off the ground. He was mildly impressed by your strength, you giving out a proud yup and:

"I'm going to be the strongest woman in the world after all. Of course I have to be strong." You said with a hand on your Marine cap, as you looked up at the man called Paulie. Who released a small blush at your look. You smirked and held out her hand.

"I'm (Y/N). Nice to meet you."

He took your hand within his own and surprisingly had a strong and firm grip, something you noted.

"Paulie, one of the five foremen. And you're the famous 'Ex-Marine Silver Blood (Y/N)' aren't you?" He asked, releasing your hand and you nodding at his question. He moved his cigar around and you wondered in the back of your mind on how cigars are so popular, and why do you know so many men who smoke them?

"I've always wondered this, but why did you leave the marines?" Paulie asked with curiosity.

You shrugged.

"They were too demanding." You replied shortly as you quickly walked ahead of the now three foremen, looking around at the massive ships being made. They toured you around the place some more, with you occasionally talking to Kaku or Paulie, and Hattori giving some input. And then, surprisingly, the mayor came out.

"Iceberg-San! Aren't you supposed to be doing work?" Paulie asked Iceburg, who just waved him off.

"Paperwork is too boring with such a beautiful day like this." He replied. A woman walked to his side, adjusting her glasses and said that she tried make him do it but he said it was too much.

(Y/N)'s eyes narrowed.

Kalifa.

You disliked that woman very much.

"Oi! Paulie! You called out on my clothes but you work with a lady wearing that?"

Kalifa rose an eyebrow.

"Hm? Don't I look pretty?" The light blonde innocently asked, adjusting her already perfect glasses.

"It has nothing to with that!" Both you and Paulie yell at her, causing you and him to look at each other, you bursted out laughing at how they were in sync. Back when you were a part of them, you never liked on how Kalifa seemed to show off her body. Like a lot. And was vain and arrogant on how she looked. You didn't like that at all. Same thing with another woman, the so called Pirate Empress Boa Hancock. Your eyebrow twitches at the mere memory of her. Paulie blushed and rubbed the back of his head to hide it. Now adding to the mix, there were three CP9 agents looking at the laughing (Y/N) with curious and wide eyes.

"Well then," Iceburg began with a polite smile, "what's a famous pirate like you doing in Water 7?"

"Just felt like it." You said with a laugh. "But I might have to leave soon and set off for another course."

Iceburg said to you that they could look at ship if it's needed for any repairs, you only nodding in gratitude and asked if Paulie could do it. Said man questioned with a raised brow on why him, you replying with a smile that you're confident in his skills. Which only made him blush, and after you gave him directions on where it was, he went in his flustered state.

You internally smirked in victory. Like hell you were going to let Kaku or Lucci look at your ship, it's like basically saying 'Please destroy my only way out of here!' A little after you said that however, a piece of a ship was slipping off and like the good person you were, you caught it with your arms before it fell to the ground. When you were about to put it back however, you felt many white stuff land on your shoulders, you immediately recognizing it as bird poop, you moved around in a panic and dropped the part of the ship. Causing the rest of the almost complete ship to fall and be destroyed. As you were reprimanded by Iceburg and said that you would have to pay off your debt on having of destroying the ship, you only thought three things darkly.

Stupid bird.

Stupid Lucci.

Stupid CP9.

And work you did.

.

  
.

  
.

_**Done with this~** _

_**Looks like Reader-San is stuck. All thanks to Hattori.** _

_**^_^** _

_**Also, I'm not sure if I said this before or not, but this is going to be a looooong story.** _

_**I'm NOT separating it into different books. Mostly because I don't want to.** _

_**NOW, this is where I ask the readers on who they favor so far. Mostly based on what they've seen rather then favoritism(but who can really do that ;D)** _

_**SO! WHO'S YOUR FAVORITE MAN EVERYONE?!?! XD** _

_**THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO'VE VOTED SO FAR!** _

_**VOTES AND COMMENTS WOULD BE HIGHLY APPRECIATED!! XD** _

 


	15. Kitty Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The confrontation turned into an interesting turn of events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommended links to listen as you read:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=zuYQB58LC_o
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=tGzl_AB4poI

You easily befriended the coworkers around you and you were able to show you had a strong friendship with Kaku. What could you say?

You wanted to be close to this Kaku more then the other one. You wanted to observe those smiles, grins, and laughs he would do. And each time he did so, you wondered in the back of your mind if he was a very good actor or...

If that was how he truly was.

You were aware of masks. Very aware.

Too aware really.

You wore one during CP9, and perhaps you're still wearing one now. You've had a mask so long you don't know which one is really you.

It's a sad feeling.

Not knowing who you are.

A few days earlier, you managed to corner Lucci who was on break with Kaku from fixing ships.

"Hey, Lucci, wanna have that lunch you promised me?" You asked, wanting to talk to him alone like you asked several days prior when you arrived. The top hatted man gave a small nod in reply without the need of Hattori as Kaku rose his gaze from his water bottle with an excited grin.

"Oh, I want to join!" You glanced at him, your face shadowed by your cap as you gave the young man a specific pointed look.

"Ah. I just remembered that my break is over. Perhaps another time?" Kaku backed off, waving it off with a smile as you gave a small smile and a nod.

The both of you began to walk side by side, you leading silently. Immediately when you saw the next alley as they walked, you quickly pulled him in to the darkest part, and stared at his eyes.

"What are you doing here?"

"Wouldn't you want to know, pirate scum."

You said nothing at his statement, and only glanced at the Hattori that was now on your shoulder. You sighed, and muttered out that you're stuck here because of him. Hattori only replying with a proud 'Coo!' and flutter of the wings, and you gritted with your teeth and whispered harshly "You're so annoying." When Hattori pecked your cheek, a tick mark appeared on your head as you whispered obscenities to it which Hattori only replied with coos. During all this, Lucci did nothing but look down at you with his eyes at the interaction of his 'best friend' and ex-team member. When Hattori finally relented and rubbed his pigeon head against your cheek, you let out a smile at the familiar feather like touch and gently petted the bird with the apathetic master.

"I know what kind of job you guys are doing," you began as you continued to pet Hattori who was responding well with your touches, Lucci narrowed his eyes,"So many agents in one place means that this mission is quite important for the World Government. Likely an assassin job." You turned your gaze from the pigeon to Lucci, your brows furrowed.

"I don't know who exactly your assassinating, but I know for this many agents it's not just an assassination job. It's also an information retrieval." You concluded, your hand finally leaving Hattori's head who chirped slightly in protest.

Lucci only smirked as he looked down at you.

"It seems being a pirate didn't make you lose your intelligence like I thought." He snidely commented.

You continued with a straight face, something that slightly annoyed the best CP9 agent. You lifting your hand up again to pet the spoiled bird who cooed in pleasure.

"I don't like what you guys are trying to pull. Forcing me to stay here in hopes of capturing me when your mission is finished isn't going to work." You observed with narrowed eyes.

But Lucci said something that caught you off guard.

"You could've left. I overheard Paulie talking to Iceburg that you had enough money to pay them back, but instead, you chose to stay. Why?"

You stopped petting Hattori and looked up at him, and then smiled.

"Like you would possibly understand, Lucci-neko." His mouth twitched slightly and he asked what wouldn't he understand. You smiled more softly at him, something that caught him off guard, and then you said:

"I just wanted to spend some time with my comrade. That's all."

Lucci scoffed.

"I've changed my mind. You're still naive. And I would never become such a thing with pirates."

"Too late." You replied with a mild grin. But it quickly disappeared.

"Because of this, however, you're the only one I will allow from CP9 to capture me. Do you understand? I won't let anyone else but you capture me, if you manage to catch me and defeat me of course." You ended confidently.

Lucci only smirked.

"I did not forget. The others are aware that you're mine." The assassin said possessively, something you didn't quite catch.

You nodded at him approvingly, and then looked him up and down his frame. Analyzing in your head.

"You've gotten stronger since the last time I saw you." You commented with a smirk.

Lucci only replied with an "Of course." You then said that the most who has changed was Kaku however, last time you saw him he was still a teen.

"He's really changed. Having all the muscles in the right places, I was surprised when I saw him."

Lucci didn't seem to like how the conversation was going however, as his face darkened.

"You shouldn't be so impressed." Lucci growled out. You blinked and looked up at him, tilting your head as you tried to figure out Lucci's thoughts.

It was then your Haki sensed incoming people.

"Shit!" You cursed out loud and at Lucci's raise of the eyebrows you quickly explained to him people were coming. You then quickly pushed him against the wall, causing Hattori to ruffle his feathers in surprise.

.

  
.

  
.

**_Woah. Okay. Woah Reader-San._ **

**_Chill._ **

**_Little more revealed about Lucci's and Reader-san's relationship._ **

**_So far, it's one vote for Shanks._ **

**_Anyone else? Who's your favorite man so far within the story or just in general? :D_ **

**_I want to know~ >O<_ **

**_THANK YOU FOR THOSE WHO HAVE COMMENTED AND VOTED! ITS APPRECIATED!!_ **

**_PLEASE CONTINUE TO VOTE AND COMMENT! AND I HOPE ALL OF YOU HAVE A NICE DAY/NIGHT!!_ **

**_XD_ **

 


	16. Bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cats in heat are fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommended links to listen as you read:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=zuYQB58LC_o
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=tGzl_AB4poI

Lucci lowly growled and asked what you were doing when you suddenly asked how popular he was with the women. Lucci paused.

"What?" You asked again.

"How popular are you here with woman? Answer quickly." At his answer of that everyone loved the shipwrights, you clarified.

"How often are you seen with women? Surely you must've slept with a few here."

At his growled out answer, you leaned up against him and took your cap off, obscuring their faces as you got close to his ear. "They are close Lucci. Pretend. No kissing on the lips." Your breath fanned his ear as you held him with your hands on his broad chest. Lucci smirked, and put his hands on your hips and drew you closer, making you mutter a curse. When the people were turning towards the alley, all they saw was a woman pushing Lucci against the wall, seeming to kiss him. Which of course they weren't, until you suddenly made a surprise noise from your mouth when you felt a familiar bite on your ear. "Oi." You practically felt his smirk as he replied by your ear, seeming to purr.

"You said nothing about biting." He breathed as you felt his lips on your ear again, feeling his tongue licking it as he bit it harshly. You tightened your hold on his white tank top, to possibly make him stop.

AND THOSE PEOPLE WERE STILL THERE!

Your cheeks were aflame as your eyes were narrowed. What kind of people watch two people kiss in a dark alleyway?! What kind of fetish is that?!

"They aren't going away." You harshly whispered to his ear. "Let them enjoy the show then." He replied with an ever growing smirk .

Your eyes narrowed as your face flushed from a mix of anger and embarrassment.

"I would rather not have perverts watching us, even if we are pretending." You growled in his ear. He moved his head back slightly to face you, his face only a few centimeters away from your own. A smirk on his face.

"Oh? Then perhaps we can show them how far we'll go." When the top assassin began to lean in to your lips, you immediately moved your head away. Causing Lucci to only get your ear again, making him growl and bite you harder, which made you release a grunt of pain and surprise.

When the people seemed to get the hint, you immediately backed away and started rubbing your ear with pained noises and curses.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Jeez! Freakin-cat in heat. Doesn't know how to control himself."

You then went all fours in despair, depressing cloud forming over you as you thought in your mind that you have crazy men kissing you everywhere. During this, Lucci had an amused smirk on his face, until he realized something.

"You smell of other men." At your rose eyebrow when you looked up at him from the ground he clarified you smelled like different scented men. Two, he recognizes as Kaku and Paulie. There are more that he smells however. You immediately jumped up from the ground and asked with impressed eyes "Woah, you're nose got stronger too huh?" Lucci didn't share your enthusiasm as he looked at you with dark eyes and wanting you to answer the question.

"I usually hang around Kaku, who puts his arms around my shoulder sometimes when we're having fun." Lucci's eyes turned to a glare as you continued. "And sometimes I like to jump Paulie to surprise him from time to time. Mostly cause it's hilarious." You smiled, but then quickly lost it as you gazed up at Lucci. "If you're smelling more then two people then...sorry. But I'm not telling."

Lucci didn't really appreciate your answer.

"Say who." He practically demanded.

You rose an eyebrow at him.

You weren't idiotic enough to say any names. You couldn't say Mihawk's name, for he was a Warlord and isn't supposed to be hinted that he's possibly allies with Shanks. And Shanks...well...

You blushed at the thought of his lips on your forehead once more, and then quickly remembering Mihawk's charming kiss to your hand. Which made her darker in red then before. Lucci took this the wrong way.

"Did you manage to find a lover?" He asked with slitted eyes.

"No!" You yelled with a blush on your face.

"It's just that...," You began softly, whispering,"I visited the person who saved me that day before I came here." You answered truthfully.

Lucci said nothing as he looked at your soft smile and eyes with adoration, he only growled in agitation.

.

  
.

  
.

_**Ugh. He's so hard to write.** _

_**As bad as Crocodile really. Maybe even worse.** _

_**And yes, Lucci is in it. Mostly because I rarely see Fanfiction with him as a romance. Unless it's smut of course, and even that is little compared to Crocodile and Doflamingo.** _

_**He needs more love. Even though I did not like him( AT ALL) in the arc where he was introduced, I have to admit that he is indeed sexy and I want to see a real romance with him.** _

_**So I guess I'll just do it.** _

_**A BIG THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS VOTED!! XD** _

_**AND COMMENTED! I REALLY APPRECIATE BOTH OF THEM!! XD** _

_**There is still one vote for Shanks. Come on everyone~** _

_**Who's your favorite man so far in this story of mine~? Or just your favorite in general~?** _

 


	17. Farewell Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, to follow your dreams, you gotta leave friends behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommended links to listen as you read:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=zuYQB58LC_o
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=tGzl_AB4poI

After that odd encounter, they continued on like normal. Except Lucci seemed to get closer to you then he was before, having Hattori speak for him, with the bird occasionally going on your shoulder. Which surprised the other shipwrights as they gaped and always said that Hattori never leaves his master Lucci's shoulder for anything. To which you only chuckled and sometimes growled out that the bird just loves(to annoy) you. You continued your close companionship with the nice!Kaku, who laughed and grinned and you just love him like that. You would feel Lucci's eyes on the both of you though, each time. Same thing when you were teasing Paulie, who blushed for every little thing that you could do. Your surprise hugs were your favorite.

"Paulie~!" You jumped from behind as you wrapped your arms around his torso, feeling him immediately stiffen. You quickly let go and went to his front, seeing his face red.

"W-woman! The hell's w-wrong with you?! " He stuttered out, while you just laughed at his expression.

"D-don't laugh at me! Stop doing this!"

He was too funny. He even told you to button your shirt one day when it was very hot, and you only unbuttoned three and you had a tank top underneath but it seemed it was still too scandalous for Paulie when you were working.

"You're distracting with t-that!" Paulie pointed at your white dress shirt, you rolling your eyes with a laugh and continued your business, not really bothered by his statements. You did button at least one, just so he could perhaps calm down. He didn't though.

"(Y/N)!" Paulie yelled once again as he came over towards you. "I thought I told you to button them!"

You only rose an eyebrow at him.

"Maybe it's better I just take my whole shirt off then." You teased with a smirk. The blond man quickly shut his mouth, nearly breaking his cigar with a little blood trickling from his nose as he walked away.

It has been three weeks since you got here, and you were due to leave tomorrow. The ship you broke has already been fixed, more quickly then before thanks to your strength. You even helped a little more just for the heck of it, you grew to love the people here after all. Now though, you just wanted to get out. But...

You'll miss them. And you guessed the Galley-La Company would miss you too, because they all had a party for you for you leaving and paying off your debt. Everyone was laughing, it was held in Blueno's Bar(sadly, but you didn't really mind).

Iceburg came up towards you, you sitting at the bar counter as he gave his thanks.

"Thank you, Silver Blood (Y/N). You were truly a great help. You even caused the troublesome ship dismantler's to back off."

A question mark appeared over your head at his last statement, but you nonetheless nodded with a smile and said that you just wanted to help them any way you could. He patted your shoulder in thanks, and you watched him walk away to another part of the bar by Kalifa, you watching silently as your stomach slightly churned at what your mind was thinking. Paulie then came towards you, with him rubbing the back of his neck as he approached and sat by you in the bar counter taking the seat to the left.

"Hey Paulie." You greeted with a smile.

Paulie nodded and gave his own greeting, giving a small smile of his own.

"You know, it'll be odd without you around. Everyone seems to have grown a liking to you."

You glanced around at the bar, seeing smiling faces and laughter echoing throughout the bar as Bleuno served people left and right.

You looked back at him and said you would miss them too, but you're a pirate.

"The sea beckons me back, and as a pirate, I gotta heed it ya know?" You said with a laugh, looking towards him only to see a melancholy Paulie.

Paulie looked at his glass of beer in his hand, as he gave out a small "Yeah." It was silent for a moment until you put a hand on his shoulder, immediately making him look up at you and your gentle smile.

"I'll try to visit. I'm not leaving forever you know." You said, slightly shoving his shoulder as you put your hand back down. Paulie smiled and said "Alright". He quickly glanced down and saw your 'exposed legs' and immediately went to his rant again.

"Put some normal pants on woman!" He yelled, you just shoved him hard as you said that he's the only one thinking that. You felt another presence on your right, seeing it was a grinning Kaku.

"Quite a party huh, (Y/N)? You enjoying it?" The long nosed man asked as you smiled, swirling your drink in your hand.

"Yeah, it's been fun. Gonna miss everyone though. You guys have been hilarious."

"Hey! Don't ignore me woman!" You rolled your eyes as Paulie drifted his gaze to Kaku.

"Oi, Kaku, isn't what (Y/N)'s wearing revealing?" Kaku gave you a once over and was about to reply as you glanced at Paulie, giving him a deadpan.

Really? Like Kaku is going to say—

"No. It isn't revealing enough." The man said with a teasing grin, laughing.

Both Paulie and you looked at him with wide eyes.

Did...did Kaku just flirt with you?

You slightly blushed at how he said it so easily with a grin and a laugh, and you weren't used to such treatment as well.

Well, treatment that doesn't involve being trapped by a large body trying to keep you still.

"Pervert!" Paulie yelled in your ear, basically making your ears ring by how loud he said it while Kaku just laughed.

"From how you blush from so little skin, aren't you the pervert?" Paulie grew red at that, and it made (Y/N) laugh along with Kaku.

"What?" You began with a hand to your chest,"I never realized Paulie. I always thought that you were just a prude. Seems I was wrong." His face darkened once again, looking like a tomato.

"I-I-I'm no prude you assholes!"

Both you and Kaku laughed out loud. Kaku commented that weren't you going to drink, you replying that you can't drink alcohol. It would be a bad idea, and you asked for water but you got sake instead.

"Do you want it?"Kaku shook his head no and when you offered to give it to Paulie, a tan arm came from behind and grabbed your glass. Revealing Lucci, who drank the sake gently with his dark eyes on yours. When he finished his sip, he glanced at Kaku, who immediately offered his seat with a smile and moved over one. Allowing Lucci to sit next to you, Hattori talking for him as their bodies sat close together. Your eye twitched when you noticed he was looking at your still slightly red ear. He bit it hard. His lips twitched up a little at your expression, to which he quickly hid it with a sip of your drink.

The party ended, and nothing seemed to have happened. No plans of trying to stop you from leaving. Nothing.

You were beginning to wonder if they were really going to let you go without a fight.

But you could care less. It would be less trouble, and they wouldn't want their covers to be blown when they all of a sudden attack you.

.

 

.

 

.

_**Quick update for you guys since last chapter was about only 7 pages long~ HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED!** _

_**Aw~ I absolutely love Paulie. >.<** _

_**He's just so ADORABLE!!** _

_**I had to add a few fluffy parts with you and him in it, too cute~!** _

_**And Shanks is STILL in the lead with one vote for him. I bet the Yonko is having a ball right now.** _

_**But I'm sure several others would like to throw him out of that pedestal...** _

_**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS VOTED AND COMMENTED!! I APPRECIATE EVERY SINGLE THING FOR THE READERS WHO HAVE DONE SO!! XD** _

 

 


	18. The Meaning of Being a Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There doesn't have to be a reason on why you're friends with somebody, you just are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommended links to listen as you read:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=zuYQB58LC_o
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=tGzl_AB4poI

The next day though, when you were about to say goodbye to the Galley-La company once more, you saw a familiar face you didn't expect to see.

"Luffy!"

The Straw Hat quickly turned from the mayor and smiled at you as he ran up towards you with eagerness and a call of your name.

"(Y/N)!"

You patted the boy's head in greeting as you asked him what he was doing here, him replying that they were going to get their ship fixed. You nodded at him with a smile and another pat of his head as you looked over at Nami, nodding towards her as well.

Iceburg rose an eyebrow, amused.

"You know them, (Y/N)?"

"Yeah. They ain't nothing to be scared of though, they're nice and friendly. Especially with this captain." You said as you rubbed Luffy's head to which he laughed out loud.

"Hey! Stop!"

Your grin turned playful.

"No~." You continued to rub his head, Luffy laughing harder at the action. You eventually letting him go with a smile.

"What were doing here?" Nami asked, you answering that you were actually leaving today. Luffy pouted, to which you smiled and promised you'll tell more stories of Shanks next time. He quickly grinned and gave a quick nod.

In (Y/N)'s mind however, you knew that Luffy and the others will probably cause a big fuss here. In fact, you internally smiled as you thought on how the Straw Hats were, they would probably be able to defeat CP9. You hoped however, that by the time that comes they will be stronger. Hopefully their mission will take awhile for the Straw Hats to build up strength.

So after you said your goodbyes to Luffy and Nami and told them to say hello to the others for you, and said goodbye to the other Galley-La members, you went off on your way.

When you were nearing your ship however, you sensed a familiar Haki getting close to you. You looked at the masked and yellow robed person walking towards you, and looked straight ahead when they passed by. Giving a small message as you walked past.

"Don't underestimate the Straw Hats."

You ignored the slight pause of his step and continued walking to your little boat.

You gave your warning.

The kitty just had to listen.

But cats aren't good at following orders.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'I'm starting to think I'm too nice.'

You thought to yourself as you huffed slightly at the amount of bodies you're carrying to your little boat that has been hidden from the Navy's view. They seemed a little too focused on the Straw Hats, and sadly as of now, you want to keep it that way. You put Blueno, Kumadori, and Jabra down beside Kalifa and Kaku on your boat. All of them unconscious as a result of their fights.

You glanced to see if the Navy were still preoccupied with the Straw Hats and immediately went to where Lucci was.

'Why am I doing this? Really...'

You thought as you landed by Lucci's unconscious body. Before you picked him up, you noticed the scar on his back.

It was less scarred then before.

You smiled wryly, you touching your own scar on your left cheek in memory.

He's been using it. That damn proud and sadistic cat actually has been using that cream you gave to him long ago.

Heh...

You picked him up gently, not wanting to move him that much because of his bloody injuries. You heard him growl, you glanced at him to see his eyes half lidded and open. Staring at you.

Those eyes.

He's asking why again.

You know he is. He's given that look to you before when the both of you were still a team. When you were still in CP9.

The organization that causes you to wake up with a cold sweat, tears threatening to fall as a result of your nightmares.

The organization that made your mind and memories a blur each time you looked at your hands, those bloody hands. Those, _those_ very bloody hands.

The organization that made you realize how the world works.

But...

Despite all of this...

You thought of the odd conversations you had with the other members, them having small smiles and smirks. While others gave big chortles or huge laughs. The times where you actually let out those rare smiles, and chuckles. With Lucci smirking next to you. Even if it was sadistically.

You gave him a soft smile as you adjusted him so you can carry him easier.

"Because, dear Lucci, you're my comrade." You whispered with conviction and assurance. Back then, you weren't sure why you did the things you did for Lucci. You weren't sure at all.

You just knew it was because you saw him as a comrade. But you didn't know _why_. Why you saw the sadistic man as a friend. Why _him_? The one who loved to kill and fight? Reveled in it?

Except, for comrades, _why_ should there be a reason?

You don't need reasons for being friends with someone, you just _are._

That's what it means.

Your smile widened, your eyes closing as you gave the exhausted Lucci a bright smile.

"Cause you're my friend!"

Lucci's eyes widened in shock and surprise, and then slowly closed again. This time however, a small twitch of the lips was plastered on his face.

.

  
.

  
.

_**Revealing, but not revealing enough to explain why you left. Your past is still a mystery.** _

_**And aren't YOU just the most precious cinnamon roll with your friends~ (*cough*cough*besides Luffy*cough*) But really. Maybe you ARE too nice.** _

_**^_^** _

_**LOOK AT THAT!** _

_**Mihawk and Shanks are now tied! X3** _   
_**One vote for our Warlord Swordsman and another for our Yonko~** _

_**WHO WILL BE NEXT I WONDER?!** _

_**FIND OUT! NEXT TIME ON STRONG!! XD** _

_**THANK YOU THOSE WHO HAVE VOTED AND COMMENTED! THEY ARE VERY APPRECIATED!! XD** _

_**HOPE EVERYONE HAS A NICE DAY/NIGHT!!! XD** _

 


	19. I don't hate you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a thin line between love and hate, sometimes people are confused on which side they actually are on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommended links to listen as you read:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=zuYQB58LC_o
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=tGzl_AB4poI

You placed the once again unconscious Lucci on your boat with the others, and you immediately went sailing. Using Geppo to make the boat go faster as the Navy destroyed the last piece of Enies Lobby.

To which you only thought:

'Good riddance.'

You landed in the nearest island, and placed the CP9 members by the rocks. What you didn't expect, was some of them to regain consciousness.

"What are you doing?" Blueno, the first to wake up, asked as the others slowly woke up around them with surprise and shock in their gazes.

You glanced at him, a neutral expression on your face.

"I dropped you guys off in the nearest island by the now destroyed Enies Lobby. If I didn't, all of you would've drowned."

"Why would _you_ care?" Jabra sneered from his place. You glanced at him, the other CP9 members all waiting for a response, except for Lucci who was unconscious.

"Indeed," Kalifa interjected with her fixing her glasses with her hand, "you hate us. You despise us, what do you want from us? To perhaps kill us yourself?"

(Y/N) sighed and scratched the back of your head.

"You guys are idiots." Jabra and Kumadori seemed to take offense to that, as well Kalifa. If their offended expressions and yell of protests had anything to do with it.

You pointedly looked at all of them, shutting them up with a look.

"I don't hate you guys. I never did."

And it was true. If you did, you would've left them. If you did, you would've left them to die.

If you did, then you knew you wouldn't care.

But you did care.

At their surprised gazes, you walked towards the sat up and unconscious Lucci, them letting you.

"Lucci needs a doctor. I believe this island has civilization somewhere." You assessed him. You lightly touched his shoulders with the squared X's, you in thought as you looked at him.

He looked peaceful sleeping. You smirked at your thought as you pulled your hand back, and called out to the others to give Lucci a message when he wakes up.

"Tell him, 'You've been using it.'" Kalifa nodded and said they will tell it to him once he gets his treatment, (Y/N) nodded gratefully towards her with a smile. Kalifa jumping in shock at the look towards her.

(Y/N)'s gaze then went towards Kaku.

"You know Kaku, nothing's wrong with smiling or laughing sometimes." You said with a smile, Kaku glanced away from your gaze.

"I don't know what you're talking about Silver Blood." You slowly walked towards him, the long nosed man still not looking at you as you squatted in front of him. You turned his face towards your soft one with your finger, a questioning look on the young assassin's face.

"An assassin doesn't have to be cold all the time. A smile suits you so much better." Kaku's eyes widened as you gently let go of his chin, and walked towards your boat.

Jabra's glanced towards Kaku, who was looking at your form with a slowly forming soft gaze.

"Hey, you shouldn't look at her like that. She's Lucci's." Jabra's whispered to the new Zoan user, who only gave a shrug and a smile in response.

You waved at them, and said that you can't wait for Lucci to fight you. You'll be waiting. They all nodded, with Kumadori and Fukuro being the only one's who waved back. You didn't miss how Kaku gave you a thumbs up, something that made your smile widen as you turned your back towards them to face the incoming adventure. A sudden thought dawned on you however.

"Oi! Make sure you guys stay away from that bastard Spandam!" From his character, you had a sneaking suspicion he would likely blame CP9 instead of himself on what happened with the Straw Hats and Enies Lobby. That's how that weak bastard was.

CP9 looked at each other and gave slow and slightly confused nods. Them wondering in the back of their minds that Spandam couldn't be that much of an idiot as you turned back to your course.

Where should you go next?

Maybe visit Smokey? You smiled at the thought.

.

  
.

  
.

_**End for this arc, and on to my own one.** _

_**I hope you guys enjoyed it. ^_^** _   
_**This arc was fun for me, and I hope the story so far has somehow got you in the feels. Whether it was friendship, fluff, or sadness.** _

_**I hope I'm doing my job at having my readers get feels~** _

_**ALSO! UPDATE ON THE VOTES OF THE MEN.** _

_**> X3** _

_**There is still one vote for Mihawk, one vote for Shanks and...what's this?!** _

_**I seemed to have missed one last chapter!** _

_**It's Crocodile~! ^_^** _

_**So two Warlords and a Yonko. Who's next I wonder?** _

_**MAJOR CANON CHARACTER APPEARS FABULOUSLY NEXT CHAPTER! WITH THE RETURN OF ANOTHER ONE!! XD** _

_**THANK YOU THOSE WHO HAVE VOTED AND COMMENTED! THEY ARE VERY APPRECIATED!! XD** _

_**(Recommended Soundtrack above throughout this story. I'll keep on attaching it when need be, but it's better for you guys to just listen to it each time you read.)** _

_**ALSO, LAST UPDATE FOR TODAY AND PROBABLY THE NEXT FEW DAYS!! I DID THIS SO YOU GUYS CAN HAVE SOMETHING TO READ WHILE IM ON VACATION!** _

_**XD HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY!** _

 

 


	20. Two Birds One You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back from vacay.
> 
> And it seems Silver Blood's plans were foiled by...birds?
> 
>  
> 
> New Arc: Shichibukai Arc(AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommended links to listen as you read:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=zuYQB58LC_o
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=tGzl_AB4poI
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OJ7O9B0PdIk

"GET OFF ME PINKIE! Stupid bird!"

"Awwww~, my little marine seems to be upset."

"Stop calling me that you bastard! You're so intolerable! Why did it have to be you?!"

"Oh stop it, you're going to make me cry you know." Doflamingo gave a little pout as if to show, but quickly went back to his shit eating grin as he brought the young woman closer to his bare chest.

"Silver Blood, just ask for assistance and I'll help you get released." Mihawk stated with with a hand already going to Yoru.

How did you get stuck here?

Well, it so happened that on the next island, you were met with a flying pink and _heavy_ mass going right at you and bringing you to the ground. Only to be met with a smirking Doflamingo.

"Fufu~. You know I love it when you're under me little marine~." Your eyes widened as you flushed in anger and from what the large man said. A slash was heard, Doflamingo quickly jumping away from your fallen body to dodge the cut. Your eyes moved towards where it came from, only to have your eyes widen once again.

"Mihawk?!" You gasped.

Mihawk glanced towards you and gave a nod in greeting. Your eyes then narrowed, as you turned your eyes on the both of them. Questioning them on why they are both here.

Like you suspected, this wasn't a coincidence.

"You've caught the World Government's attention once again, little (Y/N)~. They want you to come to Holy Marijoa." Doflamingo answered with an amused grin. At your confused gaze, Mihawk interjected.

"It seems they wish for you to become a Shichibukai. And wish for your answer from your own mouth, Gin Chi."

So stupid.

It made your blood boil at the thought of what they're doing and thinking.

"Tsk...! Then why did they have to send two people to tell me this?" You questioned, annoyed.

"The marine who gave me the message said it would only be me." Mihawk stated, his gold narrowed eyes moving towards his fellow Warlord in suspicion.

When you gave the Mingo a pointed look at that, he only gave you a grin.

"I happened to hear about it, so I thought why not?" He answered, but then he just had to use that blasted powers of his to bring you closer to him.

"Stop it you bastard! Don't you dare try to kiss me! Don't- DONT!" You yelled out curses with a red face from anger and embarrassment as the flamingo loving man placed a kiss on your neck, and LICKED.

A vein popped from your forehead.

That's it.

You didn't care about the strings and pushed your arm out to get Black Heaven Judgement's handle and gave a swipe, immediately being released by the man as he grinned and noticed your flushed face. You ignored his statements as you rubbed your neck angrily, a glare matching your red cheeks as you said that why couldn't it just be Mihawk.

Doflamingo pouted and gave a small whine, making you get another tick mark.

"Stop that!" You yelled. You quickly steadied your breathing as you went to business.

"How am I even going to get there? I only have a small boat." You left the bit out where there was no way they were going to fit to yourself. It was fairly obvious.

"Why, you were going to go flying with me. We can just leave the boring guy here—."

"No." You immediately cut him off, as you thought on what you can do. Mihawk giving a fearful look to Doflamingo who ignored him as he openly pouted once again. It was then you heard your name being called out.

"Captain! Captain (Y/N)!"

Your blood ran cold. As you saw a big black pirate ship coming towards them, with smiling faces waving towards you.

No...

No, what are they doing here

"I thought she didn't have a crew." You distantly heard Doflamingo comment as you were lost in your thoughts. Mihawk glanced up at the large ship, spotting familiar pirates who he's seen and are known as the 'Silver Judgement' pirates.

"She doesn't." Mihawk concurred.

Your face was grim as you used Geppo to go up there with only telling the two Warolrds to stay there. Your face was set into a glare as you landed on the deck.

"I told all of you to stop calling me that. Why are you all even here?" You said coldly. This didn't stop the crew's smile to falter, as a raven haired young man with blue eyes stepped forward. Someone you knew, who went by the name of Jet.

"We got stronger. Like you wanted." Jet stated.

Your eyes narrowed as your fists were clenched, you immediately using Haki to scare them off like you did last time.

"I don't need you." You replied, expecting them to fall over unconscious like before.

This time however, they were all unaffected, and their smiles turned into proud ones as they looked at you. Your face morphed into mild confusion as you bit your lip.

A light brown haired man with bright green eyes walked up,-Hak, you recognized-towards you.

"We're stronger now, Captain. You don't have to worry about us being weak anymore." He carefully said, his voice comforting and gentle as he spoke.

Your cap hid your face as you clenched your fists tight.

"No matter. I will not accept any of you. I am not your captain and you should've stayed away like I said."

"But Captain," Jet moved up, his brows furrowed in determination, "we've been tailing you since Alabasta and you haven't sensed us once."

Your eyes widened as you looked at Jet, who had this look of unmoving determination on his face.

.

 

.

 

.

 

_***Gin Chi: means Silver Blood in Japanese.** _

_****Geppo: a move where it appears you're jumping in midair, when it's just the strength of your legs moving quickly and touching the ground that keeps you upright. You often used this when you're on your small boat so you can go faster on sea. Taught and learned normally by marines.** _

_****Kuroi ten'nosabaki(Black Heaven's Judgement): your black with a sheen of silver buster sword that's carrie son your back. Think of it like Cloud's sword from Final Fantasy or Zabuza's sword from Naruto.** _

_**(Your sword is a mix of Cloud's and Zabuza's, there is no hole in your sword, but there IS a half moon cut in it. But the half moon cut near the top of the sword.)** _

_**BACK FROM VACATION AND NOW UPDATES!! XD** _

_**My own arc once again...with the marines wanting you as Shichibukai/Warlord?!** _

_**Doflamingo has appeared~! XP** _

_**I couldn't leave him till Marineford, that would've taken too long. So here he is! In his perverted and flirtatious glory~** _

_**And whhaaaaaaa?!** _

_**You have a crew?!** _

_**NEXT CHAPTER REVEALS SOME PAST WITH YOUR CREW!!** _

 

 


	21. Your Crew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Silver Judgement Pirates.
> 
> LINK TO PICS OF CREW: https://goo.gl/photos/zsD3RFpmLNzbCZ4g6
> 
> (I don't know if it works :/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommended links to listen as you read:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=zuYQB58LC_o
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=tGzl_AB4poI
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OJ7O9B0PdIk

Jet.

You remembered him. You remember everyone here really. There are six main ones however, that have been trying to chase you since almost you first became a pirate.

At one point or another, you rescued or saved them from a demise to their life or their town.

Jet was the first.

_**~Five years ago~** _

_When you visited an island one day, you found it run by corrupt marines. And hence on why you received your title, you quickly defeated all of them. You were angered by the way they were treating the people they were supposed to protect, and the people wanted to fight. But were too scared to do so._

_Jet wasn't._

_Just before you were going to calm your anger by beating them up, he spoke out to them with angry blue eyes._

_"Hey! What kind of marines are you guys?! You guys are no better then pirates!"_

_Your heart clenched when he said that familiar line, and he was immediately met with a kick to the face. When the cackling marine was about to shoot him, to show the people a lesson, you immediately went up and punched him in the face. Causing him to fly across the town, broken teeth coming out of his mouth in a satisfying crack._

_The people gasped in shock._

_"It's Silver Blood!"_

_"Oh no, let's get out of here!"_

_Some fearful as a result of your reputation, ran but you could've cared less. Your narrowed eyes went towards the other marines, who were shakily looking at you._

_"Marines aren't supposed to hurt citizens. The man behind me is right, you guys are no better then those dirty sly pirates that I've seen." You cracked your knuckles, a dangerous glint in your eyes as you slowly walked towards the marines who fumbled with their weapons. You scoffed._

_"You guys aren't even worth for me to use Karasu, less my Kuroi ten'nosabaki. Prepare yourselves, time for a lesson."_

_So you beat them up with your fists alone. All the while, you didn't realize wide blue eyes were staring at your back with surprise and admiration._

_When you finished, you told one of the less corrupt marines who were just following orders to call Marine HQ to get a new captain in this island. The man stuttered out a yes and you let his collar go. Your eyes then turned to the man on the ground who was still staring up at you with wide eyes and open mouth._

_"You alright?"_

_He snapped back as his eyes were filled with confusion._

_"Why? Why would you do this? You're a pirate aren't you? Why would you want to help?" He repeatedly questioned._

_You let out a small smirk as you lend out your hand in front of him._

_"Didn't you hear me? I wanted to show them a lesson." Your answer wasn't satisfactory for him as he narrowed his blue eyes._

_"But why? If it didn't benefit you as a pirate in the end?"_

_"I beat up people I don't like," you began, "whether it's marines or pirates, I don't care. If I don't like you, I'll beat them up." You rose an amused brow down at him. "You must've heard about me. I don't care for either side. Though," you mildly frowned, "I have a particular dislike for marines who don't follow the true code of one who protects."_

_The man's blue eyes were shocked, as your hand was still held out towards him in waiting. He gazed at it and looked up at you, who had a patient smile on your face. He grabbed it and was immediately brought back to a stand to face you._

_"I'm (Y/N). And who are you? You were brave you know, you were the only one I saw that actually stood up to them in risk of your life."_

_He introduced himself as Jet and he went to say that everyone here wanted to stand up, but they couldn't do anything._

_"I had to do something. If I didn't, who will?"_

_You nodded approvingly at him and said that he did a good job, and you had to go. He stopped you with a hand to your wrist and said he wants to repay you. You rose an eyebrow and he went to say to let him join your crew._

_Your eyes widened as your blood started pounding in your ears._

_A crew?_

_He wants to join you?_

_..._

_No._

_No, he mustn't. Anyone but you, who has enemies all around. Who wish to kill you and be rid of you._

_You swiped your hand away._

_"No." You said coldly as you walked away back to your ship._

_"I won't accept anyone but you as my Captain!" Jet yelled with clenched fists, his blue eyes showing a strong glint in his eyes. "I'll follow you anywhere you go!"_

_(Y/N) didn't pay any attention to him, until you noticed that he seemed to be following you, determined. And each time you would save someone's life, whether it was Hak, Korra, Taka, or Wes or anyone else. They would want to join your crew, and you always said no with a cold stare, preventing them from joining you. But it seemed that Jet didn't want them to give up on following you. He convinced them to follow you, for there wasn't any captain like you, and he knows they wouldn't follow anyone but you._

_It was one day where you had enough of them following you like lost puppies did you yell at them._

_"I won't allow weak pirates like all of you to be near me! You've all gotten lucky so far in the Grand Line from getting killed, but that luck will run out!"_

_Korra, a young auburn haired woman with brown eyes that you rescued along with her quiet friend Wes, furrowed her brows. Hurt. The other crew members flinching at your raised voice, clearly not expecting it._

_"But we—." You cut the caring woman off, using a strong amount of Haki._

_Making the majority of your crew who made their own ship in honor of you, faint. All except for Jet, the proclaimed first mate. And Hak with eyes of an eagle who can see miles out towards the sea, the navigator._

_"We...we'll get stronger then!" Jet proclaimed, struggling as he did so as he laid on the ground besides Hak. "We'll...prove you...wrong!" Jet huffed. Hak moved his green orbs up at you, his own face determined as he gritted his teeth._

_"We'll show you...what kind of crew you have Captain." The navigator clenched his eyes shut for a moment in pain, before bright green eyes seemed to hold you in place._

_"You won't have to be afraid anymore then."_

_You flinched._

_"I don't know what you guys are talking about." You narrowed your (e/c) eyes at them, looking down. "I won't accept any of you. Never."_

_You walked away, Jet and Hak dropping their heavy heads onto the deck as they finally lost consciousness._

_._

  
.

  
.

_****Kuroi ten'nosabaki(Black Heaven's Judgement): your black with a sheen of silver buster sword that's carrie son your back. Think of it like Cloud's sword from Final Fantasy or Zabuza's sword from Naruto.\** _

  
_**(Your sword is a mix of Cloud's and Zabuza's, there is no hole in your sword, but there IS a half moon cut in it. But the half moon cut near the top of the sword.)** _

_****Karasu(Raven): your noticeably smaller and total black sword that is on your hip. You can imagine whatever sword you want, but perhaps the Chokuto sword will fit. Like Sasuke's sword from Naruto Shippuden.** _

  
_**A little bit more of your past is shown.** _

_**Yay. XD** _

_**Also, the votes:** _   
_**One vote for Shanks, the Red Haired Yonko.** _

_**One vote for Mihawk, the World's Greatest Swordsman.** _

_**And one vote for Crocodile, former Warlord and owner of Baroque Works.** _

_**^_^** _

_**Who else will you guys vote for, I wonder~?** _

_**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS VOTED AND COMMENTED SO FAR!! XD** _

_**And may you guys comment on what you like about this story? As well as if any chapter has caused you to lol or caused your heartstrings to be pulled?** _

_**And what are you guys expecting from this story? Or what do you guys want from it?** _

_**I'D APPRECIATE IT!! XD** _

_**I HOPE ALL OF YOU HAVE A NICE DAY/NIGHT!! XD** _

 


	22. Not a Captain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A captain commands its crew.
> 
> A captain protects its crew.
> 
> A captain cares for its crew.
> 
> But a captain is nothing without their crew.
> 
> So tell me, what are you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommended links to listen as you read:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=zuYQB58LC_o
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=tGzl_AB4poI
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OJ7O9B0PdIk

Now...they have clearly grown stronger.

You bit your lip. You won't accept them, you can't. You won't. You mustn't.

Too many enemies. Too many. Too many people after your throat, too many. _Too many_.

Ignore your sense of pride at them, ignore it. Ignore on how they were able to sneakily watch you without you noticing for a great period of time. Ignore.

_Ignore_.

Don't acknowledge.

You can't.

You _can't._

_You can't._

A hand to your shoulder immediately brought you out of your thoughts as you jumped and glanced at the grinning Doflamingo.

"Why don't we just use this ship to sail to the summit, little marine?"

Your eyes narrowed at him.

"I thought I told you to stay back."

"I didn't hear anything." Doflamingo replied cheekily, while you gave a sigh of exasperation at the man.

"We could do that for you, Captain." Jet jumped at the second he heard the Warlord's suggestion.

"Don't call me that. I'm not your captain." You coldly said to Jet, who didn't break from his stubborn eyes and jaw as he looked at you.

"I know you need a ride. And I'm sure you don't what two men on your rowboat." The raven haired man pointed out.

You glanced at the grinning Doflamingo as he licked his lips, you sweat dropped.

You sighed.

"...Fine." And you gave in.

The crew cheered in victory as some of them did little dances and shared smiles, you then interjecting that this doesn't mean anything. With Jet replying with an of course Captain. You called Mihawk over who immediately jumped up on the ship and assessed the ship around him with careful eyes. Commenting that this was a well made ship, Korra yelling out that she designed it with the help of Wes and the others.

"We managed to do everything ourselves!" The auburn haired woman replied, her soft brown eyes gleaming excitedly as she stood by her quiet friend, his hazel eyes holding a slight sparkle as well. "We even designed the flag!"

Flag?

The two Warlords and (Y/N) looked up at the well designed black pirate flag. It was a skull with a noticeable scar on its cheek, and what seems to be your Black Heavens Judgement behind you in a lax fashion. It's face seeming to have a smirk on its face with its 'eyebrows' furrowed down.

It was...

Creative.

They're making it harder for you then you wanted.

You saw from the corner of your eye the expectant and bright looks on their faces as they looked at you. Waiting.

You wanted to tell them it was great. And ask them how they got the sword so well, and make it seem like it was gleaming on the cloth with silver light, but you held back. With a bitten lip, you began to walk around with the two Warlords a few steps behind you. The crew faces fell, but Jet gave a pat to the shoulder and a smile at them and continued to show them the ship.

It had the doctor's room, a kitchen, a nicely sized storage room, crew's quarters, a large and enclosed observation deck, shipwrights setup, and finally, the captains quarters.

Doflamingo gave a loud and impressed hum as Mihawk glanced around, you staring at it with wide eyes.

It seemed to be fit for a king. Another pirate flag was within the room, as well as supplies for navigation. A world map splayed across the table with navigation tools around it. The quarters, instead of having one, had two medium sized beds on the opposite sides of the room. And a hammock right by a window to look out onto the horizon.

It was...

Amazing.

Mihawk glanced at Jet.

"Why two beds? You said this was the captain's quarters was it not?"

Jet smiled and gave a sheepish laugh as he nervously glanced to the other side of the room. He called out to Korra with a pleading look as he told her they're asking on why there's two beds. The girl blushed as she let out an "Oh!" You rose an eyebrow as you turned towards them in slight curiosity.

"Well...you see, we've been watching our captain-"

"I'm not your captain."

"Yeah, well, we've been watching her for awhile... A _long_ while."

You furrowed your brows.

"I thought you said it was since I was in Alabasta."

"Following and watching are not the same thing." Jet cut in. Your brow twitched but you said nothing as Doflamingo gave a slight cackle.

"And well you...we've _noticed_ some things."

Jet nervously smiled.

"Interesting things."

Doflamingo hummed as he leaned to Korra in interest as he asked what kind of things they've noticed. Korra stepped back as Jet gave a small glare at the towering man.

"We noticed that cap—(Y/N)...doesn't really have friends that are girls." You raised an eyebrow.

"What does that have to do with anything?" You asked, watching the woman put her two index fingers together nervously.

"Well...you mostly hang out with men." Korra continued. (Y/N) giving her a look to say go on, Mihawk behind you with the same hard look with his eyes.

"Well, to put it in simple words-" Jet began, only for Korra to cut him off.

"Youhavealotofmenafteryouandweshipsomeofthemwithyou!" Korra closed her mouth with two hands as she looked at (Y/N). Who had this dead panned look on your face.

"I didn't understand a word that you just said."

"Ah~, but I did. Tell me miss, is one a Yonko and another a Warlord?"

(Y/N) froze at the word 'Yonko', your mind immediately going into one in particular with red hair and that- _that_ smile. You lightly flushed at the thought of the man, something Mihawk and Doflamingo didn't miss. Korra nodded and was about to say more until Jet cut her off.

"Yeah, them." Mihawk's eyes narrowed.

"Are you not going to say more? Is there more?"

Doflamingo glanced back down at the girl in front of him, waiting.

Korra blinked rapidly at the direct question from the World's Greatest Swordsman, replying.

"It's not really my place to say...but it's (Y/N)'s."

You were brought out of your thoughts as you went back into questioning on what did they have to do with the number of beds.

"Well, um, we care too much for our Captain if it was just one." Korra replied hesitantly, glancing at Jet to possibly help her only to be ignored as he kept his blue eyes to the side.

"What the hell are you talking about." You dead panned at them, with Doflamingo coming around and bringing an arm around your shoulder. You put a hand to your hilt as he leaned in to your ear.

"Can't blame them, little (Y/N). They're just worried for their Captain's innocence to be taken in here after all~." He whispered, causing your face to slowly blush into a dark red as you pushed Doflamingo away.

"Y-you guys are being ridiculous! I'm not the Captain anyways, so it's not my problem!" You quickly left the room with stomping and fuming steps. The two crewmates and two warlords faced each other, as Jet began to say that they were losing so far. Doflamingo giving an "Oh?"

"I assume then, that the Red Hair is in the lead." Mihawk guessed causing Korra and Jet to nod in confirmation.

"The majority of us wish her to be with him, but everyone has a chance still. Every man that wants her does."

But, Jet's eyes slanted towards the grinning Doflamingo.

"Most of us, think you're not right for our captain. You're too cruel. Too dark. A person like you could never be with her."

Doflamingo hummed as he leaned towards Jet with a frightening grin, a hand being raised as Korra immediately took out a pistol towards the man.

"You think? Well, I'll just make sure to steal her away then." Jet's eyes narrowed as the man leaned back with a grin and walked out of the room. Korra glanced at Mihawk who had his arms crossed.

"You know," the shipwright began," I like you with the Captain too. She cares for you and sees you highly."

Mihawk looked at the girl through his feathered hat, a twitch of a smirk on his face as he himself walked out of the room.

(Y/N) was commanding the crew to prepare the sails and ship. Ordering this and that.

Like a true captain.

Your heart clenched as you continued to give orders to the crew, until the ship was set on course from what Hak said and where you knew the place was.

You felt a familiar presence by you, but paid no mind to it as you walked. Still trying to prepare the crew for the voyage.

"For a person who isn't a Captain, you sure act like one." Doflamingo commented with a knowing grin.

You froze in midstep and glanced at him, but continued walking.

.

  
.

  
.

_**Are you or are you not a Captain?** _

_**That is the question.** _

_**Still one vote for Crocodile, Mihawk, and Shanks.** _

_**But now that Doflamingo is in the picture...I wonder if any of you will vote for the flamingo. XD** _

_**Interesting character he is.** _

_**Anyways, THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS VOTED AND COMMENTED THUS FAR!! XD** _

_**THEY ARE ALL GREATLY APPRECIATED!! XD** _

_**And please tell me what you guys like or think about the story so far? As well as saying scene or chapter that caused a pull to the heartstrings/hit you in the feels?** _

_**THANK YOU!! XD** _

 


	23. Common Grounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are both equals.
> 
> Equal of mind. And equal of views.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommended links to listen as you read:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=zuYQB58LC_o
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=tGzl_AB4poI
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OJ7O9B0PdIk

As night fell, you announced you would have the first watch and for everyone to get to bed. The crew protested and protested that they could do this.

"I can do it. Come on!" A short black haired woman with stubborn gray eyes pleaded with you. The ship's head doctor, Taka. Who you remembered helping with her village with a deadly disease that was caused by pirates. The fact she became a pirate to follow you is something great indeed.

You shook your head.

"Just go to sleep all of you. It's alright."

You then glanced at the two Warlords.

"You guys can sleep in the Captain's quarters, since I'll be in the observation deck and all—."

You paused.

"Actually, never mind. One of you find somewhere else to sleep."

You don't want the ship to get destroyed. You saw Mihawk go towards the head of the ship with the dragon figurehead and sat. You didn't really pay any attention to Doflamingo as you went up to the observation deck and sat on the sofa looking out the sea. Hours passed.

And more hours.

And you were still on watch. Looking at the waves with slightly tired eyes as you rubbed them. You felt someone coming up and you had a hand on your hilt, and kept it there once you saw the bright blond head of Doflamingo.

"Why aren't you asleep?"

"Why aren't you?" He turned the question towards you. "To keep watch, you have to switch with somebody for it to work little marine." Doflamingo got closer and you tightened your hand on your hilt of Karasu, making Doflamingo grin.

"I don't bite."

You gave him an unbelieving stare.

His grin widened in amusement.  
"Fufu~, only a little." He relented with a small laugh.

You watched him sit a few feet away from you in the couch, and said nothing as your gaze went back towards the sea.

Doflamingo.

Possibly the most perverted man you have ever met.

A man no one should mess with.

A man that can control you and cause you to kill even your own comrades if he felt like it.

The man who has a certain view of the world, and always having an unfaltering grin on his face.

Always there.

A man, that is too much like you.

Your eyes lowered in thought.

He sees the world like how you see it.  
Pirates and marines being equal in terms of commiting evil acts. What justice means. How the world works. Everything.

Everything that you have heard him say, you believe within you as well.

The life you led as CP9 member made you see things. Made you _do_ things. Making you have those images stuck in your mind forever, bleached into your eyes. Almost every time you went to sleep, you're plagued by nightmares.

Nightmares of bloody hands.

Screams demanding mercy.

Eyes filled with betrayal and pure shock.

You see them all.

You always do.

You hate it.

You hate it _so_ much. You bit your lip as you were plagued with memories of the past you want to forget.

Sometimes, you wondered on what would've happened if you listened to Garp. If you didn't agree to become a CP9 member. You would probably have lived happier, laughing with Smoker, Hina and the others. In blissful ignorance of the dark side of 'Justice'.

Justice.

You really hated that word. You hate it more when a marine uses it to justify cruel actions.

Your thoughts went back to Doflamingo, and when you actually first spotted him. It was when you were in CP9, and you actually visited his country. Seeing and observing him from the shadows. He had longer blond hair and seemed...happy.

But who knows with this man?

This man, carries a mask around himself. You're aware of it. You carry one as well. Except you've carried one so long you don't know which one's real or not.

It's a shame.

When you don't know who you are.

And Doflamingo, you glanced at him from under your cap, he was staring at the ceiling in boredom. When he felt your stare and seemed to move his head towards you, you quickly glanced away.

Those glasses hide him. You've never seen him without them. You wonder what would happen if someone would take it...

It's best not to ask.

"I caught you staring. No need to play it off." Doflamingo called out to you.

You glanced at him, and tilted your head at him, trying to get a good read on him.Wanting to know why you haven't kicked this guys butt already when you know you don't like the kind who doesn't show mercy. Same thing can be said about Crocodile however.

"Maybe I was." He seemed to blink in surprise behind his glasses as his expression fell a little in shock on how you didn't deny it. His grin widened.

"Found something you like~?"

Instead of your usual angry blush and denial, you looked at him evenly.

"I was thinking about something."

"Oh? And I'm guessing it has something to do with me? And may I ask, little marine, what were you thinking?"

"I was thinking on why I haven't kicked your butt yet." You bluntly stated, Doflamingo laughing at what you said as he then asked why hasn't you.

You turned fully towards him, arms relaxed as you had your elbows on your knees as you looked at him with hooded eyes.

"You remind me of someone I know. A lot actually. I see them in you from time to time." Doflamingo gave a low hum.

"Who are they then?" He asked, curiosity in his voice as he faced her, his feathery pink coat comfortably around him.

"You know them." You had a small smile on your lips as you said that. Feeling teasing.

"Really?" Doflamingo mumbled.

You gave a small nod. You glanced back to the horizon seeing it was already morning. You stood up and told him he could guess until they arrive to their destination.

.

.

.

_**Oh? Whatever do you mean Reader-San~?** _

_**One vote for Shanks still.** _

_**One vote for Crocodile as well.** _

_**And...*widens eyes*** _   
_**LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!! THE WORLDS GREATEST SWORDSMAN IS IN THE LEAD!! XD** _

_**Mihawk: Hmmm... seems as though I'm ahead from that idiot Red Hair and my former colleague.** _

_**Shanks: Hey! That isn't nice! *anime cries* I was in the lead of both of you just a few chapters ago.** _

_**Crocodile: Hmph...*blows smoke from his mouth* Clearly they don't know what they're thinking. Hawkeyes may be the World's Greatest Swordsman but *smirks*, he does not know how to properly use that sword of his.** _

_**Shanks: ...** _

_**Author: ... O////O** _

_**Mihawk: Silver Blood will be the judge of that I believe.** _

_**...all rightly then. That happened. ^_^'** _   
_**Wonder who else you guys will vote for?** _

_**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE VOTES AND COMMENTS THUS FAR!! XD** _

_**THEY ARE ALL APPRECIATED!! XD** _

 


	24. Affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A captain...will do anything for their crew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommended links to listen as you read:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=zuYQB58LC_o
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=tGzl_AB4poI
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OJ7O9B0PdIk
> 
> BINKS SAKE SONG LINK: https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=IihaX89WUUA

And boy did Doflamingo try to guess.

But he always was so annoying and grated your nerves when he asked so many questions. About how they looked? How did you know that you know that he knows them? Was it a woman or man? All these questions, you couldn't help but have enough at the stupid guessing game you initiated with the spoiled man.

You'd snap at him in anger and impatience at him, and only got worse when he brought you closer to him in front of everyone else. To which when you released yourself, you stood by Mihawk as you stuck your tongue out at him quite childishly.

The man who always grinned seemed to always bring the childish brat within you.

You stood by Mihawk with smiles as you talked to him, about how he was, and who was his last opponent or challenger. With him always replying and answering, however short it was. Shorter then usual because they weren't alone and some crew member seemed to hide behind barrels, giggle and stare at them.

They were weirdos.

But...

God, you're getting attached.

You mustn't.

When the crew said good morning, you'd wave at them back. Only for the cook, Zuko, to know you liked to drink (fav. beverage) before anything in the morning. Immediately handing it to you with a smile. And you'd give a small grateful nod in return.

You mustn't get attached.

When you'd say that you'll have next watch, only for Jet to beat you to it with a knowing grin.

"Sleep, you need it." He would say over your protests of denial, only for him to repeat it once more, gently.

And you would slowly start to protest less and less, going into the captain's quarters(without having any warlord there) to at least have some sleep.

You _mustn't_.

When you were staring at the world map, you'd notice red dots and blue pins on them. One day, you managed to catch Hak to ask about it.

"Ah, we've been trying to track Silver of the Molten Metal." The navigator answered, a proud smirk on his features.

You widened your eyes.

"Do you know where he is?"

"He moves around a lot, slippery one that pirate." Hak said with a small sigh, brushing his light brown hair back. "We're constantly asking on each island on his whereabouts though, so it's helped."

You looked at how many blue and red pins there were at the map, showing the hard work that the Silver Judgement pirates are going through to locate your father.

"Why?" You moved your eyes towards the ship's navigator. "Why are you searching for him?"

Hak smiled, his brown bangs covering his green eyes slightly.

"For you, Captain. You want to meet him...right?" He tentatively asked, hesitant that you'll tell him to not call you captain again.

You only let out a smile,however, as your soft gaze stared at the map, a small thank you leaving your lips.

You _can't_.

You watched as they sang to your favorite song Bink's Sake, standing besides Mihawk on your left and a sitting Doflamingo on top of a cannon a few feet away from you on your right.

"Yo ho ho ho~ Yo ho ho ho~ Yo ho ho ho~  
Yo ho ho ho~, Yo ho ho ho~ Yo ho ho ho~  
Yo ho ho ho~~, Binkusu No Sake Wo~  
Todoke Ni Yuku Yo~(Going to deliver Bink's Sake!)"

Mihawk glanced at you.

"Why don't you join, Silver Blood? It's your favorite song is it not?"

You looked at him and glanced back at the laughing and smiling crew as they drank. Singing the beautiful lyrics that was sung to you when you were just a child by your mother. You felt a pull, and glanced at Doflamingo. Who only smirked and motioned with his head, as the crew called out.

"Come on (Y/N)!"

So right when the next 'YoHoHo YoHoHoHo!', you sang. Your awkwardness quickly leaving your face as you smiled brightly with closed eyes as you sang your heart out.

The memory of your humming mother doing it for you, as she laid in bed while you sat by her with a soft smile.

You gave a grin at the two Warlords and a thumbs up. Mihawk hiding his face with his hat in response, and Doflamingo licking his lips. Which made you cringe.

You didn't need to see that.

You can't...

They were nearing the place. And every night, you couldn't help but think about Jet's stubbornness. The way he looked when he grinned with confidence. How Hak seemed to correctly guess on the weather and know the course like he was there before, his green eyes spotting a fish miles away. How Korra was a proud girl of her designs, and she treasured them. And she loves to party. With Wes being the quieter one of the shipwrights, but the small smiles he would make as he tinkered with his own creation was one with gentleness. How Taka was so blunt, but so caring as a doctor. The way she would see your bags under your eyes, but would say nothing but that you should get some sleep. The way Zuko seemed to know every food you loved, especially (fav. meat/favorite food if vegan). Because who can go wrong with (fav. meat)?! How he'd know it was time for snack time, and you'd love a virgin daiquiri when it was hot.

You sat on the figurehead of the dragon, in thought with your swords Karasu and Black Heavens Judgement on you as you looked to the horizon. You let out a sigh. You felt a presence behind you and you glanced, seeing a grinning Doflamingo.

"You're getting attached aren't you?"

You turned your head around and said nothing, only letting out another sigh as you put your hand up to your face. Doflamingo then said something that surprised you.

"Nothing's wrong with getting a family, little marine."

Your eyes widened, not expecting such a statement from the flamingo obsessed man. And he said it...with care? Sadness? What sort of past does this man have?

"The offer is still up you know, for you to join me in Dressrosa." The tall blond man reminded you.

You openly ignored his statement.

"It's best if I leave them alone, they'll die if they're with me."

You heard a strong scoff from the man, causing you to look up at him.

"They'll die with or without you. What's the point in trying to protect them from the captain? If the captain can protect them the best."

You bit your lip in thought. But then released a small smile as you glanced at the tall man.

"I didn't know you had such views." You observed, only for Doflamingo-for once-to say nothing in reply.

"Thank you." You said quietly, as you turned back around.

.

.

.

_******Kuroi ten'nosabak(Black Heaven's Judgement): your black with a sheen of silver buster sword that's carrie son your back. Think of it like Cloud's sword from Final Fantasy or Zabuza's sword from Naruto.** _

  
_**(Your sword is a mix of Cloud's and Zabuza's, there is no hole in your sword, but there IS a half moon cut in it. But the half moon cut near the top of the sword.)** _

_****Karasu(Raven): your noticeably smaller and total black sword that is on your hip. You can imagine whatever sword you want, but perhaps the Chokuto sword will fit. Like Sasuke's sword from Naruto Shippuden.** _

  
_**Ooooo~ getting attached eh Reader-San?** _

_**Noticed that some of you really enjoyed last chapter with Doflamingo and Silver Blood. ^_^ Having a mask will be a recurring theme in the story if some of you haven't noticed.** _

_**Now~** _

_**Onto the votes~! *glances at the comments from the story*** _

_***widens eyes*** _

_**Shanks: What? What happened?** _

_**Author: ITS A THREE WAY TIE! BETWEEN A YONKO AND THE WARLORDS!!** _

_**Mihawk: Please control yourself. The yelling isn't necessary.** _

_**Author: *shuts mouth up*** _

_**Crocodile: I'm in the same level as these two? *blows smoke in thought* Hmm...better then having none I suppose. *smirks as he thinks of an annoying flamingo*** _

_**Shanks: Woah Mihawk! We're all popular huh? Isn't this exciting?!** _

_**Mihawk: ...I preferred it when I was the only one. At least it was quiet.** _

_**Shanks: That hurts Mihawk! *anime tears* And I was the only one before!** _

_**Author: *looks at them and then back at the comments* *widens eyes* Oh shit...*hides the comments from the pirates views*** _

_**Shanks: 2 votes** _  
_**Crocodile: 2 votes** _  
_**Mihawk: 3 votes** _

_**THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO HAS VOTED AND COMMENTED SO FAR!! XD** _

_**ITS APPRECIATED!! XD** _

_**And please tell me what you guys like or think about the story so far? As well as saying scene or chapter that caused a pull to the heartstrings/hit you in the feels?** _

 


	25. It's Coming...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A war is coming ever closer.
> 
> Your dear friend is in danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommended links to listen as you read:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=zuYQB58LC_o
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=tGzl_AB4poI
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OJ7O9B0PdIk

A sudden shot of alarm went through you as you quickly stood up with a hand to your buster sword as you gazed around the horizon in caution. Mihawk appeared behind you.

"What's wrong?" A hand on his own sword as he glanced around to see why (Y/N) was on guard. Knowing that you only used Black Heaven's Judgement when it's a serious matter. Doflamingo looked around.

"I don't see anything." The tall Warlord said.

But you sensed something.

Something big. Something that immediately caused dread to crawl up your spine.

Your wide eyes looked around, trying to see something. _Anything_.

But you only saw the empty wide open sea.

You didn't like this.

Your heart is still pounding from whatever you felt. A nervous sweat came slowly down your face as the hold on your hilt tightened slightly. This feeling, this sense of fear and dread was a feeling you didn't like at all.

Mostly because you had no idea on why you were reacting this way.

Something must've happened.

You don't know what, but something did. And you don't like it.

"What's wrong (Y/N)?" Korra asked in worry, the crew crowding you as they repeated the question. Mihawk and Doflamingo looking at you with hidden eyes. You slowly released the hold of your sword, your hand sweaty as you looked at it and tightened your fist. You walked towards the deck with stiff shoulders, everyone looking at you in worry as they asked what happened. You replying with nervous eyes and stiffness:

"Something happened. Big."

The crew looked at each other and Hak gazed to where you were looking.

"There's a massive storm ahead. Maybe that's what—", you cut him off.

"No. It's not that. Something bigger. Something...bad." Your fists clenched as your mind was whirling with paranoid thoughts.

Did something happen to someone you know?

Are they okay?

For the love of God and everything, please let them be okay. Please let this be something that you got worried over nothing. Just a trick of the senses.

Just please. No one be hurt. Anything but that.

_Please_.

"How far are we?" You distracted yourself, Hak saying that it will take an hour or two because they must change courses as a result of the massive storm. You absentmindedly nodded, your eyes turning towards the sky above you, your old and treasured Marine cap on your head as it hid those worried eyes. You snapped your eyes away as you motioned towards the two Warlords that you had to discuss something with them. They followed you into the captains quarters. Once the door closed, you went to business.

"I'm not going in unless they've promised me to let me leave peacefully if my answer is no." You began, leaning on the table on where the world map was as you looked at the two attentive Warlords. "That no harm will come to anyone on this ship and that the marines will not attack us. I won't attack, unless they attack first."

"That may be too much for those marines to handle." Doflamingo commented. Your eyes were slightly shadowed by your cap.

"They better." You replied sharply.

"I will relay the message then, before the ship lands in the area." Mihawk proposed.

"It'll be faster if I did it. Just a quick little flying over, tell them, and a quick comeback would be easier don't you think little marine~?" Doflamingo cut in with his own idea.

Mihawk glanced at (Y/N) who was looking at Doflamingo thoughtfully.

"The message must be clear, and if they don't say yes to everything, I'm not docking." You repeated, as you looked at the grinning flamingo.

"Fufufu~ A little demanding aren't you? I heard you the first time."

Your eyes stayed on him for a few more seconds before you gave a nod. Doflamingo then cheekily saying that he knew you trusted him, with you only rolling your eyes and said "Shut up, pinkie." When Doflamingo left, Mihawk questioned to (Y/N) if he trusts the man, (Y/N) with crossed arms saying that compared to him. You don't.

"Despite that, I don't think he would want me to be attacked. I would've kicked his butt already if I didn't see something in him." You answered truthfully. You then smiled at Mihawk and said they can talk in peace now to catch up. They were able to talk as they sat by the reclining chairs in the room. (Y/N) listening to every word as Mihawk talked, words flowing from that smooth voice of his.

.

.

.

_**Dun. Dun. DUN!** _

_**Everyone knows what Silver Blood sensed...and if you don't...you gotta watch more of One Piece before you continue the story.** _

_**Onto the votes~ ^_^** _

_**Okay*looks at comments and opens mouth to speak*** _

_**A mysterious pink bird sounding voice:** _   
_**Fufufu~!** _

_**Everybody: *groans*** _

_**Crocodile: Who picked the pink loving idiot? Are they mad?** _

_**Doflamingo: Fufu! Aw~, concerned Croco-man? That I might get ahead of you? *amused grin*** _

_**Crocodile: *scoffs* Oh please. If that happened, then clearly their tastes isn't as refined as I thought.** _

_**Shanks: *raises eyebrow and then looks at Mihawk as the crocodile and flamingo bicker* Did he just compliment you? And how the heck are you getting all the attention?!** _

_**Mihawk: *closes eyes in exasperation* Perhaps if you were quieter and not as idiotic, they would give you your 'needed attention'.** _

_**Shanks: *anime tears running down his face* I used to have it, and your always one step ahead of me! Literally!** _

_**Mihawk: ... Are you—** _

_**Shanks: *immediately clears himself from tears and smiles* Is Hawky concerned about me~? Awww~ Come on, let's drink for you my friend!** _

_**Mihawk: ...you really are an idiot aren't you?** _

_**Shanks: 4** _   
_**Mihawk:5** _   
_**Crocodile:2** _   
_**Doflamingo: 1** _

_**And please tell me what you guys like or think about the story so far? As well as saying scene or chapter that caused a pull to the heartstrings/hit you in the feels?** _

 


	26. The Ruthless Admiral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mocking your kin, whether of blood or of bonds, brings out your demons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommended links to listen as you read:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=zuYQB58LC_o
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=tGzl_AB4poI
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OJ7O9B0PdIk

Your eyes then brightened, remembering something as your eyes quickly turned down to an annoyed glare.

"Oh yeah! Don't think I forgot what you guys did! You guys kissed me to make me not ask Shanks what I wanted to ask! That was evil~!" You yelled out with a blush on your face in remembrance of the feeling of warmth within you when they did the charming actions. A kiss to the forehead from Shanks. And one on your hand from Mihawk. Mihawk glanced at you, amusement making his lips twitch as he looked at you.

"You're making it seem like it was on the lips."

Your red face doubled.

"It's doesn't matter! Still dirty!" You yelled out, the memory of both of them kissing you right when you were going to ask an important question. Your brows furrowed at the thought.  
"You knew I wanted to ask Shanks on what was wrong, but then you did that!" As you were ranting, Mihawk's form drew closer to you silently. "It was real dirty—"

Mihawk was already in front of you, but then he leaned in, a hand coming to your scarred cheek as you seemed to have frozen in mid sentence as you felt his pale hand. You felt your cheeks warm under his soft and big hand.

"Mihawk..." You warned. Mihawk's lip twitched.

"I'm aware. No lips."

His hand moved down from your cheek to your hand, his eyes on you as he grabbed your hand towards his lips and began to kiss it softly. Your cheeks warmed more at the soft and foreign touches to your hand, and increased as he moved his lips towards the inside of your wrist.

"Y-you r-really are dirty." You stuttered. Mihawk gave you a smirk.

"I'm a pirate." The swordsman reminded you, as he went to continue.

The door of the captains quarters slammed open, making you immediately pull away from the swordsman. Mihawk's eyes narrowed at the openly grinning Doflamingo.

"The marines agreed to your demands, little (Y/N)."

You nodded as you stood up to get out the room to prepare to jump out of the ship and onto land. Unaware of how Mihawk and Doflamingo were having a stare down, one with sharp golden eyes and poker face while the other had a smirk of triumph and mocking.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You and the two warlords were being escorted to the meeting room by a brave lone soldier which you believed was nervously sweating and trying not to faint. It made you smirk in amusement, as you looked around. The crew were left on the ship, told to wait there and to stay until further notice.

You were met with a door, and when it opened, you were met with a face you didn't expect.

"Ex-marine Silver Blood (Y/N). Once a very powerful marine in the past, able to catch the cruelest of pirates and able to complete every mission given to her. Despite the blood within her, you were a great asset to us." Cold black eyes looked at you through a marine cap, hands folded underneath his chin.

Akainu.

A nervous sweat ran down your face as you looked at the powerful admiral. Out of everyone you didn't expect an Admiral to greet you. You voiced your opinion of the matter with a smirk, gazing at Akainu straight on.

"Sit down so we can discuss what you came for." The magma Admiral commanded, ignoring what you said.

Your eyes narrowed, "I'll stand." You replied, not wanting to act like you were going to be civil towards a man like him. You ignored the look of contempt of his, and Doflamingo's comment of observation.

"I already have my answer. And it's no."  
You said coldly, Akainu released his folded hands under his chin as he gazed at you hardly.

"I expected for you to at least hear the benefits of being a Warlord, and what you can do with it."

"I'm already aware. I don't want it." You repeated, growing irritated.

The Admiral tilted his head, and you couldn't help but think he was mocking you when he did that.

"I didn't realize the blood of your father has rushed through you for the last few years." The man said with a raised brow.

You felt your eyes bulge in anger at the backhanded insult. But didn't make a move of attack, that's what he wanted.

"I didn't realize that in order to get who you want, that you would insult them Akainu. I've always preferred the cold, in fact, where is Aokiji-san?"

You glanced around as if trying to look for him, not paying attention to how Akainu's eyes narrowed and Doflamingo's laugh. Mihawk looking on the scene silently.

"I was just saying that before you became a no good pirate, you were more useful and level headed. And you understood 'Justice'." Akainu replied, your eyes snapped to him, the blood rushing within you as your body felt heated.

"Justice? Justice? Which one are you talking about? Absolute Justice?", you asked as you began to walk around with slow steps, your eyes on the cold admiral."The Justice that saves the citizens from 'danger'? Or," your eyes narrowed as you spat out the next word.

"Dark Justice? Surely you're not talking about that one?" You questioned, Akainu's eyes gazing at you knowingly and threateningly, not wanting you spit out another word. Not wanting the two warlords to know about CP9.

Your back straightened as you looked at him.

"Because that 'Justice' nor the one prior, I wasn't willing to follow anymore. Never again."

"You became weak." Your fists tightened at Akainu's comment, him continuing to say that you simply couldn't handle it, you weren't strong enough or was able to understand what it meant to be a true marine.

You snapped.

"Don't give me that bullshit! If that's what it means to be a true marine, then I see no difference from a marine and a pirate!"

Akainu's eyes narrowed as he put his crossed leg down, with Doflamingo looking on with interested eyes and Mihawk continuing to gaze at the scene silently.

How dare Akainu say that?! You really want to beat him up! You _hate_ marines like him.

A true marine means to kill innocents ruthlessly for being weak?

To get close to people in order just to kill them afterwords?

To have these forever bloody hands, never having the power to wash it off?

Is that what it means?!

To be a true marine?!

You hate it, you hate it, you _hate_ it.

"You're making it harder then it needs to be Silver Blood. How can we listen to your demand to not attack if you say such words? You really have downgraded yourself to be like your troubling father."

You used Soryu, your feet were on the table as you squatted in front of the seated and seemingly lax admiral, who had a smirk on his face.

"Silver Blood."Mihawk warned, but you ignored him as you gazed at the cold and smirking admiral. His expression seeming to mock you as you stared at him closely.

"Have you met him? My father?" You asked the admiral, squatting in front of him with your elbows on your knees. Akainu's smirk widened.

"I have. And he's hiding like a coward. Afraid to step out from his hiding place, not even caring he has a daughter in this world who wants to meet him. Nor that his lover died." Your eyes tightened at that. "Too selfish. Too idiotic. And just a no good coward that couldn't save his captain."

Your eyes were hidden by your cap, and as you looked through it, your eyes were murderous as you snapped at him.

"Shut up!"

Making Akainu's smirk widen as the room began to get heated. Your hand began to go to your hilt.

.

.

.

_**...** _

_**Well.** _

_**Looks like we have to wait for next chapter, don't we?** _

_**Before that...VOTES!** _

_**Author: ...** _

_**Shanks: ...** _

_**Crocodile: ...*puffs cigar in annoyance*** _

_**Doflamingo: Fufufu~ Who knew that Hawk-man was so popular?** _

_**Mihawk: I'd appreciate if all of you would stop staring at me before I can do it for you.** _

_**Author: Sorry! It's just that*looks at comments and then back up at him* I didn't expect your popularity.** _

_**Mihawk: *raises eyebrow as his golden eyes gaze down at her*** _

_**Author: *heavy blush* O////O Alright...*puts hands on face* I-I get it.** _

_**Crocodile: I'm surrounded by fools.** _

_**Doflamingo: Aw~, what's wrong? Feel threatened that we are now equal according to them?** _

_**Crocodile: *glares* Lets test it out shall we? *raises hook and begins an attack at Doflamingo*** _

_**Shanks: *depressed aura* Awww...and I thought I was popular *pouts adorably* All I want is their attention.** _

_**Mihawk:...They will not be fooled by you Red Hair. Besides,*smirks in amusement* at least we know what type of men they like. I haven't seen any marines up here...** _

_**Shanks: 5** _   
_**Mihawk:8** _   
_**Crocodile:2** _   
_**Doflamingo: 2** _

_**And there ya go~! ^_^ But really...no one seems to like the marines?** _

_**THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO HAS VOTED AND COMMENTED SO FAR!! XD** _

_**ITS APPRECIATED!! XD** _

_**And please tell me what you guys like or think about the story so far? As well as saying scene or chapter that caused a pull to the heartstrings/hit you in the feels?** _

 


	27. Protect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The captain...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommended links to listen as you read:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=zuYQB58LC_o
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=tGzl_AB4poI
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OJ7O9B0PdIk

Your hand wanted to go to your hilt, but it was stopped by a pull. Your narrowed gaze went to Doflamingo.

"Oh~," Doflamingo hummed, "you shouldn't look at me like that, you're being a tease."

Your eyes widened as you realized you almost got pulled into Akainu's trap, seeing his smirk seeming to fall. You let out a breath of air to calm down as you stood from the table and began to walk away, replying that your answer will be no. And always be no.

Before you left the room, Akainu left one more sentence to haunt you.

"Then you'll know what will happen. Everyone close to you Silver Blood, will be met by a similar fate. And you won't be able to protect all of them."

You left with a coppery taste in your mouth as a result of your tongue being bitten.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You bid farewell to the two Warlords, even though Doflamingo was a little hard on not leaving and instead, wanting to take you with him to Dressrosa. A big "SHUT UP PINKIE!"with a red face was all that was needed for him to leave with his odd laugh, a grin on his face. Mihawk leaving more silently bidding you farewell with a kiss to the hand like always, you blushing but soon waving at him with a smirk as he left.

Now, you have to face the crew. Their smiles slowly left their faces as you went to the side of the boat to get your small makeshift boat.

"You're...leaving?" The quiet Wes, the other part of the duo shipwrights, asked. His hazel eyes showing hurt.

"No she ain't. Right? You're not leaving right?!" Taka asked, looking at you as you kept walking, her gray eyes holding a whirl of emotions. As her medical hands that were supposed to heal, clenched.

"I thought...we proved it to you..." The quiet brown haired shipwright continued solemnly.

Korra got in front of you with wet eyes when she saw (Y/N) already out the rowboat into the water, your feet on the railing as if preparing to jump.

"Why?! Are we not good enough for you still?!" Jet came and put a hand on her shoulder but she swiped it off in anger, tears coming down her face as Korra faced the person she's sees as her captain.

" Didn't we get strong enough? We'll get stronger! Stronger and stronger and _stronger_! Strong enough to protect ourselves and maybe even protect you! Just please! Don't leave!" The shipwright broke down crying, trying to hide her tears that were silently going down her face and landing on the deck. The deck of the ship that she made in honor of you, that she made along with her best friend Wes. (Y/N) said nothing as you continued to stand on the railing, facing the sea before you with your backs to them. Jet then came forward.

"Do we have to show you ourselves? Fight me. One on one." The crew gasped in shock as they looked at him hesitantly.

Hak's green eyes narrowed at the first mate, a frown marred on his face. Zuko, the Crimson haired fighter/cook doing the same as he looked at Jet.

"Jet..." Hak began, only for Taka to cut him off.

"You crazy Jet?! There's no way you can—!"

"We have to prove it to her," Jet said sharply, dark blue eyes gazing at his Captain, you, "we have to prove it to her once and for all." The raven haired man stopped and took a breath.

"If you defeat me with just a swipe of your blade then...then..." He bit his lip with clenched fists, but his eyes turned determined as he stared at your back.

"Then you don't have to hear from us ever again, (Y/N)."

"Jet!" The crew yelled out, shock written on their faces. Some not wanting for him to make such a deal. They've gotten this far because of their ambition to be acknowledged by her, and only her. What would they do now if it's not for her? And what if he died?

(Y/N) put a hand to Black Heaven's Judgement, making the crew gasp as they realized that you were going to be serious with Jet. Jet took out his two katanas with a nervous sweat. (Y/N) carefully slid out the black and silver sword, making the sun give a nice sheen to it as you held it beside you. You then made a move that shocked everyone around you.

With one swipe, you destroyed the rowboat that was in the ocean, your only boat that carried you throughout the seas for the past six years or so. You faced the wide eyes crew, their faces not understanding what just happened.

You smirked at them because of their faces as Jet was in a stutter of questions.

"Wha...?"

"I believe that Jet didn't call me by my proper given title." You said, dropping down to the deck as you walked towards him, your buster sword already away. Jet's mouth was agape as his eyes were slowly changing from shock to mild confusion. Your smirk widened as you stood in front of him, with hands on your hips as you asked "Well?"

"Ca...Captain?"He said hesitantly.  
Your smirk changed to a small smile.

"Yes?" You answered and the crew immediately burst towards you with calls of "Captain!" Them crowding around you, and some hugging you, with you only laughing in response as you said for them to just come here. They did, tears streaming down their faces in joy as they each tried to hug their beloved captain tight.

Their captain.

(Y/N) smiled. Your crew.

They've proved themselves.

Jet still stood with wide eyes, as if he couldn't believe what was before him. (Y/N) glanced at him and smirked.

"What's wrong first mate? You don't want to greet your captain?" Jet let out a slow smile, as tears slowly ran down his face as he gave out a strong "Captain! Captain (Y/N)!" He hugged you strongly, as if scared you would leave, with you only patting his back in reassurance. You saying to him and the rest of the crew, "I'm not leaving. Never."

And you won't. Forget the magma bastard, you could protect them.

You'll protect this family with every ounce of your life.

.

.

.

_**I'm going to be honest with all of you. When I first wrote this, months ago, I cried. I started bawling with the crew, especially from Korra's words.** _

_**Now the votes~** _

_**Shanks: 7** _   
_**Mihawk:10** _   
_**Crocodile:2** _   
_**Doflamingo: 2** _

_**Sorry, can't do the whole reunion of your harem all the time. They need breaks from each other. ^_^** _

_**THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO HAS VOTED AND COMMENTED SO FAR!! XD** _

_**ITS APPRECIATED!! XD** _

_**And please tell me what you guys like or think about the story so far? As well as saying a scene or chapter that caused a pull to the heartstrings/hit you in the feels?** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...is you.


	28. Your Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An adventure awaits.
> 
>  
> 
> New Arc: Your Father Arc(AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommended links to listen as you read:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=zuYQB58LC_o
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=tGzl_AB4poI
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OJ7O9B0PdIk

It was a night of festivities as they sailed the Grand Line. Everyone celebrating from the fact that you finally accepted them.

You _accepted_ them.

After all the years of their hard work and dedication, all for them to just be under you. For you to be their captain. Their one and sole captain. The captain that touched their lives in a similar yet unique way. The captain that saved them when they first laid eyes on you. The captain that had a high ambition and they knew that you would do it. The captain that didn't take anything from anyone.

The captain, that was oh so kind to everyone. Accepting. Understanding. And had a past they couldn't quite understand, but that didn't matter.

You were _there_ now. With them.

You asked on what their dreams were, with them glancing at one another as they said for the past years, their dream was to be accepted by you. Your eyes widened.

Their dream was for you to accept them?

That was their dream?

You questioned it out loud, and the whole crew nodded.

"That's all we truthfully ever wanted," the head cook-Zuko-began as Korra cut in. "We always dreamed of the day you would accept us. To see  
us." The shipwright woman smiled, the crew following with their own proud and bright grins. You gave a smile of your own.

"What's you first order, Captain?" Jet asked, his hands on his two katana a on his hips. Being the dutiful first mate.

You contemplated.

You _did_ want to visit Smokey before this. Actually, before the whole thing about the marines wanting you to be a warlord you wanted to visit him. And you managed to catch where he was by a talking soldier as you and the other Warlords were walking through the halls. You've felt like you haven't seen him in forever. But...

"What was the last thing you've guys heard about my father?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They arrived at the summer island, that was rumored to have all sorts of ferocious beasts within. That were somehow made of rare metal within their fur and teeth. The natives greeted them, and answered their questions if they saw a man that passed through here that held the name 'Silver' them saying that the only other visitor they had was a lone man that didn't give his name. But that was three months ago. They weren't even sure if he left the island or not, the island being big and filled with forests with dangerous beasts that can use Haki.

"He's not dead." You said, the crew and natives glancing at your set expression. Confident that he didn't die from the weather or the creatures in this island. You believed your father wasn't weak enough to die, despite his old age. And you'll find him.

"Be careful young one," the chief stated as he looked at you with a grim face, "the creatures have been quite ferocious for the past few weeks. And we aren't quite sure on the reason." The chief warned, you looked at him and then nodded slowly.

As you walked with the rest of the Silver Judgement Pirates, the crew was wondering how they were going to deal with them if they face them. You quickly cut in.

"Do not kill them." You ordered, Jet and Hak glanced at you and slowly nodded. But Taka was confused.

"What? But that old chief said they're vicious." The raven-haired doctor said with furrowed brows, her fingers already ready with sharp scalpels to attack.

"If they attack, just knock them unconscious then." You relented as you gazed around, spotting the large trees that were as big as a giant. Internally wondering to yourself if the animals were going to be as large.

Taka looked at you confused, but she kept quiet and just looked at the first mate and navigator to possibly explain to her for the reasons of your order. Hak glanced down at the woman with amused green eyes and just shrugged, Taka growled at him in annoyance.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It wasn't until later, did the crew find that the creatures seemed to be grieving someone or something. The crew looked towards (Y/N) with furrowed brows, wondering to themselves if you were aware from the beginning to not kill them. With you saying that you don't enjoy the needless killing of animals. Jet and the rest of the crew smiled at you as Hak the navigator patted your back and said this is the reason why you are their captain. You smirked at them.

"Compliments like that are the reason you're in this crew." You laughing soon after at your joke. Which slowly turned into a sad laugh and full depressed lines.

'I'm spending too much time with Doflamingo.'

The crew sweatdropped and slightly backed up from their odd captain.

.

.

.

_**I'll get back to the canon story in two more chapters. But the next part is important so don't skip~** _

_**I'll update quickly within this tiny arc of mine. Then... ^_~ the next canon arc will come~** _

_**Now votes~** _

_**Author: Okay...um—** _

_**Cold voice: Why are there so many scum around here?** _

_**Cute voice: Coo~** _

_***Everyone tenses*** _

_**Author: Oh sh*t. Lucci's here.** _

_**Crocodile: You are? I don't believe you've reached the kind of fame to be recognized. Surely the scum you are talking about is yourself.** _

_**Lucci: *smirks sadistically as his hands slowly starts to sharpen and change* Perhaps there's a reason no one knows of me... Would you care to find the reason why?** _

_**Doflamingo: Fufufu~ Careful Croco-man, he just threatened you.** _

_**Crocodile: *scoffs, but brow twitches in annoyance as he puffs his cigars, staying silent and decided to ignore the man and his little weak bird*** _

_**Shanks: So? What's the reason on why no one knows you?** _

_**...*everybody looks at him blankly*** _

_**Shanks: *blinks* What? *smiles politely* How about sharing your name then? That can't be hard for us 'scum' right?** _

_**Mihawk: ...** _

_**Lucci: ...Tch. Why would I—** _

_**Hattori: Lucci~ Lucci~** _

_**Lucci: *quietly glares at bird*** _

_**Mihawk: *smirks in amusement* Quite a companion you have there. More polite then it's master.** _

_**Shanks: That wasn't that hard was it? Now...*narrows eyes slightly, still a polite smile on his face* who are you really? Do you work for the World Government—** _

_**Author: OKAY! Let's just show the fans the votes alright?** _

_**Shanks: 7** _  
_**Mihawk:12** _  
_**Crocodile:2** _  
_**Doflamingo: 2** _  
_**Lucci: 1** _

_**THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO HAS VOTED AND COMMENTED SO FAR!! XD** _

_**ITS APPRECIATED!! XD** _

_**And please tell me what you guys like or think about the story so far? As well as saying a scene or chapter that caused a pull to the heartstrings/hit you in the feels?** _

 


	29. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hint of the man you want to meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommended links to listen as you read:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=zuYQB58LC_o
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=tGzl_AB4poI
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OJ7O9B0PdIk

They split up to find the reason on why the creatures were saddened, with the crew wanting to prove their strength to defeat the monsters that could use Haki efficiently. When they were faced with the boss, even (Y/N) had a hard time taking him on. And it was revealed that the boss was able to talk, him speaking to (Y/N) that he noticed you and your friends did not kill any of his family. You replied that you just wanted to know what made them sad, and if there were hints of a man that was here before. The creature widened his eyes, and he spoke about a kind man that passed through here.

"He did not hurt us in anyway, even when he had a bigger crew. Their alpha... was interesting. An odd mustached human." The creature began, his eyes seeming faraway as his deep scratchy voice spoke. "They all saved us from a deadly disease that was killing my kin, but that man always visited us even without his group."

(Y/N) had wide eyes and a smile as you realized your father didn't come and kill these creatures just to get their fur and teeth like you thought.

"He was kind, the human. And played with some of the cubs he managed to heal, unafraid. As if it was a regular thing for him to play with creatures such as ourselves."

The creature seemed to smile sadly, as he continued that in his last visit, he announced that he was unable to come anymore. The creatures roared in denial when he said that, as their eyes glistened with wet tears as he left with a sad smile and a wave. Him patting the boss creatures head, Lok, in goodbye and in thanks. Lok giving a strong roar as he left, the rest of them soon following after.

At the end of his story, you opened your mouth to finally ask the question that you've been patiently waiting to ask.

"Was his name Silver?" The creature widened his eyes.

"How did you know that?" Lok asked, his voice a mix of being rough and a hiss.

"I've been trying to look for him, I'm his daughter." You replied, gazing up to the large creature that was ten times your size.

"That explains it..." Lok muttered quietly, your ears unable to catch it as he continued, "Silver left something for you, up ahead in the abandoned caves." You blinked in surprise and then glanced back at your crew who were carefully petting the creatures. You told the crew to stay here, them replying with nods even if their eyes said they wanted to go with you. You ventured through the dark forest, the moon being the only light for you to see where you're going. You were met with dark and mysterious cave, giving off a vibe you couldn't place.

You put a hand on Karasu in caution. And went in.

Your eyes widened. Within the cave, on the walls, was a map. But it was an intricate and unique map, seeming to be drawn mountains or hills on it. It seemed old, older then what Lok seemed to say. They said his last visit was a few months ago, but this looks like it has been drawn years ago. Your eyes scanned the wall, trying to find something, but found nothing. You sighed and scratched your head in thought. You sat down with crossed legs and slowly took out your buster sword, looking at it with mixed emotions.

How were you going to find him?

Him only leaving a map without even letting on where it could be or the name, it would take forever. Not only that, but there are many islands with mountains and hills.

You tightened the hold on Black Heaven's Judgement, causing it to move slightly.

Your old man was making this harder then you thought. Something caught your eye, you moving them towards where the map was once again.

You widened your eyes and gaped in shock.

Words were written by the map.

'Yōyū Island. Find me if your heart wishes that.'

.

.

.

_**Almost done with this very short arc, and then I'm moving on.** _

_**Votes~ ^_^** _

_**Shanks: 7** _   
_**Mihawk:12** _   
_**Crocodile:2** _   
_**Doflamingo: 2** _   
_**Lucci: 2** _

_**After Lucci's visit, I had to separate everyone for awhile. Things got a little...tense. ^_^'** _

_**THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO HAS VOTED AND COMMENTED SO FAR!! XD** _

_**ITS APPRECIATED!! XD** _

_**And please tell me what you guys like or think about the story so far? As well as saying a scene or chapter that caused a pull to the heartstrings/hit you in the feels?** _

 


	30. Let's Party!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A certain man always seems to be in your thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommended links to listen as you read:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=zuYQB58LC_o
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=tGzl_AB4poI
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OJ7O9B0PdIk

You reunited with your crew and the creatures and said by morning they would be leaving.

The crew nodded. Except for Taka.

"What was in the cave?" Hak shushed her with a hand to the doctor's shoulder.

"The captain will tell us when she's ready." The blunt doctor's gray eyes turned to understanding as she relented.

You smiled inwardly at his thoughtfulness, but said to them that she must tell them. They've always been concerned, so you told them, noticing how the crew had giddy smiles on their faces when you said what you learned.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Jet said with his blue eyes shining, happy that all their hard work paid off. The crew followed his excitement as they asked when they were leaving to the dangerous island.

You rose a hand.

"We don't have to go there immediately." You smirked, adrenaline rushing through you as you said the next sentence. "Other adventures await." The crew cheered in unison as you laughed at their antics.

The crew partied and played with the creatures, laughing and drunk on the uniquely made alcohol here on the island. They made (Y/N) laugh as they tried to sing the correct words of Bink's Sake, you almost coming to tears in laughter as you punched Jet's shoulder beside you. Making him get knocked over from your strength as you continue laughing while he yelled a pained "Captain!" The crew laughed at the pathetic spectacle of the first mate, who quickly blushed and stood up. Hak gave him a pat to the shoulder with a smirk.

They all partied until midnight, them falling asleep on the ground with the creatures beside them to provide warmth.

It wasn't a party like one with Shanks and his crew, but it was a fun one all the same.

(Y/N) had a soft smile as you went to sleep with no nightmares the whole night, your mind having one last thought before you went into slumber.

Shanks.

.

.

.

 

_**WOOOOOOOOOO!!** _

_**Now the REAL fun begins!** _

_***sadistic smile*** _

_**Shanks: 7** _   
_**Mihawk:12** _   
_**Crocodile:2** _   
_**Doflamingo: 2** _   
_**Lucci: 3** _

_**THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO HAS VOTED AND COMMENTED SO FAR!! XD** _

_**ITS APPRECIATED!! XD** _

_**And please tell me what you guys like or think about the story so far? As well as saying a scene or chapter that caused a pull to the heartstrings/hit you in the feels?** _

 


	31. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are becoming suspicious, as Silver Blood feels dread. A certain event lingering closer and closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommended links to listen as you read:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=zuYQB58LC_o
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=tGzl_AB4poI
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OJ7O9B0PdIk

The crew left with waves towards the natives, hearing the farewell roars of the creatures that had their spirits uplifted from their visit. They sailed for awhile until Hak asked (Y/N) where you wanted to go. You contemplated, you really want to visit Smoker. You missed him. But...

ACK!

Fuck it.

You let out a playful grin and announced they'll play with some marines. The crew cheering and giving knowing smiles to one another as they spoke if you wanted to see the smoke guy. You replying with a cheeky grin "Yup! I haven't seen SmoBaka in awhile. He probably thinks his world finally got peaceful." You laughed at the mere thought, "Too bad I'm here to make it fun!"

The crew replied with smiles and a "Hai Captain!"

The crew set sail with directions from (Y/N) to where you heard he was located.

During the sail, the crew was messing around.

"Hak! Put me down! Put me down, NOW!" Taka shrieked in fright as she flew in the air with the power of Hak's Wind Wind No Fruit. He smirked sadistically and only made her go faster, causing her to scream some more. "Captain! Help me! She yelled with anime tears going down her face. Meanwhile (Y/N) was laughing and asked Hak if it can be your turn, Hak nodded and put Taka down. Who was screaming in Hak's ear, causing him to wince. You laughed while the rest of the crew sweat dropped at the scene. (Y/N) was then slowly lifted up into the air, an excited and childish grin on your face. When Hak began to move you around, you asked to go faster.

He did.

"Faster!"

He did it again.

"Faster!"

Hak sweat dropped and told you if he'd go faster, he could let go of you by mistake and   
you'll fly. This only brought a sense of adrenaline rush within you as you had a gleam in your eye.

" _Do it_."

Hak sighed, but did it. And like he said (Y/N) flew off to the distance with a "WHOOP!" But you noticed a large news seagull coming towards you. Was it even a seagull?

Realizing you haven't read the news in awhile, you attempted to reach for the bird. It squawked and tried to flap away from you, but you quickly used Geppo to grab its neck and try to pry off the paper out of its mouth.

"Oi! Give me that!" The bird kept pulling and pulling until (Y/N) only had a part of the newspaper, the rest being swallowed by the idiotic bird. A tick mark appeared on your forehead.

"Stupid bird! Tch, I prefer pigeons." You muttered out the last comment, briefly thinking about Hattori. Which brought your mind to Lucci.

You wonder how he's doing.

He's probably all healed by now. Hopefully Spandam wasn't an idiot(he is) and decided to put the destruction of Enies Lobby on CP9(he did). Where are they now? You wondered.

You were brought back to earth when you realized you were free falling towards the sea.

You widened your eyes.

"Oh shit." You quickly put a smirk on your face however, as you took out Black Heavens Judgement and sliced it towards the sea, holding the newspaper with your mouth. The force you used made you go up more feet towards the sky, as a huge wave was formed by your slice.

"Captain!" Your crew called with slightly worried looks. You gave them a grin and thumbs up.

"DON'T GRIN! YOU ALMOST CAUSED THE SHIP TO FLIP OVER!" Jet and Taka yelled with angry anime expressions.

You laughed at their expressions.

"It's fine." You say as you fall towards the ground in quite a speed.

Jet and Taka grew more tick marks.

"YOU'RE NOT PANICKING ENOUGH! ARE YOU CRAZY?!"

You grinned.

"You guys should know that already!" They quickly shut their mouths up after that as they glanced to the side. With the use of Hak's wind, you were able to land on the ship safely. You wave a hand to the crew they shouldn't worry too much, you're strong and will continue to get stronger. Jet smiled at you.

"We know. But nothing's wrong with worrying about our captain." Taka nodded.

"We just wanna look out for you, like you've always done for us."

(Y/N) let out a soft smile as you nodded at both of them. You then quickly took out the ripped article and scanned it, seeing any news that would interest you. You froze at a word, or more like a name.

Blackbeard.

Your eyes narrowed as you vaguely remembered Ace speaking about a man with that name, the one he was trying to search for because of a horrible deed he did. You read as much as you could with the ripped article, but all you got was that he became one of the Warlords. Your mind was in a whir of questions as you thought how that came to be. If it weren't for Ace, you wouldn't know who was Blackbeard at all. A no name pirate? Becoming a Warlord of the Sea?

Something's not right...

And you don't like it one bit, feeling dread in your stomach as you bit the inside of your cheek.

You turned towards Hak.

"Change course. We're heading to Saboady."

The crew looked at you with confused looks. Hak rose an eyebrow. "Captain? You don't wish to see that marine anymore?"

Yes.

Your heart clenched at the mere thought of missing a chance to see your first Nakama, Smoker. You wanted to see him.

You haven't seen him in what felt like forever. With his little scowl and the huge amount of cigars he can smoke a day, as he flushed in anger and fluster from you hugging him. Causing you to laugh and see his softened look that quickly turns back to a narrowed stare as he fought like the sworn enemies they were supposed to be.

You want to see that again.

But, you can't.

Your eyes hardened as you said you'll visit him another time and they must go to Saboady. The crew nodded, with Jet looking at you with a raised eyebrow. With you only giving him a nod. Which he returned, slowly, as he began to prepare the ship.

Sorry Smoker. Another time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Twenty miles or so away, marines were training.

"Commodore Smoker! A pirate ship was spotted a few miles away from here!"

Smoker glanced at the saluting soldier.

"What? Where are they now?" The man answered that the ship turned back and was heading west. Smoker eyes narrowed in suspicion. Him then asking which flag it was. The soldier answering they couldn't see it well, but they made out a scar on the skull and a large sword that seemed to flash silver. But the ship seemed to be from the Silver Judgement pirates, even though they've never seen a Jolly Roger there until today.

Smoker's gut lurched, his thoughts only thinking of one person who had a scar on her cheek. Her signature sword behind her in pride as she grinned at him.

_(Y/N)._

"Did you happen to spot a hat on the skull's head?" The soldier shook his head no, Tashigi came up to him and asked if it was who she thought. With Smoker saying nothing for a few minutes, only gazing towards where the ship was spotted.

"She left... That's the first time she's turned back, if it was her."

"She's never missed a chance to see you, sir. I'm starting to have my doubts."

Smoker said nothing, only letting his smoke coil around him as he thought of (Y/N). He knows it's you. It has to be. No other pirate would dare get close to where marines are stationed. No one but you. And you seemed to have gathered quite a crew. 'Blue-Eyed' Jet, 'Flying Eagle' Hak, 'The Gunmaker Pair' Korra and Wes, 'Scalpel Doctor' Taka, and 'Swift Fist' Zuko and maybe even more. The marines thought at first when the ship appeared that Jet was the captain, but each time the marines would ask he would deny it and say.

_"Are marines idiots? Don't you see we don't even have our flag for the captain? Just get lost stupid marines."_

They never said who the captain was, but lo and behold. They now have both a flag, and what seems to be their captain. 'Ex-Marine Silver Blood' (Y/N), holder of Black Heavens Judgement, created by the famous blacksmith Silver of the Molten Metal. And they always called themselves the Silver Judgement Pirates, doesn't take a genius to figure it out.

But, Smoker lips twitched down with eyes looking west with a furrow to his brow.

"It's her. And it looks like she found out the news."

Tashigi widened her eyes.

"You don't think–"

"We'll see her again." Smoker tightened his fists and jaw as he squeezed out the next sentence. "On the battlefield."

.

.

.

_****Geppo: a move where it appears you're jumping in midair, when it's just the strength of your legs moving quickly and touching the ground that keeps you upright. You often used this when you're on your small boat so you can go faster on sea. Taught and learned normally by marines.** _

_****Kuroi ten'nosabaki(Black Heaven's Judgement): your black with a sheen of silver buster sword that's carrie son your back. Created by your father, Silver of the Molten Metal. Think of it like Cloud's sword from Final Fantasy or Zabuza's sword from Naruto. (Your sword is a mix of Cloud's and Zabuza's, there is no hole in your sword, but there IS a half moon cut in it. But the half moon cut near the top of the sword.)** _   
_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

_**Uh oh.** _

 

_**0.0** _

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _   
_**Votes~** _

_**Shanks: 7** _   
_**Mihawk:12** _   
_**Crocodile:2** _   
_**Doflamingo: 2** _   
_**Lucci: 3** _

_**THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO HAS VOTED AND COMMENTED SO FAR!! XD** _

_**ITS APPRECIATED!! XD** _

_**And please tell me what you guys like or think about the story so far? As well as saying a scene or chapter that caused a pull to the heartstrings/hit you in the feels?** _

 


	32. Celestial Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saboady is tainted. In more ways than one.
> 
>  
> 
> New Arc: Saboady Arc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommended links to listen as you read:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=zuYQB58LC_o
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=tGzl_AB4poI
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OJ7O9B0PdIk

It was taking all of your control to not go out onto the streets where the Celestial Dragon was, arrogantly riding a tired human who was struggling to carry his fat ass around. After they landed in Saboady, you ordered your crew to find the one who coats ships and just try to relax as you went your separate way. The crew was concerned, for they were aware on how close they were to Holy Mariejoa and that the Celestial Dragons resides here but you waved them off and said you would be fine.

Clearly. You weren't.

You were in the back of a house, your narrowed eyes on the Celestial Dragon that looked at the people bowed before him with uncaring eyes. When he caught someone's eyes on him, he immediately took out his gun as if to shoot him. You tightened your fists as your eyes held fire within them.

To hell with it.

You took a step forward to stop the shot and perhaps take the blame, but a familiar hand to your wrist dragged you back and slammed you against the wall. Your mouth was about to let out a growl, your fists clenched as if to punch until you saw familiar black slitted eyes staring at you. A white pigeon on their shoulders giving a small 'coo~'.

Lucci.

"What were you planning to do Silver Blood? Attacking a Celestial Dragon would bring an Admiral here to give you your death. You're still naive after all."

You scowled at him.

"I was planning to save someone from the 'Oh-so-mighty-Celestial Dragons'. That old man needs my help, and I don't care how. Now back off Lucci!"

Lucci glared at you and tightened his hold on your wrist.

"I'm starting to think that you really are a mindless idiot."

You glared at him and pushed him forcefully away as you glanced back at the crowd. Your eyes widened. A little kid was by the old man and seemed he want to jump the noble in front of him. You used Soryu to get to the other side of the street.

"What did you think you were doing old man? Think you're better then me?" The ugly Celestial Dragon sneered in distaste as he held the gun in front of the man who was tense as he glanced at his grandson and back at the noble.

"No great Celestial Dragon-sama, I was just—"

A notable click was heard and the young boy and old man tensed.

"So now you're calling me a liar? Know what a dirty liar ends up to become in the future?"

The noble lowered his gun to right in front of the old man's forehead as the people around the area could do nothing but sweat in fear and prayed that the death would be quick. But one kid let one eye glare at the noble in front of his Jiji and was about to yell at him.

"Jiji! What are you doing out? Don't you know you need to stay inside or you'll see hallucinations again?"

(Y/N) cheerfully came out as you put an arm around the old man's shoulders and bowed down before the noble. The noble raised an eyebrow. On the other side of the street, Lucci quietly raised a hand to pinch his nose.

"What is this? You dare to interrupt my punishment to the peasant who looked at me with his dirty eyes?"

(Y/N) spoke while you bowed deeply, making the old man bow as well even though he was greatly confused and shocked.

"I greatly apologize for my Jiji's behavior. You see, he greatly suffers from hallucinations that try to kill him. Usually he stays inside due to this, so he doesn't scare anyone around him due to his horrible illness."

The noble gave a skeptical look, but did lower his gun down and hummed.

"I changed my mind. A greater punishment would be for you to suffer from your own puny mind then for me to end it. You were probably begging for it huh dirty peasant?"

The old man could do nothing but give a slow nod.

The noble guffawed and walked smugly away from them with his two bodyguards.

When they were not in sight anymore, you rose from your bow and glared at the nobles direction. You really want to fight something. Now.

"U-uh excuse me miss?"

(Y/N) blinked and looked over at the old man.

"I'd like to thank you for what you did. But you could've gotten killed miss. The Celestial Dragons must not be trifled with."

You scoffed. Causing the old man and the crowd around them that was reeling in shock to blink.

"Are you saying you should've been killed just for looking up by accident?"

The old man slowly shook his head no but began to protest once again when you cut him off.

"No person should be killed for such an innocent thing. Especially from someone who's just as human as you but was just born lucky to be royalty. Those nobles can kiss my ass for all I care." (Y/N) said with crossed arms. Lucci's eyebrow twitched as he looked on the scene silently.

Different gasps were released around you. Your eyes then wandered to the kid that was next to the man and your eyes widened.

The kids hair. It was as red as Shanks.

.

.

.

_**Whaaaaaat?** _

_**Lucci's here?!** _

_**There's a kid that has the same hair color as Shanks?!** _

_**And I may be wrong but...did Lucci actually try to stop you from possibly bringing an Admiral over?! While insulting you?!** _

_**Oh wait, that's nothing new.** _

_**XD** _  
_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

_**Votes~** _

_**Author: ...** _

_**Shanks: ...** _

_**Crocodile: ...** _

_**Lucci: ...** _

_**Doflamingo: ...** _

_**Hattori: Coo~** _

_**Mihawk: ...looking at someone without saying anything is considered being rude.** _

_**Author: ...*glances at comments and then at the golden eyed Warlord* Uhh—** _

_**Shanks: Ah, sorry! *rubs head sheepishly* But it's just...*glances at the comments and then up at him*** _

_**Crocodile: ...*puffs cigar*** _

_**Doflamingo: Fufu~ You alright Croco-man? You're being awfully quiet. Is it perhaps because of the—** _

_**Crocodile: *glares at the Mingo* Finish that sentence, and I will personally send you off to hell myself.** _

_**Doflamingo: *grins* Why, that's quite nice of you.** _

_**Lucci: Unbelievable. The same level as a pirate? Do they even know what they want?** _

_**Hattori: Coo~** _

_**Author: ...Um, Lucci, it might because they like...*pauses in thought* dangerous men...** _

_**Lucci: *eyes narrow dangerously as a smirk graces his features* Oh~? *leans down to the Author with the same smirk* Do you find me dangerous, *leans to their ear* Author~?** _

_**Author: *faints as blood comes out of her nose*** _

_**Shanks: Oh no! You broke her!** _

_**Shanks: 7** _  
_**Mihawk:13** _  
_**Crocodile:2** _  
_**Doflamingo: 3** _  
_**Lucci: 3** _

_**THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO HAS VOTED AND COMMENTED SO FAR!! XD** _

_**ITS APPRECIATED!! XD** _

_**And please tell me what you guys like or think about the story so far? As well as saying a scene or chapter that caused a pull to the heartstrings/hit you in the feels?** _

 


	33. EXTRA: You and Your Weapon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link to what your famous sword, Black Heaven's Judgement, and you scar looks like.
> 
> AS WELL, a picture of your beloved Marine cap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://animefreak1145.deviantart.com/art/Strong-OnePiecexReader-EXTRA-Your-Scar-and-Sword-622292031

<http://animefreak1145.deviantart.com/art/Strong-OnePiecexReader-EXTRA-Your-Scar-and-Sword-622292031>


	34. The Boy Named Kuro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A relationship established. A kitty annoyed in the background.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommended links to listen as you read:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=zuYQB58LC_o
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=tGzl_AB4poI
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OJ7O9B0PdIk

The kids hair. It was as red as Shanks. And unlike those around them, he did not look at you with surprise or fear. But what seemed to be admiration.

This kid...

"And you there kiddo." The kid broke out of his reverie.

"You should think twice before trying to open your mouth and glaring at a person that is stronger then you."

The kid blinked twice as his grandfather whirled on him in horror.

"Yo-you saw me?"

(Y/N) smirked at the kids bashfulness.

"From a mile away kid. Although what you were possibly going to do was noble, you would've been killed yourself instead of your Jiji here and would've left him all alone."

The kid suddenly tightened his fists and scowled.

"But he would've killed Jiji! No one else was stopping him, so why shouldn't I?!"

You rose your eyebrows at the comment, and was suddenly remembering someone else who said words closely to the kid's.

_'Everyone was too scared to do anything to them. If no one else was going to, why can't I?'_

Jet. When you first met him when he tried to defeat corrupt marines by himself.

"Kuro! Don't ever attempt to do that again! You need to stop thinking you're strong enough to do certain things! I would've been fine, Kuro."

(Y/N) kneeled in front of the kid who turned his scowling face towards you which slowly turned to bewilderment.

"Kuro huh? Is that your name?"

The kid slowly nodded as he looked directly into your eyes, not backing down from probably what he thinks to show an incoming lecture. You let out a smirk.

This kid.

You put out your hand for a handshake.

"I'm (Y/N). You know, not many can say they can do what you did."

Kuro's light brown eyes blinked and there was pride within his smile as he shook your hand firmly. Which you noted, as well as some small scars in his young knuckles. During your observations, you were unaware of the frantic whispers around them.

"Hm? Strong shake there. Have you been training kid?"

This time Kuro nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah! I practice with some of the weapons my Jiji makes, mostly the wakizasha since Jiji says all the other swords are too big for me."

The old man had an exasperated look on his face.

"That's because Kuro, even with the wakizasha you seem to always get injured."

Kuro flushed and tried to deny it, saying that the bubbles in Saboady sometimes get in his face and he can't see. It's not his fault.

At this you laughed good-naturedly as you then patted Kuro's bright red hair in amusement. Your eyes then gazed to his own light brown-no. These eyes aren't like a light brown. No. They hinted towards a metal. Not gold like Mihawk's or silver as Crocodile's. No...this kid... He had eyes the color of a strong vivid bronze.

His eyes...it reminded you of yourself.

"It's 'Ex-Marine Silver Blood (Y/N)'!"

Oh.

Shit.

"That woman there is a pirate who's defeated pirates and marines alike. She doesn't care who it is!"

The old man and Kuro whirled on you, shock on their faces. Clearly not believing a kind woman like you that was willing to get killed for a stranger was a pirate.

The old man turned his gaze into the crowd.

"If that's true, then why such a cruel pirate like that would risk her life to save someone?"

The crowd hushed into murmurs and gave bewildered glances toward your direction.

Kuro, already moved away from the hand that was patting his head, lowered his brows.

"Are you? Is that why you look so strong and not scared?"

(Y/N) rose an eyebrow. This kid sure has odd questions.

"If you're asking if I am indeed Silver Blood  
(Y/N) then I am." Gasps rang around the street and you think that someone fainted.

"But kid, just cause I'm a pirate doesn't suggest that I'm strong or unafraid. Anyone can be strong. But afraid, I was. For you guys."

Kuro blinked.

"Wh-what?" You smiled at him. As you stood back up from your kneeled position.

"I don't enjoy people suffering in front of me kid. Not when I could do something about it. Not when I _know_ I can do something about it." You pointed at him cheekily.

"Kinda like you. But you gotta get stronger to protect the people you want to protect. So make sure you don't do what you did again. Okay Kuro?"

You then turned and walked away, giving a small wave as you went.

"Teach me!" A young boy's voice shouted and was immediately admonished by his grandfather. (Y/N) stopped and glanced at him from the corner of your eye. Lucci's dark eyes narrowed, as his gaze turned from you towards the young brat.

There. Kuro stood with his back straight and shoulders as broad as they can go, determination swimming in those metal bronze eyes. (Y/N) froze. His eyes...his hair. The way he's looking, that conviction. It's almost the same as...

'Shanks.'

(Y/N) then began to wonder in that moment, on how a kid like him can remind you of so much people. Your gaze then travelled back to his metal orbs. He didn't back down from your own gaze, just seemed to strengthen his resolve as his grandpa told him that it was impossible.

'Those eyes...', you thought, ' can surpass even gold and silver if it tried hard enough.'

'This kid...'

You turned fully around.

"How old are you young Kuro?"

"12. And a half."

You rose an eyebrow at his wording.

"Don't you think that's a little young to start training with someone like me?"

Kuro's lips thinned as he lifted his chin up in defiance.

"Anyone who saves strangers are perfect teachers to me. Especially if it's people I care about." The old man blinked at him in shock.

"Kuro..."

You tilted your head.

"I'm a pirate. You would have to leave your home behind and everything in it. You probably would only come to this place every few months or even years."

Kuro took a step forward and said that he's willing. But (Y/N) shook your head.

"No. You'd leave your Jiji behind." Kuro's eyes widened, as he then glanced to his old man in worry and realization.

"But..."

"You're strong kid. Especially in the heart. Use that determination of yours to train yourself. Never stop what you got there Kuro." You smiled at him once again, softly.

"Who knows? Maybe one day you'll catch up to me. Maybe...," your smile turned into a smirk," Maybe you'll even be in my crew." The crowd gasped in alarm and Kuro's innocent eyes widened. "Anyways, I must go now. Ja ne~."

You walked a few steps forward when another yell made you give a slight pause in your step.

"I'll find you again to teach me! Just you watch (Y/N)!"

You smirked as you kept walking, secretly hoping to indeed meet the kid again.

.

.

.

_**Another OC I had to add. This kid is going to be important in the long run, so don't worry about that.** _

_**XD** _

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

_**Shanks: Author-san? Are you...okay?** _

_**Author: *sparkling eyes with a heavy blush as she looks into the distance* Yeah...*dreamy sigh* why wouldn't I be?** _

_**Mihawk: You are acting odd today...*looks at the direction she's looking* What are you looking at—** _

_**Author: *quickly gets in front of him* NO! I-I mean, nothing! *blushes*** _

_**Doflamingo:*observes Author with a glint in his eyes behind his glasses* Hm~? Did a new person come on the board?** _

_**Author: *looks at him with a nervous sweat* NO! Of course not! W-why w-would someone pick another g-guy with you guys h-here?** _

_**Lucci/Crocodile: Idiots. *looks at each other* *low growls* *epic glare off commences*** _

_**Hattori: Coo~** _

_***door opens in the background and someone steps into the room*** _

_**Author: *spins around in their direction* Wha-?! I told you to stay there until I told you to!** _

_**Smoker: *puffs his two cigars as he looks around with a hand to his jitte* You were taking too long. *glances at her as she slowly turns red under his gaze* ...and I have a feeling I would've never left that room for some reason.** _

_**Author:*flushes in embarrassment and looks at the ground in shame* I just wanted to keep you safe...it gets tense in here sometimes.** _

_**Smoker: *steps up to her and pats her head gently as she looks up* I can protect myself. *smiles slightly* But its appreciated. Now*turns to the pirates* why in the hell—** _

_**Author:GAH! I can't take it anymore!** _

_**Smoker: What the sh*t—** _

_**Author: *glomps Smoker* SMOKEY~! ^/////^ YOU'RE TOO PRECIOUS FOR THIS WORLD!** _

_**Shanks: Author~! *whines* I thought I was your favorite~ *pouts*** _

_**Doflamingo: Fufufu~ Looks like we know what type of men the Author likes now.** _

_**Smoker: Get off me!*flushes in anger(embarrassment)*** _

_**Author: NEVER!** _

_**Shanks: 8** _  
_**Mihawk:13** _  
_**Crocodile:2** _  
_**Doflamingo: 3** _  
_**Smoker: 1** _  
_**Lucci: 3** _

_**THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO HAS VOTED AND COMMENTED SO FAR!! XD** _

_**ITS APPRECIATED!! XD** _

__

_**And please tell me what you guys like or think about the story so far? As well as saying a scene or chapter that caused a pull to the heartstrings/hit you in the feels?** _

 


	35. Bites From Cats Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kitties like attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommended links to listen as you read:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=zuYQB58LC_o
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=tGzl_AB4poI
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OJ7O9B0PdIk  
> Chapter Text

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. That was stupid. I know. That was idiotic. I know. That was naïve. I _know_. Just stop already. The heck is up with you? I liked it better when the cat got your tongue."

Lucci glared.

You sighed.

When you walked out from that scenario, Lucci went up to you again and started to do his thing where he judged you with his eyes. And slowly demeaned you with his words as Hattori basically nested on top of your head.

"What are you doing here anyways? And did you heal well? Were the others able to get you a doctor in time? Did Kalifa—"

At Lucci's silencing glare and sudden grasp of your wrist did you stop ranting. You couldn't help it. You're willing to do anything to distract you from the Celestial Dragon. At the mere thought your blood began to boil.

"Silver Blood." At the mention of your title, you glanced up at Lucci.

He smirked.

"It appears you are troubled."

Troubled? Troubled?!

"I would use a stronger word."

You asked your questions again, but the only one he answered was on why he was doing here. His answer didn't help since he said it was none of your business. You narrowed your eyes at him. Commenting that he got sassier since the last you saw him, although the last time you saw him he was knocked out. (Y/N) wanted to know this question however.

"Did you use the cream?" He glanced at you, looking at your expectant eyes. He then glanced away.

No matter, you caught on as you smiled at him.

"I'm glad that you used it. The scar...must've been painful."

(Y/N) glanced to the side as they walked as you thought about the circumstances on how Lucci got that scar on his back while he just kept staring straight ahead. You touched your own scar on your left cheek in thought.

Wait.

Where are they going?

"Lucci-neko, the heck are we going?"

Lucci glanced down at you.

"I'm going to where I originally came here to do. The true question is, where are you going like a lost puppy?" Lucci smirked, your face quickly getting a vein in anger before you gave a sigh. You stopped walking besides him, Lucci stopping as well. Your hands were on your hips as you looked at the sky as you stood in thought. Watching as many bubbles floated into the sky and then popping.

"I gotta leave then. I gotta go back to my crew." You said, turning your gaze back towards Lucci who looked at you curiously, one slim eyebrow raised.

"Last time I checked, you had none." You gave him a knowing smile.

"I did. Just never acknowledged them." You took your hand out for a handshake.

"It was nice seeing you again kitty. Make sure you still hold onto your part of the deal the next time we meet, away from prying eyes."

Lucci didn't even so much glance at the hand as he just stepped closer to you and leaned over by your ear.

"I'll make sure of that Silver Blood," he purred into your ear. Making you get shivers come across your spine because of it. You can feel his smirk widen as he suddenly bit down on your ear.

The hell?!

"Oi—!" He bit down again, this time catching your rising arms that were going to hit him. You were sure a little bit of blood was coming down your ear from how hard he bit it.

You were right. When Lucci leaned back, a little bit of blood was on his smirking lips. He licked it. You blanched.

"And make sure to stay away from that savior of yours when we battle. Don't want any interruptions."

And with that he walked away from the blushing (Y/N), as you screamed at the top of your lungs "Pervert!" You rubbed your ear in distaste as you looked around.

'Where am I?'

(Y/N) moved your eyes around as you tried to find which Grove Number you're at now. You weren't really paying attention as you and Lucci walked, for you were trying to get your emotions under control. Your (e/c) eyes finally spotted the tree that held the number on where you were. Grove Number 3.

...

3?!

.

.

.

_**Adding Lucci here was indeed random, but we haven't seen him in awhile. So I had to add him in there before he possibly appears again in the far future.** _

_**But yay~! He bit you again! And just proved he's openly jealous of Shanks, even though the cat doesn't know it IS him.** _

_**Shanks: 8** _   
_**Mihawk:13** _   
_**Crocodile:2** _   
_**Doflamingo: 3** _   
_**Smoker: 1** _   
_**Lucci: 3** _

_**Sorry, they aren't here so—** _

_**Smoker: Where did they go? Why am I here by myself?** _

_***puts finger to his lips*** _

_**Shhhh...it's okay. I'm here...** _

_***immediately takes off finger from his lips and flushes in embarrassment and starts muttering to herself*** _

_**Why did I do that? What's wrong with me!** _

_**Smoker:... I'm surrounded by idiots everywhere I go.** _

_**THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO HAS VOTED AND COMMENTED SO FAR!! XD SO DOUBLE UPDATE FOR EVERYBODY!!** _

_**ITS APPRECIATED!! XD** _

_**And please tell me what you guys like or think about the story so far? As well as saying a scene or chapter that caused a pull to the heartstrings/hit you in the feels?** _

 


	36. Auctioning Yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To earn the attention of Silver Blood is a high honor indeed. Discussions at Marine HQ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommended links to listen as you read:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=zuYQB58LC_o
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=tGzl_AB4poI
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OJ7O9B0PdIk  
> Chapter Text

You clenched your teeth.

You were in the human auction zone!

You don't want to be here. And just like that, your emotions were back. You need something to slice. Or punch. Or kick. You _need_ a punching bag. Or a punching dummy. Your mind immediately went to the Celestial Dragon, your imagination creating where you punched his lights out as you grinned. Your shoulders sagged. If only that were true. If only an Admiral didn't come because of those pissy nobles, then you can punch them as much as you want.

As (Y/N) continued to imagine you punching and slicing certain nobles as you punch your hands repeatedly, you would've seen five slave hunters.

"Isn't that Silver Blood?" "Oh shit, it is! I have her poster right here." The head looked over at the poster, a plan coming to his mind as the others whispered amongst themselves. "But how are we going to get her? She looks distracted right now but..." Another one continued. "She used to be a marine! Not just any marine, a great one. How the hell are we going to catch someone like that?" The Hunter said as he waved his arms in the air. "Lets just move on. There's no way—" The head spoke. '  
"Silence. I have a plan."

You already sensed those five idiots that were hiding in the bushes. Your eyes narrowed. Probably hunters trying to find people to sell them off to the auction house. Idiots. But they'll do.

"Camie~~~~!"

...

Sanji? Only one cook can scream a girl's name like that. You looked up and to the right as you saw from what appeared to be flying fish carrying two people. You tilted your head.

Two Sanji's?

"Off to the auction house! Let's go!"

Not-Sanji yelled as they flew over you and headed towards the auction house that was within Grove Tree 1. You looked at that area in thought. Sanji is here, and seemed to be in a rush. If he's here, then the Straw Hats are. But why are they heading towards the auction house?

"H-hey, u-u-uhm, miss?"

The Straw Hats aren't the type to buy people for entertainment or just to get a crew member. No, they're noble.

"U-uh. I-I was w-wondering if you k-knew where the amusement park w-was? I s-seemed to have gotten l-lost?"

The Straw Hats aren't just noble. They're self-less, admirable, and have such strong loyalty that is seen rarely nowadays. They were willing to help their princess friend defeat Crocodile after all. They'd do anything for a friend. Your eyes widened.

_They'd do anything for a friend?_

Did a crew member get napped to be sold? But how is that possible? They're strong... Maybe they got them by surprise. No. Wait. Maybe you should just go and check who it is. You can perhaps help them. You're sure your crew can handle themselves. And you have the perfect plan.

"U-uh-uhm...miss?" (Y/N) finally slid your slitted (e/c) eyes over to the shaking man before you. He jumped in shock and looked like he was about to piss himself.

"You were doing a lousy job on trying to get a person like myself your attention."

You can't believe you're going to do this. Your pride is going to be in shambles.

"If you're trying to kidnap me at least do it right. I mean, what are you and your other friends even doing?"

Should you take a sleeping dart? Or just walk with your shoulders held high? Like you don't care you're possibly being sold? Yeah...maybe that? The heck are you even doing...

"First, you must ask politely. Now, off we go right?"

Yeah...yeah this will work. The man widened his eyes and you spotted the others coming out of the bushes with shackles. Your eyes narrowed at the object. Oh hell no. You started to walk towards where the auction house was, the men exchanging confused looks amongst each other. Seeking to confirm if this was actually happening.

"The shackles won't be necessary." You stated loudly. You know it's necessary, but, ah... Man. You hope that no one you know is there. But, from what you remember, this auction house belongs to someone you know well. Your eyes narrowed into slits. You hope that Doflamingo is not here.

But if he is...then perhaps he has the answers that you originally seeked from Shanks before coming here.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marine HQ

"Dark King Silvers Rayleigh _and_ Silver Blood (Y/N)?"

Garp asked the young marine before him as he saluted and nodded in confirmation.

"It seems they are unaware of who he is, and are planning to sell him as a regular old man." At this Garp laughed as he ate. Believing that such a figure being sold at an auction house ridiculous.

"But from what we've heard, Silver Blood seemed to turn herself in quite easily."

Garp rose an eyebrow at this. (Y/N)? Turn herself in? The main thing from her personality is her pride. That he always remembered from when he began to train her and she worked under him with a bright smile. Garp was indeed surprised when (Y/N) defected from CP9. But, if there was another trait he remembers from the young girl it was her caring nature. At times, he got reminded of his grandson Luffy because of that trait. But that was the only thing she had in common with his idiotic grandson. As well as how noble she was. Honorable. A person like that, should be nowhere near an assassination team such as the ruthless CP9. Where 'Dark Justice' is taught. Ever since that moment, that moment she left and became a pirate did he regret. He should've warned her better. Tried to stop her. Tell her what exactly CP9 stands for.

Garp unconsciously clenched his fists around his tea cup.

Even throughout all this time, he was unable to see how she was doing. Smoker has however. Countless times in his reports he's mentioned that (Y/N) came by. Garp smiled fondly. Those two were close. It's a shame they are now sworn enemies. Garp wants to keep cheering for Smoker however, despite how fruitless it is. They always seemed to be a cute couple. Still, why did (Y/N) do this? Garp thought with an inner frown.

"Don't worry. I'll handle this. Don't tell anyone of this, not even Fleet Admiral Sengoku."

"Yes sir."

He made a promise to Captain Roger. But he will protect the person he's always seen as a granddaughter as long as he can.

.

.

.

_**BACK FROM VACATION(and Pokemon Go ^_^') SO HAVE UPDATES!! XD** _

_**Garp is revealed! And your relationship with him has also been REVEALED!** _

_**What else shall be revealed?!** _

_**Besides you willing to auction yourself?** _

_**Find out, next time on Strong!** _

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

_**Votes~ ^_^** _

_**Smoker: Can you let go of me?** _

_**Author: *hugging the marine's waist with a stubborn pout* No.** _

_**Shanks: She really likes that marine...*glances at Mihawk* I thought she would be a fan of yours.** _

_**Mihawk: *looks at Shanks* Why would you think that?** _

_**Shanks: *looks at the comments* *sweatdrops and laughs sheepishly* No reason. But really*anime tears run down his face* Author~ Come back~!** _

_**Doflamingo: ...*grins*** _

_**Crocodile: Don't you say it.** _

_**Doflamingo: *grin widens*** _

_**Crocodile: If a peep even comes out of your mouth, you'll be eating your own dust.** _

_**Doflamingo: *pouts* *looks at the calm sitting Lucci* Hey! Marine!** _

_**Lucci: *ignores as he closes his eyes*** _

_**Hattori: Coo~ Coo~** _

_**Doflamingo: How does it feel to be as popular as an infamous Warlord like myself~?** _

_**Lucci: ...*opens his eyes slowly and glances at the pink Warlord* Just as disgusted like I was the days before. However, *smirks* there's a clear sign on who they favor more it seems.** _

_**Doflamingo: Fufufu~ I agree, hey Croco-** _

_**Crocodile: Sables!** _

_***Doflamingo flies away in a sand tornado*** _

_**Crocodile: *looks at Lucci with slitted eyes* Repeat that young kitten, and you face the same fate.** _

_**Lucci: *scoffs but says nothing*** _

_**Shanks: Author~! Let go of the marine and come back over here please!** _

_**Shanks: 8** _  
_**Mihawk:14** _  
_**Crocodile:2** _  
_**Doflamingo: 3** _  
_**Smoker: 2** _  
_**Lucci: 3** _

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

_**THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO HAS VOTED AND COMMENTED SO FAR!! XD** _

_**ITS APPRECIATED!! XD** _

_**And please tell me what you guys like or think about the story so far? As well as saying a scene or chapter that caused a pull to the heartstrings/hit you in the feels?** _

 


	37. Rayleigh and Your Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're learning about your father. But not from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommended links to listen as you read:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=zuYQB58LC_o
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=tGzl_AB4poI
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OJ7O9B0PdIk

Well. This was surprising. You never expected Rayleigh to be here.

You were in shackles behind bars as you sat in between a giant and the old man you were questioning. Yes, the shackles were necessary.

Oh well.

Since you spotted him, you bombarded him with questions about your father and how he was. The old man laughed heartedly as he observed you must be his daughter he was talking about. Rayleigh told you all sorts of stories on how the captain, himself, and your father were close. People sometimes even mistaking himself and your father as brothers because of their names. Even though his last name was Silvers and your father's first name was Silver, there was no way they were related. But people tended to call them the 'Deadly Silver Duo' whenever they fought together side by side.

"Your father always tried to have anyone's back in a fight, always with that smirk of his. He loved fighting with strong respectable opponents, but he loved making weapons _to_ fight more."

Rayleigh then moving on to how your father made the best of the best weapons. Never did your father half-ass making a sword. He treated every single one of them like a child. Like the sword you have. Gentle but strong as he hammered them down and took them out of the oven. Shaping them with flint to get sharper. Stronger, for the world around them. Making sure they had no scratch on them with watchful eyes, seeming to be afraid of such a thing.

"The whole crew knew he would've made a wonderful father if he didn't have a pirates life. When he told one day with that idiotic smile of his that he was with child with the woman he loves since we were kids, well." Rayleigh laughed and smiled fondly. "Let's just say there wasn't a moment where he didn't talk about you. He didn't even meet you yet, and he was already saying that no one could touch you."

When the slave sellers came out to get another 'item', that being the mermaid. And it was when did she yell Luffy's name did you see who the Straw Hats were trying to rescue.

"Hey, is your name Camie by any chance?"  
The mermaid immediately looked over, the slave sellers setting up on why seemed to be a tank.

"Y-yes? Have I seen you somewhere before?"

You gave a small smirk.

"No. But I believe that we both know a crew that seems to always get themselves in trouble." Camie widened her eyes, about to question you if you knew the Straw Hats when she was pushed in to the tank by the men. Your face went blank at this, a slight frown on your lips as the men carried her over to the front stage. When Camie looked back however, she didn't miss the wink and small comforting smile that went her way by you.

When they left, your face immediately went to a frown. Maybe you should get out yourself now. You're concerned the Straw Hats won't be able to save their friend in time. Rayleigh's eyes moved back towards you, watching the worried expression across your face as he observed silently.

"Do you possibly know Monkey D. Luffy?" He asked, causing you to look towards him and give a smirk.

"Yeah. That kid is going to Pirate King." You said with confidence.

Rayleigh rose an amused eyebrow.

"If that's the case, then I can't wait to meet the young man." Your smirk widened.

"Why wait?"

It was at that moment did you and the others hear a crash within the building. You laughed.

"Pfft! Man, they have amazing timing!"

.

.

.

_**Ah, I never really said your father was part of Roger's crew have I?** _

_**I sure left many hints everywhere though.** _

_**Zoro wanting to battle you because of your sword and that you're the daughter of the man who made it.** _

_**Crocodile mentioning it as well, in the beginning. The man who has a grudge with Roger and Whitebeard(mostly Whitebeard) because of them stealing his dream.** _

_**Akainu insulting you as well, quite harshly. Showing that your father wasn't just any pirate in the high seas.** _

_**And that little arc with your crew that I made, the creature-Lok- mentioned that your father was with a strange mustached leader.** _

_**Well, there ya go. You know now.** _

_**XD** _

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

_**Votes~** _

_**Shanks: 8** _   
_**Mihawk:14** _   
_**Crocodile:2** _   
_**Doflamingo: 3** _   
_**Smoker: 2** _   
_**Lucci: 3** _   
_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

_**THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO HAS VOTED AND COMMENTED SO FAR!! XD** _

_**ITS APPRECIATED!! XD** _

_**And please tell me what you guys like or think about the story so far? As well as saying a scene or chapter that caused a pull to the heartstrings/hit you in the feels?** _

 


	38. It Has Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The war has come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommended links to listen as you read:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=zuYQB58LC_o
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=tGzl_AB4poI
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OJ7O9B0PdIk

You were roaming around backstage, as Rayleigh talked with the Straw Hats still within the auction house. You were now in a sort of good mood. Catching a peek of Luffy punching the spoiled noble that almost killed Kuro's grandfather felt too good. You grinned. Man, Luffy gave him a good punch. He really deserved it. As well as the rest of his family. Those pricks.

Now...where can you find the information you're looking for.

"Surely this is no laughing matter...?!"  
A voice you believed was the host of this auction house yelled. Your eyes immediately narrowed. Who is he talking to?

"Hehehehehehehe!"

(Y/N)'s eyes widened. Your feet then moving silently but quickly to where you heard them.

"Where are you exactly right now?! This is going to ruin the shops reputation and we're talking about Roswards family here." Rosward, you repeated in your head. Must be those nobles family name. "They'll go after us for something no doubt about it!! You have to do something about this!"

You leaned against the wall, right by where the host was talking to Doflamingo into the MushiMushi. You doubted Doflamingo would care. He can care less really. He seems the type. And you were right. Him beginning to spout about the new era coming along and letting the host, Disco, handle it. The host tried to protest, but failed in deaf ears. Your attention then heightened to when Doflamingo mentioned that he and the other Warlords were called by the marines.

"How does this sound for the future? The Whitebeard Pirates VS the Royal Shichibukai."

You froze and got into a cold sweat. What?

What?!

You immediately marched off to where the MushiMushi was and pushing the host off, ignoring his protest as you grabbed the intercom.

"Oi. Pinkie, what do you mean by that?" You questioned with hard eyes. You heard Doflamingo give a surprised hum.

"Oh? Little marine, what are you doing there? Disco didn't inform me you were part of the audience. Didn't see you as the type."

Disco stuttered as he looked back and forth between the MushiMushi and you.

"Y-you know Mr. Doflamingo? We were about to–!"

You immediately hit him with your scabbard of Karasu knocking him out as you yelled "Shut up!" at him. You don't need anyone knowing this. _No one_.

You repeated the question to him again, him then teasingly asking "Haven't you heard? This does involve one of your friends after all~."   
you demanded for him to stop being a dancing little bastard to your questions.

"I need answers. Like how Blackbeard became a Warlord."

There was silence.

And then there was laughter.

"Fufufufufu~!" You clenched your fist on the intercom as tick marks began to appear on your face. "Stop laughing!"

"Fufufufufufufufu! Fufufufu~~!"

You clenched your teeth in impatience and anger at his unstoppable laughter. You really want to shake him silly right now. Maybe punch him in the face. Anything to stop that laughter of his that seemed to be mocking you from your ignorance.

"Ah. Poor Silver Blood~, can't seem to find a way to know everything that's been going on hm?"

Your eyes twitched.

"I've been busy Pinkie. Unlike you, I don't have the money to live in my own country nor the time to fully relax." Doflamingo laughed at that again, you quickly asking him in impatience on what was so funny?

Doflamingo lowered his full blown laughter into chuckles.

"Your friend, 'Fire Fist Ace', has been caught my little marine."

You froze. Your eyes widened as time seemed to slow down.

"Caught...?"

"By the people you used to serve under. But the credit mostly goes to that Blackbeard. A public execution is going to happen two weeks from now."

Your breath hitched. Your palms started to feel sweaty as dread settled in your stomach. Ace? Caught? Execution? You couldn't wrap your mind around it. The friend you easily made when Ace sook out Shanks to thank him for saving Luffy. Ace, who had those bright smiles like the sun. Ace, who you shared stories with and laughed like old friends. The boy with the unique hat and wanted you to join Whitebeard. The boy you always fist bumped with, never seeming to be down.

Ace...

They're going to kill him? Publicly?

Rage started to pour out from your core. But as well as uselessness and confusion. Why publicly? How dare they treat him like he's a mad dog that's being put down?! He's human just like them! He's kind, caring, and so funny! The way he smiled always brought you up from whatever mood you were in, away from your nightmares when they happened to see each other during sea. You...he...

He's going to die.

A thought then came to your mind. Whitebeard. Everyone knows he treats everyone in his crew like his own child. He's a man that would protect his family with every inch of his life. Your eyes widened.

The marines were asking for war.

"Connect the dots yet little (Y/N)? A full blown war is going to happen, right in the Marine's HQ. An all out battle with the Whitebeard Pirates, marines, and the Warlords. This~! This is where a new era begins!"

You remained silent as you thought to yourself. The marines? Basically begging for war? All for a pirate? They usually keep the prisoners all in Impel Down and suffer the torture within there for a lifetime. Impel Down... The prison that is impossible to escape...

"Is Ace being held in Impel Down?"

Doflamingo hummed out a yes. (Y/N) then began to get another crazy idea of yours. It was mostly you putting all your belief in Luffy about this, but maybe it could work. Your idea, must be the most stupidest, mind blowing, idiotic, suicidal, and just down right stupid(did you say that already) that someone has ever had. But perhaps it can work. Someone did escape once.

No. Your eyes hardened in determination as you thought of your friend.

It _will_ work.

"Doflamingo."

"Oh~? You're using that voice of yours that you do, you should say my name more often~." He said teasingly, but you can tell you got his attention. It's rare when you actually say his name.

"Thank you." You said. And you meant it, you were sincere to the annoying overly big flamingo. Something that rarely, if ever, happens. Perhaps that was why you were met with silence. You just continued to what you were going to say. "The next time we meet, we will be enemies on the battlefield. Don't go easy on me. This is _war._ "

Silence again. Then a full blown laughter came out that your ears felt like they were ringing.

"Fufufufufu~! You are welcome little marine~. And I can't wait! Goodbye for now little (Y/N)."

"See you 'Mingo."

You hung up. And stared at the MushiMushi with a thoughtful look in your eyes.

Change of plans. You have to meet up with your crew. _Now_.

.

.

.

_**Anyone has an idea on Reader-san's idea?** _

_**Anybody?** _

_**And... I'll give someone a virtual cookie if they can figure out which other chapter titles are connected to this one.** _

_**I'm going to give you guys a warning.** _

_**I enjoy writing connected chapter titles. It...helps give you guys hints on what's to come.** _

_**And there is SO much to come.** _

_**（＾ν＾）** _

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

_**Votes~** _

_**Shanks: 8** _   
_**Mihawk:15** _   
_**Crocodile:2** _   
_**Doflamingo: 4** _   
_**Smoker: 2** _   
_**Lucci: 5** _

_**They need a few more days away from each other. ^_^' Also...** _

_**Smoker: Can I leave now?** _

_**...No... There's so many good cigars I have. Don't you want them?** _

_**Smoker: I've been doing that already. I gotta go. My subordinates are probably being idiots without me there keeping them in check.** _

_**...*sighs* Fine. Go. You gotta come back though with the others, so remember!** _

_**Smoker: *shrugs* Yeah, yeah. Sure.** _

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

_**THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO HAS VOTED AND COMMENTED SO FAR!! XD** _

_**ITS APPRECIATED!! XD** _

_**And please tell me what you guys like or think about the story so far? As well as saying a scene or chapter that caused a pull to the heartstrings/hit you in the feels?** _

 


	39. What?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Certain people think you're with CERTAIN people. ;D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommended links to listen as you read:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=zuYQB58LC_o
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=tGzl_AB4poI
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OJ7O9B0PdIk

'That didn't work.'

You dodged other marines and threw them over to the three rookies besides you. You were going to leave, you were. But your attention immediately went towards Trafalgar Law. You've heard of him. Not only that, but you've heard of him from a very interesting source.

Doflamingo.

According to from what you remembered one day, when he somehow found you(you are pretty sure he stalked you) in an island that were known for their (fav. meat) and other types of meat. You retaliated and called him annoying and was thinking of actually using Black Heaven's Judgement on him when he said something interesting.

_"Fufufu~! Sometimes you remind me of a certain brat." He said with a somehow more forced smile then he usually has, something you noted. Indicating to you he doesn't like this 'brat'. "Hear he's trying to be a pirate nowadays. Perhaps you've heard of him, hm~? Little marine~."_

Trafalgar Law.

When you heard that he pissed off Doflamingo, your curiosity was peaked. You knew how the man was. Not anyone can piss off Doflamingo and live. This rookie is interesting...and even though you were...whatever you were with the creep, you want to befriend him. Or at least talk to him. He seems like the standoffish and distant kind of guy, perhaps a little sadistic from that smirk of his as he's holding that guy's head.

You sweat dropped.

Okay, maybe more then just a little sadistic.

"(Y/N)! You saw that?! Shishishishi!!" Luffy yelled towards you with that cute bright smile of his, noticeably shorter then before. You had a sudden urge to hug and squeeze and never let him go. Not just because of his adorable chibi self but...your mind was brought back to what you found out.

Yes. You want to protect him. It doesn't seem he's found out yet, but he'll find out on his own soon enough. Besides, your plan must already be put into action. You must leave as soon as possible. You gave a small smirk at him and a nod of approval as you drew closer to the three trios. The Straw Hat crew then spoke to themselves.

"Didn't think we'd see her here..." Zoro commented as he gazed at the infamous pirate. Robin glanced at them with a questioning gaze, a confused smile on her features.

"You know Silver Blood?" Robin asked as Franky rubbed his chin in thought.

"Wait...she was in Water 7 before you guys came! I remember her now! Made my men scared to get some parts from the foremen of Galley-La!" Frankly realized with wide eyes, as Brook only gave a "Yohohoho~!"

Usopp's eyes narrowed as he thought of the guys who beat him up to the ground in Water 7, but quickly shook his head. It's in the past either way. But really...? Did (Y/N) truly know everyone?

"She really does know everyone in the sea..." Usopp muttered with growing wide eyes, while Sanji and Nami nodded to Robin's question with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah. We met her in Alabasta. You know her Robin-chan?" Nami asked. Robin blinked, as she gave a small chuckle behind her hand.

"Oh, just as much as anyone else I believe." Robin said with a knowing smile, the crew sweatdropped and left the archeologist be as they turned their heads back.

Back towards you, you're picking your favorite Supernovas.

In terms of likeness, Luffy is already #1. Law, because he made the pervert mad, #2. And Kid #3...mostly because of what you've heard of him. You greeted Luffy with a smirk, as you patted his head like always. Teasing him as you said you were sure he was as tall as you the last time you saw him. Luffy giving another unique laugh of his.

"'Ex-Marine Silver Blood (Y/N)'. Daughter of the famous blacksmith Silver of the Molten Metal of the Roger Pirates. Never thought I would see so many famous faces when I came here." Law drawled as he glanced over at your kneeling form with a smirk and raised eyebrows. Kid giving a cruel smirk of his own.

"What is a famous woman like you doing here?" The red head asked.

You stood up and glanced at both of them as you greeted them both equally. "'Dark Doctor' Trafalgar Law. Eustass 'Captain' Kid. To be honest with you, this trip wasn't really planned. I came to find something out. But..." Your smirk widened as you looked over at both of them who looked at you with utmost interest.

"Let me hear your dreams. For you've come far for them, they must be big."

Kid and Law answered that they will find the One Piece and become Pirate King. Them then glaring at each other as well as a still small Luffy. You hummed and nodded.

"Those dreams will require some difficulty." You commented.

"I also want to beat your boyfriend." Kid added with a smirk.

At this your mind went blank.

Everyone looked at the smirking mechanical fruit user in a mild deadpan at what he said.

"BOYFRIEND?! I don't have one!" You yelled out, Kid's smirk widening at your reaction.

"Let me elaborate, I want to defeat the Yonko Shanks."

Your eyes widened as you began to sputter out that they are just a friends.

Law glanced at you with a somewhat confused frown on his blank face.

"I heard that you were with Hawkeyes Mihawk."

A blush lit up your face.

"We're friends! I don't like either of them that way!"

"Eh?", Luffy glanced around in confusion as a question mark seemed to appear out of his head, "what's wrong with liking two people at once (Y/N)?" Everyone looked at the Straw Hat in a deadpan, clearly he didn't get it.

You cleared your throat loudly as you gained control and went back to what you were saying.

" _Anyways_ , not only do you guys have to conquer the Grand Line, but constantly fight off other competitors. That dream..." You appraised them with a respectful gaze. "That dream is an admirable one."

Law and Kid's eyes widened as you looked at them. It seems they've never heard someone give such respect for such a hopeless and reckless dream before.

"Oi!! (Y/N)! You said I was going to become Pirate King!" Luffy yelled, or more like squeaked in his chibi form. And just like that, Kid's face went back into a scowl and Law's face went back to that blank face. You wanted to sweat drop as you confirmed that you did, and will always think that. But there must be respect for others who strive for the same dream. Something you know that he's aware of. At this, Luffy shut his mouth up. You glanced at Law, who seemed to be glowering at you.

You rose an eyebrow.

Well, someone is cheerful and perky.

"I gotta question for you, Trafalgar Law." You announced, before they are forced to leave because of the marines. Law rose an eyebrow but said nothing as you strolled closer.

And then, quite suddenly, pat him hard on the back that he moved a little forward, then giving you a glare and was going to open his mouth but you interrupted him.

"That was a pat in the back. I heard you pissed off a certain idiotic flamingo we both know and I was hoping we can mock him together."

Law's eyes visibly widened under his hat, something only you were able to see without the others noticing. He wanted to ask questions but there was no time. You have to go. You jumped back from the sudden all out brawl and waved at the rookies, saying that you can't wait to meet them at sea for some interesting fights.

Now, to your crew.

Who've probably been waiting for you at the coater's place for hours.

.

.

.

_**You managed to squeeze in a meeting with the Straw Hats. Although, you were only able to see and actually give a greeting to Luffy.** _

_**And those to you who are wondering, Robin does indeed know you.** _

_**If you remember from the early chapters for Alabasta, she observed to Crocodile that he almost got caught by you once again. She knew you, but you didn't know her.** _

_**Or more like you didn't know she was there at all.** _

_**And come on, how can Franky NOT know you?** _

_**You were there in Water 7 for like weeks trying to pay off your debt on ruining a boat. What kind of person tries to steal parts from Galley-La with such a strong pirate(you) around?** _

_**XD** _

_**And ama_rin gets the virtual cookie for guessing correctly on what other chapter titles were connected to 'It Has Come'.** _

_**Check them out! ^_^ They have a good One Piece X Reader story that has the same mysterious vibe like this one. SO GO!! XD** _

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

_**Votes~** _

_**Author: Hey guys! Look! We gotta special guest this time~.** _

_**Crocodile: *brooding as he smokes his cigar*** _

_**Smoker: *glaring at Crocodile with a hand to his jitte and with tight lips around his two cigars*** _

_**Author: Uhh...guys?** _

_**Lucci: *silently leaning against the wall with crossed and closed eyes with Hattori loyally on his shoulder*** _

_**Hattori: Coo~** _

_**Doflamingo: Fufu~ *grinning to himself as he messes with some objects with his strings*** _

_**Author: ...errr** _

_**Shanks: *talking nonstop to a silent Mihawk as they drink together(he drinks)*** _

_**Mihawk: ...*stares at his beverage as he hears the Red Hair go on about this and that*** _

_**Author: ... *sweatdrops* Maybe another time...*goes to the door and starts to whisper to the guest* Hey, I don't think it's a good time right now, perhaps another time?** _

_**Silver Blood (Y/N): Huh? Oh sure, I guess. But why did you invite me here in the first place, are there people in there—** _

_**Author: SHHH!*slightly panics and looks back towards the room only to see nothing has changed* *sighs in relief* Look, things are a little...tense right now. I'll give you your (fav. Meat) another time okay? When everything is over and done with.** _

_**Silver Blood (Y/N): *raises eyebrow skeptically and with narrowed eyes* Alright...but remember the food okay?*walks away*** _

_**Author: *sags shoulders as she looks at everyone in the room* *starts to mutter* I swear, I try to do something nice for all of you, but everyone's ego, duty, or just plain party problem is in the way.** _

_**Shanks: *looks over at her suddenly* Huh? Did you say something?** _

_**Author: *facepalms*** _

_**Shanks: 9** _   
_**Mihawk:16** _   
_**Crocodile:2** _   
_**Doflamingo: 5** _   
_**Smoker: 2** _   
_**Lucci: 5** _

_**WARNING!** _

_**PROBABLY LAST TIME IM GOING TO DO THE VISITS OF THE DIFFERENT MEN OF THE HAREM UNTIL FOR LIKE AWHILE.** _

_**LIKE I SAID, THINGS ARE TENSE. WHICH I MEAN WITHIN THE STORY. AND I DON'T WANT TO RUIN THE UPCOMING TENSE ATMOSPHERE WITH YOUR HAREM BICKERING WITH ONE ANOTHER.** _

_**FOR THE NEXT COUPLE OF CHAPTERS, I WILL ONLY DISPLAY THE VOTES AND NOTHING MORE.** _

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

_**THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO HAS VOTED AND COMMENTED SO FAR!! XD** _

_**ITS APPRECIATED!! XD** _

_**And please tell me what you guys like or think about the story so far? As well as saying a scene or chapter that caused a pull to the heartstrings/hit you in the feels?** _

 


	40. The Value of Nakama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning.
> 
> ...
> 
> ^_^'
> 
> I'm sorry Shanks shippers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommended links to listen as you read:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=zuYQB58LC_o
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=tGzl_AB4poI
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OJ7O9B0PdIk
> 
> STRONGLY RECOMMENDED FOR THIS CHAPTER AND AFTERWORDS

 

Wha—?

What...?

Shanks, was part of Roger's crew, and he never told you? You were with your crew and the Straw Hats as Rayleigh spoke about his time at the ship. Rayleigh was visibly surprised you never knew, for Shanks spoke of you when he came by many years ago.

How is this possible? Why wouldn't he tell you? When they first met, they always shared stories. Even afterwards, they shared stories of the people around them. Shanks did always mention Buggy however...someone he was close friends with even though you believed it was more like a rivalry then friendship from what Shanks told you. But...didn't Shanks know you were curious about your father? He sailed with him! You know you spoke to Shanks about possibly trying to meet him before, why didn't he say anything. Why didn't he...?

You felt betrayed. It was stupid. It was childish. You knew he must've not said anything for a reason, Shanks isn't the type to keep secrets. Not unless it's for someone protection or something of that caliber. Still...

You felt the worried looks of the Straw Hats and your crew. They were concerned for you. And were a little angry at the Red Hair for keeping this away from their captain. They did more then he ever did when it came to looking for your father. When they were trying to get stronger, they tried to catch all the rumors of Silver. They marked their maps, tried to track him down and always seemed to fail. But they always got close. All for the captain that didn't even acknowledge them at the time.

You gave a wry thankful smile at all of them. You then suddenly standing up from your chair, asking if your ship was done with its coating yet. Shakky giving a slight no in response, Rayleigh replying that it still requires one more day of coating now that he is back from the auction house. You frowned, glanced at your crew and walked out from the shack. Only giving a small wave behind you for the Straw Hats, Luffy's concerned and serious dark eyes on your back as you left.

You felt your crew stand up to join you outside as you walked towards your ship.

Your gaze was determined, your gait proud and with conviction as you stood in the middle of your ship. When you felt everyone was in, you turned towards them.

"Listen to me. And listen to me closely. What I'm about to say, you must follow. You must. If you cannot follow these commands, then it is best if you leave." The crew said nothing but nodded, but their faces grew concerned and filled with worry as they noticed how their captain was behaving. You sighed and told them your plan.

"I'm going to go to Smoker and let him send me to Impel Down to—." Before you even finished her sentence, you were already met with protests and varying levels of shock at her words.

"No! You crazy?!" Taka yelled as Wes looked at you with wide hazel eyes.

"Captain...dangerous." The second half of the shipwright duo said, only to be not heard as Jet and Hak looked at you with angry gazes.

"How can you even–? Like what?!" Jet yelled, his blue eyes seeming to shake as his black hair got in the way.

"What are you thinking? Why?!" The navigator yelled, as the one after the other yelled at you. Your eyes narrowed.

"Be silent!" The crew froze from your loud voice, you quickly continued with grim eyes.

"I heard this from Doflamingo. Ace got captured and is in Impel Down. His execution is going to be in two weeks, so I have a plan. But don't tell Luffy at what I'm doing."

They were eerily silent, but Korra spoke up.

"How can we trust him? Captain, he's probably manipulating you to—."

"Korra." She flinched from how cold you said her name. "I believe I would know if I was being used. And I can tell Doflamingo was telling the truth, since he was spouting nonsense about it."

You then told them they must stay here. The crew was about to protest again, you gave them a glare. Immediately silencing them with a mere look.

"I do not wish to lose my crew in this war that the marines started. I want you to stay safe, which the best way is, is to be away from me."

"What about you Captain?" Jet asked quietly. You turned towards him with a raised eyebrow.

"What about me?" Jet clenched his fist as he said that you always do this. You asking on what do you always do.

"Protect us! Since even before you knew us, you protected us. Each and everyone of us here, was helped and saved by you." Jet's voice showed strong emotion, but his voice did not waver as you looked at him with hidden eyes behind your cap. "Strangers. We were just strangers and yet you wanted to help. Afterwords, when we wanted to be in your crew, you pushed us away. You were scared." You clenched your teeth. "You were scared that we were going to die if we were near you. So you protected us by pushing away. You always protected us! Let us now protect you (Y/N)!"

You said nothing as you glanced around to the other crew members under your signature cap. They all had the same fierce determination that Jet had within his eyes.

"Do you all agree?"

Immediately everyone nodded. Hak adding that they didn't train for nothing. Taka saying they were strong, and if something happens, she's always there to stitch them back together. Korra and Wes looking at you with caring eyes, while Zuko clenched his fists quietly.

"You're not alone Captain. Not anymore. We're with you now!" Jet proclaimed loudly, followed by loud 'Aye's'.

You felt touched. Your crew... Your wonderful sweet, gentle and caring crew. You don't deserve them. Their loyalty is something you'll never understand, but you treasure it. You treasure _them_. They're...they're your Nakama. And you'll do anything to keep them from getting hurt.

Anything.

You lifted your head up and gave a small smile.

"Thank you." The crew slowly let out relieved smile's and sighs. A thrum of strong power was released within you, stronger then you normally use. And the crew was suddenly on the floor, even though it was difficult to knock them all out.

"And I'm sorry."

You'll protect them as long as you can. You have to do this alone. You won't let anyone touch them, your eyes narrowed.

Especially not Akainu.

You quickly went over and grabbed one of the shipwrights inventions of a smaller ship but still had a small couch within the little room it had. You ignored the calls for you as you quickly steered away, with the ships motor engine within and unique sails.

You'll finally get to see Smoker.

.

.

.

_**Dun. Dun! DUN!!** _

_**Plan revealed! Sort of...** _

_**But really Reader-San, what are you thinking?** _

_**And again... ^_^' Sorry Shanks shippers. Had to be done.** _

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _   
_**Votes.** _

_**Shanks: 10** _   
_**Mihawk:16** _   
_**Crocodile:2** _   
_**Doflamingo: 7** _   
_**Smoker: 3** _   
_**Lucci: 5** _

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

_**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS VOTED AND COMMENTED!! I APPRECIATE EVERY SINGLE THING FOR THE READERS WHO HAVE DONE SO!! XD** _

 


	41. Silver Blood Captured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What are masks for?
> 
> For others? Or... for yourself?
> 
>  
> 
> New Arc: Your Capture Arc(AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommended links to listen as you read:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=zuYQB58LC_o
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=tGzl_AB4poI
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OJ7O9B0PdIk

"Smoker." You greeted, as you stood with an overload amount of Navy around you with weapon's ready, shackles on your wrists. It didn't take long to grab the attention of the Navy as you neared the island that Smoker was currently stationed at, along with Tashigi.

Commodore Smoker...you wanted to hug him in congratulations. Smirk at him as he would probably scowl and try to hit you away from himself. You would then laugh at his face like always and joke with him, bantering with him like old times. Like they weren't sworn enemies. Where everything was much simpler and innocent. A world where you only cared about your friends and dream.

That world is gone, you sadly confirmed. Your eyes hidden beneath your beloved 'Marine' cap.

"Silver Blood." (Y/N) gave a small smirk that felt forced on your cheeks as you murmured "So cold." Smoker looked at you with suspicion, he wasn't the only one. The whole island was on high alert because of your presence. They must think that you're like a rampaging rabid dog from how cautious they were. It makes sense though.

You do have 500,000,000 beri on your head.

Very dangerous if you weren't careful.

"Why did you willingly turn yourself in? Are you planning to try to take us by surprise to attack us?" Smoker questioned with eyes filled with questions as he looked at you. He knows this isn't like you. He knows how you valued your pride. The pride as a sword user, the pride you had as a marine, the pride you have of your freedom, the pride you have of _never_ getting caught. You gave a hollow laugh, trying to put your mask back on and pretend everything's okay.

It wasn't.

Saboady seemed worst then from what you remember.

Shanks withheld something that would've been important to you, with the knowledge knowing that was the case. As well as some knowledge on Blackbeard.

Ace...Ace was being held in the most inescapable and cruelest prison in the world-Impel Down- as he awaited for his execution that the whole world was going to see.

War was coming. And you have no idea who will live or die. Only knowing you will try your damnedest to protect the people you care about. What scares you, is that your hardest may not be enough. Maybe you're not strong enough. What if someone dies because of this stupid plan of yours? What if, someone you care about dies? What if. What if. _WhatifWhatifWHATIF—_

"Like I would actually take the time to get in shackles, wait for you guys attempt to take my swords, just to surprise you with said surprise attack." You rolled your eyes, and you were thinking you're doing good. But you weren't feeling it. Not this time. All your emotions were making you anxious and nervous. Your thoughts were jumbling up together in your brain as your heart slowly filled with dread on IT MIGHT NOT WORK. YOU SHOULD'VE TOLD ME SHANKS.

You felt strong brown eyes looking at you without even having to glance up, but you did anyways.

His eyes were narrowed, filled with suspicion but as well as confusion. Your eyes looked away when you saw the flash of concern and the tightening of his jaw on his cigars. 'Don't look at me like that', you thought, 'like we're not the sworn enemies we were supposed to be like you've always stated. Don't look at me...'

"Then why?" Tashigi asked as she stepped forward with her glasses on her head, hand on her hilt.

"Why?" You repeated, tasting the word on your lips as you wanted to formulate an answer.

And what better answer then the truth.

"I..." You let your mask fall completely, uncaring on how you might look. You straightened your shoulders and looked up at the marines before you.

"I wish to say goodbye personally to a friend before he leaves for his execution . I wish for you, Commodore Smoker, to turn me into Impel Down under your name." Surprised gasps fell around as you looked directly into wide confused chocolate eyes, your attention only on him.

"I made a promise to you. I want you to keep it." Smoker's jaw slacked as a cigar fell onto the ground. Tashigi wasn't doing any better, as her eyes were filled with complete disbelief as she looked between you and her Commodore. Smoker then tightened his fists.

" _Why_?" He seemed to growl.

Your brows furrowed as you looked up at him with a small frown on your lips.

"I told you why."

That wasn't the answer Smoker was looking for.

"Take Silver Blood to my office! Now!" He commanded with a strong bellow. His brown eyes on you, then quickly turning away.

.

.

.

_**Funny gone. Serious now.** _

_**Mask off. You now.** _

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

_**Shanks: 10** _  
_**Mihawk:16** _  
_**Crocodile:2** _  
_**Doflamingo: 7** _  
_**Smoker: 3** _  
_**Lucci: 5** _

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

_**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS VOTED AND COMMENTED!! I APPRECIATE EVERY SINGLE THING FOR THE READERS WHO HAVE DONE SO!! XD** _

_**I WOULDNT HAVE GOTTEN OVER 7k VIEWS AND OVER 700 VOTES WITHOUT ANY OF YOU!** _

_**SO THANK YOU!! AND I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE DOUBLE UPDATE!!** _

_**XD** _

 


	42. I'm sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes to protect, you must hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommended links to listen as you read:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=zuYQB58LC_o
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=tGzl_AB4poI
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OJ7O9B0PdIk

_"Take Silver Blood to my office! Now!" He commanded with a strong bellow._

The marines jumped out of their shock and shakily led you to the Commodore's office, the Commodore leading the way with quick fast steps that the trainees couldn't keep up. When they arrived, the Commodore ordered them to leave them alone and for Tashigi to stand outside the door as he slammed it shut. Smoker then looked at your form that was standing in the middle of the room with angry and bewildered eyes. Like a wolf.

You don't think you've ever seen Smoker this mad. This confused. This—Smoker stepped closer to you until he was one foot away from you with intense eyes—emotional. You tried to ignore it.

"Do you know what you're spouting from that idiotic mouth of yours? The promise you stated that if I beat you and captured you then—."

"You did. You captured me. And now you will take me to the deepest and worst level of Impel Down. You caught me, why does it matter _how_?" You do know why it matters. You made that promise in hopes of him finally catching up and them having an equal and fair fight. If he defeated you successfully, then he would feel this accomplishment you know he must've wanted since they were young. You were too ahead of him since they were little. He's always been trying to catch up, trying harder when you became a pirate.

Each time they met, and you showed off your abilities—without meaning to— you saw the way he clenched his jaw and fists at knowing he's not close yet. It was during these times that you would think he would give up did you repeat their promise loudly for everyone to hear. That you would only accept him to capture you, once he beat you in a fight. And just like that, his conviction will burn through him once again. But now...

"How?" He rumbled quietly with half lidded eyes. " _How?!_ " He yelled, you hearing the betrayed tone of his voice and looked at his expression.

"Why are you even turning yourself in to try to see Fire Fist? Why not just try to rescue him with the Whitebeard Pirates? This isn't like you. There's more to it then that. I know you."

You, for the first time, glared with heat at Smoker underneath your cap. Causing him to blink from your slitted eyes.

"I will say _nothing_. What I said is true." Your voice was cold, distant to even your own ears. You mustn't let him know. "And it doesn't matter. I'm just a filthy pirate and you're a loyal marine dog, like you've always said right?" This time, Smoker flinched.

'No!' Your inner self yelled at you. 'No! What are you doing?! Look at what you're doing to him! He's...he's...'

'I know.' You grimly replied. 'I know...'

There was a deafening silence. You wished that he never took you to his office, that he just a left the matter be.

But no. He has to _care_.

He has to show concern like the soft-hearted man he is. For you! Someone who always brought him trouble. Who couldn't land a punch against the bullies when they were younger because of fear. Who didn't know how to shut your prideful youthful mouth up. Who'd know what to tell the marine's Doctor exactly what was wrong with you when you received an injury.

Why does he care about someone so troublesome? Why does he care? Why can't he just...just...not?

'But then he wouldn't be Smoker. He wouldn't be your first Nakama.'

Now look what you did. You hurt him. You hurt him more then any physical life threatening wound can do. And it's your fault. _It's all your fault_. Oh why Smoker? Why are you so nice...—

_"Why are you...doing this?!"_

_"You're an assassin?! ...but...we visited my mothers grave together..."_

_"Liar."_

_"Murderer!"_

_"My son...!"_

_"You...killed...me?"_

—You can practically hear blood dripping from your hands at the memories—

So nice, to someone like you?

Your gaze flitted back to his face, and you froze.

"Very well. We shall depart in a few hours." He said with a monotone, hiding his emotions and then turned away to start walking towards the door. But you saw his eyes.

His eyes were never supposed to look you like that. His eyes were filled with hurt. No.

 _No_!

You reached forward with your shackles making a sound at the movement, you have to say sorry. A hidden message. Something! Anything! You were immediately met with his unique weapon to your face, making you stop with wide eyes.

"You will not touch me," He glanced over his shoulder at you with narrowed eyes, "Pirate."

With that, he left and shut his office with a quiet click. And you would've preferred shutting the door loudly and possibly breaking it better then that quiet click.

No...you idiot (Y/N)! Your fists tightened as you bit your lip. You hurt him! You hurt Smoker! You hurt your Nakama!

'What's wrong with me? What's wrong with _me_?!'

Smoker... You can possibly handle anyone else here look at you like that. Like you're nothing but pirate scum. But not him. You hurt him...you hurt _Smoker._

I'm sorry.

"I'm sorry..." You whispered out. You suddenly kneeled onto the floor in despair and in desperation as you repeated the phrase.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Your head was bowed, touching the floor with your hands being the only thing that lifting your up, while clutching your Marine cap.

The one they both received as their first days of being a marine.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

You're shaking, you observed, as you kept repeating it. Maybe he'll hear it somehow. Maybe, he'll forgive you. Please. Smoker...don't leave. You can't... (Y/N) felt wetness quickly come down your cheeks as you began to sniffle.

You're crying. Isn't the strongest woman in the world supposed to be immune to crying?

You tried to quiet a sob with your hand as more tears came in rapid succession.

"I'm sorry... I'm so _sorry._ "

'Please. Forgive me.'

A concerned figure look through the window behind spectacled eyes, then walking away.

.

.

.

_**...** _

_**Next chapters will be serious. Those moments in Saboady was your last chance for a laugh.** _

_**Let's move on.** _

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

_**Votes.** _

_**Shanks: 10** _   
_**Mihawk:16** _   
_**Crocodile:2** _   
_**Doflamingo: 7** _   
_**Smoker: 3** _   
_**Lucci: 5** _

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

_**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS VOTED AND COMMENTED!! I APPRECIATE EVERY SINGLE THING FOR THE READERS WHO HAVE DONE SO!! XD** _

 


	43. It's Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nakamas can never be enemies for long. If at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommended links to listen as you read:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=zuYQB58LC_o
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=tGzl_AB4poI
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OJ7O9B0PdIk

One more day. And you'll arrive to your planned destination.

Just one more, and you will get to see Ace. Afterwords, Luffy will probably coming barreling towards them with fists ready. Your plan is mostly a gamble. You're putting all your faith on a mere seventeen year old boy, who you've only seen three times. It was stupid. But, you see something in Luffy. Especially when you first met him in Alabasta. You saw how he would do anything for his Nakama, the will to protect, how carefree he was, but as well seeming to know what to say. It didn't take long for you to see the young pirate as a little brother. Luffy has that effect on people. That inconceivable power of having the people around him willing to do anything to save his life if it came to it.

Your stomach gave a loud growl once again. You haven't eaten the past three days, last thing you ate was in Sabaody and it was only a snack. You're starving. But you have pride. Like hell you're going to eat the food that's messily given to you through the tiny space of your cage. Some food going to the floor.

No.

You just drank water. Also...you glanced down with regretful eyes. You're punishing yourself for what you did to Smoker. It was necessary. What you said. You regret it though, wishing to take it back. Only yourself needs to know about your stupid gamble. Though, you're wondering if you've made the headlines yet...

The door opened, revealing Smoker with a tray in his hands. You glanced away.

"I've heard our prisoner hasn't been eating."

You said nothing but look down and hide your face with your cap. Smoker frowned. Then giving a blow of smoke out of his mouth from his cigars.

"You know what will happen once you arrive in Impel Down, right? You'll never see the light of day again. Only being fed scraps and being tortured constantly."

You continued to say nothing, already knowing all this.

"Silver Blood." Smoker called your title once again. When you finally glanced up at him, Smoker lifted the tray to reveal a (half eaten fav. meat/fav. food if vegetarian or vegan). Your favorite food.

Your stomach growled loudly once more, causing you to hold your hand to your stomach with a scowl. Smoker sighed and stood up. Appearing to leave the room. Your mouth opened.

"Smoker." Your voice called out, raspy from not talking the past two days to anyone. Smoker immediately halted, but did not turn. "Stay." You said, your eyes clenched shut.

"Please. _Stay_." You pleaded.

'Don't go. I'm sorry. We're still Nakama right?' You wanted to say.

You heard a shuffling of feet and then you felt something push against your foot. You opened them, the tray was in front of you. With Smoker sitting across from you on the other side of the jail cell. Your hands twitched. One going up to your cap and rub it fondly. It's not Smoker, but the feel and memory of this hat makes you feel warm. It was odd to eat in front of someone who wasn't, who would glance at you every few minutes when he wasn't too busy enjoying his cigars. When you were done, you contemplated on what to say. What can you say? Without giving yourself away? A thought, a memory, a promise then flashed through your head. But was interrupted by Smoker.

"Was it good? I would assume so from how you swallowed it whole instead of chewing and possibly choking." Smoker remarked casually. It made you flush in embarrassment.

"Hey! I didn't eat since like three days ago, which wasn't very filling if you ask me." You said indignantly. Smoker slid his gaze towards you. "It was your choice on not eating the food we gave you." You scoffed, amusement and nostalgia beginning to surface as a smirk slowly came to your lips.

"Have you seen the food they give me? You wouldn't eat them either. You were always such a picky little brat when we were younger." Smoker eye's began to soften as he gave his own flushed retort back. The nostalgia was hitting you quite hard. They haven't bantered and argued like old friends for awhile. (Y/N)'s eyes softened as you looked at Smoker's relaxed form.

You missed him. When the room got quiet, it was comfortable. A comfortable silence between friends that known each other for a long long time.

Your eyes turned half lidded. Yes. It's time.

"Smoker." You called. His gaze immediately settled into your face, sensing you were about to say something serious. "Yes?"

"I think I should tell you now. Before it's too late. The reason why I left the marine's." Smoker's eyes immediately widened in shock. Clearly, he didn't see that coming. Smoker then asked you if you're really not planning to escape. You rose an eyebrow but shook your head no. Smoker then stood up and unlocked the cell, motioning to you to come sit by the table within the room that was meant for the guardsman. They both sat down. Smoker giving a harsh drag from his cigars before blowing out once again. When he gave you the utmost attention, you began.

"It first started when I joined CP9..."

.

.

.

_**FINALLY!** _

_**We shall see what happened with Reader-san.** _

_**We're going to start from the beginning.** _

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

_**Votes.** _

_**Shanks: 12** _   
_**Mihawk:17** _   
_**Crocodile:2** _   
_**Doflamingo: 9** _   
_**Smoker: 4** _   
_**Lucci: 5** _

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

_**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS VOTED AND COMMENTED!! I APPRECIATE EVERY SINGLE THING FOR THE READERS WHO HAVE DONE SO!! XD** _

 


	44. The Past: Dispatched

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Always listen to your elders. It could save you from a lot of pain.
> 
>  
> 
> New Arc: Your Past Arc(AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommended links to listen as you read:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=zuYQB58LC_o
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=tGzl_AB4poI
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OJ7O9B0PdIk

_A teen (Y/N) frowned. Your Marine cap still on your head as your coat was on your chair that you were sitting on. The kanji for 'Justice' on the back of it._

_You faced your mentor and teacher, the closest person that could be seen as a role model to you._

_"What? What do you mean by that Garp?"_

_Garp gazed at you sternly, his arms crossed as he stood before your personal office desk._

_"It means what it means. Stay here with us, just decline."_

_Your brows furrowed as you stood up from the chair._

_"What? You know about my dream. What are you trying to say old man?! That I'm not ready for whatever they throw at me?!"_

_Garp's dark eyes narrowed, his expression seeming to grow more tired by each passing minute._

_"(Y/N), you know that isn't what I'm trying to say."_

_You clenched your fists, your eyes darkening._

_"Is it cause I'm his daughter. It's cause of that isn't it? The fact that I'm a pirates daughter is the reason you're not letting me go." You accused, something that seemed nothing new to you. It seems each time you did something, you felt like others connected it with your father._

_The man that somehow took your kind mother's heart and created you, only to leave and never come back._

_The fact that your mother always compared and your father when she was still alive didn't help. Saying he was a good and marvelous man. Kind, with a smile on his face, talented._

_You would never call your mother a liar, you would be no better then those kids back in Loguetown if you did. No._

_It was the fact that you were ashamed of the blood within you. So ashamed. You didn't want to be known as a pirates daughter._

_You wanted to be known for you, (Y/N). The strongest woman in the marines if things kept going like this, but now Garp is in your way._

_Garp's expression tightened._

_"(Y/N)—"_

_A knock on your door interrupted the Vice Admiral, you quickly calling for the person to come in. Your eyes brightened, as you spotted your now shaven and more mature friend. Who now took a habit to smoke like his name suggests._

_"Smokey! How are ya?" You said as you quickly grabbed an invitation letter on your desk and began to walk towards your furrow browed friend, you ignoring Garp's calls to you._

_"(Y/N), shouldn't you—"_

_"Should we talk outside? Fantastic idea." You exclaimed as you pushed Smoker out of your office to quickly walk away from the old man._

_"(Y/N)!" The Vice Admiral yelled._

_"See you later, Garp!" You waved back at the Vice Admiral, quickly shutting the door and began walking with a disapproving Smoker at your side. You walked passed some trainees as they were mopping, once they spotted you, they quickly saluted._

_"Lieutenant (Y/N)! Ensign Smoker!" You and Smoker nodded at them in greeting, walking past them._

_"What was that about with you and Garp?" Smoker asked as he looked down at you as they walked, mindlessly taking a stroll. You just wanted to walk. Smoker glanced down at the paper in your hand._

_"Isn't that your invitation that you showed me earlier?" The shaven man asked, puffing his cigar. You glanced up at him and then at the paper._

_"Yeah...the old man said I should decline."_

_Smoker rose an eyebrow._

_"Why would he do that? He knows about your dream." You shrugged as you scratched the back of your neck._

_"I don't know... Granted, I didn't really let him say much." You admitted, as Smoker gave a small scoff._

_"You were acting like a brat weren't you?"_

_You quickly turned towards him with a mock glare, offended._

_"No I wasn't! The old man is just crazy I tell you!" You yelled out as Smoker chuckled. His brown orbs then turning serious as he gazed down at you._

_"Well, you accepting the invitation?" He asked, you blinked looking down at the paper and fine print. Inviting you to join CP9._

_"They've never done this before...inviting someone to work for Cipher Pol that isn't trained from the special island." You slowly stated, even though you and Smoker both already knew this. Smoker narrowed his eyes, but then shrugged._

_"They must see something in you then. Do what you want to do." Smoker commented, you continuing to look down at the paper._

_"Yeah...I still wanna go."_

_Smoker nodded, the two of you continuing your relaxing stroll. Perhaps being the last thing the two of you would do before you were sent to Enies Lobby._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_It was a sad goodbye to Smoker and a silent one to Garp, who stared at you with a mix of worry and disapproval. The ship that was picking you up was here already, and was patiently waiting for you to take you to Enies Lobby._

_You gave the already smoking Smoker a strong hug, a smile on your face with a promise they would see each other again. With Smoker slowly returning the hug, tightening it even further as he brought you closer to him._

_You gave him a smile._

_"Don't worry, I'll call time to time to mess with you. You know, to make sure you don't miss me."_

_Smoker merely scoffed and rolled his eyes, a hint of a smile on his lips as you began to walk towards the ship that was docked at the Marine base. Your signature hat still proudly on your head._

_Smoker's smile quickly twitched down, spotting with narrowed eyes he saw a young man with a black suit, waiting for you on the other side, eyes cold and dead. A feeling of uneasiness filled Smoker, and he was half-tempted to call you back for you to get away from that boy. But he bit back, not wanting to ruin his best friend's dream. And so he watched you go, the marines that were her subordinates and friends seeming to be deadly silent._

_The base seemed to have gotten quieter when you left, Smoker observed as he quickly turned away._

_While Garp still stood at the pier with clenched fists and a tight face, watching the leaving ship._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_You walked along the ship with a slight skip in your step. Man, you couldn't believe it!_

_You're going to be a CP9 agent! The top secret organization that just came out from the World Government, only the top marines knew the info that came out of them._

_You're doing it! You cheered in your head as a proud smirk was making its way across your face. You're proving everybody in Loguetown wrong, you aren't just a pirates daughter anymore._

_You're now a CP9 agent, a former Lieutenant at only the age of sixteen as you clearly grew stronger and stronger, long ahead of marines older then you. You were even ahead of Smoker since you were kids._

_Your smirk widened._

_You're a CP9 agent now, but you're going to be the strongest woman in the marines soon._

_That'll show everyone._

_You frowned._

_'But why would Garp say that?' You thought back as he personally sook you out from training to talk in your stuffy office. Not being his usual weird old man self. At first you thought that perhaps something happened to one of your subordinates, only for him to tell you that you should decline. He knows your dream better then anyone else. Probably better then Smoker, since Garp was the one that personally took you under his wing while Smoker was taught by another Vice Admiral at the time._

_You shook your head from the memory._

_Whatever. You already accepted and get closer to accomplishing your dream this way._

_"Hey, the famous Rob Lucci is here on this ship!" A random marine said to his friend as they walked towards you. His friend's eyes widened._

_"What?! The kid that killed all those people at only thirteen years old?"_

_You froze and paused, looking towards the talking marines._

_"What?" You asked, the marines looked towards you and saluted._

_"Lieutenant (Y/N)!"_

_You frowned as you stood in front of them in the hallway, your arms crossed._

_"Stand down and tell me more about this 'Rob Lucci'." You commanded, using your rank as you intently listened to the marines as they shared what they heard._

_Your uneasiness grew as they shared the stories of the famed and first CP9 agent. Who managed to survive numerous cannons to the back as a young teen, only getting large scars. Shaped like the logo of the World Government. You soon realizing he was the same age as you as days passed, the only difference is that your hands were still clean._

_His was not._

_Already his hands were bloodied at thirteen, seeming to be like a machine._

_When you interacted with him, you were at a lost. Not used to dark eyes looking at you blankly and coldly._

_You then finally arrived at Enies Lobby._

_It was during this time, for six years in fact, did you come to know 'Dark Justice'._

_._

.

.

_**Had to start from the beginning of when you were dispatched.** _

_**Next chapter will go in depth of your time there.** _

_**But Silver Blood sure seems more...different huh? ^_~** _

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _  
_**Votes.** _

_**Main Pairings** _  
_**Shanks: 14** _  
_**Mihawk:19** _  
_**Crocodile:2** _  
_**Doflamingo: 10** _  
_**Smoker: 5** _  
_**Lucci: 7** _

_**Side Pairings** _  
_**Kaku: 1** _

_**On a side note. ;D Heh, see what I did there.** _

_**You guys CAN vote for the Side pairings that have been shown. You don't HAVE to vote for the Main Pairings, you can also vote for the Side Pairings that have been shown so far. One being Kaku.** _

_**Another... ;D Well, I'll give you a hint. He was also in the Water 7 Arc.** _

_**So you guys CAN and MAY vote for side pairings. Just like the Main Pairings. BUT.** _

_**YOU HAVE TO CHOOSE BETWEEN MAIN OR SIDE PAIRINGS. IT CANNOT BE SEPARATE.** _

_**So if you already voted for a Main Pairing, you cannot vote for a Side Pairing. That applies the other way around as well.** _

_**ALSO. Reminder that you can change your vote at any time. You just have to tell me who you voted BEFORE and who you want to change to it NOW.** _

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

_**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS VOTED AND COMMENTED!! I APPRECIATE EVERY SINGLE THING FOR THE READERS WHO HAVE DONE SO!! XD** _

 


	45. The Past: CP9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camaraderie can be confusing.
> 
> As well as finding out that the 'good' guys aren't what they seem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommended links to listen as you read:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=zuYQB58LC_o
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=tGzl_AB4poI
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OJ7O9B0PdIk

_You were assigned to Lucci as partners for every mission possible. And quite deadly the two of you were. Missions were easily completed with a success, but not to you._

_"Oi, (Y/N)!" The Director, Spandam called to you rudely as you were trying to have a successful nap. Your distant eyes turned towards him in attention, no comment leaving your lips at his rudeness._

_"You completed that mission I gave to you right? I need that report right when you get up from lazing around." He had a threatening tone towards you, but all you did was clench your fists to hold back your big mouth._

_"Yes sir. I..." , You gritted your teeth, "I apologize. I'll give it to you now."_

_Spandam smirked above you arrogantly as he walked away with a cruel laugh._

_"Damn right! You don't wanna be like your father after all." He said, walking away as your eyes turned murderous at his back. Holding back a snarl as you bit your already abused lips._

_As every day passed, your gaze turned colder and dead, your hands were always marked from your nails as a result on how hard you tightened them every day. And your lips were always red with dried blood, as a result of you biting them. You wanted to hurt the Director called Spandam. You really did. You wanted to cripple him, perhaps permanently break his jaw so he wouldn't speak and give cruel orders again._

_You learned that pirates weren't the only evil ones in this world. You were actually naive. Marines were just as bad, perhaps even worse. Pirates knew what they did was wrong, they just didn't care because of how selfish they were._

_Marines however...they were **evil**. Claiming to do every action, every kill, every action of betrayal to people who thought she was their friend, it was in the act of **Justice**. They called it justice._

_And you hated it._

_You hated it a lot._

_And your fellow CP9 agents knew it, Spandam knew it as well, but they knew you would listen. Knowing that you didn't want to be compared to your father. Knowing that you were ashamed of that blood running within you. Spandam always making a comment about it, laughing with that cruel laugh of his as he talked about your 'pirate scum' of a father. You only listening with cold eyes, but your blood boiling as you had an urge to defend the man you never knew._

_You were being used. That's all._

_And because of that, you didn't dare risk to call your dear friend Smoker. Someone you haven't heard or seen in years, in fear of them using him against you. You didn't want him in danger. But you so wanted to call him, desperately so. Maybe just a quick call won't hurt. Just a—_

_No._

_You couldn't._

_You must bear it._

_You were going to be the strongest woman marine after all. So you had to endure. You had to train with your Buster Sword called Kuroi ten'nosabaki 'Black Heaven's Judgement'. You still keeping your old Marine hat close._

_So even though you didn't want to and never admit it, you were Lucci's best partner. Heck, you were the one that found that blasted pigeon called Hattori for him. It seemed the bird liked him, too bad you didn't. As you always made apparent, calling him Lucci-neko, kitty, or even pussycat. It would lift your lips a little with the dark looks he gave you, but it was worthwhile. And Hattori was in your side as well. Sometimes._

_You felt something fall on your shoulder as Hattori stood on top of your head, you and Lucci taking a little rest. You glanced at your shoulder and blanched._

_"Ugh! Lucci-neko, control your bird!" You yelled out to your partner who's dark eyebrows twitched. Only for a sadistic gleam to form in his eyes when Hattori began to peck your head._

_You swear that something was wrong with the man, getting off at someone being pooped on and pecked by a bird was strange._

_Stupid bird._

_'But...' You thought as you glanced up at the sadistic Zoan user, who was giving Hattori a few touches to the head as the pigeon chirped, '...this isn't bad...'_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_One day, on a random mission you don't remember..._

_"Lucci!" You called, spotting Lucci fall towards the sea by doing a careless mistake. You immediately dove in without a second thought, not having a valid reason for saving the man you thought you hated. Something that you did only with Smoker when your friend stupidly ate a devil fruit._

_When Lucci opened his eyes and glanced at you, seeming to question why. Why would you rescue someone who did a careless mistake and should've died, and someone you disliked._

_"I don't know..." You could only say to his questioning look, your eyes confused as you still had your hands on his chest when you were doing compressions._

_Lucci only sat up and pushed you away, no thank you leaving his lips as he slowly stood up. And you knew he wouldn't. He wouldn't even return the favor, for he wasn't that kind of man._

_No. Your eyes narrowed._

_He wasn't._

_But when you continued to have his back in some fights, defended him from certain blows, you questioned yourself more and more. Dark eyes glaring at you as his leopard tail twitched that way and that, seeming to want to find an answer in your actions._

_Certainly...certainly you didn't see him as a comrade?_

_But you hated him. You did. You didn't like people like him. He believed in Dark Justice, while you did not, something he always said that proves your naïveté and that you were weak._

_'Comrade...'_

_It was slowly starting to worm a way into your mind and heart as you again and again worked with Lucci in missions. Who did a mission without a complaint, but he followed exact orders. If Spandam didn't say it, he wouldn't do it._

_Like the conniving cat he was._

_And when Lucci successfully made the so called 'Director' sputter in a mix of fear and anger,it made it hard for you to control yourself._

_"L-Lu-Lucci! Of c-course you're right. I apologize." Spandam said with a nervous sweat as he waved his hands back and forth._

_You gave a small chuckle at the spectacle before you, trying to hide it behind your hand as you looked on in satisfying amusement at the pathetic 'Director'. Spandam never heard you, but Lucci always did. Him always glancing at you when he heard, his lips twitching sadistically._

_What did it mean?_

_What did comrade mean to you exactly?_

_With each complete mission, your comments came, calling Lucci certain names. And when he gave a glare you would stop, and seemed to rub your neck sheepishly. With Hattori quickly pecking your hands and head as you shouted obscenities to it, while he watched in what seemed triumph. But quickly died down when the bird settled on your head comfortably. And his look was replaced to one of assessment as he looked at you, while you looked up at him just as evenly. You always questioning on what you see in the man for you to do such actions._

_For you to act like he was a friend._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_You touched his large scar on his back one day, which was met with you being slammed to a wall with your wrists trapped above you, dark eyes looking at you. You weren't surprised by his reaction, but you were a little when you asked him a simple question._

_"Does it hurt?"_

_You were only met with silence and a narrow of the eyes._

_"What do you want?"_

_You blinked and looked at him questioningly, not really expecting him to say anything._

_"What do you mean?"_

_His eyes narrowed more, and his grip on your wrists tightened._

_"You must want something, for you to do what you do every mission we're on together. Do you perhaps", he got close to your ear and seemed to purr, "want me?" Your eyes widened, your cheeks flushed from anger and embarrassment._

_"What?! You in heat or something you pussycat—" You got cut off with a bite to your ear, which was the last straw as your eyes narrowed into a glare and you headbutted him._

_Hard._

_He let go of your wrists and you jumped away from the wall that you were formerly trapped in, your hand on the hilt of your sword. Not Kuroi ten'nosabaki, but a sword you received during working in CP9, a ninja sword which was simply called Karasu, 'Raven'. A sword that you used when Black Heaven's Judgement wasn't needed._

_"You an idiot?! Can't you see it's because you're my comrade?!" You shouted indignantly. Lucci took his hand off his face, his eyes deadly as he looked at you. Not appreciating the headbutt you gave him it seems, but you didn't care._

_Your eyes widened when the word finally came out of your mouth, your jaw was slack._

_Lucci rose an eyebrow at your expression, his eyes not believing your words._

_"I thought you hated us."_

_You did._

_You did, didn't you?_

_No. You knew you absolutely hated the idiotic and fearful but cruel Spandam, that you were positive of. Jabra was a cheap dog. Kumadori was just a weirdo. Blueno was an unfeeling ugly bull. Fukuro was a guy with a zipper as a mouth but somehow couldn't just keep his mouth shut. Kalifa was an arrogant and vain woman. While Kaku was the new and young recruit with a unique nose but somewhat distant personality._

_And Lucci... Tch. He was the worst of all the CP9 members, next to Spandam. Cold. Ruthless. Sadistic. And yet had unique traits. Where he would only allow Hattori to be so close to him, a bird with a cat. Him feeding the young and smart bird who spoke almost like a human. And he seemed the type to have killed Spandam a long time ago if he wasn't the director. And only followed orders to the literal point._

_But...there was something that made you want to be his comrade. Or more like you to think that he was yours. Was it your curiosity on why he believed in Dark Justice so much? His past? That scar? Was that it?_

_But that couldn't be. It couldn't be just that._

_You didn't have any reason, but your mouth opened to your answer all the same._

_"We're comrades. So I guess I don't. I don't hate you."_

_You answered, with you actually looking at him evenly while he did the same. Hattori flew to you and landed on your shoulder and pecked your cheek, which immediately brought you out of his intense gaze as you yelped in pain. You missing the sadistic smile when the ruthless predator heard 'I don't hate you.'_

_Which was a mistake._

_It was six years with you in CP9. You not being able to call Smoker once, but you still had your old and worn Marine hat close to you even when you slept. Sometimes humming the tune to Bink's Sake, a song that your mother sang to you, when you felt down. Anything to distract you from the screams and cries of your past victims that haunted you in your nightmares. Causing you to wake up in cold sweat, sometimes tears going down your face._

_You were 22 when **that** mission was assigned._

_._

.

.

_**Next chapter is a narration of this version, with Smoker and you making your own comments in the story.** _

_**And yes, as you can see, Silver Blood has quite a past. I'm not sure if anyone has connected the dots yet, but to confirm, yes.** _

_**Yes, Silver Blood has PTSD.** _

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

_**Main Pairings** _   
_**Shanks: 14** _   
_**Mihawk:19** _   
_**Crocodile:2** _   
_**Doflamingo: 10** _   
_**Smoker: 5** _   
_**Lucci: 7** _

_**Side Pairings** _   
_**Kaku: 1** _   
_**Paulie: 1** _

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

_**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS VOTED AND COMMENTED!! I APPRECIATE EVERY SINGLE THING FOR THE READERS WHO HAVE DONE SO!! XD** _

 


	46. White and Silver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bond of white and silver will never break.
> 
> Not even in death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommended links to listen as you read:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=zuYQB58LC_o
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=tGzl_AB4poI
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OJ7O9B0PdIk

You told him everything you could. The harsh training you had to go through, which wasn't really training, but throwing you mission after mission after mission. Your first assassination wasn't easy. You killed a man in his sleep. Vulnerable. Didn't even have the option to fight. (Y/N) hesitated for the first few days when you had to do it, even if the man did cruel deeds to make it to the assassination list.

But the missions got eviler and crueler. You spoke how difficult it was, to befriend, to lie, to betray, to kill. A constant cycle. One you couldn't leave, because you had your stupid pride. To prove that you know how to follow orders and not like your father who was a pirate.

One wrong move, and you would be gone. One weakness that could be exploited, would cause you to hold fear within you. You could not call him. Smoker gritted his teeth, a scowl on his face as he listened. You wished you could,  
(Y/N) said.

"It was difficult. Hard. _So_ hard. That I couldn't call my Nakama. Couldn't call _you_. But, I wanted to push through. For my dream. I had to be the strongest woman marine. And I thought once I reached there, I would be able to be with everyone again." You said with a small sad smile. Clearly, that cannot happen now. Things have changed. But that's what you thought. Dreamed. Hoped.

But then, you made a friend. A comrade.

"It was strange, Smokey. The first comrade I found was the coldest and most effective agent of CP9. You've heard of him. His name is Rob Lucci." Smoker tightened his cigars as he let out a muttered "Yeah, I know him. Everyone that's a marine does." Him then remarking that he was the one that picked you up, when you were sixteen to be taken in by CP9.

You nodded.

You then saying he was an interesting character. Had a strong belief of 'Dark Justice', followed missions to the exact dot, his sadism, and had a pigeon that talked. Smoker rose an eyebrow at that.

"A pigeon? You had to include that in there?" He said incredulously. You chuckled.

"I can't leave out Hattori. That stupid bird. Can't tell if it liked me or not. One second it was pecking my face like it was dinner, the next it's cuddling close to it."

Fickle. Like his master. But you left that part out.

He was everything you hated. His sadistic nature, the way he just didn't care what they did, you _hated_ it. But they were the best. The best duo that CP9 ever had. So you were always in missions with him. As time passed, you realized that...your body just moved on its own to have his back. If a sword was suddenly too close, or a knife thrown near his direction, you would take it. Deflect it away, even though you knew he would've been able to do it himself. Smoker commented that he's not surprised. You rose an eyebrow.

"Huh?"

Smoker closed his eyes in thought. "You always had a tendency to care too much. When we were training as marines, and had to battle pirates, you would always put yourself in danger just for me to not get hurt. When you were a Lieutenant, you always asked for the Pirates to surrender at any time. You never killed any of them, when they could've done it to you." He opened his eyes and gazed into your eyes with his brown ones.

"It's one of the things that made me go crazy about you. You always did stupid things. You always cared too much. You would probably care about a Warlord as well."

(Y/N) internally flinched. Oh man. Smoker got it right on the money. Not one, not two, but _three_. Three Shichibukai that you would rather avoid killing because of your odd relationship with them.(Mihawk is the closest your with. But the heck is Crocodile and Doflamingo? Friends? Acquaintances? _What??!_ )

"Yeah well..." You continued. It was one day that you began to question your actions. But Lucci as well, you learning his expressions as he always glanced at you curiously when you had his back. One day, he got caught in the water and was quickly sinking. Without a second thought, you jumped and saved him. When he looked at you with questioning eyes, did you realize you saw him as a comrade.

But he was an asshole.

Didn't even say thank you. So you teased and prodded him. Calling him 'Lucci-neko', kitty, pussycat, or just plain pussy. You're surprised you didn't get killed from calling him that. But Hattori would suddenly start pecking your forehead that he got his revenge when he just smirked in amusement as he watched. It was strange, (Y/N) said.

Smoker narrowed his eyes, "It is," he agreed with something flashing in his eyes before he glanced away. You nodded as you said he called you names as well, mostly 'Idiot'. Or 'naive' because of their different views.

"Six years passed. The missions requiring more days. Information retrieval, assassination, kingdoms messing help with pirates or bandits, everything. Every night, I would get nightmares. It was during this that I constantly thought I should've just listened to Garp instead of being the head strong girl I was. I had nightmares of my own hands dyed red with blood... Screaming. Crying...and then..." You rose your downward eyes at him to look at a solemn quiet Smoker. " _That_ mission was assigned."

You were about to continue, until your Haki alerted that someone was coming.

You sighed. "Ah, Smoker. It's best that we leave it here until next time. Someone's coming." You stated tiredly before you stood up from the chair, Smoker quickly following afterwords with incredulous narrowed eyes, as he caught your arm.

"(Y/N). There is no next time. Don't you see?! Don't you know what Impel Down is going to do? (Y/N) you—!" He stopped himself and gazed down towards you, making your eyes widen. Smoker is...tearing up? You were suddenly pulled towards his body in a bone crushing hug. His head on your shoulder.

"You were a marine before (Y/N)...they will see you as a traitor and will be treated perhaps even harsher then the worlds worst criminals they have down there..." He mumbled on your shoulder.

"Smoker..." You whispered. You rose your arms to squeeze him back. He's warm. He's always been warm. Your favorite kind of hug would always be one from the silver haired smoking man.

"I know, Smokey. Trust me...I know. But we'll see each other again. Please, believe me." You pressed.

'Believe me Smoker. Please don't think I'm going to die. I'll be fine. You will see me soon.'

"(Y/N)—" you pulled back a little as you tilt your head up towards him. Their faces mere inches away from each other. You rose your right hand towards his cheek to cut him off, his eyes wide.

"Smoker. Believe me. We _will_ see each other again."

Look at me Smoker. _Look_ at them.

Smoker gazed down at you intensely, his eyes slowly narrowing when the strength of your words sunk in. He then leaned his head down towards you, your heads touching as the both of you held each other's eyes. Your face was slightly flushed. Was it getting a little hot in here? Or is it the smoke?

"Alright..." He breathed. You slowly gave a small smile at him.

"Thank you. Smoker." Smoker looked at you, and then did something that surprised you. He kissed your cheek, softly, slowly. Then pulled away. You looked at him with wide eyes and a flush, while he looked away with a mild blush of his own.

'Cute...'

(Y/N) then walked into your cage, Smoker quickly locking it when the footsteps grew closer. The guardsman came in. As Smoker walked away, he gave a small glance over his shoulder, to see a smirking (Y/N). You mouthed 'Cute Smokey.' He blushed in embarrassment and quickly walked up the steps, a small smile on his lips as he went. He would have to thank Tashigi later.

.

.

.

_**Awwww~ ^_^** _

_**You guys made up~** _

_**The fluffy feels train has now come to a halt however.** _

_**Next stop, the angst and gut wrenching train.** _

_**And heh. ;P** _

_**You think I will just share your whole past just like that~?** _

_**Lol** _

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

_**Main Pairings** _  
_**Shanks: 14** _  
_**Mihawk:20** _  
_**Crocodile:3** _  
_**Doflamingo: 11** _  
_**Smoker: 6** _  
_**Lucci: 8** _

_**Side Pairings** _  
_**Kaku: 1** _  
_**Paulie: 1** _

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

_**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS VOTED AND COMMENTED!! I APPRECIATE EVERY SINGLE THING FOR THE READERS WHO HAVE DONE SO!! XD** _

_**I HOPE EVERYONE HAS A NICE DAY/NIGHT!! XD** _

 


	47. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey of being tortured has begun.
> 
> Meanwhile...news of your arrest has become known.
> 
>  
> 
> New Arc: Pre!Impel Down and Current!Impel Down Arc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommended links to listen as you read:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=zuYQB58LC_o
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=tGzl_AB4poI
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OJ7O9B0PdIk

It was hard, but you watched Smoker's ship leave to the distance as the head Warden Magellan stood beside you with his Vice Warden Hannyabal. As well as other jail holders, who've already took both your weapons. Black Heaven's Judgement needing two people to lift up its weight. You smirked at them, your shackles clinking together.

"I can help with that if you want." You said with amusement. Magellan immediately saying that they'll make sure you're nowhere near your signature weapon.

"As well as this," his hands reached out towards your head and you immediately snarled at him. Causing you to get poked hardly on the back with Hannyabal's spear.

"No! I don't care what else you take or what you do to me. Just let me keep this!" You yelled out. Magellan returned  his hand to his side.

"You're a strange pirate for you to wear something from the marine's." He commented, you rolling your eyes.

"You're not the first to say that. Certainly not the last." You retorted.

Nonetheless, he pulled his hand back. Then silently walked, commenting hear and there as they walked in through Impel Down. Magellan glanced down at you.

"I assume you don't need a tour?" You hummed in dark amusement. Every marine knows what Impel Down is and their different levels of torture. You sent the pirates you've defeated over here as a marine before. And you knows the first one you have to go through.

The 'baptizing'.

"No. Let's just start." You replied looking up at him. Magellan nodded.

And the torturing began.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**~In different parts of the world~** _

**Mihawk**

The worlds greatest swordsman sat in his cushioned chair, leaning back with a glass of wine in one hand as he read the newspaper.

Eyes of a hawk then narrowed as he re-read one particular headline.

'Ex-marine Silver Blood caught along with Fire Fist!'

Mihawk frowned as he set his glass of wine down, reading the story on how exactly the famous Silver Blood (Y/N) was caught, his once student. The newspaper did not help satisfy the man's curiosity. Only saying that you were caught by White Hunter Smoker, and you came willingly.

The swordsman frown deepened.

What is his idiot of a student planning?

(Y/N) was always like this. When you first arrived in his mansion when he decided to agree on your request for him to train you, you would try to liven up the place and make cake.

It ended up in a horrible burning failure.

He would give his piercing orbs at you that would cause anyone to freeze up in fear. Only you didn't. You would only give a nervous laugh as you scratched the back of your head. Even when he admittedly rudely called you loud, you would do the same thing.

_"I didn't know I would have such a loud guest in my mansion." He would comment dryly, only giving you a stern glance before going back to his book._

_You giving a nervous laugh as you gave him a sheepish smile, scratching the back of your head._

_"A-ah, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." You would apologize, and would only be met by silence as he continued to read his book. Ignoring you. When Mihawk spotted (Y/N)'s eyebrow twitch, he lifted up his book more to hide his amused gaze._

And without his notice, he began to let go of his frown and release small smiles in your presence; eyes losing their sharpness. Your charm was not ladylike, as was his preference, but...there was something about you...

But really, Mihawk released himself from his memories as his brow furrowed, what were you thinking?

Unless...

The swordsman gave out a heavy sigh as a hand came up to rub his face.

**Doflamingo**

"Fufufufufu~! Fufufu!" Doflamingo couldn't stop laughing. His left hand holding the newspaper he was reading while his right was on his face as he tried to get back into control. Only to fail.

His outburst of laughter that has been going for a few minutes caused some of his 'family' to look at him in concern. The woman he didn't know the name of already left his side as he sat on the reclining beach chair. Too weirded out by the tall man as he laughed to himself.

But he didn't care. This was too good.

 _Way_ too good.

When Doflamingo informed (Y/N) of what happened to Fire Fist, he expected you to do something about it. Already aware of how loyal and protective you were from the many times he's observed you.

However, he didn't expect to read the newspaper a few days later to see that the little marine was caught and be held in Impel Down. And went to a marine _willingly_.

Doflamingo tried to hold back a snort and failed as his body continued to shake.

The Dressrosa noble thought he had read you like a book, but it seems he was wrong.

"My, my little (Y/N)..." He murmured to himself, a wide grin formed on his features, finally calmed down enough as his sunglasses glinted.

Oh how _good_ it is to be _wrong._

**Lucci**

"Hey, Lucci!" The mutt Jabra called out to him as he stood with his back straight and gazing to the horizon with emotionless dark eyes. Jabra came next to him with a newspaper in his hand.

"Did you hear? That Silver Blood—."

"Yes. I am aware." Lucci cut off rudely as Hattori gave a strong 'Coo~' in affirmation. The tanned man felt Jabra's irritation at being interrupted without having to look.

"Bastard! Don't cut me off! I just thought you would like to know." Jabra shouted with fists around the crinkled paper.

"Now, now Jabra. You shouldn't yell." A new voiced interjected as they came up to the two Zoan users, showing off a small teasing grin. Jabra narrowed his eyes at him.

"The hell wouldn't I giraffe? You'd be irritated too." Kaku frowned at the mocking tone of his fruit power.

"Anyways, it seems (Y/N) got caught." Kaku observed casually, showing off mild surprise in his tone as he crossed his arms in thought. Lucci's jaw slightly clenched at the giraffe's familiarity to his ex-coworker but said nothing.

Lucci stayed silent, only Hattori seeming to answer for him with a coo and a flutter of feathers. Jabra scoffed at the leopard's silence. "Yeah, what's new? What I want to know is why she did that? She's not getting out of Impel Down."

"Silver Blood still is a naive fool." Lucci said lowly, finally speaking about your impulsive actions. Jabra and Kaku rose their eyebrows.

"You've known and been with her longer, why do you think she did it?"

Lucci said nothing, even when he turned around and walked past the other two Zoan users. Ignoring Jabra's growled out call of his name.

You were truly a naive fool. You haven't changed at all. Lucci observed in his thoughts as he walked and began thinking where else Spandam could be hiding from them.

"You better get out alive, Silver Blood. I don't tolerate weakness or liars." Lucci talked to himself, a smirk slowly forming on his features as his arms tensed in excitement with his eyes narrowed.

"Only I can defeat you and bring you in."

'Prepare yourself.'

**Shanks**

The red head sighed as he stared at the newspaper before him within his captain quarters. Once the newspaper reached the Red Haired pirates, the crew decided to leave him be to his thoughts as they prepared to stop Kaido.

But really, Shanks thought with a concerned frown, this wasn't necessary.

Shanks immediately read your actions the second he finished reading the article. You were planning to escape with Fire Fist, at the cost of your own life and freedom. But something was wrong, the emperor felt it.

Shanks eyes narrowed in thought at your impulsive actions, with your crew nowhere in sight.

And that marine...White Hunter Smoker. You've talked about him and how you were childhood friends countless times with the Red Hair. Speaking about the promise you and Smoker made as well, as pirate and marine. What you did, however, went against with what you said. Smoker defeating you then capturing you, not you willingly getting captured by the marines without even a little skirmish. You always kept promises...unless.

Shanks eyes tightened as he thought back about the circumstances of how both of you met.

You were going back to your old ways.

"(Y/N)...what's happening with you?" Shanks questioned to himself, worried over you. Not even concerned over how there was care and affection in his voice as he spoke. Already aware of which part of his heart you managed to easily squeeze into.

Be safe (Y/N).

.

.

.

_****Kuroi ten'nosabakI(Black Heaven's Judgement): your black with a sheen of silver buster sword that's carrie son your back. Think of it like Cloud's sword from Final Fantasy or Zabuza's sword from Naruto.** _

_**Think of it like Cloud's sword from Final Fantasy or Zabuza's sword from Naruto.** _  
_**(Your sword is a mix of Cloud's and Zabuza's, there is no hole in your sword, but there IS a half moon cut in it. But the half moon cut near the top of the sword.)** _

_**Next few chapters you're going to get tortured.** _

_**No hard feelings.** _

_**It wasn't my idea. It was yours.** _

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

_**Main Pairings** _  
_**Shanks: 15** _  
_**Mihawk:20** _  
_**Crocodile:3** _  
_**Doflamingo: 9** _  
_**Smoker: 6** _  
_**Lucci: 8** _

_**Side Pairings** _  
_**Kaku: 1** _  
_**Paulie: 2** _

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

_**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS VOTED AND COMMENTED!! I APPRECIATE EVERY SINGLE THING FOR THE READERS WHO HAVE DONE SO!! XD** _

_**I HOPE EVERYONE HAS A NICE DAY/NIGHT!! XD** _

 


	48. This is Nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pain?
> 
> You've always known pain. 
> 
> Yet, this time, it's different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommended links to listen as you read:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=zuYQB58LC_o
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=tGzl_AB4poI
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OJ7O9B0PdIk

The baptizing didn't hurt as much as you thought it would. In fact, it didn't hurt at all. Felt like a hot spring actually, except you have all your clothes on. And it was boiling. Meh, it didn't matter. You can relax. Too bad they took you out. When they didn't give you an exchange of clothes, it was confirmed.

"Death sentence." You murmured quietly, not quite sure what to do with the information. Magellan looked down at you as they walked and then glanced away.

"No, we're going to interrogate you before we decide. Either way, Silver Blood (Y/N), you're going to go through Hell."

You gave a small smirk.

"I'm aware of that."

They did interrogate you, while throwing you onto the thorns in Crimson Hell, when that didn't work besides causing you mild discomfort they moved on. The questions were mostly if you shared any marine information with other pirates. Mostly about the existence of CP9.

"You're idiots." You bluntly stated. Hannyabal reeled back offended, but you just continued. "If I told anyone, pirates wouldn't shut up about the information. I know how to keep a secret even if I am now a pirate."

"Must've been to protect your own hide then," Hannyabal commented, causing you to glance at him,"so the government didn't have to come after you."

'Wrong.'

You said nothing but scoff out "Think what you want. And believe what you believe. Your words do not affect me."

Magellan narrowed his eyes at you as Hannyabal started spouting nonsense. You looked back at him with your own blank narrowed eyes, a slight sweat coming down your back at the poison users suspicious gaze.  
Magellan then said they were going to now throw you to Wild Beast Hell.

(Y/N) smirked. "It's best that you just take me to Starvation Hell. Unless you are willing to lose all your beasts." Hannyabal started sputtering nonsense while Magellan looked thoughtfully at you.

"A pirate would usually just stay quiet about trying to get rid of enemies that are weaker then them. Not you." You chuckled.

"I'm not like other pirates."

Magellan narrowed his eyes at you once more.

"No. You're not."

Instead of throwing you in Starvation Hell, they decided to skip to Blazing Hell.

They wrapped your stomach on a rope as you dangled over the licking flames. You gritted your teeth but kept your smirk. If they think you're going to break like this, they have another thing coming. After hours of just dangling over the flames that caught your skin multiple times, they came back to see you still smirking. Noticeable burns on your clothes, your legs and hands from trying to put it out.

"Not hot enough for me Chief Warden." Magellan rose an eyebrow.

"Mocking me Silver Blood? Not wise."

You tilted your head. Saying who said you were mocking him. You just want to see what else they have. Magellan took out a Transponder Snail and spoke to it.

"Bring Sadi and Saldeath over."

You blanched.

You were stuck with the crazy sadistic torturer named Sadi for _hours_. Her moans was driving you crazy. Although, she's quite good at her job. You were bloody with gashes on your back and face from the orange haired woman's whip pitchfork. Or more specifically, her Red Viper Whip. You let out a flinch and a strangled noise at that one. But not enough for Sadi to scream in delight.

"So mhmmm~, boring~. I wanted to hear   
mmmhmmm~, Silver Blood's screams." The sadistic woman hummed as she gave a small lick to her whip that contained your blood.

You looked at her in mild disgust. Maybe you should've used your Buso Haki, but you gotta save it for the more painful tortures. Can't waste it.

Sadi soon switched with Saldeath, the calmer of the two.

He actually tried to ask you more questions. If you had any other pirate allies besides the Red Hair Yonko? You did not answer but you did gave a sassy remark. How it does get boring in the sea, but you won't say who. A musical note filled the torture room, having a Blue Gorilla punch you in the gut. You have Haki, so it didn't hurt that much. But it was still unpleasant.

More questions. About CP9. About exploiting any weakness of a marine to a pirate. Perhaps being allies to the Straw Hats. Or the Heart Pirates. At your questioning gaze, which was hard to make because of the blood in your eyes, he elaborated that marines saw you with the pirates in Saboady. Acting friendly towards them. They must've thought since you patted Law's back with familiarity, they were friends.

You shrugged. "Think what you want." Saldeath gave you a look. "This would be easier for you if you answer the questions." You then gave a wide smirk, amusement within your eyes.

"But where's the fun in that?"

"You won't have that attitude for long Silver Blood. This is Impel Down."

Your eyes glinted behind your cap as you leaned forward, the shackles on the wall pulling your wrists in protest.

"That's a challenge I'm willing to take."

.

.

.  
 _ **Ah, the pride of one Reader-San.**_

_**Quite amazing. But you're not done yet.** _

_**Saldeath is correct, this is Impel Down.** _

_**Countdown to you know who~: 5** _

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

_**Main Pairings** _   
_**Shanks: 15** _   
_**Mihawk:21** _   
_**Crocodile:4** _   
_**Doflamingo: 11** _   
_**Smoker: 7** _   
_**Lucci: 9** _

_**Side Pairings** _   
_**Kaku: 1** _   
_**Paulie: 2** _

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

_**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS VOTED AND COMMENTED!! I APPRECIATE EVERY SINGLE THING FOR THE READERS WHO HAVE DONE SO!! XD** _

_**I HOPE EVERYONE HAS A NICE DAY/NIGHT!! XD** _

 


	49. Meeting an Okama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strange places deserves strange friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommended links to listen as you read:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=zuYQB58LC_o
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=tGzl_AB4poI
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OJ7O9B0PdIk

More hours passed. It was becoming difficult for you to tell how many days are left before Ace's execution date. You think there's ten days or so left before it happens. Your mind always wandered when the pain was becoming less and less effective, until it became the norm. How long will Luffy take? Will he come in time before they collect Ace? Or will he arrive at the last second in Marine HQ like those heroes within books? How long will take for them to realize you won't say anything? Can they take a hint? And just send you to Level 6 already? You want to talk to Ace and give him something to hope for.

He needs it more then you.

Magellan then surprised you. After you received your little scraps of food for the day.

They threw you into Level 3. Bloody and all. Shit...it's hot. The blood didn't help. Not only that, but you were the only one that was chained to a wall and not have a cell to at least sit in. No.

You were forced to stand.

You scoffed, annoyed. Whatever. This doesn't affect you either way, but you are starting to sweat.

Your stomach growled.

You frowned.

'Great...'

It didn't help that most of your clothes are burnt off, as well as barely hanging on because of the whippings. The other prisoners were staring as well. You glared at them and used Haki, causing them to faint. You rolled your eyes, weaklings.

You found entertainment though. This one man tried to teach his cell mates how to do...ballerina? Good thing they placed you with entertainment, or else you would've broken the chains and see what else they would do in alarm.

"Un! Deux! Troooooois~~~!!!"

You let out a small laugh. Seeming to catch his attention. He was a strange looking man, with makeup on his face and a strong cleft chin. He was stranger when he seemed to twirl up to the bars of his jail cell as his cell mates tried to catch their breath.

"Hello! Are you a new prisoner~?" He cheerfully greeted, causing you to smirk in amusement at the man.

"Yeah, I am."

"That's no good, they should've let you us in the cells. Awfully lonely by yourself." He tutted. He then asked an interesting question.

"Un! Do you want to be my friend strange miss?!" He said loudly with a strange pose. You busted out laughing.

"What's your name?" You asked once you regained control, your curiosity officially peaked.

He perked up and gave a twirl.

"I was formerly Mr. 2 of Baroque Works, but you may call me Bon Clay~!"

Your eyes widened. Baroque Works. That was Crocodile's organization. A nagging feeling then came within you, trying to tell you something as your eyes narrowed.

"Is Crocodile here?" You asked, the feeling subsiding when Bon Clay nodded but was unaware of where the former Shichibukai was.

'Level 6. Well shit. I have to say hi to two people now.' Your smirk then turned to a nostalgic small smile, one you didn't realize appeared on your face. You missed that grump. Wonder how he'll react to you being there in Impel Down as well. You smirked. That will be fun.

"Well, Bon," you began, "I'm Ex-marine Silver Blood (Y/N). But you can just call me (Y/N)."

Bon Clay's mouth dropped immediately down to the ground. Fellow awake prisoners following suit.

"'Ex-Marine Silver Blood (Y/N)'?!"

.

.

.

_**Yay~!** _

_**Mr. 2 has returned!** _

_**And the grumpy Croc shall come soon, don't worry Crocodile fangirls. He's coming. But let's continue.** _

_**Countdown to you know who~: 4** _

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

_**Main Pairings** _   
_**Shanks: 16** _   
_**Mihawk:21** _   
_**Crocodile:6** _   
_**Doflamingo: 12** _   
_**Smoker: 9** _   
_**Lucci: 12** _

_**Side Pairings** _   
_**Kaku: 1** _   
_**Paulie: 2** _

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

_**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS VOTED AND COMMENTED!! I APPRECIATE EVERY SINGLE THING FOR THE READERS WHO HAVE DONE SO!! XD** _

_**I HOPE EVERYONE HAS A NICE DAY/NIGHT!! XD** _

 


	50. Lovers...?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumors seem to follow you EVERYWHERE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommended links to listen as you read:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=zuYQB58LC_o
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=tGzl_AB4poI
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OJ7O9B0PdIk

_"'Ex-Marine Silver Blood (Y/N)'?!"_

You nodded with amusement and a little laugh. Maybe it was a little hard to recognize you. Blood was still all over your body, and your clothes were torn, bruises possibly all over and multiple gashes and burns. You heard murmuring within the other cells, the prisoners finally noticing who exactly you are and instead of trying to limit their movement to not waste their little amount of energy within Starvation Hell, they began shaking in fear.

"You can call me (Y/N), Bon." You repeated.  
His eyes were still wide as his jaw was slacked.

"B-but...! How did a person like you get caught?!" He incredulously asked with what seemed to be an anxious twirl.

Your smirked widened.

"I didn't get caught. I turned myself in."

The whole level seemed to turn upside down when you said that. Disbelief were on everyone faces as they asked themselves on what kind of pirate would do something like that.

"Silver Blood?! Turning herself in?! Clearly she wasn't made to be a pirate if what she said is true!" One prisoner mocked, but with sweat coming down his face.

"Ah, who cares. She's the one that put me in here all those years ago so I can care less. Get a taste of her own medicine." Another sneered.

You ignored them as your attention was still on Bon.

"I'm here for a friend. I want to see him before he dies."

The other prisoners were confused at such a reason, but it satisfied Bon Clay. Tears was in his eyes as he furiously wiped them away.

"You're such a great friend!" Bon tearfully said with emotion, "Whoever it is must be lucky to have a friend like you!" Then, he stopped crying as realization started to crawl in...

"(Y/N)-kun...is it Sir Crocodile?" You tilted your head at him, wondering why he would think that. "It was known all throughout Baroque Works that he had an interest to the Silver Blood. None of us knew why. Though," Bon Clay had a thoughtful look on his face, a hand to his chin, "some thought you were lovers."

(Y/N)'s face blanked.

"Did you just say," you began slowly, "...lovers?"

Bon Clay eyes seemed to sparkle as he perked up in interest.

"Is it true?!?!" Your face immediately flushed in anger and embarrassment.

"What?! NO!!!!" You yelled loudly, with fists clenched, the chains beginning to strain to hold you because of your strong movement.

"WHY in the all HELL does EVERYBODY," you began cursing as your feet stomped in agitation, the chains streaming to pull forward as screws slowly come loose and the metal holding you to the wall bent, "think that IM A LOVER OF ALL THESE PIRATES!!!" You yelled to the top of your lungs, facing the ceiling as if you were blaming the heaven's above, as both of your arms were above your head. Like seriously you thought to yourself. Why does everybody think you're with somebody?! First Shanks, then Mihawk, NOW Crocodile! Who's next, Doflamingo?! As you raged in your mind you didn't realize you were fuming and walking back and forth throughout Level 3.

Freely.

Without the chains holding you to the wall. The spectators of this spectacle looked at the woman like she was a thing to be feared. It took Bon Clay to say your name multiple times for you to realize your mistake.

"Oops" you said.

The prisoners sweat dropped at your careless and casual attitude. They then begged you for you to release them so they can all escape. You looked at them like they grew an extra head.

"You're idiots." You bluntly stated as prisoners reeled back in shock at what you said."I'm supposed to be in good behavior so it'll do you guys good to shut up." The prisoners immediately turned tight lipped and kept their comments at bay, not wanting to be like the still unconscious prisoners that fainted with just a look from you.

Your stomach growled. Again.

You frowned.

You're hungry.

You asked Bon if the food truly is just dust and sand as everything else here, Bon giving a firm nod, but then brightly saying with a twirl that he just eats anything he cans.

Ugh.

You began rolling around the ground, causing red to stain some of the sand under you as you grumbled nonsense. Cursing everything and everybody, still annoyed at what you heard earlier.

You felt something in your shorts, indicating that you should probably stop rolling around.

Shit.

There's sand inside your shorts...

Ow.

Maybe it'll go away once your distracted. You walked towards Bon's cell so the two of you can begin talking once more. The both of you laughing, you sometimes choking 'cause of the sand that somehow got in your mouth. Causing you guys to laugh harder, you casually laying on the sand and sweat coming down your face as you listened to Bon's stories.

You had...the most interesting talks with the man. As he proclaimed that he was an Okama and follows the Okama way proudly.

.

.

.

_**Aww~ Prisoners are afraid of you.** _

_**Good.** _

_**But you and Mr. 2 are having a blast!** _

_**Awesome!** _

_**Oh wait...a rumor with you and Crocodile now? How many rumors of different men and you are there?!?!** _

_**Countdown to you know who~: 3** _

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

_**Main Pairings** _   
_**Shanks: 16** _   
_**Mihawk:21** _   
_**Crocodile:6** _   
_**Doflamingo: 12** _   
_**Smoker: 9** _   
_**Lucci: 12** _

_**Side Pairings** _   
_**Kaku: 1** _   
_**Paulie: 2** _

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _   
_**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS VOTED AND COMMENTED!! I APPRECIATE EVERY SINGLE THING FOR THE READERS WHO HAVE DONE SO!! XD** _

_**I HOPE EVERYONE HAS A NICE DAY/NIGHT!! XD** _

 


	51. Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You make being in Impel Down a whole joke.
> 
> Perhaps you need a lesson on what masks can do to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommended links to listen as you read:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=zuYQB58LC_o
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=tGzl_AB4poI
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OJ7O9B0PdIk

(Y/N) counted that there's nine or eight days left. Or was it seven? Six? Shit. You don't know anymore. Can they throw you in to Level 6 already? You'll miss Bon Clay, yes, but you need to talk to Ace.

You _need_ to.

Your fists clenched as your eyes narrowed with determination. They're going to get out of here. You _know_ this. You know.

Hannyabal came to collect you with a few guardsman and looked shocked when he just saw you laying around in the sand. The only signs of you being affected by the heat was the amount of sweat on your skin and attaching your clothes, small exhales of air escaping your mouth.

"Silver Blood out of her chains?! Maybe I can put the blame to the Warden...yes! Yes! He will have the blame and then I'll finally be Chief Warden!"

You sweatdropped at the strange man.  
Impel Down is filled with weirdos.

"Just take me to wherever you're going to take me please." You then turned towards Bon with a small smile, a hand reaching out between the bars for a handshake. "Thank you Bon. You made my stay an interesting and fun one." Bon swirled and twirled over to you in happiness as he took your(sweaty) hand and shook repeatedly with enthusiasm.

"Thank you (Y/N)! We will see each other again!" He said with a smile, but with watery eyes. Your smile softened. "Yes. We will. I know we will." You squeezed his hand tightly as you said that, causing Bon to blink and look at your knowing smile. You let go when the guardsman took your arms and pulled away. They took you back to Level 4, where Magellan's office was, and was waiting patiently with Hannyabal for him to come out of the bathroom. When he came out, you had to hold your nose. Uggghhhh.

"Awww, man. The rumors weren't kidding about you having bowel problems. Every strength has a weakness I suppose." You observed as your face held disgust. Man. What does he _eat_?! Or is it because he's a poison man. Damn. Or more like shit. Magellan patted his stomach as he looked over at you and the equally disgusted Hannyabal.

He farted.

...

"Pfft!! HAHAHAHA!! Oh gosh! Pfft!!" You would've fallen over if Hannyabal and another guardsman didn't hold you by your shoulders. Man. Farts. They'll always get you. Hannyabal looked at you with a scowl.

"What kind of woman are you? That gas is no laughing matter. It's not even that funny." You laughed louder.

" _Gas_! Can he make poisonous gases too?! Man that'll be cool, except for the person in the receiving end but—" you choked. "Gah! I smell it now. Man, that truly is monstrous. Can you kill someone with those?" You jokingly asked. But you were kinda being serious. You want to live here.

Magellan rose an eyebrow at you as he approached.

"Who knew that the pirate who defeats marines or pirates alike with no care would've been so childish?"

"I kinda take offense to that, you know." You said with slightly narrowed but playful eyes. Like hell you're not going to make silly jokes in this hellhole. How else would it be fun? "Whatever. Anyways, are you going to throw me into Level 6 or not?" You asked, looking up at the large Logia typed user. Magellan was silent for a moment and nodded, then telling Hannyabal and the guardsman to wait outside.

When they did, you didn't expect to get a powerful punch to the face, causing you to slam against the iron made wall and make a dent. You groaned as you put your hand to your face, and then hissed at the burning touch. Clearly, you didn't realize how little energy you have that your Haki wasn't able to sense the punch.

"Poison...what was that for?" You glared at the man across the room as you eventually got up with some difficulty. How many different poisons was in that punch? You feel dizzy but sleepy. Your skin on your cheek was burning but was getting numb. The symptoms will only get worse if you weren't treated.

"That, was to subdue you so you don't escape your shackles like earlier. Even though you did not attempt to escape for reasons unknown, as well as why you turned yourself in, I like to take precautions." Magellan straightened as he looked down at you with serious eyes. "You were a powerful marine. And now a dangerous pirate. Powerful even without a devil fruit. Even without your sword."

You rose an eyebrow.

"It sounds like you're complimenting me."

Magellan ignored you and continued.

Well then.

"You will only receive a small dose of the cure to your poison before we send you to the isolated Level 6 'Eternal Hell.' You will deal with the rest of your pain yourself as we decide what to do with you."

You smirked, pleased with the information. Even though it hurt your face, causing you to wince.

"Can't wait then."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**~Within the Kuja Tribe~** _

"WHAAAAAAT?! (Y/N) too?!" A young youthful voice yelled out throughout the woman filled island.

"You know Silver Blood and Fire Fist?!" The old advisor said incredulously.

"I'm saving both of them!"

"You're crazy!"  
.

  
.

  
.

_**It. Has. Come.** _

_***smiles excitedly*** _

_**Countdown to you know who~: 2** _

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

_**Main Pairings** _   
_**Shanks: 17** _   
_**Mihawk:23** _   
_**Crocodile:6** _   
_**Doflamingo: 12** _   
_**Smoker: 12** _   
_**Lucci: 12** _

_**Side Pairings** _   
_**Kaku: 1** _   
_**Paulie: 2** _

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

_**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS VOTED AND COMMENTED!! I APPRECIATE EVERY SINGLE THING FOR THE READERS WHO HAVE DONE SO!! XD** _

_**I HOPE EVERYONE HAS A NICE DAY/NIGHT!! XD** _

 


	52. This...is...NOTHING!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're awesome.
> 
> You know that, right...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommended links to listen as you read:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=zuYQB58LC_o
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=tGzl_AB4poI
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OJ7O9B0PdIk

Sometimes the two parts of your brain fight each other. The more logical part of your brain is telling you to just shut your mouth and be quiet. The more idiotic and possibly insane part of you, wants to do the exact opposite. To yell, to scream, and just talk until your mouth falls off. Just to see people get annoyed and pissed off.

Heh. Piss.

You wondered if the poison is making you loopy as you stood in the elevator between Magellan and Hannyabal. The blond woman, the chief jailor-Domino-, studiously quiet along with Saldeath and two guardsman. All these people just for your little self, makes you all giddy and flattered.

"What's...with all...the peo...ple?" You gasped out, the poison rapidly gaining affect.

"We can't have a person like you with no people around." Hannyabal surprisingly answered, but then quietly muttered. "If the warden wasn't here and you escaped, I can finally have Impel Down.

(Y/N) hummed as you looked at their blurry forms. You can barely see anymore, and have already lost all feeling on your face, neck, and upper arms. Hell. You barely heard Saldeath's own comment.

"How is Silver Blood still standing...?" He asked the Chief Warden Magellan, but was surprised when you gave your own answer.

"Pride."

The elevator doors opened and they walked beside you towards the cells. You heard murmurings of the other prisoners commenting about the new prisoner being a girl, and began hoot calling. You wished you had the energy to yell at them to shut up, or use Haki. But your body's destroyed. You can barely move without wanting to just fall over. You've been hiding it well, but you don't know how long you can keep it up. You need to sit...maybe just sleep a little—NO!

You snapped back to attention, resolve coming through your veins once again. Not until you talk to Ace.

You didn't expect to see Garp talking to him first, if that broad back and his distant strong voice hinted anything. You widened your eyes.

"Garp...?" You called, unsure. Garp looked over at the group and questioned Magellan if this is a new prisoner. Magellan confirming that this was 'Ex-Marine Silver Blood (Y/N)'. Garp absentmindedly nodded until his eyes widened.

"(Y/N)?!" He yelled. The prisoners then gasping as well in shock, eyes wide. A certain Fire Fist was the most shock as he looked at his friend. "(Y/N)...?" He whispered with disbelief. He can barely recognize you. All that... _blood_. Jinbei stared quietly at the scene before him. So this was the famous daughter of Silver of the Molten Metal. He never expected to see you like this. A man in the shadows with a hook looked quietly at the scene before him, a hand on his golden hook.

You attempted to smirk.

"Sur...prise. I didn't...ex..pect to see you here...Garp...after all these years..." You managed to squeeze out, as you tried to regain your breath back. " I grew up...right? You haven't...*pant* seen me in...so long that... you couldn't...recognize me*pant*... Right?" You breathed, your blurry eyes trying to stay focused on the wide eyed Garp. You can't faint. You bit your lip as hard as you could to get some feeling back. Magellan told him that you came on your own free will, causing even more disbelief among the prisoners. Garp looked carefully at the young woman before him, not believing that his prideful student would ever do such a thing.

"She said she came here to see Fire Fist, which is stupid if you asked me." Hannyabal elaborated obnoxiously. Saldeath glanced up at the famous and old Vice Admiral.

"Sadly, we couldn't get any more from her. We don't know if Silver Blood shared any secrets of the marines with pirates or not." The little torturer said as your tired eyes glanced at him, trying to give a glare.

"I told...you bas...tards... I shared...nothing...!"

Meanwhile, Ace looked at you with pure shock and bewilderment. "Why...? (Y/N), why would you do this... Just to see me?" He whispered. Ace scanned your bloody form. There was blood everywhere caked on your body. Blood was caked around your face and eyes, with a swollen cheek. Your arms had multiple long gashes, possibly from a whip, and your hands seemed to be burned and seared. Your legs had uneven burns, your shorts legs longer then the other. Possibly from the Level 4 torture. Your clothes were barely hanging on, all caked with blood or burnt off. Even the hat you always took great care had some blood splattered by where it says Marine. The raven haired man is positive that that blood was your own.

"(Y/N)... I didn't expect to meet you here of all places." Garp quietly said. He never expected to see you here. Not even close. And you turning _yourself_ in? Unbelievable. Not only does he have one family member he's going to lose.

Garp clenched his jaw.

He's going to lose two.

Marines don't appreciate traitors, and they will treat you like one. The way they're going to torture you...would be much worse then for a pirate. A prime example before him. (Y/N) attempted to smirk once again only to wince. You gave a low growl of frustration.

"Mah...Garp...do I really...look that bad...? They didn't...mess up my hat... right, or else...I'm going *pant* to have...to cause a ruckus here..." You started to see dots around your vision. Shit. You're going to faint. Can they sit you down already? Preferably a private cell. Yeah. That would sound nice. Then you won't have to fight for a bed...and...

(Y/N)'s body slumped, the only thing holding her up was Magellan's and the chief jailor' hold on her shackles.

.

.

.

_**Rest Reader-San.** _

_**Rest.** _

_**It's okay...just shhh.** _

_**Countdown to you know who~: 1** _

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

_**Main Pairings** _   
_**Shanks: 17** _   
_**Mihawk:24** _   
_**Crocodile:7** _   
_**Doflamingo: 12** _   
_**Smoker: 12** _   
_**Lucci: 13** _

_**Side Pairings** _   
_**Kaku: 1** _   
_**Paulie: 2** _

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

_**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS VOTED AND COMMENTED!! I APPRECIATE EVERY SINGLE THING FOR THE READERS WHO HAVE DONE SO!! XD** _

_**I HOPE EVERYONE HAS A NICE DAY/NIGHT!! XD** _

 


	53. The Pride of Silver Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everybody is impressed by the great and infamous Silver Blood.
> 
> But some wish you weren't here.
> 
> One, though, is pleasantly surprised...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommended links to listen as you read:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=zuYQB58LC_o
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=tGzl_AB4poI
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OJ7O9B0PdIk

(Y/N)'s body slumped, the only thing holding her up was Magellan's and the chief jailor' hold on her shackles.

Garp looked quietly at his once student and someone he sees as a daughter. Or just granddaughter.

"She lasted longer then I expected..." Magellan commented mildly impressed at the she pirate as he looked at her unconscious form, "I was beginning to think I pulled back too much poison."

Garp rose an eyebrow at him,

"Poison?"

Magellan nodded.

"Silver Blood couldn't control that mouth of her's. And proved that she can break her shackles. Even with the injuries she had before. It was a necessary precaution." Magellan answered.

Ace's eyes narrowed as he gritted his teeth. Poison. They _poisoned_ her.

The man with hook tightened his hold on his hook with his other hand. But said nothing.

Magellan then commented that they need to put her in her cell. The prisoners started to whoop and say that they can put her body over with them. They wouldn't mind. The chief jailor opened a cell while Hannyabal ordered the one person there to stay right where he was. The man only gave an arrogant smirk in response.

Ace's and Garps eyes tightened.

"Oi...gramps. Why don't they put her here..? There's plenty of room." Garp couldn't help but agree silently, but he couldn't do anything. Especially when Magellan already has set up extra strong shackles the same strength as Jinbei's, but cuffs that fit her. When they were done cuffing her and putting shackles over her chest as well, they stepped back and locked the cage. Magellan then saying to Garp that his visit is over and for them to move up the elevator. Garp glanced at the sleeping (Y/N)'s face, watching as she breathed in deeply with pants, sweat and blood mixing on her face.

'What was she thinking?! Willingly turning herself in when she knew the consequences... The idiot.'

Garp turned away and went up with the others. The elevator doors closing. Leaving no person outside of the prisoners to watch over them. Cursing the prisoner's to uproar in amazement and awe of the new prisoner within their Eternal Hell.

Ace glared at the cell across from him.

"Oi. You better not touch her Crocodile."

Said man gave off a unique laugh in amusement as he sat across the chained sleeping Silver Blood before him.

"Or you'll what 'Fire Fist'? You can't exactly do anything for 'Silver Blood'. No." His gaze moved from the young man to (Y/N), her cap risking on falling off her head. "What I want to know, is why she came all the way here, just for you." Crocodile said with slightly narrowed eyes.

Ace wanted to know why as well. He's going to have to wait. His friend needs rest.

.

.

.

_**Mm~** _

_**Guess who's your roommate?!** _

_**Well...cell mate.** _

_**^_~ Hint...countdown has ended~** _

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

_**Main Pairings** _   
_**Shanks: 18** _   
_**Mihawk:24** _   
_**Crocodile:7** _   
_**Doflamingo: 12** _   
_**Smoker: 13** _   
_**Lucci: 14** _

_**Side Pairings** _   
_**Kaku: 2** _   
_**Paulie: 2** _

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

_**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS VOTED AND COMMENTED!! I APPRECIATE EVERY SINGLE THING FOR THE READERS WHO HAVE DONE SO!! XD** _

_**I HOPE EVERYONE HAS A NICE DAY/NIGHT!! XD** _

 


	54. The Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awakened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommended links to listen as you read:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=zuYQB58LC_o
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=tGzl_AB4poI
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OJ7O9B0PdIk

You were uncomfortable.

Your sleeping position was awkward and you couldn't move to adjust. And the people around were starting to get loud. Can they shut up? You're trying to sleep...

You gave a low groan.

Man, what gives? It's like you're being held hostage or something. You tried again to adjust with a grunt, only to hear metal clinking together at your movement. You furrowed your brows in slow confusion. Are these...chains?

Why would—

You opened your eyes with a gasp in realization.

"ACE!"

The people that were yelling all at once quieted with your strong voice, trying to look over at the now bloody awoke woman.

"(Y/N)...You're awake. You've got some explaining to do." You gave a bright grin as far as your swollen cheek can go as your eyes lightened in hope at hearing Ace, turning your head towards his voice. Your vision was still horrible, but you can recognize that blob of messy raven hair anywhere.

"You look quite unsightly...Silver Blood." A familiar voice rumbled across from your cell. Your smile turned to a smirk as you turned your head to see Crocodile sitting on what seemed to be a metal bed, giving his own signature dark and arrogant smirk of his. For once in your life, you're not annoyed by that cocky smirk of his that screamed bastard.

"Ace! Croc-y!," you did a close eyed innocent smile, "You guys look like shit." You said with a laugh. Crocodile hmphed, but Ace didn't seem he wanted to joke around right now. He'd usually laugh. You ignored the other prisoners who murmured to themselves if you were close with the Crocodile as well.

"You should tell that to yourself. (Y/N), what are you doing here? What kind of person _willingly_ comes to a place like this?" You were about to answer until you gave a strong raspy cough, feeling a wet substance come out of your mouth.

'Shit,' you thought with sweat going down your face as you tried to catch your breath, 'I shouldn't have yelled like that, that poison is strong stuff.' You gritted your teeth.

"This is exactly what I'm talking about...! You've gotten absolutely insane since the last time I saw you!"

Crocodile just sat silent and watched the exchange, although his eyes did stray a second longer then normal on your form when you coughed up blood. It was then you noticed your head felt empty, you immediately tensed in alarm.

"My hat," you rasped,"where's my*cough*hat?" You looked around and spotted your cap by your feet, you attempted to move your arms, but they were chained tightly to the wall. As well as your chest, the only thing you can move was your feet. Which was covered by your beat up boots that were burned and covered with your blood.

'No...'

Ace asked you agitated if you were listening to him, and truthfully you weren't. You want your hat where it's always belonged, on your head. Not on the dirty floor of the worlds most notorious criminals. Even your own blood isn't supposed to be on there, but there it was. And there will only be more blood if they still have the Minotaurus roaming around here once in a while. Your eyes stared intensely at the Marine cap for a moment and then looked up at Crocodile.

You can't believe you're going to do this. No one but two people has touched your cap, and that was many years ago. Garp, when he first shoved it on top of your head with a laugh when you became a marine. And Smoker. Who sometimes touched it on top of your head, while quickly trying to make the cap engulf your face when you were becoming a brat. To give it to someone else...even to hold. Not even Smoker held your hat.

"OI! (Y/N)! Look at me." You did slowly, and finally answered his question.

"A friend." Ace blinked, confused.

"The type of person that would come here. A friend. A comrade. Nakama. You're all those things Ace." You said lowly, carefully. You didn't want to start coughing again, but you don't have enough energy to yell anymore.

"And I'm going to rescue you." You said seriously.

.

.

.

_**Hehe.** _

_**Very bold words to say Reader-San, you sure about that?** _

_**T** _ _**STAY BEAUTIFUL AND AWESOME!** _

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

_**Main Pairings** _   
_**Shanks: 18** _   
_**Mihawk:24** _   
_**Crocodile:7** _   
_**Doflamingo: 12** _   
_**Smoker: 13** _   
_**Lucci: 14** _

_**Side Pairings** _   
_**Kaku: 2** _   
_**Paulie: 2** _

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

_**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS VOTED AND COMMENTED!! I APPRECIATE EVERY SINGLE THING FOR THE READERS WHO HAVE DONE SO!! XD** _

_**I HOPE EVERYONE HAS A NICE DAY/NIGHT!! XD** _

 


	55. A Hopeful and Crazy Idiot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For a friend? You'd do anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommended links to listen as you read:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=zuYQB58LC_o
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=tGzl_AB4poI
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OJ7O9B0PdIk

Ace's, Jimbei's, and the other prisoners eyes widened while Crocodile's face was expressionless. The shocked silence was soon interrupted by laughter from the other prisoners.

"HAHAHAHA! Who knew the famous Silver Blood was just an idiot!"

"Pfft! Nakama?! Such utter bullshit! Who needs that?!"

"Hey! What happened to that plan of yours Silver Blood?!"

You ignored them, and tried to make out Ace's face through your blurry vision. His face seemed frozen with jaw slacked like that.

"Are you serious?" Another person in Ace's cell commented.

You tilted your head. It looked like a big blue blob with sharp teeth and hair.

"Errr...sorry, can't really see cause of the poison. Who are you?" Jimbei stated his name and why he was here, which you just nodded at. Ace then restated to what you said. You gave a fake thoughtful look.

"Oh did I say 'I'm'? I actually meant 'We're going to get rescued.' You're not going to die anytime soon Ace, don't you worry. And the person will be none other then Luffy." Ace widened his eyes as Crocodile muttered out "Mugiwara?" and looked over at you with a raised brow. Everyone was trying to see if you were lying, or just spouting nonsense cause of the poison.

You weren't. You were actually serious.

"What...?! How do you even know?" Ace demanded with wide eyes, not caring how his voice was slowly getting hoarse at how he's been abusing it.

"I just do." You replied, causing Ace to start to lose his patience as he yelled at you on how exactly you knew.

You gave a slight frown, as you contemplated what to say.

"I told you Ace." You said, looking at him from the corner of your eye,"I just do."

Crocodile then had to make a comment of observation.

"Silver Blood, you're gambling on the Straw Hat once again are you? You don't actually know." You muttered out a curse at his observation but said nothing. Ace was shocked, couldn't believe that his friend took such a huge and ridiculous gamble in risk of her life.

"Are you an IDIOT?!" Ace yelled with wide angry eyes. You think one of his veins was going to pop, you observed with a straight face. Ace then went on to say it would impossible for his brother to come to Impel Down, even if it would be something he would do, it's impossible. You were quiet the whole time as you let Ace rant towards you, letting him call you an idiot, insane woman. Telling you at what your little gamble did to you.

"I barely recognized you (Y/N)! All that blood, those cuts, even poison just for a gamble?! They treated you more harshly then they did myself! Why (Y/N)? WHY?!"

You were quiet for a moment, as you looked at him with thoughtful eyes.

"For your observation, they treat me like this cause I am a traitor." You said this with no regret or sadness in your voice. "Marines don't take kindly to traitors. If they still have Minotaurus patrol around here like they did back then, it'll beat me till to an inch of my life." Ace bristled at this information, while Crocodile took a quick glance to your already bloody and beat form. "It'll keep on doing it, just because of my existence. Not only am I traitor Ace, I'm the daughter of the famous blacksmith of Roger's ship, Silver of the Molten Metal." Ace closed his eyes tightly with this information, visibly pained. "I don't normally take such risky gambles, you know this. I like to play it safe. But, if it's for a friend, I'll throw everything away. I came here knowing all this." You coughed again here, your eyes closed in pain as you hunched over.

Ace looked at you with disbelief in his eyes, Jimbei seeming to look at the woman in a new light, Crocodile being the only one that hasn't had a dramatic change of expression. You looked up at the once Warlord with a shaky smirk.

"Heh...sorry Croc if I might get my blood everywhere." You joked, Crocodile's smirk widened. "It needed a paint job anyway." You wanted to laugh, but only managed a breathy chuckle. "As I was saying, I also wouldn't come here if I wasn't positive about something. And if there is one thing that I know, Ace, is that I can proudly say with no regret or hesitation. Is that that kid, Straw Hat Luffy—will do anything to save you. He's the kind that would save his friends, even if he dies from protecting them. The kind where he just trembles in excitement for the next adventure." You rose your head to look at him through hazy eyes, but managed to hold a confident edge to them as you seemed to look _through_ Ace.

"He would accept people's differences in a heartbeat. But would kick anyone's ass if he sees something that isn't right. He's the most idiotic, reckless, insane, simpleminded, naive, and gluttonous person I know." You smirked. "And that's why he'll become the Pirate King."

Absolute silence, as all looked at you with wide eyes. Even Crocodile tightened his hold on his hook. Clearly they didn't expect that from your mouth. It was at that moment, you were suddenly tired.

"Mmm...'m sleepy." You knocked out, and that's when all hell broke loose within the Eternal Hell.

.

.

.

_**Guys...I'm SORRY. DX I'm moved into my dorm of my college last month and I've been** _ **_trying to adjust._ **

_**I've reached a new milestone in my life. And I'm terrified. But giddy. Nervous. Yet shaking with adrenaline.** _

_**But guys, since I'm adjusting to this new life of mine, I apologize if there is a lack of updates. Like what happened here. There might be a chance at one point where I have to put it in Hiatus.** _

_**Hopefully it won't come to that, but there's a chance.** _

_**Anyways. ^_^ Thank you guys for being with me and sharing your enthusiasm with this story.** _

_**May more updates to come.** _

_**ANYWAYS!!! XD** _

_**Don't be surprised if you suddenly knock out for the next few chapters.** _

_**Your injuries are quite severe.** _

_**The poison certainly slowing them down from healing, as well as adding intense pain.** _

_**But, this chapter was awesome wasn't it?** _

_**I sure hope so.** _

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _   
_**Main Pairings** _   
_**Shanks: 18** _   
_**Mihawk:24** _   
_**Crocodile:7** _   
_**Doflamingo: 12** _   
_**Smoker: 13** _   
_**Lucci: 14** _

_**Side Pairings** _   
_**Kaku: 2** _   
_**Paulie: 2** _

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

_**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS VOTED AND COMMENTED!! I APPRECIATE EVERY SINGLE THING FOR THE READERS WHO HAVE DONE SO!! XD** _

_**I HOPE EVERYONE HAS A NICE DAY/NIGHT!! XD** _

 


	56. Hate and Disapproval

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What you would do a friend, someone asked?
> 
> You would lie for them.
> 
> You would die for them.
> 
> You would also live for them.
> 
> You would push them away in order to protect them from yourself.
> 
> What Silver Blood would do for a friend? Everything above and more. Everything and anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommended links to listen as you read:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=zuYQB58LC_o
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=tGzl_AB4poI
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OJ7O9B0PdIk

"That bitch is psycho!"

"The hell is Silver Blood going on about? 'We're going to get rescued' my ass!"

"What I'm still stuck on is that she came her willingly. _Willingly_. What kind of idiot comes to a place like this, knowing what they're going to do to you, _willingly_?!"

"That's what she gets. She was a marine before I got imprisoned here, she was an annoying brat back then."

"It's her fault I got stuck in here in the first place! She's lucky she didn't get stuck with me or I would've—"

All the prisoners were in an angry disbelieving uproar. Past enemies of Silver Blood, fellow pirates who knew her first as a pirate, or just knew her reputation couldn't help but yell and mutter to themselves at the woman's words. Her words have power in the high seas, for her to openly state who she believes would become Pirate King...

Ace still couldn't wrap his bull headed mind around it. (Y/N) usually speaks her mind, but even to say it with all these disgusting pirates is something different. Even Jimbei asked if she was usually like that, something which Ace just nodded to.

"She does have hope and a strong belief of what she said...so maybe it is true." Ace gave an unamused snort.

"She's being ridiculous. For (Y/N) this is madness, and she even knew it."

"She did say it was for a friend." Jimbei replied quietly. Ace looked towards Jimbei.

"Correct me if I'm wrong Ace-san, but that woman...seems to be the type that would go great lengths for the people she cares about. Last I heard, the Silver Judgement pirates was her crew and look how long they've been without a captain." Ace's eyes widened, recognizing the name. "That's her crew...? Why wasn't she with them...?" Jinbei sat in thought for a moment.

"Perhaps it is because of how she's a traitor to the marines. She did say she knew what would've happened if she got caught, imagine what would happen to her crew?" Ace's eyes slowly turned to understanding. "They didn't have a captain because she never allowed them to be close to her..." Jimbei nodded, saying that not long ago she accepted them to travel with her. Something that the Silver Judgement Pirates seemed to be waiting for, for they've been around for years. And were known to have no captain, until now.

"Then..." Ace was about to question how would her crew allow her to come to such a place as Impel Down, when he was interrupted by a surprising source.

"Naïve Gin Chi(Silver Blood), probably knocked them unconscious so they wouldn't get in the way." Crocodile rumbled lowly, as he sat across said sleeping woman. Ace's eyes narrowed.

"I've been wondering this, but you and (Y/N) seem to know each other. How did you guys meet?" Crocodile lazily glanced over with an arrogant smirk.

"How we know each other is my and Silver Blood's business, Fire Fist. I will say however, that I've known her since she was a marine." Ace couldn't believe what he was hearing. Crocodile and his friend are exact opposites when it comes to ideals and views, there's absolutely no way that they're friends. And he hasn't been liking how the grouch has been looking at her. His frown deepened. No, not at all.

A sudden thought, a memory came to his mind and his lips couldn't help but pull into a mocking smirk.

"Careful Crocodile, you shouldn't be so proud. After all, it's known all throughout the high seas of which pirate she's allies with." Crocodile gave an uninterested 'Oh?'  
Ace continued. "One of the Four Yonko, 'Red-Hair' Shanks. Surely you've heard the rumors." Crocodile gave him an unimpressed huff. "Watch your tongue boy. Clearly you believe everything you hear and don't read between the lines."

Ace rose an eyebrow.

What does he mean by that?

.

.

.

_**(My first school day was okay, by the way. If anyone was curious. Even though I was a nervous wreck. XD Still...maybe I CAN survive Anatomy and Physiology.)** _

_**Ah...poor concerned Ace.** _

_**He only knows how to show he cares by yelling about it like a motherly banshee.** _

_**And it seems the more famous of the rumors, is Shanks and you.** _

_**But Crocodile seems to suspect something...** _

_**By the way, the idea of Crocodile saying your title in Japanese with his (sexy, mind boggling, low) voice gets me to smile giddily.** _

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

_**Main Pairings** _   
_**Shanks: 19** _   
_**Mihawk:25** _   
_**Crocodile:7** _   
_**Doflamingo: 13** _   
_**Smoker: 14** _   
_**Lucci: 14** _

_**Side Pairings** _   
_**Kaku: 2** _   
_**Paulie: 2** _

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

_**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS VOTED AND COMMENTED!! I APPRECIATE EVERY SINGLE THING FOR THE READERS WHO HAVE DONE SO!! XD** _

_**I HOPE EVERYONE HAS A NICE DAY/NIGHT!! XD** _

 


	57. Roomate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silver Blood, the proudest and most determined woman in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommended links to listen as you read:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=zuYQB58LC_o
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=tGzl_AB4poI
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OJ7O9B0PdIk

You grumbled something incoherently as you woke up once again. Deciding to wake up quietly instead of announcing it to the whole level. You slowly opened your eyes, immediately honing in on your hat that is still on the ground. You gazed at it with no expression visibly on your face, but you wished that you could somehow reach it without—

"Awake Gin Chi?" You glanced up to see Crocodile looking down at you as he sat on the bench only a few feet away from you. You tried to straighten yourself against the wall, your pride getting in the way of looking weak in front of people. Even if it caused you to breath heavily and sweat come down your face.

Especially a man like Crocodile.

You noticed loud voices from the other prisoners, talking amongst themselves.

"Do you think when she meant 'we're going to get rescued' she meant us as well...?!"

"She's psycho! Clearly Silver Blood can't possibly think a rookie would become Pirate King?!"

"Where's that Minotaurus?!?! Maybe it can beat some good sense into her!!"

The prisoners seemed to be in a craze from what you said, you thought with irritation.

"Can they...shut their ugly mouths up?" You murmured, annoyed.

"They've been like this ever since your little confession Silver Blood. They've been spouting nonsense for hours." Crocodile said, his own irritation from the noise coming through his tone. You frowned.

'He's in a bad mood. Not good.'

"Mah..." You sighed, "It won't be long until the Minotaurus does come, but that will probably cause more noise if it only comes for me." You let out all in one breath, you need to learn how to stop talking so much in your state. It's not good for you. Not with how much energy you have, and what talking loudly does to your throat because of the poison.

Crocodile hummed.

"Still naive as ever." You huffed, offended.

"What I know as fact is not being naive." You replied, causing Crocodile's eyes narrowed.

"You truly believe that Straw Hat will come in time? That he will be the one that will become King of the Sea?"

"I don't believe. I _know_. Just like I knew they were going to treat me like this, how my crew would react to my reckless and perhaps stupid actions, and how I know," your eyes tightened in determination as you looked at him "That I'm going to become the strongest woman in the world."

Crocodile gave an amused chuckle, and then you were suddenly reminded on why you called him a cocky bastard inside your head.

"Saying something like that, would get you mocked Silver Blood. You should be lucky I'm more kind to what you say then the others here."

And there's the creepiness, you thought with a mild sweatdrop. He hasn't changed from his time being here, but whatever. 'You should be lucky' blah, blah, BLAH! It's things like that that make your blood boil around him, but you don't have the energy so all you did was glance away and give an "Ah..." Crocodile didn't seem to like your dismissal, for you sensed movement in front of you and all of a sudden the sand man is a little too close to your bloody and beat body.

You have made a mistake. An error of judgement. Maybe you can try to calm him–

"What was that Silver Blood?" He asked with a smirk.

–down. Yeah, hell no. Your eye twitched in irritation as you straightened your shoulders as best you could against the wall as you looked at Crocodile.

"I said: 'You're lucky that you aren't as irritating as pinkie bastard'. Should I say it a little louder?"

This is not something you say to someone that you want to do a favor for you. A hook was suddenly under your chin, clearly a threat as Crocodile frowned in thought.

.

.

.

_***Gin Chi: means Silver Blood in Japanese.** _

_**GAH! Idiotic reader!** _

_**You don't say those kinds of things to THE Crocodile.** _

_**He's Crocodile!** _

_**But let's move on~~~** _

_**((Crocodile saying your title in Japanese is so freakin HOT. O/////O Just imagine his voice...his husky,deep low voice by your ear...as he says 'Gin Chi' *chills* GAH!! ))** _

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

_**Main Pairings** _   
_**Shanks: 19** _   
_**Mihawk:25** _   
_**Crocodile:7** _   
_**Doflamingo: 14** _   
_**Smoker: 14** _   
_**Lucci: 14** _

_**Side Pairings** _   
_**Kaku: 2** _   
_**Paulie: 2** _   
_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

_**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS VOTED AND COMMENTED!! I APPRECIATE EVERY SINGLE THING FOR THE READERS WHO HAVE DONE SO!! XD** _

_**I HOPE EVERYONE HAS A NICE DAY/NIGHT!! XD** _

 


	58. Your Treasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, where's the bathroom?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommended links to listen as you read:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=zuYQB58LC_o
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=tGzl_AB4poI
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OJ7O9B0PdIk

_A hook was suddenly under your chin, clearly a threat as Crocodile frowned in thought._

"You don't have your usual sassy remarks. I'm mildly surprised." The sand man commented, causing you to raise an eyebrow.

"Getting beaten to a bloody pulp does that to a person." You replied, as you felt his hook go this way and that, causing your to face to move every which way as Crocodile seemed to analyze your injuries closely.

Too close.

His body that was clad in prisoner clothes was too—oh gosh. Where's his coat? He looks way better with his old stylish coat. Great, now you can't help but picture him with it. Your cheeks gave a small flush as the hook started to tickle your face from how soft it caressed you to move this way and that.

Shhiiiiiiiiiiiiiit.

"Are they that bad?" You spouted out, wanting to distract yourself from the feeling. Only mildly curious about your injuries on your body that feels like lead.

Crocodile only giving a distracted hum, and saying that no one recognized you when you came in. But he kept moving the hook back and forth, giving his own comments of observation that you weren't paying attention to.

"Several gashes on both arms. Burns as well...one gash on the head...several cuts and bruises..." Crocodile murmured with his low voice. "Those soft marines only know how to injure a pirate when they're bound and leashed it seems..."

These are the moments that make you question about Crocodile and not kick his butt. Moments...where it seems he cares. Shows concern, even if it's in his own weird subtle way. The way he seems to be careful with the use of his hook and not purposefully try to scratch or cut you with it. You would even go out of your way to say he's a gentlemen, if he wasn't an arrogant and impatient dick. In all, the man just makes you confused about him. Not knowing what to think or feel about him...truly an oxymoron.

Your eye brows began to twitch.

'Why...is it so ticklish?!' (Y/N) thought in despair as you tried to be tight lip about the whole thing when Crocodile moved to do a deeper analysis on your face. You hoped he can't see your red face, maybe the blood will cover it. You don't even understand why you're red in the first place! It's CROCODILE!! He's not—

Your eyes darkened.

Yeah...he's not. He's not Shanks. But...  
You glanced up at Crocodile that was inches away from your face.

What does him not being Shanks have to do with anything?

When has it ever? Shanks is just a friend. Just a...friend.

'Who kept something from you. Who kept his knowledge of Blackbeard and that he knew your father away from you. It may have been for your own protection or other personal reasons, but why?' A voice in the back of your mind questioned.

You don't know.

"Silver Blood. Do you not feel this?" You blinked.

"Feel what?" Crocodile eyes narrowed.

"Can you not see from your left eye as well?"

Shit. You were hoping he wouldn't find out. You should've expected it though. He's a good observer. You pulled your head away from his hook as you leaned against the wall, and used your only good eye to look at him.

"You observe too much Croc-y. But you're right. Woke up with it like that. I imagine the symptoms will only get worse." You gave an exaggerated sigh as you looked up at the ceiling. "Just gotta deal with it. I kinda asked for it earlier." You muttered the last part out. You shouldn't have wondered aloud if Magellan's farts can kill. You sometimes got too curious and big mouthed for your own good.

You can't help it though. You hate staying quiet.

Crocodile rose an eyebrow.

"You're also feigning deafness. I've said countless time for you to not call me that." Crocodile said, referring to your nickname for him.

"I've been calling you that for years, and I will continue to do so." You replied with a smirk. "How's it been here for you anyway? And who even allowed you with that dangerous hook of yours." You added with mild confusion at the prospect.

"I've been surrounded by loud idiots," Crocodile dully said,"And they allow one item to pass through the inspection of the prison, so they allowed it. Although," Crocodile darkly smirked as he over at you, "if one gets too close, a casualty can easily occur."

You only hummed, then commenting that they probably gave him the life sentence. And if only they had better cells, the place doesn't really suit him.

Crocodile smirked at that.

"Oh?"

You nodded and looked at him.  
"This place doesn't suit your tastes at all. You seem the type to want a grand chair in front of a shiny long table, and the chair would then spin dramatically with your signature coat on it. Sheets made from the purest and softest of silk, and a nice sized bathroom."

Crocodile said nothing, but you didn't seem to realize that he did indeed have a long table with a chair that spins when he was situated in Alabasta and had Baroque Works.

"You're describing a mansion for a prisoner it seems."

You waved him off and continued. "Prisoner, schmisoner. A mansion for you has to be big, but not too big but as well as not too small. You'd want to show off your wealth to others, but seem to play off the modesty card if necessary."

"You think you know me well." He commented, causing you to raise an eyebrow.

"Don't tell me that won't be something you would do to trick others you play nice."

"This is just a matter of perspective. In Impel Down, it's impossible."

You frowned. But said nothing.

"I'm serious about the bathroom though. Where's the toilet?" What if you had to pee? There's no toilet here, and you're not peeing in front of ANYBODY. Crocodile seemed to have ignored you and found his interest back on your face again, as he moved his hook towards the part of your face that wasn't numb.

Twitch. Twitch.

"Can you stop that?"

Crocodile glanced at your face with an amused smirk.

"Does it bother you Gin Chi? You always seem to twitch when my hook comes near...how strange to have no fear of a dangerous object but be ticklish by it." You flushed in embarrassment. He knows! And he's close again! Your face was red once again. "Th-thats cause—" Crocodile immediately zoned in a he tipped your chin with his hook.

"Did I hear a stutter? Hmm...flustered then?" You growled at his smirking face. All proud and everything. Stupid. It's true you've never stuttered around him before...that's a lie.

You have.

You're just not proud to admit it. Crocodile and you then went back and forth with quips and arrogant remarks, which made you feel odd. Not odd like it was weird. But odd that you felt like you can put a name to the relationship you had with the grump. Almost like a friend.

A friend that kept getting a little too close to your face and boldly saying possessive comments.

You believed there was some flirts out of his mouth but you weren't sure, you get confused with that kind of thing. What were you talking about again?

You then tensed when you felt a familiar presence coming down the elevator. The Minotaurus. Crocodile looks sat you and asked silently what made you silent.

"Minotaurus." You simply said. "Probably here for my first session..." Your face schooled into an expressionless one as you stared at your Marine hat that was still on the floor. Crocodile glancing behind him all of a sudden and grabbing your cap that was by his feet that you were eyeing. You blinked.

"When you first woke up, I didn't miss how you stared at this old trash."

"Treasure." You corrected. "That's my treasure." You glanced up at him seriously.

"Crocodile." He immediately looked down towards you as he held the cap with his hook. "May you take care of it for me? When you sit on your side, it won't get any more blood on it from me. It's not something I want to get dirty." Crocodile rose an eyebrow at you. "Didn't you say this was your treasure?" You nodded.

"It is." You then gave a small nostalgic smile as you looked at it. "You're actually the first one who has ever held it. I don't normally let others even come close to touching it, but if it's to protect it..." Crocodile gave a dark amused chuckle.

"The first? Not even Akagami(Red Hair)?"

Your eyes immediately narrowed, something that Crocodile didn't miss.

"What does he have to do with anything?" You said a little too sharply.

Inside, Crocodile wanted to laugh. His suspicions were true. It seems that the Red Hair messed up on Silver Blood.

"Anyways, please Crocodile?" You looked up at him. Crocodile looked down at you with no expression. "Since I'm the first...I do not mind doing this favor for you Silver Blood." You perked up at him and gave a grateful grin. "Thanks Crocodile." Crocodile hummed as he went back to his side, this time with your treasure nearly on top of his hook as he sat down.

It didn't take long for the Minotaurus to come and start beat you with its weapon. Even though it did some to the others as well.

Thankfully, it finally shut them up.

.

.

.

_**Aww~** _

_**I love the Croco-man, even though he is just so, SO hard to write.** _

_**GAH!** _

_**A romance with him is nearly impossible if it isn't...*stops herself and looks away with a blush*** _

_**Like those fan fictions...** _

_**Anyways!** _

_**Look! Bonding! And your treasure!** _

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

_**Main Pairings** _   
_**Shanks: 19** _   
_**Mihawk:25** _   
_**Crocodile:7** _   
_**Doflamingo: 14** _   
_**Smoker: 15** _   
_**Lucci: 14** _

_**Side Pairings** _   
_**Kaku: 2** _   
_**Paulie: 2** _

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

_**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS VOTED AND COMMENTED!! I APPRECIATE EVERY SINGLE THING FOR THE READERS WHO HAVE DONE SO!! XD** _

_**I HOPE EVERYONE HAS A NICE DAY/NIGHT!! XD** _

 


	59. Extra: Your Pirate Flag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link to what Silver Bloods flag looks like.
> 
> ^_^

<http://animefreak1145.deviantart.com/art/Strong-One-Piece-x-Reader-Extra-Your-Pirate-Flag-636950559>


	60. The Empress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friendly rivalry?
> 
> Or just hate?
> 
> Yeah, just hate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommended links to listen as you read:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=zuYQB58LC_o
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=tGzl_AB4poI
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OJ7O9B0PdIk

It's been like this for hours.

Days probably. Sometime the Minotaurus would cause you to pass out, mostly because of how hard it hit and how you'd sometimes cough cause of the poison.

You'd sleep, listen to the annoying prisoners and tell them to shut up, listen to Crocodile's low voice as he commented that you looked worse for wear, and try to give hope to Ace that he's not getting executed. It was difficult when the other prisoners were nosy and decided to give their own obnoxious comments, but you have to give your friend hope. And comfort that everything will be alright. Ace still called you an idiot, and when did you even find out about his capture?

"Honestly, about five days before I came here. I had suspicions about Blackbeard...so I wanted to confirm it with...Shanks. So I went to Saboady to get my ship coated with my crew, except I found out from someone else. The pinkie bastard, Doflamingo, was the one that told me."

That just caused more noise and uproar then before as Ace couldn't believe that you knew him as well.

"How exactly do you know that man, (Y/N)-San?" Jimbei questioned with surprise in his voice while all Crocodile was give an unamused "Hmph". Crocodile not liking Doflamingo is common knowledge for you.

"First met him as a marine like two other Warlords, that I rather not say." You answered, wanting to keep the secret of you knowing Warlords so it won't get back to the marines.

Ace's eyes narrowed, already suspecting that the other Shichibukai was Crocodile at the time. So you know three Warlords, and a Yonko...which reminds him... Ace didn't miss how his friend said Shanks name with less of a cheerful or happy tone then before. Your love for the Red Hair was always obvious to him, but now he's not sure.

Ace remembered what Crocodile said about reading between the lines and glanced at the man. The sand user seemed to sense his gaze as he glanced back at him, a knowing and arrogant smirk on his features.

Ace gritted his teeth.

Your days were like this, passing out, getting beaten, sleeping, wondering if you will ever have the urge to pee, listening to Crocodile's comments with his deep voice but you giving a quiet warning of his name when the prisoners suddenly felt they should show their hate towards the noble pirate Yonko Whitebeard when Ace and Jinbei were talking about him, until—

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You were hearing loud talking and yells in the background as you tried to sleep and get your energy back from your earlier beat down of the Minotaurus. You gave a frown of irritation when a sudden pop was heard.

"Can you guys...quiet down? Someone...is trying to sleep here..." You quietly grumbled.

"You! The one who doesn't know beauty when she sees it!!"

Your eyebrows furrowed. That annoying voice... Your eyes widened as you turned your head to the left.

"YOU! The hell you doing here you vain woman?!" You yelled, adrenaline and irritation fueling your tired body.

Boa Hancock. User of the Love Love fruit.  
Also the most vain and arrogant women in existence. You remembered coming across her island once in your travels in the Calm Belt. They had the most interesting of foods as you were there and listened to their stories, the women wanted you to stay and for you not to go to the man infested world. When you declined, they persuaded you to greet their beautiful and kind empress. Something that you didn't mind, for she didn't seem cruel when the women and young girls talked about her. It changed when you saw how Hancock acted. Unimpressed, you attempted to walk out, until Hancock tried to use her power on you.

Which was stupid.

You obviously like guys. Why would it work on you? But it seemed everyone was shocked, as well as Hancock.

 _"What?! Don't you think that I'm the most beautiful out of all the high seas?!"_ The Empress questioned anxiously as she gave a mild fake blush across her pale face.

You frowned.

_"You sure are quite arrogant and bold to say that don't you think?"_

Hancock didn't like that. You didn't like her attitude. So you can say they hate each other.

The officers looked at each other in bewilderment.

"How does she know a Warlord?"

"What I want to know is, why do they hate each other eh shitty Warden?"

The two women ignored everyone else besides each other as sparks seemed to fly between the two of them.

"Why I am here is none of your concern, you ignorant brute. Finally in a cage I see?" You think you felt a vein pop as your shackles were clinking together and seemed to strain in protest as you tried to lean forward to try to sneak a hit in.

"What did you say?! Repeat that you snake!"

"Ms. Hancock, do you not wish to see Fire Fist like you requested?" Domino, the chief officer, interrupted before Hancock would give a retort. This seemed to bring Hancock out of their fighting atmosphere as she gave a quiet 'ah, yes.' You immediately took offense to the brush off.

"Oi! Don't ignore me! ...wait...WHAT?!" You suddenly yelled, catching on what the officer said. Why in the world would she want to see Ace? Your eyes narrowed as you tried to listen in as the prisoners seemed to go bonkers over the Empress of the Kuja Tribe. Hancock is also isn't the type to listen to someone who would interrupt her. As you listened, Hancock seemed to say that she wanted to see the man who sparked the war she was going to fight.

Wha? You frowned.

Hancock also isn't the type to fight someone else's battle. One of the things that you actually respect about her. Especially if it's around men.

You continued to try to hear as Crocodile seemed to be the only silent one since these people have come down.

'Probably wondering the same thing I am.'

And now Hancock did the thing that pissed you off, acting like she's just a scared beautiful woman in order for the prisoners to shut up. Except that only made them get louder. And for Magellan to finally straighten them out.

After the business seemed to be done with Hancock, you not hearing what she said to Ace to no avail, Magellan came towards you and Crocodile's cell.

You tensed.

"'Ex-marine Silver Blood (Y/N)'."

.

  
.

  
.

 

_**(If you notice Jinbei one sentence, and Jimbei the next, I apologize. It goes to autocorrect, so just bear with me ^_^")** _

 

_**Boa Hancock is finally here!** _

_**You know what that means!** _

_***grins excitedly*** _

_**And what does Magellan want?** _

_**By the way, fanart of any kind for this story is accepted~ ^-^** _

_**Can be Silver Blood(you) with your favorite man, favorite scene, or just your own depiction of the pirate flag, ship, and the crew of the Silver Judgement Pirates.** _

_**Just remember when you draw Silver Blood(you), to draw the left scarred cheek, the marine hat, and the famous buster sword. That's what makes Silver Blood(you), Silver Blood(you).** _

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

_**Main Pairings** _   
_**Shanks: 20** _   
_**Mihawk:25** _   
_**Crocodile:7** _   
_**Doflamingo: 14** _   
_**Smoker: 15** _   
_**Lucci: 14** _

_**Side Pairings** _   
_**Kaku: 2** _   
_**Paulie: 2** _

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _   
_**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS VOTED AND COMMENTED!! I APPRECIATE EVERY SINGLE THING FOR THE READERS WHO HAVE DONE SO!! XD** _

_**I HOPE EVERYONE HAS A NICE DAY/NIGHT!! XD** _

 


	61. Your Sentence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being hated just for being born...?
> 
> Sentenced for being a pirate's daughter?
> 
> What is this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommended links to listen as you read:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=zuYQB58LC_o
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=tGzl_AB4poI
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OJ7O9B0PdIk

"'Ex-marine Silver Blood (Y/N)'. Fully recovered from the poison I see. As well as almost breaking your shackles." You gritted your teeth as you looked up at Magellan through the bars. You recovered from the poison a few hours ago. When you realized you haven't coughed in awhile, and that you began to feel your face and see again, you knew you were healed and overcame it. You were worried though, if he would do the same thing like before when you managed to break out of your shackles cause of your flustered and angered state in Level 3.

"Maybe...you should use stronger...shackles..." You breathed, clearly still recovering from the Minotaurus and how you just raged just now.

"It won't matter." Magellan replied. Causing you to perk up at this.

"What do you mean...by that?"

Magellan straightened as he looked down at you, seeming to bore into you as he said the next few words.

"Your sentence has been decided Silver Blood. Do you wish to first hear your crimes?" You tilted your head, not understanding why he would ask the question. You heard Ace give a strangled no that you managed to catch. You felt Crocodile's eyes on your body, seeming to burn straight through you from how hard he was looking. You then widened your eyes in realization.

"Death sentence...?" You whispered, Hancock watching silently.

"You've caught on. Not surprising since you were a marine and know the protocols. However, I still must say your crimes. Domino." The chief officer stepped forward and began to list off every possible thing they possibly could find on file.

"Defection from the marines, specifically Cipher Pol. Suspicions of sharing information of Cipher Pol to other world renown criminals. Verbally threatening and assaulting marines." They deserved it. "Being allies with world renown criminals such as the Yonko, 'Red Hair' Shanks, the notorious 'Straw Hat' pirates, and the deadly 'Heart' pirates. As well as 'Fire Fist', in turn being an ally with the Yonko Whitebeard. Suspicions of being involved with the Enies Lobby incident." You rose an eyebrow at that. It seems someone did see you when you rescued Lucci and the others. "Suspicions of also being involved with the Alabasta incident." Shit. You felt Crocodile's stare grow stronger on your skin at that. He wasn't supposed to remember you being there...! Let alone if you might've helped.

But they don't know for sure. They're just spouting off suspicions. Those are your crimes. Suspicions. Suspicions. _Suspicions_. They don't even know if you did it or not. Your eyes narrowed. These are the kind of things that make you question the marine government and want to slash it all for the idiocy.

"Lastly, for being famously known as the daughter of Silver of the Molten Metal, who was the famous blacksmith of Gold Roger's crew and within his ship."

That's what you were waiting for. The simply existing one, where you happened to be born from a renowned pirate. That just had to be a crime...

"You know, I think most of those were mere suspicions and I'd like to hold a trial for you guys to show me the evidence." You said, smirking, enjoying how the guards seemed to mutter in shock how you didn't react.

"Pirates don't get trials. Especially one famous as you. After the execution of Fire Fist Ace and the war between Marine HQ and Whitebeard, your execution date will be two months from now 'Ex-Marine Silver Blood'."

"You couldn't surprise me? Just wait and come down one day while I'm sleeping, blissfully unaware and then you get the jump on me. 'You're getting executed today' or maybe just take me outside and don't tell me until we actually reach the execution site. That would be..." You actually pondered in thought. "A rather elaborate prank. Cruel. Dirty. Pure evil really, but a good prank." You commented.

"Talk as much as you like Silver Blood, be lucky that I must hold back on you for your execution shall be public as well. Enjoy your last days." Magellan stated before walking away with the others in tow. Your gaze never leaving their forms as you gave a loud scoff. Watching as the elevator went up with narrowed eyes.

"Like hell I'm dying. I need to be the strongest woman before that happens."

"(Y/N)...! You...you IDIOT!" Ace yelled at you from his cage as you turned towards him in question.

"Ace. What did Hancock say to you...?"

Ace looked at you through his bloody eyes as he answered.

"You were right (Y/N)...She says Luffy came with her."

Your eyes widened but then turned to a huge smirk as you laughed disbelievingly. You laughed, laughed, and _laughed_.

"Ha! Told you didn't I Ace...?! Luffy... Heh that crazy kid..."

You gave a proud and relieved smile, Ace then saying that he shouldn't be thankful and that Luffy should've just stayed away. You let him rant and decided that it was best as you turned your attention towards Crocodile.

"For the record, Croc-y, I may have been there with the Straw Hats but I let them do what they did in Alabasta by themselves. It wasn't my business to be frank, even though I disapproved." The 'and I wanted to kick your butt because of that' went unsaid.

Crocodile only gave a low grunt. "It seems your instincts were right with Mugiwara. Again." He replied, ignoring your earlier statement as he held your cap on top of his hook.

You smiled softly.

"Yeah..."

.

.

.

_**Luffy is here!** _

_**Good thing he did come, or else you would've DIED!** _

_**XD** _

_**That wouldn't have been good.** _

_**Moving on...** _

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

_**Main Pairings** _   
_**Shanks: 20** _   
_**Mihawk:25** _   
_**Crocodile:7** _   
_**Doflamingo: 14** _   
_**Smoker: 17** _   
_**Lucci: 14** _

_**Side Pairings** _   
_**Kaku: 2** _   
_**Paulie: 2** _

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

_**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS VOTED AND COMMENTED!! I APPRECIATE EVERY SINGLE THING FOR THE READERS WHO HAVE DONE SO!! XD** _

_**I HOPE EVERYONE HAS A NICE DAY/NIGHT!! XD** _

 


	62. He's my friend...!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't take him!
> 
> Your friend does not deserve this!
> 
> Ace...ACE...ACE!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommended links to listen as you read:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=6vsoCQ9j2kg

"Oi..." You coughed, your body being pushed to the limit as you yelled as they came back down to collect Ace. Dammit, where's LUFFY?!

"I hereby take you into custody... For transportation to your execution ground... Marineford!!" Magellan stated. You began to try to shake off your shackles as they jangled together, wanting to try to stop this...

You gritted your teeth in frustration.

"No..." You tried to yell, but only came as a rasp.

"Silver Blood, you're wasting your energy. Be silent." Crocodile ordered in impatience. You narrowed your eyes as they opened Ace's cage and started to put new shackles on him.

"I...can't...be silent..." You panted in exhaustion. "He's my...friend...!" It's no use, you thought in despair. Once you heard that Hancock said that Luffy came with her to infiltrate Impel Down, all your worries and doubts seemed to wash away. Seeing as you didn't have to give Ace hope anymore, your energy finally drained. You barely even talked once Hancock left, you trying to get back your energy as they waited for Luffy.

They began walking as Ace only gave a glance to you as he walked by your cage.

"Ace...! ...dammit...all...Ace...!" You attempted once again to no avail, you only making your lungs and throat scream and throb in protest as you panted. Sweat came down your forehead, mixing in with other blood from your injuries with the Minotaurus that came.

Ace... Your friend. One of the few that found out you're a lightweight and turns to a cuddle drunk when they were in the bar. How you would drool on him as you hugged him, which caused him problems as he tried to find a bed for you. How he told you that he had to make up a story to the bartender on why you were suddenly kissing his covered chest. How he'd laughed at your flustered and embarrassed state when you finally came to and told the story.

The way that he seemed to wake up and see that you're still not asleep, from nightmares. He'd never ask. Never did. But he always asked if you would want to take a walk with him.

How he said that you can visit Whitebeard one time, and talked to the man as Silver Blood (Y/N) and not as a daughter of a past enemy. Something you were grateful for. You would party with the other members, but always stayed close to Ace. Your caring friend.

His grin...his D grin that fills up his face almost as big as his brother's...

_"You worry too much (Y/N)! Let's just go to the bar again! I promise you won't be near alcohol anymore."_

How easy going...

_"Oi...these people made you mad huh (Y/N)? Well, you don't get mad for no reason so let me help you!"_

How selfless... Your lips trembled.

The elevators closed with a loud click as (Y/N) once again passed out from her injuries.

Not noticing Crocodile's slight frown as he spotted her watery eyes before she went unconscious.

.

.

.

_**You care for Ace greatly...don't you Reader-San...?** _

_**AND LIKE I SAID BEFORE FANART IS ACCEPTED FOR THIS STORY~~~~!!! ^~^** _

_**LOVE YOU ALL!!!** _

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

_**Main Pairings** _   
_**Shanks: 20** _   
_**Mihawk:25** _   
_**Crocodile:7** _   
_**Doflamingo: 14** _   
_**Smoker: 17** _   
_**Lucci: 14** _

_**Side Pairings** _   
_**Kaku: 2** _   
_**Paulie: 2** _

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

_**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS VOTED AND COMMENTED!! I APPRECIATE EVERY SINGLE THING FOR THE READERS WHO HAVE DONE SO!! XD** _

_**I HOPE EVERYONE HAS A NICE DAY/NIGHT!! XD** _

 


	63. The Future Pirate King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The happy go lucky, grinning idiot of the Straw Hat pirates has come.
> 
> And its time to kick some ass!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommended links to listen as you read:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=zuYQB58LC_o
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=tGzl_AB4poI
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OJ7O9B0PdIk

You began to stir once again when you heard loud voices. Not just that...scissors? What's that cutting sound...? And why the heck is it starting to smell funny? Wait...you recognize one of those voices.

"If I gave up...I'd regret it forever! I'm going!" A familiar young voice proclaimed loudly within Level 6.

'Luffy! Stupid body, open your eyes!' You did, slowly as you tried to turn your head towards three forms outside the cage as Crocodile spoke up. While Luffy reacted dramatically, saying it was him who tried to take his friend's country.

"...Luffy...you're here..." You managed with a smirk as Luffy's angry gaze suddenly turned into shock as he looked at you.

"(Y/N)!! You there too?!"

One of the figures spoke up, (Y/N) recognized him as Ivankov, one of the members of the Revolutionary Army.

"Didn't you say you would find and rescue Silver-chan when we came here as well Straw-boy?"

"Yeah but... OI!! Crocodile didn't do anything funny did he (Y/N)?! You look...you need some meat!" You smirked and gave a low chuckle as Crocodile baritones he had nothing to do with Silver Blood's state.

"Luffy...thank you...but... I trust Crocodile. Release both of us..." You rasped, causing Ivankov to raise an eyebrow and for Crocodile to smirk while Luffy gazed at you with no expression. Ivankov then saying that it's best for them to follow Silver Blood's words, knowing Crocodile's weakness if he tries anything. Something that made you curious as Crocodile seemed to growl in irritation. Jimbei then wanted to come along the ride as well, wanting to help Whitebeard and Ace.

Luffy glanced towards you in concern and then looked up at Ivankov.

"Ivan-chan, can you give your magical power thing to (Y/N)? She needs it."

"That would be...best...I don't want to...slow you guys down..." Ivankov nodded, and when the scissors man released Crocodile and you from your shackles you slumped onto the floor, only your knee helping you stay up.

"Shit..."

"It's okay Silver-chan. Just lay down. And I'll give it to you."

While Ivankov was doing his treatment, Luffy questioned Jimbei on why (Y/N) is the most beat up.

"She was a marine before she was a pirate Luffy-san. Marines don't treat traitors kindly. Also, she is the daughter of the famous blacksmith Silver of the Molten Metal, who was on Roger's ship."

"They still should've treat her better." Luffy said with a mild frown.

"Woohoo!" You clapped your hands as you smirked, moving your arms around to stretch. "It's felt forever since I can actually move. Thank you Ivankov." You then walked towards Crocodile who had his hook outstretched with your cap on top of it. You took it and nodded gratefully towards him as you put it back in your head where it belongs.

"Let us break our way out of this jail with force! Hee-hah!!" Ivankov exclaimed weirdly.

"I won't let you lay your filthy hands on Old Man Whitebeard, Crocodile!" Jimbei warned with a protective scowl.

"Shall we battle to the death right here and now, then?" Crocodile replied lazily.

"Let's just go already!! I need to get my swords back." You yelled, mildly annoyed and highly impatient to leave.

"So including the former member, we have two Shichibukai..." Inazuma, the strangely dress man who had a fur coat half white and half orange along with his hair, observed quietly.

"Two?! Who's the other one?" Luffy questioned.

.

.

.

_**Haha! The fun is about to start!** _

_**I really enjoy writing this arc, it's my favorite so far. And it's just simply amazing and awesome. XD** _

_**I LOVE IT!** _

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

_**Author: *stretches her arms above her head and yawns* Awww...man...*yawns again* all this drama and angst is making me tired. *ponders for a moment* Maybe it's time to make this story lighthearted again...? *takes out phone and starts texting*** _

_***door slams open*** _

_**BAM!** _

_**Author: *jumps* What in the—** _

_**Shanks: Author-chan~ We can come out now right~?*strolls in while asking with a carefree grin*** _

_**Author: ...Shanks?!** _

_**Mihawk: *strolls in quietly, sits down in one of the chairs and puts his feet up on the conference table**closes his golden eyes*** _

_**Crocodile: *strolls in while puffing his cigar with his luxurious coat, picks a side with the head chair of the table*** _

_**Doflamingo: Fufufu~ It's nice to be back~ *heads over to the table and squats on it, mildly annoying Crocodile*** _

_**Author: What are you guys doing here?! You're not supposed to be here! *whispers* yet.** _

_**Hattori: Coo~?** _

_**Lucci: *strolls in and narrows his eyes at the smiling Shanks* The Yonko informed us that he received a message for all of us to come back. Was he lying?** _

_**Author: *blinks* A message? It wasn't from me. I messaged other people but not you guys...*confused face* Never mind that. You guys can't be here.** _

_**Smoker: *comes in and looks down at her* We can't?** _

_**Author: ...*blushes* No...you guys can't. *turns to Shanks*Where did you hear this Shanks?** _

_**Shanks: *innocently confused face* Really? Well...I didn't really hear it...someone just put a note that stuck onto my back that said "Go to the author right now! And make sure everybody is there too! ESPECIALLY sand baby. KYAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" It was quite strange.*laughs*** _

_**Author: *widens eyes*** _

_**Mihawk: *glances at the Yonko* You're not worried that someone managed to sneak up on you?** _

_**Shanks: *shrugs*** _

_**Doflamingo: *smirks and looks over at the smoking Crocodile* 'Sand baby'?** _

_**Crocodile:*glares*** _

_**Author: ONLY ONE PERSON TALKS LIKE THAT AND LAUGHS LIKE THAT! *puts hands on head and yelling frantically* THAT MEANS—!** _

_***door slams open(again)*** _

_**MamaWani : SUP! WHERE'S MY HUSBAND?! *comes in haughtily with a smirk*** _

_**ama_rin : Should we be this loud? (^◇^;) We're probably disturbing them, they weren't even supposed to be here yet. *follows afterwords quietly and looks at the author* *waves*** _

_**MamaWani : *looks down at her* What are you talking about? They're here now aren't they? And—** _

_**ama_rin : *sweatdrops* Because you told Rinku to put a note on one of them. (⌒-⌒; )** _

_**Author: Guys?!** _

_**MamaWani : You wanted to see them too! As well as*looks behind her with an excited smile* RinkuKaur ! Come out here already!** _

_**RinkuKaur : *muffled yell* I'm fine right here!** _

_**MamaWani : *poker face* COME ON! DONT JUST STAND THERE GAWKING! You know you wanna be close to him ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)** _

_**Author: GUYS?!** _

_**RinkuKaur : But...! His mere godly presence consumes me from here! How can I bring myself to be even near that beautiful beautiful hair and glowing smile?** _

_**Author: GAH! All of you come in here now! You need some explaining to do.** _

_**RinkuKaur : ...*walks in and tries to hide behind ama_rin and MamaWani while looking up every few seconds, gasps, then blushes and hides behind them again* trying not to squeal and failing horribly*** _

_**Doflamingo: Fufu~ The Author seems to be angry~*looks at Crocodile* Don't you think so Crocoman? Or should I say...sand baby? *smirk widens*** _

_**Crocodile: *eyes slit* *growls* Quiet flamingo. *eyes travel towards the newcomers* And which one of you wrote that?** _

_**MamaWani : YOU TELL THAT PINKY HUBBY! AIN'T NO ONE CALLS YOU THAT BUT—** _

_**Author: *runs to them and covers MamaWani's mouth* SHH! Don't say that so loud, you can't say it!** _

_**MamaWani : *muffled sentences*** _

_**Smoker: Is everything all right Author? *comes up behind her and glances down at her*** _

_**Author: *panics slightly with a blush and waving her free hand around* O-of course Smoker! Why wouldn't it be?** _

_**Lucci: Perhaps it is because of your strange behavior, dear Author.** _

_**Hattori: Coo~Coo~** _

_**Author: *droops her shoulders in defeat* That obvious huh?** _

_**Mihawk: *eyes open and glances towards the group of women*** _

_**ama_rin : *feels weak in the knees* He...oh goodness. *whispers* He's looking. (　ﾟдﾟ)** _

_**Mihawk: Author, who are these women? One of them must've written that note for Red Hair to find.** _

_**Shanks: Oh yeah! *smiles kindly and looks at the three of them* Which one of you put the note there?** _

_**RinkuKaur : *shakily raises hand from behind ama_rin and MamaWani while still hiding her face* I-I did.** _

_**Shanks: *slightly frowns with a pout**tries to look over to see her face only for Rinku to move around and hide* You can come out you know, I don't bite.** _

_**RinkuKaur : *shakes her head*** _

_**Shanks: *smiles* Come on~ You sneaked up on a Yonko! I have to see the face of who could do such a thing!** _

_**RinkuKaur : ...*slowly raises head and meets gazes with the kind eyes of the Red Hair*** _

_**Shanks: *gives a happy grin with closed eyes* See! That wasn't hard was it?** _

_**Author: Wait-! *lets go of MamaWani's mouth*** _

_**RinkuKaur : *faints with blood spurting out and says this before her soul travels out of her body* He smiled at me...** _

_**Author, ama_rin , MamaWani : *blank tone* Aaaaaaaaaaaand she fainted. （ーー；）** _

_**Author: *claps her hands* Alright! Time to introduce yourselves! But first, *takes out a fan and hands it to Shanks* Fan her please.** _

_**Shanks: *looks at her questioningly*shrugs*starts fanning Rinku*** _

_**Author: Mihawk!** _

_**Mihawk: *snaps his hawk eyes to the author in attention*** _

_**Author: *pleased smile*grabs ama_rin's shoulders* Why don't you 'properly' greet one of my friends here, named ama_rin . To celebrate your lead on the others?** _

_**ama_rin : *blushes* What? O////O** _

_**Mihawk: ...** _

_**Author: *takes out a poster with Silver Blood that says all over "Do it for her"*** _

_**Mihawk: *walks over to ama_rin* kneels without moving his golden eyes on her form* grabs her hand*** _

_**ama_rin : *shaking and blushing* W-wha—?** _

_**Mihawk: *doesn't break his gaze as he brings her hand to his lips* kisses it* *in low voice* Hello, ama_rin. Nice to meet you.** _

_**ama_rin : *appears to be in shock as she shakes with her mouth open*even when Mihawk lets go, nods his head, and moves to leave*** _   
_**(　ﾟдﾟ)** _

_**Author: Okay! *wide smile* Now for—WHAT THE HECK?!** _

_**MamaWani: *talking to Crocodile with a pleased smirk* ...and I can polish your hook, your shoes, help pick your coat and—** _

_**Crocodile: *listening with an amused smirk while puffing his cigar lazily*** _

_**Author: ...huh...*ponders for a moment* Just in case...*takes out a poster that says "Don't do anything violent" and raises it for Crocodile to see*** _

_**MamaWani : And afterwords I can call you—*interrupted by author's loud cough*...Sir Crocodile~** _

_**Crocodile: *glances at it* looks away lazily**gives slight nod*** _

_**Author:*nods to herself* very pleased* but raises another poster that says "You gotta step out alone with her"*** _

_**Crocodile: *brow furrows and scoffs even as MamaWani talks*** _

_***Everybody else is looking back and forth between them* some amused*others concerned*** _

_**Author: *tick marks*raises Silver Blood poster that says "Do it for her"*** _

_**Crocodile: *ignores*** _

_**Author: *huffs and growls* Croc-y...*takes out a new poster that says "If you don't, you won't get THAT moment with Silver Blood"*** _

_**Shanks and Smoker: What?** _

_**Mihawk and Lucci: *narrows their eyes*** _

_**Doflamingo: Oh~?** _

_**Crocodile:*appears interested but narrows eyes to a slit in suspicion*** _

_**Author: ...*mumbles to herself* *takes out a marker, writes on the poster* Says "You'll be the first"** _

_**Everybody: *narrows their eyes*** _

_**Crocodile: *raises brow with an arrogant smirk* stands up and looks at MamaWani* Come. Let us speak privately.** _

_**MamaWani : *looks ready to jump somebody and looks at the author with a wide grin and thumbs up* HELL YES!** _

_***both step out*** _

_***everybody's looking at Author*** _

_**Author: ...hahaha...MOVING ON! THE VOTES!!** _

_**Main Pairings** _   
_**Shanks: 21** _   
_**Mihawk:26** _   
_**Crocodile:7** _   
_**Doflamingo: 14** _   
_**Smoker: 17** _   
_**Lucci: 14** _

_**Side Pairings** _   
_**Kaku: 2** _   
_**Paulie: 2** _

_**THIS WAS FOR MY MOST LOYAL READERS WHO'VE BASICALLY COMMENTED EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER OF THIS STORY!!** _

_**XD** _

_**THANK YOU SO MUCH! I LOVE ALL OF YOUR COMMENTS!!** _

_**AND THANK YOU TO EVERYBODY ELSE WHOSE COMMENTED!! XD THEY REALLY GO A LONG WAY!! ^-^** _

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

_**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS VOTED AND COMMENTED!! I APPRECIATE EVERY SINGLE THING FOR THE READERS WHO HAVE DONE SO!! XD** _

_**I HOPE EVERYONE HAS A NICE DAY/NIGHT!! XD** _

 


	64. Trust-The Best Thing in the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Trust...Hahahaha. The most useless thing in the world."-Crocodile 
> 
> Can you trust a crocodile~?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommended links to listen as you read:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=zuYQB58LC_o
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=tGzl_AB4poI
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OJ7O9B0PdIk

You feel like you can fly to the moon with the energy you have.

You should be careful with it though, the kickback would be harsh from what Ivankov said. But you're happy right now. When they went to New Kama Land, they managed to have a sink and a lot of food that you needed. You managed to wash off the blood on your cap and made it seem like how it was before!

You also had some of the other okama's repair your old white long sleeved shirt. The shorts were sadly not savageable, as well as the bindings underneath which had your old tie as well. But as long as you had one thing from your past, you're fine. Your new outfit consisted of your now repaired white long sleeved blouse and new black bindings underneath that covered your chest as well as stomach. New black jeans shorts were adjourned on your legs, while your now polished and repaired big black boots were on your feet.

Heck! The New Kama people even managed to snag your swords when Magellan was too busy with things on the other levels.

You have never felt more refreshed for a war. Probably because you've never been to one.

You spotted Crocodile while he sat with a new stylish fur coat of his, with a fancy shirt that suited him way more then that ugly plaid looking thing he had in Alabasta. You tilted your head as you looked at him light a cigar on his lips, that were also covered in bejeweled rings like before.

'He kinda looks like one of the mobsters...' You thought, scratching your left scarred cheek.

"(Y/N)!" A body suddenly smacked into your back as arms went around your neck, and legs around your torso. You gave a laugh as you bodily slammed him back with him on the floor as they began to wrestle with each other as the people around them stared at the odd spectacle.

"Luffy, you're lucky I didn't haven't my sword on me or you would've been cut in half." You said with a smirk as you had him in a head lock. "Shishishishi! Hey, I heard you came here because you already thought I was coming! How'd you know?!" You answered with a noogie to his head that you knew he wouldn't let his brother get killed.

Luffy then took a glance back behind you and then glanced back at you when he was released.

"Do you really trust him (Y/N)?"

You thought about it, feeling everyone's eyes on you for some reason.

He's a cruel man. Not kind at all. The man is also arrogant, his only expression seeming to be a smirk or a frown. When he laughs, it's usually out of dark or cruel amusement. Crocodile always made you tense, ready, always on guard with the impatient man. Yet, the fact that he had dark amusement and was impatient was what made you not immediately kick his butt. He managed to somehow be one of few that you didn't fight because of how they acted or their morals. When he wasn't acting possessive, arrogant, or just seeming to try to piss you off...he was actually entertaining to be around with.

He was a man who knew what he wanted and strived for it, making it real. If Luffy didn't stop him, you're positive he would've become the King of Alabasta. A man that trusted no one but himself. Believed in a world that only the strong strive, which is true. The weak must become strong to live in this world. The few moments that they bumped into each other throughout the years when you became a pirate were interesting.

A mere interest in your father grew into something more, asking questions on what he's heard lately from your travels, as well as sometimes buying you dinner. Again, a gentlemen, if he wasn't pushy and arrogant all the time. You enjoyed the food either way and would thank him for it, even though you were suspicious of his motives.

Which has always been the same.

Unlike Doflamingo, Crocodile makes it obvious what he wants when he interacts with you. Every time, he's shown the signs. You weren't stupid. He wants something from you, you  
aren't sure what.

But because of that, you sometimes spied when his narrowed silver eyes would loosen to one of relaxation. The odd way he would show concern when you talked about the pirates or marines you fought and caught an injury.

_"You need to stop being so childish and naive in your way of thinking, Gin Chi. It'll get you killed one day."_

He stated the obvious, something he wouldn't usually go out of his way for in your years of observing him.

Not just that, but he took great care in your treasure. Your Marine cap had no blood, no dirt, and no nick from his hook anywhere on it when you gave it to him to keep safe on his side of the cell.

A man of his word.

You put a hand on your cap in thought as you looked down at the boy who you believed will be Pirate King.

"If I trust him with my treasure, it would be insulting if I didn't trust him with my own life." You answered, causing disbelief to ring through New Kama Land. Luffy still had his expression blank when suddenly Crocodile's dark laugh sprang through.

"Kuhahahaha! It seems you haven't changed at all from your naive way of thinking." You glanced at him from under your cap, raising an eyebrow and giving a small "Oh?" You spoke to Luffy once more, not taking your eyes off of Crocodile.

"Make no mistake Straw Hat Luffy, he will help you get out of here but he will follow his own goals. Do not trust him." Luffy nodded as Crocodile's eyes slightly narrowed but made no comment of his own.

You went to collect your swords and put Karasu on your hip and Kuroi ten'nosabaki on situated comfortably on your back. You straightened your cap on your head as Luffy cracked his knuckles. Jinbei standing by him while Crocodile stood a little off to the right of you.

"Let's go save Ace!"

.

.

.

_***Gin Chi: means Silver Blood in Japanese.** _

_****Karasu(Raven): your noticeably smaller and total black sword that is on your hip. You can imagine whatever sword you want, but perhaps the Chokuto sword will fit. Like Sasuke's sword from Naruto Shippuden.** _

_****Kuroi ten'nosabaki(Black Heaven's Judgement): your black with a sheen of silver buster sword that's carried on your back** _

_**(Your sword is a mix of Cloud's and Zabuza's, there is no hole in your sword, but there IS a half moon cut in it. But the half moon cut near the top of the sword.)**_  
  
_**Crocodile is so interesting to me. I feel like the only way he would be able to show he cares about someone is by insulting them in a way that can be misleading.**_

_**And likes to buy them dinner. A lot.** _

_**A gentlemen indeed.** _

 

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

_***Everybody staring at the Author*** _

_**Author: ...*nervous fidgeting* >.>** _

_***Everybody continues to stare*** _

_**Author: ...*puts hand on face in despair, thinking to herself* 'Why did I say that? Now everybody thinks Crocodile is going to...!' *groans* 'But I wasn't technically lying. He's going to be the first of SOMETHING...should I say it? But then—'** _

_***Author's phone vibrates*** _

_**Author: *immediately grabs it and looks at who it could be* *widens eyes and gives a huge grin* WOOHOO! *gets up to open the door*** _

_**Doflamingo: Fufu~ Wonder who that could be hm? Another one of author's 'friends'?** _

_**Crocodile: Be silent flamingo. Clearly you're still put off by what they said to you. *puffs cigar calmly*** _

_**Doflamingo: *eyes flash in remembrance as a sock grin starts to form* Ah, yes~. Such bravado...too bad they are close to the author. I would've had fun hearing their screams—.** _

_**Smoker: *growls* Like I would let you, Warlord. *hand tightens on jitte* This may be a neutral zone, but I won't hesitate if any of you starts to attack the Author or her friends.** _

_**Hattori: Coo~ Coo~** _

_**Lucci: *snarks*How honorable.** _

_**Smoker: *eyes flash towards him in a scowl* What kind of marine are you? I don't see what (Y/N) sees in the likes of you.** _

_**Lucci: *dark smirk* Oh? Is that so? Maybe it's because when an enemy comes, you aren't bloodthirsty enough to satisfy that idiot.** _

_**Smoker: *scowl darkens* Repeat that you little shit—!** _

_**Shanks: *smiles calmly and gets between the two* Now, now. Let's all calm down and have some rum shall we? *looks between the both of them, his eyes slightly narrowed* We all have enough trouble as it is.** _

_**Lucci: ...*scoffs and looks away*** _

_**Smoker: Tch...drink your own damn rum Red Hair. Like I would share a drink with you. *lets go of his jitte and with one last scowl towards Lucci, walks away and leans against the wall*** _

_**Shanks: *still has a clam smile on his face, but his shoulders now seem less tense*** _

_**Mihawk: ...you have a way with people, Red Hair.** _

_**Shanks: *blinks* smiles sheepishly* Dahaha! I do? *blinks again, this time in wonderment* wait, did you just say something nice to me Mihawk?** _

_**Mihawk: ...*looks away and closes his eyes*** _

_**Shanks: Mihawk is so cruel...not as cruel as the Author though.*eyes move towards Crocodile* Hey, Crocodile.** _

_**Crocodile: *moves his eyes towards the Red Hair*** _

_**Shanks: Do you know anything more about what the author said to you?** _

_**Crocodile: No.** _

_***Everybody frowns or narrow their eyes*** _

_**Shanks: Huh...odd. Did she perhaps—** _

_**Author: GUYS!! *comes in with two new people that are around her arms, one blushing heavily and the other looking around in bewilderment* I FINALLY GOT THEM!! *wide smile*** _

_**Hattori: Coo?** _

_**Lucci: *glances towards the newcomers and widens his eyes in surprise* Kaku?** _

_**Kaku: *blinks and looks over at Lucci* gives a shaky grin* Hey Lucci! How's a going?** _

_**Lucci: *moves his eyes over to the other man* ...Paulie.** _

_**Paulie: *looks at Lucci* scowls* looks away again* Do I HAVE to be here? *questions to author*** _

_**Author: ...*frowns* *looks between Kaku, Paulie and Lucci* remembers their past* brows furrow* I...I'm sorry Paulie. I wasn't thinking but...yes. You have to be here at the times I call you over.** _

_**Paulie: *tightens hold on cigar between his teeth* looks pained but quickly hides it* I see...*looks at the authors arm around him* blushes* Can you let go?!** _

_**Author: *blinks* looks at his face* (¬‿¬)** _

_**Paulie: *gets taken aback* W-what the hell is that face?! And what are you wearing?!** _

_**Author: *wearing shorts with a short sleeved hoodie that's open to see her tank top*smiles mischievously* GAH!! *lets go of Kaku completely and glomps Paulie to the ground*** _

_***Everybody's eyes widened*** _

_**Author: YOURE TOO CUTE~!! IM WEARING SHORTS YOU SILLY LITTLE TSUNDERE~~~!!!** _

_**Paulie: *stuttering and tries to push her off* realizing that her Author powers are stronger then him, he probably won't be able to push her off* G-g-get off me you crazy indecent woman! You're just as bad as (Y/N)!** _

_***everybody's eyes narrow*** _

_**Kaku: *laughs* You sure Paulie? (Y/N) seemed worse to you from what I remember.** _

_**Lucci: *dark eyes narrow and flash dangerously* That idiot...had a strange way to annoy you. *eyes move towards Kaku* You shouldn't speak so familiarly about a pirate Kaku. Know your place.** _

_**Kaku: *eyes slightly narrow and grin tightens* I do know my place, thanks Lucci. Do you know yours? Towards (Y/N)?** _

_**Lucci: *eyes flash and gives a low animalistic growl*** _

_**Author: *sees what's going on* gets up from Paulie quickly, who sighs in relief* H-hey! Let's move on to the votes s-shall we?** _

_**Main Pairings** _   
_**Shanks: 21** _   
_**Mihawk:31** _   
_**Crocodile:7** _   
_**Doflamingo: 14** _   
_**Smoker: 17** _   
_**Lucci: 14** _

_**Side Pairings** _   
_**Kaku: 2** _   
_**Paulie: 2** _

_**I FINALLY included the side pairings. Thing is, do you guys think I should have the side pairings and main pairings together? Or should I separate them with a room that are next to each other?** _

_**I don't know guys... I don't want Paulie to suffer with the members of CP9 there. Kaku, maybe. But Lucci...? Paulie can't be close to him at all times.** _

_**So? What do you guys think? Separate the main and side pairings by room? Or keep them altogether to have a suffering and such a sweet tsundere that is named Paulie there?** _

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

_**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS VOTED AND COMMENTED!! I APPRECIATE EVERY SINGLE THING FOR THE READERS WHO HAVE DONE SO!! XD** _

_**I HOPE EVERYONE HAS A NICE DAY/NIGHT!! XD** _

 


	65. EXTRA: YOUR OLD AND NEW CLOTHES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LINK TO YOUR NEW CLOTHES FOR THIS ARC AND YOUR OLD ONES DOWN BELOW!!
> 
> XD

<http://animefreak1145.deviantart.com/art/Strong-OnePiecexReader-Extra-Old-and-New-Clothes-636952511>


	66. The Ultimate Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The best team of One Piece, your moves finally revealed.
> 
> As well as secrets...?

 

<https://youtu.be/huSqq-akvOI>

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Th-They're here!"

"This is Level 4! Shichibukai Jimbei escaped from Level 6!"

"This is Blazing Hell..." Jimbei quietly observed, looking around.

"Intruder Monkey D. Luffy!"

"So hot..." Luffy complained, panting with sweat going down his body.

"Silver Blood (Y/N)!"

"Hm, a lot of people here..." You said casually, staring at the prisoners with no fear. You were even smirking a bit.

"And former Shichibukai Crocodile! All four are here, requesting backup!"

When they started to fire, you immediately used Geppo to get away and was in the air.

'I can't hold back. We're in a rush.'

You took out Kuroi ten'nosabaki from your back as the prisoners seemed to scramble amongst themselves with the others. But one managed to spot you taking out your signature and most powerful sword of the two you have.

"Silver Blood is going to use Black Heavens Judgement?!"

"None of them are holding back!"

"Kuro to..." You prepared your sword behind you in a swing as some guardsman tried to take a shot at you and missed.

"Gin!" You moved your buster sword quickly as multiple black and silver cuts appeared form the sword and headed straight towards the guards as they immediately went down all below you. You landed with both feet on the ground, your eyes shadowed by your MARINE cap as you stood by your allies.

"W...we can't hope to stand to this!! A three hundred million rookie, a former Cipher Pol agent, and two Shichibukai...!"

"We have to try and hold out until reinforcements arrive!"

They tried at least. While your area was cleared, you noticed Crocodile go off somewhere in front of a jail cell. Your eyebrows went up when you saw him release a person from the cell, recognizing him as the assassin Daz Bones. An amused smirk was on your lips. What do you know? The guy actually does trusts somebody. A mere few seconds later, a bunch of the okama's came through and you spotted someone familiar. Your smirk turned to an excited grin as you ran towards your allies to fight more enemies with your sword.

"Bon! I told you we'd see each other again!" You shouted as Bon widened his eyes and sputtered.

"(Y/N)-kun?! Nice to see you my friend~~... AGGH! What are you doing here Mr. 1?!"

Mr. 1? Ah, so he was in Crocodile's Baroque Works as well...what Bon said to you when you were in Level 3 came back to you. You slightly flushed at the memory.

"They won't plain just stop!"

Luffy gave a yell, "Let's go to Marine HQ!!!" Bon finally spotted Crocodile that was to the right of you and sputtered again.

"B-boss?!" Crocodile said nothing as he continued to run forward, using simple attacks, you sometimes giving a strong slash to people who got too close to them. Bon glanced between the two of you and then did a high spirited double kick to enemies as he seemed to sparkle.

"Ahh~~ I was right! To find love, such a blessing (Y/N)-kun~! I knew you were just playing hard-" you glanced at him with murderous eyes.

"Speak one more word Bon, and I'll _personally_ kill you!" You said with a red face as Bon immediately went tight lipped and was sweating intensely. But had to give a low mutter, "You guys even have the same amount of patience too..." You felt Crocodile glance at you but all you gave was that his subordinates are crazy. Him giving a small Hmph in agreement as they continued to easily go through the guards.

They were close to arriving to Level 3, something that you told Luffy as they kept running. Him giving his grateful thanks as they continued to run, passing the Blue Gorilla. You using Geppo once again to help out Ivankov and the others.

"Kuro to Gin!" You moved your sword quickly back and forth once again towards the enemies who easily went down for the count around you and by the okama's. You used Soryu to go back beside the others as they ran, you getting a little ahead by mistake and spotted the three...wait...since when did they have four Demon Guards? No matter, you prepared your sword as you got closer to help the other prisoners in taking down the guards.

"Powerless fools..." Crocodile commented as they heard the prisoners howls of pain. You hummed as you jumped in preparation, Luffy doing it as well for their attacks to the Demon Guards.

"They're too powerful!"

"We're all gonna die!"

You dived in with your sword ready, not paying attention to what side you used for this attack as always as Jimbei and Crocodile prepared their own attacks.

"Seiken!!" Jimbei punched the Rhinotaurus out.

"Pistol!" Luffy used his Gomu Gomu no fruit at the...Apetaurus?

"Hantei...!" You slashed intensely at the Minotaurus that caused you to faint from the injuries.

"Sables!!" Crocodile used his sand to send the Zebrataurus flying in its own blood.

The prisoners and Sadi yelled in shock as the famous guards easily got taken down and were now in the floor.

"Tch, that's what you get! Beating me when I couldn't punch your lights out..." You said with a proud smirk as you glanced at the Minotaurus as they continued to run with your sword tightly on your right hand.

"Control that temper of yours Silver Blood." Crocodile demanded, probably annoyed at your loud voice as they were getting closer to the door. Leaving Ivankov to deal with Sadi. "Can't control something that was never meant to be bound." You replied to him with a smirk as you took down enemies with a few slashes here and there. Crocodile gave a huff, but you spotted an amused small smirk on his lips when he attacked beside you with his sand powers.

You'll never say this out loud, but man is his power cool.

They also work together surprisingly well.

Hannyabal then showed up and blocked the way, something that irritated you at first when it seemed he didn't take his fight seriously with Luffy. But when it appeared he was down for the count, he would get back up again.

Something that you personally respected. The will to never give up. Something made you pause however as you looked at him under your cap.

"You pieces of scum...infamous for your heinous acts up above...pirates...rebels...traitors. If it weren't for Garp the Hero, you wouldn't have even gotten close to being a marine Silver Blood...!"

'...what?'

.

.

.

_****Geppo: a move where it appears you're jumping in midair, when it's just the strength of your legs moving quickly and touching the ground that keeps you upright. You often used this when you're on your small boat so you can go faster on sea. Taught and learned normally by marines.** _

_****Soryu: where you can move in an instant flash in a burst of high speed. Taught and learned normally by marines.** _

_****Karasu(Raven): your noticeably smaller and total black sword that is on your hip. You can imagine whatever sword you want, but perhaps the Chokuto sword will fit. Like Sasuke's sword from Naruto Shippuden.** _

  
_****Kuroi ten'nosabaki**_


	67. Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A big secret revealed, are you able to handle it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommended links to listen as you read:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=zuYQB58LC_o
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=tGzl_AB4poI
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OJ7O9B0PdIk

"You pieces of scum...infamous for your heinous acts up above...pirates...rebels...traitors. If it weren't for Garp the Hero, you wouldn't have even gotten close to being a marine Silver Blood...!"

'...what?'

Your eyes narrowed.

"Vice Warden! That's classified information!"

"You're not supposed to say that!"

Nonetheless Hannyabal continued even as you stepped forward silently and confidently with your buster sword leaning on top of your shoulders. Getting in front of Luffy who merely glanced at you with a questioning look but did no more.

"Repeat what you said Hannyabal. What do you mean by that?" You said with a frown.

Hannyabal scowled at you.

"Like I'd tell you! I'm not stupid enough to say that the only reason you were sent to the special Cipher Pol unit was to watch you...!"

"Vice Warden!!"

"Shit..."

Your eyes widened. You...never had a chance to become a marine? You were aware that it was mostly thanks to Garp and his training that you were able to get in, but all of your hard work was not really from you...? You flicked through your memories, remembering how long it took for your paper to come in that you were officially a marine of the force. It took way longer then Smoker, but he was willing to wait to enter until you got your paper. You then remembered Garp's warning to you.

_"(Y/N). I don't think you should join CP9... just stay with us to continue your dream."_

Garp told you to not join, as if you had the option to do so or not.

But did you really? Did you really had the option to refuse? Or was that a farce?

You were aware at the time when you got the letter that's you were the first to ever be considered to join outside of the island of where the other CP9 members grew up and trained. Even Lucci grew up and lived there. All CP9 members were always from that island until you. You thought that since you trained so hard and seemed to be strong to the higher members of the marines, that you were acknowledged. That you would be the first and possibly only one that got into CP9, the secret team within the government.

You were wrong.

Even when you were in CP9, you realized you were just being used. They were aware of your dream, and were finding any misconduct or slip in a mission to mock your blood. You were just not aware that if you did anything, they would report it. They were constantly watching you...!

Your eyes narrowed into slits as you gritted your teeth, shadows behind your cap. Not realizing you were releasing killing intent as the guards and some of the weaker allies were getting a cold sweat.

You were never meant to be the strongest woman marine...! They wouldn't have allowed it! They tricked you! Watched you! They expected you to be like a wild animal that was hard to control and was treated as such! Your dream back then...

Your fists tightened.

Would have never been accomplished.

You must confirm this. They must go to Marine HQ now.

You need to talk to Garp. _Now_.

Luffy was looking at you with concern, but stood back and let you handle the situation now. You needed it more then him. Jimbei had sweat come down his body, as he looked warily at the young woman. Crocodile stayed silent, but hasn't kept his gaze off the woman since you started walking up to the Vice Warden.

"Move. We need to rescue Ace..." You glanced up at him, your cap shadowing your face making you appear sinister. "And this time, I won't hesitate if you do not get out of our way...!"

Hannyabal went into a little monologue about Impel Down and the importance of it but you can care less as of now. Your rage as well as other emotions were in a tornado inside of you, the only thing making you think straight was your allies around you and you could hurt them if you weren't careful.

"If this place is destroyed, the world will plummet into the darkest depths of fear! I said you shall not pass...and you shall not!" Hannayabal panted, as the guards called his name in concern.

Your patience was beginning to wear thin as you prepared yourself to 'personally' move the Vice Warden.

A laughing huge figure then came out, and merely pushed Hannyabal onto the ground with no concern.

.

  
.

  
.

_**Well...** _

_**...** _

_**This sucks. :/** _

_**You're just finding the truth about everything huh, Reader-San?** _

_**But is that a good thing...?** _

_**|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|** _

_**Moving on from that, GUYS!! （≧∇≦）** _

_**Can I just say that I appreciate every single one of you? The ones who've been here with this story since the beginning. The ones who recently found this story a few weeks ago. And the ones who just got caught up to reading this story today.** _

_**I appreciate ALL of you.** _

_**... Heh, I'm tearing up guys.** _

_**I never knew I would get so much support for this story, I guess I just never realized how much this story just grew in a span of few months, and how many people love this story.** _

_**Whether if it's for the romance, to have your daily dose of a Warlord, marine, or Yonko.** _

_**Whether if people love it because of its sometimes strange humor and embarrassing situations.** _

_**Whether it's because of the mix of emotions you felt, the sadness, the tears with laughter and giggles as well.** _

_**Or it's because this story just made your mood ten times better then before. If this story made you feel lighter after reading a chapter or just...well, good.** _

_**Or...why I made this story in the first place... You wanted to feel like a better person. Someone amazing and awesome like Silver Blood, make you feel like you're that person you may aspire to be.** _

_**I made this story, and Silver Blood, originally for my own entertainment. I created Silver Blood, not just out of nowhere, but Silver Blood has ALWAYS been the kind of person I want to be.** _

_**Who doesn't take anything from anybody. Doesn't stay quiet if they see something wrong. Who's strong just by herself and doesn't need a help from a man, who got infamous with her own strength and not being a shadow of a strong and famous man from One Piece.** _

_**But at the same time, kind. Caring. Can forgive others even though people have hurt her in the past. Nostalgic, protective.** _

_**A person who always chase their dreams, no matter whoever else thinks otherwise.** _

_**And a person that proves to the world that you are not defined by your family.** _

_**I always aspired to be Silver Blood.** _

_**It took me writing this story and publishing it that I actually see parts of Silver Blood in myself.** _

_**So if you think things while reading this story like: 'Aw, Silver Blood is so badass! I wish I was like that!' Or 'Silver Blood is so nice and cool! Unlike me... ^_^' '** _

_**That's not true. You are YOU.** _

_**And you ALWAYS have a part of Silver Blood in you. Whether if you forgive someone who did you wrong, or defending a friend from a bully or argument, you ARE Silver Blood.** _

_**Never forget that.** _

_**Those traits you aspire to have? Without possibly even knowing it, you HAVE them. YOU are amazing. YOU are awesome. YOU are(excuse my language) badass.** _

_**You are everything, and NEVER nothing.** _

_**I hope with this story, I've taught everyone life lessons.** _

_**That you don't have to be alone, you always have people who will be by you. (Silver Blood and her accepting her crew)** _

_**Sometimes, the blood of the covenant is thicker than the water of the womb. Meaning, friendships can be stronger then family. Or can already BE your family. (Silver Blood and Smoker)** _

_**Your dream can appear impossible, even completely out of reach where it's up on the stars. People may even tell you that you can't do it. That's it's a stupid dream. DON'T believe them. Cause if you stop chasing after it, then it's truly impossible. (Silver Blood and her dream(old and new)** _

_**It's good to take a risk. Don't always be cautious, or you'll regret it. Go with your gut. (Silver Blood turning herself in for Impel Down, believing Luffy will come)** _

_**Everybody has masks. Some have more things to hide then others. Everybody has a dark side. Just don't let it control you, or you'll go into a bad, bad path...(Silver Blood and her talk with Doflamingo)** _

_**It's okay to cry. Let it all out. Don't have so much weight on your shoulders, it'll destroy you in the end.(Silver Blood's cry in 'I'm sorry')** _

_**And lastly... To be Strong. The title. To be strong is very broad, it doesn't just mean physically. You can be strong in so many other things. Strong in your beliefs(Silver Blood's belief in Luffy and her dream). Strong for others, when they aren't(Silver Blood keeping Ace's hopes alive) Strong for yourself, that you don't let others words affect you(Akainu's words to Silver Blood). Being strong even at your weakest moments, when everything seems to be falling down(Shanks 'betrayal', Silver Blood in this chapter)** _

_**You can be strong even at your weakest.** _

_**Remember that.** _

_**This was for all of you. Love you guys.** _

_**^_^** _

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

_**Main Pairings** _   
_**Shanks: 21** _   
_**Mihawk:31** _   
_**Crocodile:8** _   
_**Doflamingo: 14** _   
_**Smoker: 18** _   
_**Lucci: 14** _

_**Side Pairings** _   
_**Kaku: 2** _   
_**Paulie: 2** _   
_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

_**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS VOTED AND COMMENTED!! I APPRECIATE EVERY SINGLE THING FOR THE READERS WHO HAVE DONE SO!! XD** _

_**I HOPE EVERYONE HAS A NICE DAY/NIGHT!! XD** _

 


	68. Blackbeard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slimy men should stay where they're supposed to be.
> 
> The dirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommended links to listen as you read:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=zuYQB58LC_o
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=tGzl_AB4poI
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OJ7O9B0PdIk

You didn't even pause when you recognized the figure.

'Blackbeard...!'

You immediately used Soryu and prepared an attack that would kill anyone that was normal.

"Hantei Shi!!" Same version of Hantei, but you actually added some Haki to it. It was met at his stomach and the force caused him to be pushed back quite a few ways as he crashed easily against the wall in high speed. The prisoners and allies looked at the scene in shock, not believing that you can move so fast and it almost seemed you killed the man.

Luffy came up beside you with a furrow in his brow. "You know him, (Y/N)?"

"This," you said quietly with anger under your tone, "is Blackbeard."

Jimbei making his own comment that he was previously known as Marshall D. Teach, causing your eyes to narrow further. Shanks told you about him, the one who gave Shanks his scar. Luffy's face immediately turned to a scowl as he glanced at the man that was trying to get up with a grimace.

'This is the man that Shanks kept hidden from me, for whatever reason. The man that also caused Shanks to become serious as he talked about Teach and his scars that he got from the man. This is the man that took the spot of Warlord, because I refused it. This is the man...'

"He's the one that defeated Ace and caused him to be executed in the first place. Let's hurry Luffy! We have no time to deal with him!"

Luffy glanced at the man in the ground in anger, starting to walk forward until you put an arm out.

"Luffy." You called out seriously, making Luffy stop but continue to look at the disgusting man as he finally got up with a noticeable gash on his stomach as he cursed.

"Damn...didn't expect so many...people." The large Warlord muttered, as his crew crowded around him.

"That Silver Blood sure is quick." Lafitte commented as he and the others looked over their captain.

"Yeah..." Blackbeard panted, "I...managed to move back...a little though...the injury would've been greater if I didn't."

You could care less about their conversation as your attention was still on the angry Luffy.

"I know exactly how you're feeling. I would love to beat him and slash him to the ground for what he did, but Luffy. We must go save Ace." Luffy seemed to have calmed down as Crocodile began to question on why exactly a Warlord is here when they are all meant to be in Marine HQ. Blackbeard saying arrogantly that it was all part of the plan as he panted, him then taking a wary glance at Silver Blood.

"If it weren't for Silver Blood refusing the spot of Shichibukai before me, I wouldn't have been able to put my plan into action."

Your eyes narrowed as the people around you looked at you in shock, Crocodile raising an eyebrow.

"Why did you refuse that position, Gin Chi? Although, I have an idea..." The man rumbled thoughtfully as he looked down at you.

"I enjoyed my freedom as a pirate and did not wish to work with marines once more. I also did not want to take something that was previously from someone I knew, my pride wouldn't allow it." Crocodile furrowed his brows at your answer.

Bon did a twirl of happiness in the background.  
"You were honoring Boss's place as a Warlord!" The Okama loudly stated with sparkles coming out of his body, other okama's doing an "Awww..." as they stood in the back.

You ignored them, your full attention on Blackbeard as your (e/c)'s eyes were murderous.

"However, even though your 'plans' was thanks to me refusing the spot, I do not regret my decision. Now..." You snapped, your killing intent coming back full force. "Get out of the way!" The prisoners warned that Magellan was here, and so they ran forward. You not liking the way Blackbeard spouted that he had a big show as they ran up the stairs. Bon then twirled next to you.

"Hey...(Y/N), are you alright?" He asked carefully, for he even seemed a little scared of you when you had that aura. Your gaze softened as you looked at him.

"I'm sorry about that. My time as an assassin in Cipher Pol causes me to... Sometimes bring another side of me I'd rather keep hidden." Bon nodded in understanding as they ran, another thought coming into your mind as you opened your mouth once more.

"Oh yeah. And my training with Mihawk caused me to not hesitate in fights."

"...WHAT?!"

The prisoners and allies almost fell over in shock at the information. Luffy gave a noise of acknowledgment.

"Oh yeah! You told me and my Nakama the same thing when we first met!" Luffy exclaimed, remembering what you said in Alabasta. Luffy then turned towards you with a curious look as they ran side by side. "Hey...when you said Cipher Pol, did you mean CP9?"

You confirmed it with a nod of your head as Luffy let out a shout of disbelief.

"Whaaa?! You were one of those bastards before (Y/N)?!" You glanced at him with a small forced smirk. Your mask seeming to strain.

"Ah. And I am not proud of my time there." You gave a slight comment that your comrade was Lucci, the pussycat bastard. Something that made Luffy shout once again as your forced smirk turned to a lighter one at the thought of your kitty friend. Crocodile ran by you as well, giving a surprised comment that you didn't suspect.

"A pirate not taking a title that would be convenient to them just because someone they knew before lost it? How idiotically honorable." Crocodile glanced down at you as your eyes widened as you looked up at him, who had an amused smirk. You gave a small blush of embarrassment at him seeing through you and how you wanted to protect his honor of a Warlord in your own way. You gave a low mutter of "Don't get cocky, Croc-y." You then brightened up as you laughed slightly at your own joke. Crocodile's smirk immediately fell as he glanced away from you.

"I told you to stop calling me that..."

.

.

.

**_ *Gin Chi: means Silver Blood in Japanese. _ **

**_ Soryu: where you can move in an instant flash in a burst of high speed. Taught and learned normally by marines. _ **

**_ **Karasu(Raven): your noticeably smaller and total black sword that is on your hip. You can imagine whatever sword you want, but perhaps the Chokuto sword will fit. Like Sasuke's sword from Naruto Shippuden. _ **

###  [Chapter 69](/works/7253425/chapters/30762726): The Comedic Duo 

### Summary:

> Your mind is in a dark whirlwind of thoughts.
> 
> But never fear! THE COMEDIC DUO IS HERE!
> 
> And hello perverts~

### Notes:

> The only link that's necessary.
> 
> X'D
> 
> Impel Down Shenanigans: 
> 
> https://youtu.be/ChG_PfGA8tA

### Chapter Text

They ran easily through Level 3, as Magellan was right behind them Inazuma and Ivankov decided to stay behind and distract him.

Luffy wanted to go back, but Bon told him they had to move forward. Jimbei and Crocodile made an interesting observation as they ran within Level 2. Saying that the floor was empty of prisoners and the cells were wide open. You commenting that there were perhaps more prison outbreaks that were outside of their influence. When they finally reached Level 1, you stood by Crocodile as Jimbei and Luffy seemed to handle the demon guards.

Both of them waiting, until a blue haired and red nosed man didn't see where and who he bumped into as he was running. You rose an eyebrow as his friend came to him in concern with a weird hairstyle that looked like a...3? You tilted your head at the spectacle, wanting to figure out why everyone looks weird in Impel Down. The blue haired man seems to have quite a temper, something that made you smirk as he said:

"Oi! Try looking where you going you crock of—DILE?!?!" The man's eyes widened out of his head as you attempted to hold back laughter at his and friends face as he stuttered out a "Boss?!?" Crocodile's dismissive comment to what seemed to be another past subordinate and the way 'Mr. 3's' eyes seemed to be streaming with tears made you give a mighty laugh as you had to lean over and hold your knees from the spectacle.

"S-S-Silver Blood (Y/N) as well?!" You straightened up from your laughing attack as you looked at the men on the floor, your shoulders feeling lighter from the spectacle.

"Man, that was funny. I like you guys~! What's your names?" You said with a grin, as the blue haired man and Mr. 3 seemed to get red in the face. Something Crocodile didn't miss as his eyes narrowed. Which made Mr.3 immediately tight lipped as he didn't dare to answer, not from what the rumors he heard when he was in Baroque Works.

"O-of course," the blue-haired man stuttered as he began to stand up, "you would w-want to know the great Captain Buggy's name!" He ended with a nervous laugh, feeling sweat going down his back as the former Warlord seemed to be glaring daggers at him.

Your eyes brightened in recognition at the name.

"Buggy? As in Buggy the Clown?" You asked, which made Buggy's face flush even more.

"You know me? I-I mean of course you would know the great Captain Buggy!" Buggy stated in false confidence, ignoring the way Mr. 3 whispered his name in warning as he glanced between his friend and former boss. You laughed once again at the man's personality, seeing what Shanks meant when he told you countless times about his friend. You felt a sting to your heart at the mere thought of him, but you answered Buggy.

"Heh, Shanks' has talked to me about you. He said you guys were friends, but it sounded like rivals to me." You said with a tight smirk as Buggy widened his eyes at you.

"You know Shanks?!" He then paused in thought, his hand under his chin...

"Wait...aren't you the red head idiot's girl—" Mr. 3 pushed Buggy out of the way, causing some of his limbs to leave him in surprise. You tilted your head at the spectacle as you wanted to laugh again, but hid it with a hand covering your mouth. Immediately brightening up once again.

"A-Ah-Ahahaha! My partner tends to talk too much. P-ple-please forgive him, Silver Blood..." Mr. 3 bowed as he sweat bullets. The apology was more meant for Crocodile. He's positive his friend would never breathe again within this world if Buggy kept going. It was then they finally noticed Luffy and Jimbei, seeing them defeat the Demon Guards and you noticed that Luffy knew them. You stating it as you watched again with amusement when Buggy saw the okama's come through. While Mr. 2 kicked their faces multiple times in a twirl. You commenting to Crocodile that he truly had odd subordinates, Crocodile only giving a "hmph" as he didn't even glance over. Your eyebrows furrowed.

'Someone is in a bad mood.'

"You okay Croc?" You asked. He was fine just moments ago. Crocodile glanced down at you as he seemed to tighten his cigar between his lips.

"You attract any more unwanted attention, I believe it would be best to just lock you in a room."

The hell?

.

.

.

**_LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL_ **

**_XD_ **

**_My love for Buggy came about in this arc as well. XD_ **

**_He's simply hilarious, and I just had to include him in your little love circle._ **

**_ SO SURPRISE~~!!! _ **

**_I added the original video of this(sadly without your presence) when that whole thing happened._ **

**_X'D_ **

**_SO HILARIOUS!!_ **

**_Buggy's a bad guy, but is in no way evil and CRUEL to the point of me hating him. I wonder if anyone will vote for him...*smirks* man, it's going to be fun~. Only if someone does, Buggy needs a vote for him to join the chaos down there. *points downwards*_ **

**_But uh oh...there's a jealous crocodile in these waters..._ **

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

**_Everybody: *looking at the author in concern*_ **

**_Author: *laughing to herself manically with a mischievous glint in her eyes*_ **

**_*Paulie and Kaku exit their room and comes to the main one*_ **

**_Paulie: What's going on? We heard laughing—WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH HER?! *points frantically at the still giggling author*_ **

**_Kaku:...how long has that been going on?_ **

**_Mihawk: It's been 15 minutes straight now. *says lowly* None of us could make her stop._ **

**_Paulie: What?_ **

**_Author: *slowly starts to turn to noises of despair*_ **

**_Paulie: ...is she okay?_ **

**_Crocodile: *grumbles, annoyed* She's officially lose it. My guess she got too close to the flamingo and caught his idiocy._ **

**_Doflamingo: Fufu~ What is that supposed to mean, Croco-man~?_ **

**_Lucci: *rolls his eyes* He means that you're a big buffoon._ **

**_Hattori: Coo~ Coo~_ **

**_Doflamingo: *sunglasses glint as he looks over at the agent* I'm going to ignore what you said, marine dog.  Only because the author is amusing me._ **

**_Author: *looks at Shanks, and then stars laughing again*_ **

**_Smoker: *looks over at Shanks* She's been starting to laugh each time she's looked at you, what did you do?_ **

**_Shanks: *blinks confused* I didn't do anything! *looks at the Author* then at the paper in her hands* Maybe it's because she's amused on how each time I get closer to Mihawk, he goes even farther?_ **

**_Everybody: *looks at him in a deadpan*_ **

**_Shanks: Dahaha! I didn't think so either!_ **

**_Main Pairings_ **  
**_Shanks: 22_ **  
**_Mihawk:33_ **  
**_Crocodile:8_ **  
**_Doflamingo: 14_ **  
**_Smoker: 19_ **  
**_Lucci: 14_ **

**_Side Pairings_ **  
**_Kaku: 2_ **  
**_Paulie: 2_ **

**_Author: *mutters excitedly* This is going to be so much fun! *depressed lines immediately come down* But so much chaos when he comes... Ugh._ **  
**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

** THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS VOTED AND COMMENTED!! I APPRECIATE EVERY SINGLE THING FOR THE READERS WHO HAVE DONE SO!! XD **

** I HOPE EVERYONE HAS A NICE DAY/NIGHT!! XD **


	69. The Comedic Duo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your mind is in a dark whirlwind of thoughts.
> 
> But never fear! THE COMEDIC DUO IS HERE!
> 
> And hello perverts~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only link that's necessary.
> 
> X'D
> 
> Impel Down Shenanigans: 
> 
> https://youtu.be/ChG_PfGA8tA

They ran easily through Level 3, as Magellan was right behind them Inazuma and Ivankov decided to stay behind and distract him.

Luffy wanted to go back, but Bon told him they had to move forward. Jimbei and Crocodile made an interesting observation as they ran within Level 2. Saying that the floor was empty of prisoners and the cells were wide open. You commenting that there were perhaps more prison outbreaks that were outside of their influence. When they finally reached Level 1, you stood by Crocodile as Jimbei and Luffy seemed to handle the demon guards.

Both of them waiting, until a blue haired and red nosed man didn't see where and who he bumped into as he was running. You rose an eyebrow as his friend came to him in concern with a weird hairstyle that looked like a...3? You tilted your head at the spectacle, wanting to figure out why everyone looks weird in Impel Down. The blue haired man seems to have quite a temper, something that made you smirk as he said:

"Oi! Try looking where you going you crock of—DILE?!?!" The man's eyes widened out of his head as you attempted to hold back laughter at his and friends face as he stuttered out a "Boss?!?" Crocodile's dismissive comment to what seemed to be another past subordinate and the way 'Mr. 3's' eyes seemed to be streaming with tears made you give a mighty laugh as you had to lean over and hold your knees from the spectacle.

"S-S-Silver Blood (Y/N) as well?!" You straightened up from your laughing attack as you looked at the men on the floor, your shoulders feeling lighter from the spectacle.

"Man, that was funny. I like you guys~! What's your names?" You said with a grin, as the blue haired man and Mr. 3 seemed to get red in the face. Something Crocodile didn't miss as his eyes narrowed. Which made Mr.3 immediately tight lipped as he didn't dare to answer, not from what the rumors he heard when he was in Baroque Works.

"O-of course," the blue-haired man stuttered as he began to stand up, "you would w-want to know the great Captain Buggy's name!" He ended with a nervous laugh, feeling sweat going down his back as the former Warlord seemed to be glaring daggers at him.

Your eyes brightened in recognition at the name.

"Buggy? As in Buggy the Clown?" You asked, which made Buggy's face flush even more.

"You know me? I-I mean of course you would know the great Captain Buggy!" Buggy stated in false confidence, ignoring the way Mr. 3 whispered his name in warning as he glanced between his friend and former boss. You laughed once again at the man's personality, seeing what Shanks meant when he told you countless times about his friend. You felt a sting to your heart at the mere thought of him, but you answered Buggy.

"Heh, Shanks' has talked to me about you. He said you guys were friends, but it sounded like rivals to me." You said with a tight smirk as Buggy widened his eyes at you.

"You know Shanks?!" He then paused in thought, his hand under his chin...

"Wait...aren't you the red head idiot's girl—" Mr. 3 pushed Buggy out of the way, causing some of his limbs to leave him in surprise. You tilted your head at the spectacle as you wanted to laugh again, but hid it with a hand covering your mouth. Immediately brightening up once again.

"A-Ah-Ahahaha! My partner tends to talk too much. P-ple-please forgive him, Silver Blood..." Mr. 3 bowed as he sweat bullets. The apology was more meant for Crocodile. He's positive his friend would never breathe again within this world if Buggy kept going. It was then they finally noticed Luffy and Jimbei, seeing them defeat the Demon Guards and you noticed that Luffy knew them. You stating it as you watched again with amusement when Buggy saw the okama's come through. While Mr. 2 kicked their faces multiple times in a twirl. You commenting to Crocodile that he truly had odd subordinates, Crocodile only giving a "hmph" as he didn't even glance over. Your eyebrows furrowed.

'Someone is in a bad mood.'

"You okay Croc?" You asked. He was fine just moments ago. Crocodile glanced down at you as he seemed to tighten his cigar between his lips.

"You attract any more unwanted attention, I believe it would be best to just lock you in a room."

The hell?

.

.

.

**_LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL_ **

**_XD_ **

**_My love for Buggy came about in this arc as well. XD_ **

**_He's simply hilarious, and I just had to include him in your little love circle._ **

**_ SO SURPRISE~~!!! _ **

**_I added the original video of this(sadly without your presence) when that whole thing happened._ **

**_X'D_ **

**_SO HILARIOUS!!_ **

**_Buggy's a bad guy, but is in no way evil and CRUEL to the point of me hating him. I wonder if anyone will vote for him...*smirks* man, it's going to be fun~. Only if someone does, Buggy needs a vote for him to join the chaos down there. *points downwards*_ **

**_But uh oh...there's a jealous crocodile in these waters..._ **

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

**_Everybody: *looking at the author in concern*_ **

**_Author: *laughing to herself manically with a mischievous glint in her eyes*_ **

**_*Paulie and Kaku exit their room and comes to the main one*_ **

**_Paulie: What's going on? We heard laughing—WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH HER?! *points frantically at the still giggling author*_ **

**_Kaku:...how long has that been going on?_ **

**_Mihawk: It's been 15 minutes straight now. *says lowly* None of us could make her stop._ **

**_Paulie: What?_ **

**_Author: *slowly starts to turn to noises of despair*_ **

**_Paulie: ...is she okay?_ **

**_Crocodile: *grumbles, annoyed* She's officially lose it. My guess she got too close to the flamingo and caught his idiocy._ **

**_Doflamingo: Fufu~ What is that supposed to mean, Croco-man~?_ **

**_Lucci: *rolls his eyes* He means that you're a big buffoon._ **

**_Hattori: Coo~ Coo~_ **

**_Doflamingo: *sunglasses glint as he looks over at the agent* I'm going to ignore what you said, marine dog.  Only because the author is amusing me._ **

**_Author: *looks at Shanks, and then stars laughing again*_ **

**_Smoker: *looks over at Shanks* She's been starting to laugh each time she's looked at you, what did you do?_ **

**_Shanks: *blinks confused* I didn't do anything! *looks at the Author* then at the paper in her hands* Maybe it's because she's amused on how each time I get closer to Mihawk, he goes even farther?_ **

**_Everybody: *looks at him in a deadpan*_ **

**_Shanks: Dahaha! I didn't think so either!_ **

**_Main Pairings_ **  
**_Shanks: 22_ **  
**_Mihawk:33_ **  
**_Crocodile:8_ **  
**_Doflamingo: 14_ **  
**_Smoker: 19_ **  
**_Lucci: 14_ **

**_Side Pairings_ **  
**_Kaku: 2_ **  
**_Paulie: 2_ **

**_Author: *mutters excitedly* This is going to be so much fun! *depressed lines immediately come down* But so much chaos when he comes... Ugh._ **  
**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

** THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS VOTED AND COMMENTED!! I APPRECIATE EVERY SINGLE THING FOR THE READERS WHO HAVE DONE SO!! XD **

** I HOPE EVERYONE HAS A NICE DAY/NIGHT!! XD **


	70. A Gentlemen?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you know, you learn something new every day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommended links to listen as you read:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=zuYQB58LC_o
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=tGzl_AB4poI
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OJ7O9B0PdIk

"What the heck you talking about? I didn't do anything!" You protested, Crocodile narrowed his eyes at you.

"You may have not realized it Gin Chi, or you have been trying to ignore it, but many men have come up and want only you." Your face flushed as you couldn't form a coherent sentence. You of course knew this. Mihawk would always give that charming kiss on your hand that would make you melt. Doflamingo always tried to attempt to place a kiss on your neck. Lucci has been abusing your poor ear. Smoker's kiss and hugs always made you feel warm. And Shanks kiss to the forehead from the last time you saw him still brought feelings even though you were upset with him.

The only one who has never placed his mark on you however...

You stopped your sputtering as you glanced at him in thought.

He's always boldly stated his claim. And has been too close to you on many occasions, but not once. Not once, has he put the jump on you and place his lips anywhere near you.

Your eyes widened.

A gentlemen.

Oh my gosh. He  _is_  a gentlemen.

You must've had your jaw open in shock as you looked at him, for Crocodile closed it for you with his right hand. You felt the heat from it longer on your chin, as you gave a small flush.

"What's with that expression? Do you not understand who I meant?" Crocodile bluntly asked.

Forget about who he meant! You're still on the fact that out of the men you've known for years, only him- _Crocodile_ \- has not forced himself on you. Your brows furrowed in thought. Maybe...he wanted your permission?

(Y/N)'s face went blank. You think you even heard crickets in the background.

Permission? Permission?! He doesn't ask for permission about anything! This is weird! What are you going to do anyway?! Where is your mind even going with this?! Why would you permit him to— an idea suddenly formed in your head. It makes you blush, but you haven't really properly thanked him for taking care of your beloved cap. But...not in front of all these people.

You schooled your face to an attempt of a expressionless one. Attempt because your face felt red from what you were going to say as you looked up at Crocodile. He had his eyes narrowed, but you're pretty sure he can see your flustered state as his lips seemed to want to twitch into a smirk.

"I...uh, gah! This is going to sound stupid... But uh..." You covered your face with your hand, you not being able to look at him straight on like that without stuttering. And the charming dark smirk of his wasn't helping either. If this continues, you feel like you will be known as Silver Blood- the one who constantly has blood rushing to your cheeks in embarrassment then the blood oozing out of your victims bodies.

"Something on your mind?" He asked, amused. You gave a low growl. His arrogance is making it harder!

"GAH!" You released your hand from your face as you threw your arms up into the air, exasperated. "You're making it harder for me to say it! Gahhhhh...man I don't understand you. You're boldly saying what you want, and yet you...you don't take it! You're..." You searched the best words for it as Crocodile silently observed and listened. "You're like a predator...waiting for its prey to come to them instead of the other way around..." You slowly made the analogy, which was ironic since that's what most crocodiles did.

Crocodile raised an eyebrow, his smirk seeming to widen. "Oh? Am I? I wonder, who's the prey?" You lifted your gaze up to him in slight annoyance at his attitude.

"Well, it sure as hell ain't me! But... I never properly thanked you for protecting my treasure... OI! Don't get any ideas! I'm not the one that's coming for you Croc-y, that's your job!" Crocodile tilted his head with eyes narrowed.

"...you giving me your permission to do what I want to you Silver Blood...?" You flushed and immediately put your hands in an X and yelled a "No!" Not anything like what he's thinking. Something more...innocent. You finally managed to mutter out what you wanted to say. "And no lips...not here either. And again, Crocodile... You aren't what I thought." You said shyly, but you said what you wanted to say. And his mood went up.

A little too up, for his smirk seemed to widen to one of amusement as he gave a sudden laugh again. The one that always brought shivers and made you on edge. "Kuhahaha! Then it seems I'm the only one who was patient enough to wait."

You gave him a side glance as you muttered that you're glad his bad mood went away. The whatever was going on moment was interrupted when the prisoners informed that Magellan was here, causing you to curse as you once again prepared your buster sword at the ready and kept running with the others. When it appeared the poison would reach them, Mr. 3 stopped it with his devil fruit power that he claimed was the wax fruit. Crocodile commenting that you will never know where two abilities can match up as he glanced behind them. You replying that everyone can be useful, just depended on the situation. Luffy then asked Jimbei that he stated something about battleships and for them to go ahead, making you pause in your step as you looked back at the kid.

"Oi, Luffy, you sure? I can stay here if you want." You said as you looked at Luffy with your buster sword leaning on your upper shoulders. Luffy moved his gaze towards you with determination.

"Yeah! You guys go on ahead and get the ship, me and Three-San got this!"

"WAIT! I never said I was going to fight!" Mr. 3 yelled in protest.

.

.

.

**_Ooo~ la~ la~_ **

**_XD_ **

**_Who knew right?_ **

**_Crocodile is the only one who hasn't put his mark/lips on you in any way. Earlier in the Alabasta arc, I did say he can get frisky with Reader-San._ **

**_What I meant was, is that he can get very close to you in a possessive sort of way. Walking a little too close, and sitting beside you a little too close._ **

**_A few touches here and there, but nothing more._ **

**_And it looks like...he's the only one that received your verbal permission._ **

**_XD_ **

**_What an honor!_ **

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

**_Smoker: ..._ **

**_Shanks: ..._ **

**_Mihawk: ..._ **

**_Lucci: ..._ **

**_Crocodile: ..._ **

**_Doflamingo: ..._ **

**_Hattori: Coo..._ **

**_Lucci: *low sigh* Where did the author state she was going?_ **

**_Crocodile: Not sure... *cigar smoke curls around the air* she muttered some odd things last time._ **

**_Shanks: Hmmmm..._ **

**_Mihawk: *glances at the Yonko* Suspecting something Red Hair?_ **

**_Shanks: *blinks and smiles innocently* Oh, nothing~ It's just I thought she was speaking of a person when she was muttering to herself. *laughs* There's probably a new one._ **

**_Doflamingo: Fufufu~? A new competitor to win the little marine's heart~? How interesting~. I wonder...*sunglasses glint* if he will be a powerful character._ **

**_Smoker: *scoffs* We shouldn't jump to conclusions. We don't know for sure, so let's stop assuming pirates._ **

**_Lucci: ...he is right._ **

**_Smoker: *widens eyes but quickly narrows them at him* What?_ **

**_Lucci: *rolls his eyes* It's not good to make assumptions when we don't fully understand the situation. Why are you so surprised?_ **

**_Smoker: ...*scowls* No reason._ **

**_Mihawk: *hums* Still...wonder if he will  be a pirate or marine. If it is indeed a new competitor._ **

**_Crocodile: *scoffs* closes his eyes in agitation* That Gin Chi is attracting all types of men lately...who knows?_ **

**_*Door to other room opens*_ **

**_Paulie: Hey, did you guys get a call? *steps out of the room along with Kaku*_ **

**_Doflamingo: A call? From the little author?_ **

**_Kaku: *nods* Yeah, she said something was going to happen. And for us to prepare._ **

**_Smoker: *brow furrows* Prepare for what—_ **

**_SLAM_ **

**_*main door to conference room slams open as a grinning but nervously sweating author comes out with a megaphone*_ **

**_Author: *presses megaphone button* EVERYBODY! PREPARE FOR THE GREATEST MAN OF THE NEW ERA! THE ONE WHO YOU JUST CANT CUT AWAY WITH EVEN THE MIGHTIEST OF SWORDS!_ **

**_Crocodile:...*narrows eyes* don't tell me._ **

**_*Mihawk and Lucci thinking* 'Greatest man of the new era?'_ **

**_Author: THE PIRATE THAT JUST MAKES HIS ENEMIES TREMBLE IN MERE FEAR! WHO CAN DO THE GREATEST OF TRICKS!_ **

**_Smoker and Paulie: *sweatdrops* thinks* 'Tremble in fear?'_ **

**_Author: THE MOST UNAPPRECIATED CHARACTER OF THE CAST EVEN THOUGH HIS BIG RED—_ **

**_*voice in the background* HEY! I SAID NOT TO CALL ME THAT!_ **

**_Doflamingo: *mildly frowns in thought* 'Most unappreciated character?'_ **

**_Kaku: ...*brow furrows* thinks* 'Big red what?'_ **

**_Shanks: *widen eyes* That voice...I know that voice!_ **

**_Author: *protrudes arm dramatically towards the door* THE ONE, THE ONLY... CAPTAIN BUGGY! *clicks a button*_ **

**_Buggy: *jumps out with a fantastic pose* confetti and balloons everywhere as he grins and laughs weirdly with closed eyes* Gyahahaha! THATS RIGHT!_ **

**_Everyone: ..._ **

**_..._ **

**_..._ **

**_Author: *nervously sweats with a shaky smile*_ **

**_Buggy: Huh? *opens his eyes* What's up with the tough crowd-? *widens his eyes* breaks apart in shock* WHHAAAAT?! WHY ARE THERE SHICHIBUKAI HERE?! *looks around more* AND MARINES?! And*finally lands on Shanks* SHANKS?!?!?! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!?!_ **

**_Crocodile: *stands up from his seat with a dangerous gaze* That's what I would like to know, trash. *growls*_ **

**_Buggy: *shrieks* Cr-Cro-Crocodile?! Hehe... No one told me you were here. *glances at the author and starts flying towards her while shrieking* WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?! YOU DIDNT TELL ME ALL THESE POWERFUL GUYS WERE GOING TO BE HERE! *nose to nose with author while crying* DO YOU WANT ME TO DIE?!_ **

**_Author: *slightly flinches while trying to keep a calm smile* U-uh, Buggy, you should probably let me go or else—_ **

**_Smoker and Mihawk: *weapons out and touching the shoulders of Buggy*_ **

**_Smoker: I say you let go of the Author...Buggy of the Buggy Pirates._ **

**_Mihawk: Indeed. *gold eyes in slits* I wonder...can Yoru make sure you stay in pieces?_ **

**_Buggy: *immediately lets go of you and falls into pieces himself* Ahhhhh *crying* what did I get myself into?_ **

**_Author: *sweatdrops nervously* Guys, don't worry he's harmless. And Crocodile*looks over at the irritated man* no fighting of any kind remember? No matter how...*sweatdrops more* ...Buggy like he is..._ **

**_Buggy: *gets backs up with tick marks everywhere* WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!_ **

**_Lucci: *brow twitches* Is this guy an idiot?_ **

**_Crocodile: ...*scoffs*sits back down*_ **

**_Doflamingo: I don't know who he is, but he has ruffled you in some way, hm~? Croco-man?_ **

**_Crocodile: Shut up, flamingo._ **

**_Shanks: *walks over with a grin* Buggy! It's good to see you! How has things been going?_ **

**_Buggy: *looks at Shanks* BAKAGAMI! *gets into his face with an animated angry expression* I STILL HAVENT FORGIVEN YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID!_ **

**_Shanks: *blinks innocently* Huh? I did something?_ **

**_Buggy: *shrieks* YOU DONT REMEMBER?! *starts to go into a full rant as Shanks takes it with a laugh and grin*_ **

**_Paulie:...that's what you wanted is to prepare for? *asks the author with a weirded out deadpan*_ **

**_Kaku:*brows furrows with a confused smile* Don't tell me...that he's the new guy...?_ **

**_Author: Ahaha...haha...ha... Yeah, he is. And he'll be rooming with you guys._ **

**_Lucci: ...he's the new competitor?_ **

**_Hattori: Coo~?_ **

**_Smoker: *looks over at the still shrieking Buggy as shakes Shanks with a sweatdrop* Really? (Y/N)...likes him?_ **

**_Mihawk:...I am beginning to question her taste. Or just her state of mind._ **

**_Author: Haha...ha... Just please don't kill him. He's really harmless. He won't do anything._ **

**_Doflamingo: Well~ this will be interesting~. We're learning more and more about the little marine's taste~._ **

**_Crocodile: *grumbles* Just lock her up in a room and let it be done with. Too many idiots to handle._ **

**_Main Pairings_ **   
**_Shanks: 23_ **   
**_Mihawk:33_ **   
**_Crocodile:8_ **   
**_Doflamingo: 14_ **   
**_Smoker: 19_ **   
**_Lucci: 14_ **

**_Side Pairings_ **   
**_Kaku: 2_ **   
**_Paulie: 2_ **   
**_Buggy: 1_ **   
**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

** THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS VOTED AND COMMENTED!! I APPRECIATE EVERY SINGLE THING FOR THE READERS WHO HAVE DONE SO!! XD **

** I HOPE EVERYONE HAS A NICE DAY/NIGHT!! XD **


	71. Comforting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buggy makes you feel lighter then you actually are.
> 
> You're glad for Buggy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommended links to listen as you read:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=zuYQB58LC_o
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=tGzl_AB4poI
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OJ7O9B0PdIk

You nodded and went back to running and moving guards easily out of the way with Crocodile and Jimbei doing the same. They soon reached the exit of Impel Down...only to see no ships.

"What's going on..?!" Buggy questioned loudly in despair as you stood looking out in the pier.

"It seems they weren't idiots like we thought." Crocodile commented. The prisoners beginning to wail in defeat and despair as you stood with your arms crossed, Black Heaven's Judgement being back on behind you in its place as you looked out into sea spotting silhouettes of navy ships. 

"We came so far!"

"I don't wanna go back!"

"We're done for!"

"It isn't over yet." The others glanced at you and your confident posture, your eyes determined with your Marine cap proudly on your head. "We didn't come this far for nothing. Look ahead."  Jimbei nodding his head at your words as he pointed for the others, but they were wondering how they would be able to reach that far. Jimbei replying that we can leave it to him. Jimbei took down one of the gigantic doors and put it on the ocean, Jimbei saying only the ones who are determined enough to step onto it as he dove in with the door on his back.

The prisoners looked hesitant, but you immediately jumped onto the door with a confident smirk, following you were Crocodile and Mr. 1.

"That's it? Alright then..."

"Wait a minute! Aren't you forgetting about me?!" You turned your head to see Buggy standing proudly with his hands on his hips. Your eyes brightened some once more, you felt at ease and lighter with the odd man. Buggy's weird expressions and the things he's said makes you put what you learned in the back of your mind.

"Ah, Buggy! You coming too?" You exclaimed, not noticing how Crocodile's eyes narrowed when Buggy's face flushed once more and started stuttering. "I-I know you need m-me so of course I'm coming with you!" The prisoners cheered on how their Captain was brave as Buggy laughed to himself somewhat nervously, feeling the former Shichibukai's stare on him. You laughed and nodded as Buggy got a small Transponder Snail, Crocodile then impatiently hurried Buggy up.

"Oi, let's get moving already."

Buggy hurried up and squatted in the front of the three of them. "Alright! Let's do this!" Buggy exclaimed, as Jimbei quickly swam forward once everyone was situated. You heard the crowd behind them cheer in anticipation to see them fight. They were mostly excited for Captain Buggy though.

Strange...you gazed at Buggy. He doesn't seem that strong...no matter. "Hey Buggy, let's see what you're made of." You said with your arms crossed as you looked at the man that was making a weird expression as he looked behind them. He suddenly stopped and swallowed hard, seeing from the corner of his eye how Crocodile was looking at him. 'He's going to die if she keeps talking to him! But...' Buggy glanced over at Silver Blood who had a small grin on her face as she looked at him. Buggy blushed once again.

"I'm going to show my mighty Muggy Ball—", he was interrupted by cannons firing.

"They're shooting at us!" Buggy said with his eyes seeming to come out of his sockets. You put a hand on Kuroi ten'nosabaki in preparation if Jimbei couldn't dodge them all.

"Eh, it's fine." You said with no worries.

"It seems they spotted us." The sand man rumbled.

"WHY ARE YOU GUYS SO CALM?!" Buggy sputtered.

Jimbei warned them that he was going to launch them, causing Buggy to stutter and move around in a panic as Jinbei sank into sea with cannon balls being fired and missing right beside them.

"Oh? That bastard's gone! Ugh! What's going on here?!" You put a hand to your mouth to not laugh out loud at the scene. He panics quite easily. Just how Shanks said he did.

"I know! He left us here and got away by himself!" Buggy then went to full panic mode as he ran to each end of the door, when you tried to calm him down with a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, calm down. It's okay." You said with an amused smile, all that did was make Buggy sputter in fear once more once he saw the murderous look Crocodile was giving him.

'He's going to die! ...but she's so pretty!' He panicked once more as Mr. 1 asked on why was he even here. You tried to calm him down that if a cannon came, you can just deflect it. This caused Buggy to pause as he looked over at you with wide eyes. "Eh?! You can do that?!" You nodded with a smirk.

"If I couldn't do that, then I'm not a swordsman."

Buggy's expression calmed down some, but he quickly started yelling again. Causing Crocodile to growl with impatience.

"If you don't shut up, I'll push you to the water myself." You frowned at him in disapproval, but tried to calm Buggy once again that he should probably shut up now. But he just started screaming for his life when three cannon balls were coming towards them. You grabbed the hilt of your buster sword in preparation if they got within ten feet above them. Buggy yelling that you should do your sword thing now, but you didn't need to. As you felt pressure come from below and you tensed in preparation as they flew towards the ships.

You glanced at Buggy and saw he wasn't at all prepared, causing you to frown in concern. Once they jumped, you made sure to grab Buggy's collar to not hurt himself once they landed. Water pooled across the deck as marines scrambled in a panic, the three of them landing gracefully on the crow's nest. You holding a soul leaving Buggy as you put him down slowly.

"Are you alright?" You asked, only to receive nothing in return as Buggy's soul seemed to fly towards the heavens.

"You should've just let him land by himself." Crocodile said. You sighed and rose slowly as they looked down at the marines before them.

"They're here to take the ship! Defend it with your lives!!"

"If we can toss the fruit users overboard, victory is ours."

Your smirk appeared as Crocodile and Mr. 1 glanced below them with contempt as all three of them jumped in unison to the middle of the ship.

"Oi." The marines tensed in fright as Crocodile looked over at them.

"You're going to toss who overboard?" He asked, Mr. 1 following with "You don't know your limits."

"You marines have done it now. You ruined the mercy I was planning with your big mouths." You said with a hand to your sword.

.

.

.

 

**_Ah, gotta love Buggy._ **

**_Makes any serious atmosphere into an amusing one with just being himself._ **

**_Something, Reader-San seems grateful for. Or else your mind would go back to a dark, dark, place..._ **

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

**_Main Pairings_ **   
**_Shanks: 24_ **   
**_Mihawk:35_ **   
**_Crocodile:8_ **   
**_Doflamingo: 17_ **   
**_Smoker: 20_ **   
**_Lucci: 14_ **

**_Side Pairings_ **   
**_Kaku: 2_ **   
**_Paulie: 2_ **   
**_Buggy: 1_ **

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

** THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS VOTED AND COMMENTED!! I APPRECIATE EVERY SINGLE THING FOR THE READERS WHO HAVE DONE SO!! XD **

** I HOPE EVERYONE HAS A NICE DAY/NIGHT!! XD **


	72. An Idiotic But Likable Clown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woah! You're so cool~!
> 
> Buggy thinks so too. ^,~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommended links to listen as you read:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=zuYQB58LC_o
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=tGzl_AB4poI
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OJ7O9B0PdIk

"Oi." The marines tensed in fright as Crocodile looked over at them.

"You're going to toss who overboard?" He asked, Mr. 1 following with "You don't know your limits."

"You marines have done it now. You ruined the mercy I was planning with your big mouths." You were planning to use your Haki to take the ship quicker, but you knew that what the marines said made Crocodile go into a bad mood, along with his once subordinate. The marines looked at them in fear, until one told them to harden their resolve and throw the fruit users overboard. You put a hand to Karasu as guns were being aimed at them. Jimbei then took a shot with his fish man karate and took out some of the ship and marines as others looked on in shock.

"Oi! Jimbei! We need the ship intact!" You yelled down at the fish man, who gave his apologies. The marines began to move towards an attack, you quickly released Karasu and used Soryu to go through the enemies quickly.

"Karasu no..." A strange sound was heard throughout the ship as multiple marines bodies fell down in one fell swoop.

"Himei!!" You put Karasu away as you already cleared your side, although you wanted to assist Crocodile and Mr.1, you had to let them handle it by themselves. Once they were done, it seemed Buggy came to as he did a happy dance, causing you to laugh behind your hand once again at the spectacle. You then spotted Ivankov's huge head falling towards the sea, something you exclaimed loudly in concern, only for whale sharks to appear from the sea. No doubt from Jimbei, but from how Luffy seemed to be bouncing on top of them, you wanted to go on one.

"Awesome! Jimbei can I hop on one quickly?" You said excitedly, as the four men who came with you looked over at you. You looked at them, offended.

"What? Anyways, can I? Real quick." Jimbei had slight trouble replying as he said that they were in a kind of a rush. You held the number two with your right hand.

"Two."

"...?"

"Two jumps. That's it." Jimbei looked at you and wondered if your true nature is of the childish kind. He sighed with his eyes closed.

"Alright but it's best to—"

"Jimbei. She's gone." Crocodile said dryly as Jimbei opened his eyes and spotted, well, nothing in front of him except your two swords leaning against the rail. His gaze moved to the sea as he saw you laughing giddily with Luffy as they bounced together on top of the friendly whale sharks.

The fish man sweatdropped.

 ** _~Meanwhile_**...~

Buggy was sweating in nervousness, now that Silver Blood wasnt near, he's truly going to die. Crocodile has been looking at him with those scary eyes of his the moment she left. Buggy started to cry anime tears as snot ran down his nose.

'I'm going to die even though I just escaped hell itself! I don't even understand what I did!' Buggy wailed silently to himself. All he has been doing was replying to Silver Blood's interest in him! He is after all the great Captain Buggy, so of course she will be curious and know about him. 

Though, that may be from the Bakagami. Buggy sniffed as he thought of the rumors that everyone gossiped about Silver Blood being with Shanks.

Which he doesn't understand, who would love that carefree idiot?!

Buggy tensed as a large shadow hovered over behind him, he started shaking as he saw the once Warlord stand over him looking down at him.

'GYAAAAAAAAHHH!! Look at that scary expression! He's going to die! He's dead! He's dead! He's—'

"Listen clown, if Silver Blood didn't like you, I would have ended your foolish existence." Crocodile began, smoke coming from his cigar. "You've gotten lucky. It seems your idiocy has won her over somehow."

Buggy stopped at that.

'Silver Blood likes him...?! Won her over?!' Buggy slightly flushed, causing Crocodile to narrow his eyes and blow smoke at the now coughing clown. "Make no mistake, she has no interest in men like you." He added and then turned away when Buggy deflated a bit from his words.

Buggy then scowled to himself.

'What kind of woman would take someone like me? But...' Buggy thought about how she saved him from crashing against the ship when she didn't have to. And how Silver Blood called his voice in concern. Buggy's eyes hardened.

'For some reason, this woman liked him. I-I mean, of course she would!'

As Crocodile walked away, a part of his mind was almost grateful for bringing Silver Blood back to herself because of the clown.  _Almost_.

.

.

.

 ** _**Karasu no himei!_** ⚔ 


	73. Success?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What it is a win with sacrifice?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommended links to listen as you read:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=zuYQB58LC_o
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=tGzl_AB4poI
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OJ7O9B0PdIk

A few minutes later, they were all back on the ship in celebration of them escaping Impel Down.

You gave Luffy a hard noogie on the head with a prideful grin, saying that he's done good. Luffy looked at you and gave his D smile as he laughed his unique laugh. "Shishishi! Thank you (Y/N) for believing in me!" He said as he threw his arms around you casually as he danced. Your eyes softened as you looked at him.

"Ah...but Luffy. It's not over yet. The Gates of Justice are still in our way." You said losing your grin, causing Luffy's mouth to drop open in shock.

"Whaaaaaa?!" Luffy said just as the other ships started to fire at them. The prisoners panicked as they looked over at you and Jimbei for a plan.

'Don't look at me. I was just planning to slice the door open.' You thought, knowing the idea would sound stupid.

"We'll just charge through." The fishman ordered.

"We gotta defend the ship! Come on guys!" Luffy yelled, you quickly releasing your buster sword once again.

"Why limit ourselves to defending? We have cannons as well." Crocodile commented, and Buggy immediately took the credit from the other prisoners. Causing you to smirk with amusement.

"Good idea Croc." You said once Crocodile felt your stare, only for him to glance away, a small smirk on his lips. You quickly deflected cannon balls back towards the ships, causing them to fall apart as the marines seemed to scramble in alarm as their ship took damage from their own artillery. Then, the Gates of Justice opened. Your eyes narrowed as they slowly opened, you feeling with your Haki that someone is missing here...

Your eyes widened.

"Where's Bon?!" You heard Jimbei speaking to Luffy once the doors started opening and caught the end of the conversation. Bon sacrificed himself to open the doors. Luffy yelled that they needed to go back as you cut in.

"Luffy...we can't." Luffy turned his angry gaze towards you.

"Why?!"

Jimbei replying that they've been leaving allies left and right since the beginning. Going back would only cause them to lose more people. You clenched your jaw, wanting to go back like Luffy but knew they would lose precious time.

You've learned that sacrifices are sometimes necessary.

Jimbei gave the baby Transponder Snail to communicate. Making Luffy yell at Bon that why is he always the one that saves him. And that if he's hearing this to answer him calling his name as well as the others. You calling out to him as well, saying that he's too selfless for his own good.

"THANK YOU!" Luffy yelled, you joining in as well. You then glanced to the front of the ship, and quietly walked over.

You need time to think, you walked past Jimbei and Crocodile and sat down with one leg fully out while the other was bent with your left arm leaning over it as you leaned back against the railing. You moved Karasu to your lap and slanted Kuroi ten'nosabaki so it won't hurt you, and closed your eyes behind your cap. Unaware of Crocodile's brief glance to your form, before glancing away.

.

.

.

**_**Karasu(Raven): your noticeably smaller and total black sword that is on your hip. You can imagine whatever sword you want, but perhaps the Chokuto sword will fit. Like Sasuke's sword from Naruto Shippuden._ **

### Actions

  * ↑ Top
  * [←Previous Chapter](/works/7253425/chapters/30763509)
  * [Next Chapter →](/works/7253425/chapters/30764703)
  *   * Bookmark



### Comments

[Sanguine_tenshi](/users/Sanguine_tenshi), [joestar_23](/users/joestar_23), [Rei262](/users/Rei262), [Toysizedlady](/users/Toysizedlady), [APH_Wonderland](/users/APH_Wonderland), [Aboffy](/users/Aboffy), [Nihaal](/users/Nihaal), [Slowly_dying_kms](/users/Slowly_dying_kms), [BluPainter](/users/BluPainter), [SeraSaraXD](/users/SeraSaraXD), [prince_mel](/users/prince_mel), [Dragonheart13J](/users/Dragonheart13J), [kurohoshix](/users/kurohoshix), [Akiriama](/users/Akiriama), [Puppet57](/users/Puppet57), [Emperorslover](/users/Emperorslover), [Valks](/users/Valks), [Cereza101](/users/Cereza101), [AthenaIncarnate](/users/AthenaIncarnate), [Kenma_16](/users/Kenma_16), [ForestGreenSun](/users/ForestGreenSun), [Duck_girl](/users/Duck_girl), [jmb1rdb](/users/jmb1rdb), [DevilYomi](/users/DevilYomi), [mostunfortunate](/users/mostunfortunate), [Twinwolf](/users/Twinwolf), [ApotalogiaLxF](/users/ApotalogiaLxF), [Anoncchi](/users/Anoncchi), [Mistress_Insanity](/users/Mistress_Insanity), [kalistasunstar13](/users/kalistasunstar13), [KitsuneStiles69](/users/KitsuneStiles69), [kitty5592](/users/kitty5592), [Jinxtheshifter](/users/Jinxtheshifter), [The_Girl_With_a_Rainbow_Hat](/users/The_Girl_With_a_Rainbow_Hat), [McDoodleyDoodles1](/users/McDoodleyDoodles1), [magi889](/users/magi889), [Rokushimo](/users/Rokushimo), [LouMasrur](/users/LouMasrur), [InsanityRed](/users/InsanityRed), [KingOfWhisperingHearts](/users/KingOfWhisperingHearts), [MiddayPaintra](/users/MiddayPaintra), [Flappycat03](/users/Flappycat03), [RockElen_Elly](/users/RockElen_Elly), [Rakshiem](/users/Rakshiem), [CupxOfxNoodles](/users/CupxOfxNoodles), [Aeilium](/users/Aeilium), [KageKitsone](/users/KageKitsone), [MoonlightSyreen](/users/MoonlightSyreen), [sailor_nugget](/users/sailor_nugget), [Wolfsbanedraft](/users/Wolfsbanedraft), [ and 20 more users ](/works/7253425/kudos) [yxna](/users/yxna), [WittyRejoinder](/users/WittyRejoinder), [Bisexuwhale](/users/Bisexuwhale), [digitalword](/users/digitalword), [acsquareds](/users/acsquareds), [Misteria](/users/Misteria), [VongolaDecima](/users/VongolaDecima), [VisceraNight](/users/VisceraNight), [Lostboys143](/users/Lostboys143), [Nogitsunelovesstiles](/users/Nogitsunelovesstiles), [Ect00](/users/Ect00), [ShadowsCrown](/users/ShadowsCrown), [AceOfSpades152](/users/AceOfSpades152), [PersephoneRising (AthenaIncarnate)](/users/AthenaIncarnate), [Cryptidbitch](/users/Cryptidbitch), [Merlinsapprentice](/users/Merlinsapprentice), [TisMikaPika](/users/TisMikaPika), [RG2104](/users/RG2104), [Gia0307](/users/Gia0307) and [mysteryreader6626](/users/mysteryreader6626) as well as 248 guests left kudos on this work!  (collapse)

Post Comment

#### Comment as InfiniteEntropy

(Plain text with limited HTML [?](/help/html-help.html))

Comment

4300 characters left

### Bookmark

Bookmark

×

####  InfiniteEntropy,  save a bookmark! 

Write Comments

Notes
    

The creator's summary is added automatically. Plain text with limited HTML [?](/help/html-help.html)

5000 characters left

Your tags
    

The creator's tags are added automatically. 

Comma separated, 100 characters per tag 

Add to collections
    
Choose Type and Post

Private bookmark Rec


	74. Naive...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're mind is in a dark, dark place.
> 
> All the information you're learning is becoming too much, you just want the truth...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommended links to listen as you read:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=zuYQB58LC_o
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=tGzl_AB4poI
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OJ7O9B0PdIk

_"Hey, Garp, when are they going to give me my acceptance letter?" A young (Y/N) asked the Vice Admiral with a frown._

_The man looked down at you with a furrow in his brow, but quickly gave you a pat on the head with a large teasing grin._

_"Wahaha! You sure are impatient are you? Don't worry, it'll come soon. Now get back to your training." The old man then turned his gaze upwards, seeming to drop the subject from his dismissal towards you._

_Your frown deepened._

_"But Smobaka already got his! And we turned it in at the same time!"_

_Garp moved his gaze back towards you and then gave a low sigh, kneeling to your level as he put a hand to your shoulder._

" _Listen, (Y/N). Don't worry about it alright? They'll give it to you soon." A grin then appeared on his face._

" _And besides, from the amount of endurance and strength you showed them in your test, what kind of idiot wouldn't accept you?"_

_Your frown disappeared as you puffed up your chest._

" _A big one."_

_Garp laughed and stood up, giving you a small noogie to your head as you yelled in protest._

" _Hey! Stop it old man!"_

_A fist met your head as you clutched it in pain._

_"Ow!"_

_"I told you to stop calling me that!"_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_"If it weren't for Garp the Hero, you wouldn't have even gotten close to being a marine Silver Blood...!"_

You clenched your eyes tightly at the memory, a hand coming to your face to rub it.

_"The only reason you were sent to the special Cipher Pol unit was to watch you...!"_

What did the majority of your life mean?

You went back to your six year old self, who constantly cried out that you would be the strongest woman marine in the world. Heck, possibly  _the_  strongest. Who wanted to prove to the citizens of Loguetown that you weren't just a daughter of a famous pirate. Who wanted to be someone  _more_. Who wanted to show everybody that has ever mocked or bullied you, even calling you a demon, that you will become someone who was supposed to protect. Smoker made the pain lessen, but it never went away. He made everything better...your first  _Nakama_.

Your hand then reached to grab your cap, only to freeze.

Garp personally trained you. Helped you with the application that took too long for your impatient younger self. But nonetheless got it. And had the chance to be on his ship the majority of your life being a marine before CP9.

'Do I...Did I even get this myself?' You gritted your teeth. Did you even get this cap with your own effort? Did you get this from how you proved yourself to be strong and loyal to the marines? Proved to them your determination? What is this treasure to you if you didn't even earn it?!

You were confused.

You didn't know how to feel about the cap on your head that you treasured your whole life. What were you supposed to feel? You were questioning everything you thought you did with your own bare hands was actually because of Garp. What did  _you_  do? Even this sword made from your father on your back was basically handed to you. Was that Garp's influence as well?

Was your whole life, nothing but chasing a dream that would've never happened if it wasn't for Garp? The dream you constantly chased as a child, being impossible to achieve. And you were being used! Before you joined CP9, you thought you earned it as well.

Another lie.

Lies, lies, lies,  _lies_.

Was your whole life centered around lies? Deceit? Chasing a dream that was not possible? You thought marines were the good guys before as well, only to be another lie. You tightened your fists in frustration. Crocodile's words coming to your head.

_'You're naïve.'_

You opened your eyes and looked downwards in defeat.

You were. You are. You still are. You thought you earned everything, when it seems you haven't. What is this thing on your head then?

What is it?

Does it also mean...nothing...?

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

A loud yell that made your ears ring caused you to glance up in alarm. It seems the prisoners and Buggy didn't know they were heading towards Marine Headquarters and were now pleading to turn the ship around. Crocodile saying to them that it was impossible, for they were traveling on the Tarai current. You kept silent as you watched the prisoners panic when you heard a Transponder Snail ring. Your eyes narrowed as you stood up and walked closer to when Luffy answered it. The marine on the other line said the two people that led the escape was Buggy and Luffy, causing shock to rung through the ship. The marine then revealing that Buggy was in Gol D. Roger's ship and is a close friend of Yonko Red Hair Shanks.

'Shanks...' Another thing you have to deal with later.

This caused the battleship to turn upside down as they yelled in shock.

"SAY WHAT?!"

You raised an eyebrow.

"I did say earlier that I knew he was close friends with Shanks."

"Y-yes! But not  _the_  Shanks!" Mr. 3 replied.

You sweat dropped.

'Is there another Shanks?'

The marine then stated that he was aware of the number of prisoners that escaped, as well as them having two Shichibukai, a revolutionary, and an ex-marine. They will not escape and the Gates of Justice will not open for them. Their lives being in forfeit, Luffy interrupting that they're going to save Ace no matter what. You took a breath and told yourself to wait to get some answers once they were in Marine HQ.

Meanwhile, everyone was talking about Buggy's relationships with the famous pirates. While Luffy stated that he heard from Rayleigh about it, you suddenly thought that Buggy may have been close to your father.

"Hey Buggy, that reminds me. How was my father?" Buggy widened his eyes, forgetting for a moment that you were the daughter of the blacksmith Silver.

"Ah, Silver? He helped me with my throwing knives back in the day. He was..." Buggy then remembered how he talked protectively about his daughter and for them to stay away from her or they're dead. Buggy suddenly began to sweat in remembrance.

"...scary." You slightly chuckled at his expression and was somewhat satisfied by his answer. Buggy seemed to have liked your father like he does Rayleigh.

How did Shanks feel about him?

...No matter.

The prisoners began to bombard Buggy with questions and praise as he suddenly began to mutter to himself as the once prisoners then said they will take this ship from them. You frowned at their behavior until Buggy did his unique way of straightening them out. Proclaiming he was going to take Whitebeard's head. You tilted your head as some of them began to cry at their Captain and once again walked away until you were stopped by a hand on your arm.

"(Y/N)! Let's share stories about Shanks like we always do!" Luffy said with a bright excited grin. You attempted a polite smile.

"A-ah, Luffy. Perhaps another time. I'm not really..." You paused to think of the word. "...feeling it." Luffy frowned and let go of your arm and looked at you intensely.

"But you said the next time we meet, we will share stories again." Luffy stopped and then looked at you again, a memory coming forth. "Are you mad at Shanks because of what he did?"

Ah...he remembers then. From what happened in Saboady. You glanced around them, and saw some nosy people were observing. You frowned and called Luffy back to where you were as both of you walked passed Crocodile and Jimbei. This time standing as you faced the sea, leaning against the rail as Luffy stood next to you.

.

.

.

**_You think too much Reader-San...but I don't blame you..._ **

**_Good thing Buggy, once again, distracted you from your dark thoughts. He seems good at that._ **

**_Good job Buggy ^_^_ **

**_And now...a talk with Luffy._ **

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

**_Main Pairings_ **   
**_Shanks: 25_ **   
**_Mihawk:36_ **   
**_Crocodile:15_ **   
**_Doflamingo: 18_ **   
**_Smoker: 20_ **   
**_Lucci: 14_ **

**_Side Pairings_ **   
**_Kaku: 3_ **   
**_Paulie: 2_ **   
**_Buggy: 5_ **

**_Sorry, no visits today from them. They are preparing for the interrogation-I mean questioning. ^_^'_ **

**_And guess what day it's going to be?_ **

**_..._ **

**_THATS RIGHT!! HALLOWEEN!! XD_ **

**_So expect costumes from our favorite men within this harem~_ **

**_THE EVENT HAS HAPPENED ALREADY SO YOU GUYS WILL SEE THE QUESTIONS AND ANSWERS OF THAT EVENT!_ **

******_XD_ **

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

** THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS VOTED AND COMMENTED!! I APPRECIATE EVERY SINGLE THING FOR THE READERS WHO HAVE DONE SO!! XD **

** I HOPE EVERYONE HAS A NICE DAY/NIGHT!! XD **


	75. Halloween Event Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ooo~ La~ La~
> 
> Look at all that eye candy~

**_Author: *looks at the audience with a smile and wave* Ah! Hey guys! Glad you can join us today. *fixes papers on her lap* As all of you may already know, today is Halloween!_ **

**_..._ **

**_Author: ...*sweatdrops* You probably can't tell that I'm wearing a costume or not, which I'm not. (_ ** **_╥_ ** **___ ** **_╥_ ** **_) Today is actually going to be the first Halloween where I'm not wearing a costume and going out for candy. (Blame college life) I'm only wearing my Batman shirt that has a cape attached to it, with a black mask on my face. BUT MOVING ON!_ **

**_Author: *clears her throat* I am in the conference room where the men usually meet, except, none of them are here right now. I will be calling them in one by one to come in, and of course to show their AMAZING costumes to you all. Hopefully everyone will enjoy this. *mutters to herself with depressed lines* I have an idea on who won't like this. *looks back up with a sheepish smile* But, this is how it's going to work. Well *sweatdrops* SUPPOSED to work._ **

**_1.) These interviews will be private. Only the questioner and question-ee will be present for this. No other men from the harem allowed. I will be in the background if anything...out of the ordinary happens._ **

**_2.) Everybody will get their turn, one at a time. Main Pairings will either be interviewed by me or a Side Pairing depending if a reader asked for it or I chose it. Side Pairings will always be interviewed by me._ **

**_3.) No men from the harem that is not the questioner or question-ee is allowed in. If they manage to somehow sneak in however... ^_^' please bare with me and with this whole thing. I'm with freakin crazy, chaotic, and weapon ready people here. Something is bound to happen that will be out of my control._ **

**_Author: Now... *excited grin with a twinkling eye* LETS BEGIN! *turns microphone on* MR. CROCODILE! ENTER PLEASE!_ **

**_Crocodile: *walks in with a slight scowl and sits down lazily on one of the conference chairs* blows out smoke from his...hookah* Hmmmm...*hums and looks at hookah* this kind isn't so bad...*smirks in appreciation*_ **

**_Author: *eyes sparkle* Oooooo~~~! You look very nice Crocodile! Nice costume! It suits you very well._ **

**_Crocodile: *nods absentmindedly* Yes, yes. Let's move on Author. Get the other fools in here so we can start this 'game' of yours._ **

**_Author: *collects herself* Oh...yeah right. Let's see... *grins* MIHAWK!_ **

**_Mihawk: *walks in while gracefully and sits down*_ **

**_Author: ...woah..._ **

**_Mihawk: *looks at author* Hm? Is something wrong? Not enough blood perhaps...? *opens mouth to show off*_ **

**_Author: *shakes her head* No! You look amazing Mihawk! That whole assemble is really on point!_ **

**_Mihawk: *hums in amusement* I see...well,*sits down on one of the chairs* continue with the others Author._ **

**_Author: *blushes slightly in embarrassment* Yeah! Okay...lets see... PAULIE! COME OUT!_ **

**_Paulie: *struts in already with a slight scowl*_ **

**_Author: ...errrr... That's a nice costume Paulie, but all you did was change your jacket to make yourself look more like a delinquent._ **

**_Paulie: *grumbles* I got debt collectors after me...damn it. I couldn't find anything else I could afford. *puts hands in pockets and slumps while clenching his cigar*_ **

**_Author: ...*smiles* Hehe...well, you make a fine looking delinquent Paulie. You even put blood on your chest! Your costume is good!_ **

**_Paulie: *brightens up slightly and looks at her* Really?_ **

**_Author: OF COURSE! *blushing slightly* YOURE STILL CUTIE PAULIE AFTER ALL!_ **

**_Paulie: *turns red* C-cutie wh-WHAT?!_ **

**_Author: *about to stand up to jump Paulie but is stopped by Crocodile hook on her cape*_ **

**_Crocodile: None of your shenanigans today Author. *ordering tone* You have stuff to do._ **

**_Author: *looks at Crocodile sheepishly but then turns serious* Ah...yeah. No time for jokes. You can let me go now Crocodile_ **

**_Crocodile: *raises brow at her obedience and serious tone but let's her go*_ **

**_Author: *looks over at Paulie* You may sit down Paulie. *smiles slightly* Still great costume._ **

**_Paulie: *thrown off by her serious demeanor but sits down in one of the chairs*_ **

**_Author: Now~ LUCCI!_ **

**_Lucci: *comes out with his costume and a dark smirk with a violin in his hand*_ **

**_Hattori: *with his own little suit* Coo~_ **

**_Author: *wide eyes* A violin? *looks at Lucci with slight amazement* Lucci, you can play the violin?_ **

**_Lucci: *dark smirk widens*_ **

**_Everyone else but Author: *narrows eyes*_ **

**_Lucci: *smooth tone* Of course. Would you want me to play something? *at Author's nod and eager eyes, Lucci took a violin stance and played beautifully—_ **

**_if it weren't for the fact that what looked like blood was coming out of the violin*_ **

**_Author: Wha?! Lucci! *narrowed eyes as she gets up from her seat* What is that? Is that...blood?_ **

**_Lucci: *only smirks* Beautiful is it not? How something that seems innocent and can cause happiness to some, can spread blood all over the ground._ **

**_Paulie: *glares with nervous sweat coming down his temple* mutters* Sadistic bastard..._ **

**_Author: ...*sighs* Sit down Lucci. We must go on. You don't have to play anymore._ **

**_Lucci: Oh? I thought you enjoyed it Author. *sits down either way and cleans the violin*_ **

**_Author: Right... Okay, who's next? KAKU! COME ON OUT~!!_ **

**_Kaku: *comes out riding a board with a grin* does a trick*_ **

**_*lands perfectly and does a peace sign*_ **

**_Author: OoO ...oh...okay. That was cool. That was more than cool. That was awesome._ **

**_Kaku: *laughs* Really? It took me a few tries to get it._ **

**_Author: *smiles slightly* Well, good job. But sit down Kaku, the others have to come._ **

**_Kaku: *nods, grabs his giraffe board and sits down in one of the conference chairs*_ **

**_Author: Alright, now DOFLAMI—!_ **

**_Doflamingo: *slams the door open and struts in*_ **

**_Author: *eyes pop out of sockets as her face turns mildly red * WHAT THE ACTUAL HECK IS THAT?!?!?!_ **

**_Mihawk: *covers her eyes* Don't look Author._ **

**_Kaku: *wide eyes with a sweatdrop*_ **

**_Hattori: Coo...?_ **

**_Lucci: How barbaric. *disgusted tone*_ **

**_Paulie: ...what the shit?_ **

**_Crocodile: *scowls* What kind of assemble is that? Are you trying to blind us?_ **

**_Doflamingo: *tilts head innocently* Hm~? None of you guys want my love?_ **

**_I can shoot an arrow at you to help!_ **

**_Kaku: Wait...you're dressed as Cupid?_ **

**_Author: *carefully takes Mihawk's hands of her face to look* looks carefully and with more criticism* Woah...now that I know what it is...it actually doesn't look that bad Mingo. It's quite on point._ **

**_Doflamingo: *grin widens* My~ the little author seems to like it~! Looks like you didn't an arrow of love after all! Should I do it to the others though? *pretends to reach for an arrow to nock it*_ **

**_Crocodile: *growls* Just sit down. We have no time for this._ **

**_Author: *nods* Actually, that would be best. You can show off later, okay Doflamingo?_ **

**_Doflamingo: *hums* Alright~! *using his powers making it seem like he's actually flying* sits on chair*_ **

**_Author: Alright...now, BUGGY!_ **

**_Door: ..._ **

**_Author: ..._ **

**_Everyone else: ..._ **

**_Author: ... Oh right! Sorry! THE GREAT CAPTAIN BUGGY!!!_ **

**_Buggy: *walks in all smug like* Gyahaha! That's right! The Great Captain Buggy has made his appearance and now he shall—_ **

**_Crocodile: Shut up and sit down._ **

**_Buggy: *closes his mouth immediately and sits down one of the fancy couches in the room*_ **

**_Author: ...that was mean. But next~ SHANKS!!_ **

**_Shanks: *walks in with drinks in his hand while his face is mildly flushed*_ **

**_Author: *blushes* O-oh... Nice costume, Sh-Shanks._ **

**_Shanks: *looks over at the author with a smile* Ah! Thanks Author! *looks at Buggy at the fancy red couch* Oh! Buggy! We kinda dressed the same! *sits down by him while drinking*_ **

**_Buggy: *looks at Shanks* WHAT?! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT BAKAGAMI?! *smug smirk comes over his face as he cups his chin* I CLEARlY look better than you. I'm dressed as a KING!_ **

**_Shanks: Hmmm *thoughtful look on his face still with a drink in his hand*_ **

**_Author: ... Woah... O////O You guys look amazing together!_ **

**_Buggy: GYHAHAHA! YES!_ **

**_Shanks: *grins* Dahaha! Thanks Author! *takes another sip from his drink*_ **

**_Lucci: *looks at author* Collect yourself Author. Just one more, and then we can finally start this game of yours._ **

**_Author: *snaps out of her daze* O-oh yeah! Okay now... LASTLY! SMOKER!!_ **

**_Door: ..._ **

**_Author: ..._ **

**_Everyone: ..._ **

**_Door: ..._ **

**_Author: Errr... Shanks, was Smoker okay when you left?_ **

**_Shanks: *mild confused face* Yeah, the marine seemed alright._ **

**_Author: *looks at the door* SMOKER!_ **

**_Door: ..._ **

**_Author: ...I'm going to check the room*stands up and walks over to the door* opens it* widens her eyes*_ **

**_Smoker: ...? Ah, Author. Sorry, I had to fix myself a little more._ **

**_Author: *whole body gets red* steams comes out of her ears* blood spurts from nose* faints*_ **

**_Buggy: WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!_ **

**_Shanks: I think... The author fainted._ **

**_Crocodile: Great. Now we have to wake her up. *puts hookah in mouth and blows smoke in mild agitation*_ **

**_Doflamingo: Fufufufu~! Looks like the author didn't need an arrow of love from me, I wonder what the marine did._ **

**_Smoker: *walks in the room in concern and kneels over the author* Shit...my fault it seems._ **

**_Paulie: *deadpan* Your half naked. Did you think that wouldn't happen?_ **

**_Lucci: The author is weak to these things. You should've known, White Hunter._ **

**_Smoker: *scowls* Shut up. I just don't like wearing shirts. Let's just help the author wake up._ **

**_Shanks: *grins* Good idea!_ **


	76. Halloween Event Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the questions have been answered!

**_*few minutes pass*_ **

**_Author: *awake with tissues up her nose* sitting and keeping a serious face* We should start now I guess. *stands up and looks over at her papers* Doflamingo, come with me. You're first. *starts to walk over to the side pairing room and waits by the door*_ **

**_Doflamingo: Fufu~ Alright~ *stands up from his seat and walks into the room along with the author and they close the door shut behind them*_ **

**_Author: *sits down in the head of the small dinner table and fixes her papers* Okay, let's get started Mingo._ **

**_Doflamingo: Did you see the marine's 'treasure'?_ **

**_Author: *sputters* tries to hold in the blood from her nose* NO!! LETS JUST START DOFFY!_ **

**_Doflamingo: Fufufu~! Alright! Just to make the little author happy! *sits down on the other side of the table with his legs crossed* Start._ **

**_Author: *breathes in* Alright... *looks at paper* Here's the question._ **

**_Doflamingo: *hums slightly with a smirk*_ **

**_Author: *holding a big no spoilers sign*_ **

**_Doflamingo: How the little marine and I met hm~? My, that was quite a few years ago. It certainly was a surprise to me as well, the young marine came out of nowhere. The other two Warlords would certainly have their own perspectives of the incident, since they were there but~ *sunglasses flash* Once I saw and heard others around us talk about her, my interest immediately grew. I found something that didn't make me bored. *smirk widens darkly*  I also found someone who thinks the same as I do. That should answer both questions, *looks at author with a now more controlled grin* right Author~?_ **

**_Author: *nods and looks at papers* Yeah. Good job Mingo, you managed to give no spoilers or information that hasn't already been given. Now, next one._ **

**_Doflamingo: ..._ **

**_Author: ..._ **

**_Doflamingo: ..._ **

**_Author: Errr... *sweatdrops*_ **

**_Doflamingo: *dark face and tone* I believe they should know the answer to that question already._ **

**_Author: *shivers* thinks* 'Good luck to the person that Silver Blood picked over Doflamingo...their death will not be merciful.' Um...alright. Next question then._ **

**_Doflamingo: Turning red for the little marine? I believe the question should be the other way around, for little (Y/N) has turned quite embarrassed because of me. *grinning smugly* Little (Y/N) has done nothing to make me red...except... Fufufufufufu~! *grin turns less forced* That moment when I saw the headline that she turned herself in and went to Impel Down, she managed to turn me red from laughter. Fufufufufufufufu~ *puts a hand to his face as his half naked body shakes*_ **

**_Author: Allllllllrighty then. Last few questions for you._ **

**_And~ Internet Senpai from Qoutev and Lotusse from Deviantart asked why you like Silver Blood, but you already answered it. So, just those two and done._ **

**_Doflamingo: Never met the little marine? *pouts slightly* How boring~ Little (Y/N) is what makes my life interesting, also the playing hard to get can be quite addicting. *grins* But like the most...*frowns a bit* ...*leans back on his seat and looks up*_ **

**_Author:*wide eyed* thinks* 'This is a bit unexpected. I thought he was going to say (Y/N)'s body immediately.'_ **

**_Doflamingo: ...there's a power to (Y/N). She has something. Something...that I don't. Something that I want. *grins with tongue sticking out* Her body ain't too shabby either~ Fufufufu~! How much I like little (Y/N)? Enough to not be bored of her or have my fun._ **

**_Author: *sweatdrops* Alright, Mingo. You're officially done. Tell Mihawk and Kaku to come. They're next._ **

**_Doflamingo: Of course, little author~ *stands up and walks out the room*_ **

**_*Kaku and Mihawk come in*_ **

**_Kaku: Does that mean I'm doing the questioning?_ **

**_Author: *nods* All except for one. A reader asked another person to ask Mihawk this question. *hands Kaku the papers and stands up to sit in one of the couches in the corner* I'll be here meanwhile. You may sit and start._ **

**_*both Mihawk and Kaku sit at the opposite side of the dinner table*_ **

**_Mihawk: Start then. *crosses arms across chests and looks at Kaku under his hat*_ **

**_Kaku: *flinches slightly at the swordsman's eyes* Alright *looks at the questions* sweating slightly* Man...these questions are tough._ **

**_Mihawk: *narrows eyes* Doesn't matter. We all should expect it, the game the author created shouldn't be easy in the first place._ **

**_Kaku: Yeah...you're right. Okay, first one._ **

_@RandomFucker asks:_

_What was your first thought of Silver Blood?_

**_Mihawk: ...of young Gin Chi? She was a marine at the time. But my very first thought of her was: an oblivious ignorant marine that didn't realize there were Warlords in the room. Who happened to have a famous sword on her back._ **

**_Kaku: *sweatdrop* O-oh...quite an impression then?_ **

**_Mihawk: *closes his eyes and let's out a small chuckle* Perhaps._ **

**_Kaku: Okay, next questions ties along with the first one. This one is from @Fluffy-Fox . They asked the same as above but they also asked how you felt about her when you trained her? *widens eyes* EH?! YOU TRAINED_ **   
**_(Y/N)?!_ **

**_Mihawk: Surprised? I would imagine. First student of mine. She...*hat shadows his amused but soft smile* was a very good student._ **

**_Kaku: ... That doesn't really answer the question but I'll accept it._ **

_Next is from_ _[ama_rin](https://www.wattpad.com/user/ama_rin)_  ,  _saying and asking:_

((Couldn't include the first question. SORRY))

**_Mihawk: Differ? We_ ** **_ are _ ** **_very different. She can be quite loud. As well as oblivious to certain things. Even at times naive. But, once you get through that barrier of hers...*looks up with his golden eyes* we aren't that different. Her and I. She fills a gap that I have somehow as well._ **

**_Kaku: Oh! I guess with this I can move on to the question from_ **

_@Amethyst_Heart asking:_

_What are your feelings for Silver Blood?_

**_Mihawk: Like I said. She fills a gap for me. Her presence...surprisingly calms me._ **

**_Kaku: ... I...understand._ **

**_Mihawk: *looks at the assassin, analyzing*_ **

**_Kaku: *gulps* O-Okay! Next unique question, and then moving on to the general one!_ **

**_Mihawk: *eye twitches* What sort of question is that?_ **

**_Author: *in the back on the couch* Answer the question Mihawk!_ **

**_Mihawk: *low voice* That question, although theoretical, will never happen. I'd never fight anyone for Gin Chi._ **

**_Kaku: *eyes wide* Really? Why?_ **

**_Mihawk: *looks over at Kaku with narrowed eyes* Who am I to fight someone who can give Gin Chi happiness? Who am I to take that away from her? If she is happy with Shanks, then I will not interfere whatsoever._ **

**_Author: ... *mutters* Mihawk, the ultimate bro._ **

**_Kaku: Alright... Now the general questions._ **

_From @pokemon-is-fun :_

_Do you guys ever wonder what would have happened if you never met Silver Blood?_

_What do you like the most about Silver Blood?_

**_Mihawk: ...*thinks about Silver Blood's visits to his island, always asking him if he feels lonely here, smiling at him in complete trust*... *tries to imagine if all that disappeared* ... *says lowly* The island would be quieter._ **

**_Kaku: *furrows brow* That really doesn't answer the question._ **

**_Author: Psst! Kaku! *Kaku looks over at her* Don't worry, that answer will be satisfactory to the readers._ **

**_Kaku: *nods slowly in mild confusion*_ **

**_Mihawk: And for the second one...*hat shadows his face as a proud smirk forms on his face* Gin Chi has something that rarely anyone has. A determination so strong, that it defies logic at times. *smirk softens* I am proud to call her my student._ **

**_Kaku: Okay, now the last few ones. Since you already answered why you like (Y/N), Lotusse from Devianart and Internet Senpai questions have already been answered. Now next._ **

_From 55t14 at Qoutev.com :_

_What is something Silver Blood has done to make them blush?_

**_Mihawk: *raises brow* Flustered? By Gin Chi (Y/N)? ... The closest she ever got to making me flustered was when she was sick at my mansion from training too harshly... She...*fixes his hat to lower it to his face to hide his amused smile* ...managed to receive my respect that day. Gin Chi seemed joyful when she realized. *fixes his gaze back towards Kaku with seriousness* That is all I'm willing to share._ **

**_Kaku: Alright...last one._ **

_From PandaPenguin01 at Qoutev.com :_

_How much do they like/love Silver Blood?_

**_Mihawk: ...*says softly* From this very room, towards the stars._ **

**_Author: *in the back* Oh... O//////O_ **

**_Kaku: Oh. O.O Well...I'm done...I think you still have one more question but someone asked another to ask it. *looks at it and eyes widen towards author* Author?! You serious?!_ **

**_Author: *nods* Just bring him in so we can move on from Mihawk._ **

**_Kaku: Alright...*gets out the room and calls the questioner*_ **

**_Buggy: *jumps in the room*with a microphone in hand* I AM NOW YOUR HOST! THE GREAT CAPTAIN BUGGY SHALL NOW QUESTIONS THE FAMOUS WARLORD, DRACULE 'HAWKEYES' MIHAWK!!! *goes towards the author and puts the microphone towards her mouth* What do you have to say?_ **

**_Author: *sweatdrops nervously with a smile* I think you should hurry and question him before he bites you with his fangs._ **

**_Buggy: *frozen stiff* booger comes outs in one nostril* stiffly walks towards the table and sits down* trying to ignore Mihawk's strong piercing gaze* R-Ri-Right! I-its just one s-so! HERE IS YOUR QUESTION!_ **

_From @Kimora-sama :_

_How did you feel when you realized that Shanks was in the lead?_

**_Mihawk: Nothing._ **

**_Buggy: ...*sweatdrops* Errrr, that's it? No feelings of hurt or nothing? Betrayal from the idiot?!_ **

**_Mihawk: *glares at the clown dressed as a king*_ **

**_Buggy: *flinches* looks back at the papers with nervous wide eyes*_ **

**_Mihawk: No. Red Hair always seemed to be in the lead. It's fairly obvious._ **

**_Author: *thinks* 'Well, not anymore...' *announces* Okay! Mihawk! Thank you! You may leave now! *Mihawk leaves the room quietly * Buggy, stay here. You're next._ **

**_Buggy: *brightens up and starts grinning smugly* GYAHAHAHA! YES! IM NEXT!! *does a pose with a fist behind held by his other hand*_ **

**_Author: *laughs* Yeah, come on. *sits down opposite of him and gathers the papers* looks at them* Prepare yourself Buggy._ **

**_Buggy: *stops his weird sparkling pose and pauses* What? Why? ARE THE QUESTIONS THAT GRAND FOR ME?!*starts smugly smirking again*_ **

**_Author: *chuckles* I'll just give it to you._ **

  
**_Buggy: OI! *tick marks* IM NOT A JERK! I just value my own life and all the riches in the world! What's wrong with that?!_ **

**_Author: *rolls eyes with humor* Everything Buggy. But I think you missed the question._ **

**_Buggy: *still fuming about being called a jerk like a little kid* Gah! SO WHAT?! I'm just like every pirate out there! Except for Bakagami, something is seriously wrong with him! BAKA! I don't care what others think! I KNOW I'm great! And...! *puts his fingers together and does a low mutter with a blush* S-Silver Blood (Y/N) thinks so too! *crosses his arms and looks away with a scowl* WHO CARES WHAT OTHER BASTARDS THINK!_ **

**_Author:*thinks* 'Cute~' *grins at him* Well, now that you brought up Silver Blood, let's talk about her and get back to the question. Would you save someone that is not SB?_ **

**_Buggy: *still not looking her way* Why would I save someone and risk my own life in the first place? *crosses arms in a X* NO!_ **

**_Author: *patient smile* But...if that person is gone... (Y/N) won't be the same anymore..._ **

**_Buggy: *still has a scowl and not looking at the author* So?! *gets a thoughtful expression and slowly looks at the author* ...What do you mean not the same?_ **

**_Author: Well, depending on how she deals with loss, she can lose that smile of hers._ **

**_Buggy: *widens his eyes* thinks* 'Lose that smile...? The one she always looks at me with?'_ **

**_Author: *continues* Can even become cold and ruthless, as well as distant. Even mute, if possible._ **

**_Buggy: *thinking hard* face troubled*thinks* 'Her kindness will go away? Her smile will be gone? That's...!' *eyes narrow* 'HER FACE CANT LOOK LIKE THAT!' ...*mutters* I'll do it._ **

**_Author: Hm? *amused* Can't hear you, maybe a little louder._ **

**_Buggy: *snaps his gaze towards her and has nervous sweat all around him* I SAID ILL DO IT! *booger comes out of his nose and is shaking* thinking to himself* 'She helped me before, and tried to calm me down! She smiled at me no matter what!' *says shakily* I-I-I'll even f-fight Wh-Whitebeard for her! THE G-GREAT CAPTAIN BUGGY PROTECTS HIS CREW!_ **

**_Author: *sweatdrops when she sees his shaking but still giggles* But wait...she's not in your crew? She has her own._ **

**_Buggy: *realizes it and gets into a thinking pose* Oh yeah... THEN WE CAN BE IN AN ALLIANCE! YES! THE GREAT CAPTAIN BUGGY AND SILVER BLOOD ALLIANCE!_ **

**_Author: *looks at him with a hand holding her face, smiling knowingly* You really want to be with her, don't you?_ **

**_Buggy: *blushes slightly* I-It's just cause of her reputation that I want her in my crew-I mean alliance! WE COULD BE THE GREATEST TOGETHER!_ **

**_Author: *grins at him* I believe that Buggy. Now next question._ **

_By @Amethyst_Heart :_

_Buggy, at what point and time will you act serious in front of SB?_

**_Buggy: WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?! IM ALWAYS SERIOUS!_ **

**_Author: ..._ **

**_Buggy: What?_ **

**_Author: ...nothing. I'll accept that answer._ **

**_Buggy: *scoffs loudly and dramatically* Mutters* I'm always serious. In everything that I do._ **

**_Author: Yes, yes. Next question._ **

**_Buggy: *blushes* low muttering and looks down while putting his fingers together shyly* (Y/N)'s nice. Nicer then most pirates I've met...and is so far the only woman that hasn't yelled at me...her smile and laughter is nice too..._ **

**_Author: *blushing from how cute Buggy is being* thinks* 'If he says or does one more cute thing, I won't be able to resist jumping him anymore.' *clears throat* Uh, alright. I'll accept that, although you muttered everything... Next question~_ **

_From @pokemon-is-fun :_

_Do you guys ever wonder what would have happened if you never met Silver Blood?_

**_@pokemon-is-fun 's second question has already been answered so._ **

_From @Amethyst_Heart :_

_What would you do if Silver Blood does not pick you?_

**_Buggy: *thinks* 'Never met Silver Blood?' *sudden depressed aura around the man*_ **

**_Author: *startled* Buggy?! Are you okay?!_ **

**_Buggy: The Great Captain Buggy wouldn't be as flashy...*still has a depressed aura around him*_ **

**_Author: ANSWER ACCEPTED! COME ON BUGGY! ITS OKAY!_ **

**_Buggy: *thinks* 'Doesn't pick me...? Why would would she pick me in the first place?' *falls to not flashy at all pieces on the floor* I'll just be with my crew with my non flashy self I guess..._ **

**_Author: *worried* tries to find a question that may cheer him up* L-look Great Captain Buggy! A question for you!_ **

_From 55t14 at Qoutev.com :_

_What is something Silver Blood has done to make them blush?_

**_Buggy: *blushes* I DONT BLUSH! *lifts his body parts in the air in agitation* But...! Silver Blood DID manage to make me feel really giddy when we first met! She knew who I was! AND WHY WOULDNT SHE?! GYAHAHAHAHA!!! *starts laughing obnoxiously while making a pose with a hand to his chin, his crown sparkling*_ **

**_Author: *sighs in relief* Okay, now last question before you bring the next person out._ **

_From PandaPenguin01 :_

_How much do you like/love Silver Blood?_

**_Buggy: Sh-she makes me want to fall to pieces with a mere smile from her!_ **

**_Author: -///- You're too cute Buggy._ **

**_Buggy: *snaps his gaze towards her in a scowl* I AINT CUTE! IM HANDSOME!_ **

**_Author: *laughs* Yes, yes. Hmmm... *looks over papers* Buggy, sorry for this, but please call Crocodile over here._ **

**_Buggy: *booger comes out his nose* shrieks* WHY ME?!_ **

**_Author: ... I guess I'll do it. Just leave the door open, I'll yell it out._ **

**_Buggy: *gets up from seat and scurries out while leaving the door open*_ **

**_Author: *about to yell out Crocodile's name*_ **

**_Crocodile: *appears at the door and sits down in front of the author with smoke trailing from his hookah* The clown said you called for me?_ **

**_Author: *starts* Uh. Yes...thought he wasn't going to do it._ **

**_Crocodile: *shrugs and inhales from hookah* exhales* Doesn't matter to me what he does. Start to get this over with._ **

**_Author: *collects herself* Ya, right. Let's see, first question. *takes out paper* This...is a tough one. Here._ **

  
**_Crocodile: ..._ **

**_Author: ..._ **

**_Crocodile: ...*inhales his hookah once more, deeply*_ **

**_Author: ...*sweatdrop*_ **

**_Crocodile: *exhales the smoke, smoke curls around the air* ... We're not friends._ **

**_Author: *brow furrows* That doesn't answer the question._ **

**_Crocodile: People don't have eyes then. The way I treat Gin Chi isn't exactly 'friendly'. They should know._ **

**_Author: ...*frowns* They're asking cause they DONT know. Answer the question Croc-y, I don't want to use my Author Author No Mi on you._ **

**_Crocodile: *scowls* We're not friends. We're not acquaintances. And we are not lovers._ ** **_ For now. _ **

**_Author: ...you can say friends with benefits. No judgement._ **

**_Crocodile: *glares, making the Author flinch and sheepishly smile* None of that, Author. They'll figure it out in time. What I think of the naive Gin Chi who can't help but be honorable to everyone around her._ **

**_Author:...did you just insult her but compliment her at the same time??_ **

**_Crocodile: *closes his eyes* Interpret it as you want. You may define our relationship as...partners._ **

**_Author: ...I'll accept that answer, Croco._ ** **_ For now _ ** **_. Next question, by_ **   
**_@Buggie-thornpaw :_ **

**_Crocodile: ..._ **

**_Author: *warning tone* Crocodile._ **

**_Crocodile: Why are they asking these questions? This game is quickly growing childish._ **

**_Author: *narrows eyes*_ ** **_ Crocodile _ ** **_._ **

**_Crocodile: If they are asking to protect her, then no. I would not._ **

**_Author: *blinks and tilts head* Huh? Why?_ **

**_Crocodile: *mocking tone with frown* Are all of you blind? Since when has Gin Chi ever needed protection? Gin Chi is powerful enough on her own. They should not underestimate her, her strength is noteworthy._ **

**_Author: ...*mischievous grin* If I didn't misunderstand, you just complimented Silver Blood. Like BIG time._ **

**_Crocodile: *scoff as he takes an inhale of his hookah and exhales* It is the absolute truth. Gin Chi needs no one. Not from me, or any of the other fools in the other room. She didn't become famous for knowing a Yonko or Warlords. *closes his eyes* It was all her._ **

**_Author:... *hides knowing smirk behind papers* Alright~ Next question~_ **

**_Crocodile: *raises brow* You're suddenly giddy._ **

**_Author: Next question by~_ **

_By @pokemon-is-fun :_

_Do you guys ever wonder what would have happened if you never met Silver Blood?_

_What do you like the most about Silver Blood?_

**_Crocodile: *exhales smoke, watches it curl in the air* Not as stressful. But not as interesting if I never met the woman. *chuckles* No. Not as interesting at all._ **

**_Author: *grinning widely as she waits for him to go on to the next question*_ **

**_Crocodile: ... And for the second one...*closes his eyes, hookah around his mouth* Gin Chi has an aura around her that most pirates, if not all, don't have. Although she is naive at times, and gives mercy to those who deserve none, her eyes are old and at times filled with darkness. That_ ** **_ means  _ ** **_something. Her strength isn't just physical._ **

**_Author: *raises eyebrows* Woah...you're quite the observer to notice all that. You're good Crocodile._ **

**_Crocodile: *smirks* Not that hard to notice._ **

**_Author: Next question~_ **

_From @Amethyst_Heart :_

_What would you do if Silver Blood does not pick you?_

**_Crocodile: *shrugs* Travel into the New World. Not my concern whoever else she picks, I can care less._ **

**_Author: So... You won't do anything then?_ **

**_Crocodile: It would be a waste of time and energy to do anything else. *looks at the author* What do you want me to say? To fight one of the others she picked? To wallow in misery? Silver Blood made her choice, although I will disagree with it, I will not let it affect me. If it were up to me, Gin Chi and I will never meet again but... *dry chuckle* Gin Chi would most likely try to find me anyways, the naive woman._ **

**_Author: *wants to squeal but is holding back* Ne...xt Que...stion..._ **

_From 55t14 at Qoutev.com :_

_What is something Silver Blood has done to make them blush?_

**_Crocodile: Nothing. Can't say the same for the other way around though. Closest is when she first explained to me that that trash in her head is her treasure, and no. The first time was not in Impel Down. She managed to catch me off guard._ **

**_Author: Alright~ Last question~_ **

_From PandaPenguin01 :_

_How much do you like/love Silver Blood?_

**_Crocodile: Enough._ **

**_Author: ...? Enough?_ **

**_Crocodile: That's my answer. Enough._ **

**_Author: *twitches brow* I'll...accept that answer. You're done Crocodile. Send the next one please. *looks at papers* That would be Paulie!_ **

**_Crocodile: *walks off towards the other room*_ **

**_Paulie: *comes in looking around with his cigar smoke trailing behind him* So, I guess I sit right?_ **

**_Author: *nods and smiles* Yup! Sit right there Paulie, and I'll ask you the questions~!_ **

_By @pokemon-is-fun :_

_Do you guys ever wonder what would have happened if you never met Silver Blood?_

_What do you like the most about Silver Blood?_

**_Paulie: *crosses arms and looks away* Definitely more calm if I never met_ **   
**_(Y/N). But...*smiles around his cigar* The crazy woman made me want to go crazy with her too._ **

**_Author: 0////0 Cute..._ **

**_Paulie: *snaps his gaze at her with a blush* STOP SAYING THAT! CRAZY AUTHOR!_ **

**_Author: *tries to collect herself* Y-Yes, next question please._ **

**_Paulie: *looks up at the ceiling with a thoughtful look* When she was in Water 7... And helped us build that ship that she destroyed by accident when that stupid bird of Lucci's shit on her, she never showed real anger. She could've paid for the damages she caused with the amount of treasure she had, she didn't...I even felt like she wanted to stay there a little longer. Although she jumped me every second she could...she immediately backed away once she noticed I was uncomfortable... She's a good person. What I like the most is that. Her kindness._ **

**_Author: *holding back a wide grin* Alright~ Next question then~_ **

_From @Amethyst_Heart :_

_What would you do if Silver Blood does not pick you?_

**_Paulie: *rubs the back of his neck with closed eyes and a furrowed brows** Well, I'd just keep doing the same old same old. As long as (Y/N) is happy, I don't really mind. *slightly blushing*_ **

**_Author: *hiding blushing face behind papers* squealing silently* Eeeeee...! *tries to collect herself* Okay! Next question! This is fun~!_ **

_From 55t14 at Qoutev.com :_

_What is something Silver Blood has done to make them blush?_

**_Paulie: *blushes* hand comes towards face* What hasn't she done?! Crazy woman! Jumped me every chance she got! * scowling but still blushing*_ **

**_Author: Hahaha!! XD Yeah I know. They probably know too~. Trick question~_ **

**_Paulie: *mild tick marks* Then why did you ask it?!_ **

**_Author: *smiles with closed eyes and sparkles around her* Why~ for the readers entertainment of course~_ **

**_Paulie: *scoffs and looks away with crossed arms...still blushing*_ **

**_Author: Last question for you before I ask you to bring the next one in~_ **

_From PandaPenguin01 :_

_How much do you like/love Silver Blood?_

**_Paulie: *sighs loudly and scratches his neck while looking at the ground* Enough to still make me think about her in Water 7._ **

**_Author: *blinks* You...do?_ **

**_Paulie: *furrows brows with closed eyes and an embarrassed blush* Of course I do! That woman may be crazy and indecent but...there's something about her._ **

**_Author: .... -/////- How dare you be like this Paulie the Cutie? I'm really controlling myself to not jump you myself._ **

**_Paulie: *shudders and puts a angry anime face* YOU BETTER STAY AWAY! IM GETTING THE NEXT PERSON! *gets up from chair and quickly walks away and out the room*_ **

**_Author: Wait! Paulie, I didn't ask for who you were going to bring!_ **

 

 


	77. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Luffy have a talk.

_"Are you mad at Shanks because of what he did?"_

_Ah...he remembers then. You glanced around them, and saw some nosy people were observing. You frowned and called Luffy back to where you were as both of you walked passed Crocodile and Jimbei. This time standing as you faced the sea, leaning against the rail as Luffy stood next to you._

"I'm...upset with Shanks if I'm being honest with you Luffy. I've known him for awhile and if I got any chance to see him, I did. I shared everything with him, while I thought he did the same." Luffy looked at you with a small frown and furrow on his brows.

"He must've had his reasons—"

"You think I am not aware of that Luffy?" You interrupted sharply, quickly muttering an apology as you looked at the sea before them. "I've never met my father Luffy. I've always wanted to, and know more about him. Shanks...knew this...and yet he did not tell me." You clenched your fists as a wash of betrayal went through you, you looking at Luffy from the corner of your eye under your cap.

"That is not all. After Alabasta, I went to Shanks to tell him of how you were. When I also brought up that Ace was there and he was looking for a man named Blackbeard, all of a sudden his smile disappeared and turned serious. When I tried to ask if he knew him, he completely changed the subject and sent me away as fast as I arrived. He knew about Blackbeard and did not inform me." You said, emotion in your voice as Luffy kept silent only widening his eyes at the mention of Blackbeard. "I could've... I would've known sooner...about Ace at least. But he gave away nothing...just pretended everything was alright when it wasn't." You touched your forehead in remembrance of what he did. When your kind savior kissed your forehead with soft eyes.

"Maybe he was trying to protect you." Luffy said, touching his own hat in memory.

You looked at him tiredly.

"From what Luffy? From who? Blackbeard? My father? If he did it just for my protection...then he doesn't know me well enough that I can protect myself."

"You're right."

You looked over at Luffy in mild surprise. "What?" Luffy clarified.

"You're strong. And if Shanks doesn't know that, he's being stupid." Luffy childishly phrased, causing a twitch of your lips in amusement at his wording. "But... If you want to know why he didn't say anything...maybe you should go ask him yourself." Luffy finalized. You looked at him in thought. You were thinking about facing him and ask him exactly why, so you can know. But not now. You have other things to deal with. You slowly formed a small smile as you pulled Luffy towards you, kissing his forehead gently. You pulled away and saw him blink in surprise.

"That, was to show my thanks to the Future Pirate King." Luffy immediately gave you a bright grin and his signature laugh as he hugged you, causing you to fall down on the floor. Luffy suddenly having the urge to wrestle once more as he tried to hold you down only for you to head butt him, quickly getting his head in a headlock to do an specially strong noogie as he cried out in protest to stop with a laugh. You let go and helped him up with a small smile, your eyes quickly turning determined as you looked down at Luffy.

"We're going to save Ace. Right Luffy?" Luffy's eyes turned the same as yours as he gave a strong nod.

"Mm!"

.

.

.

**_Mmmm...why did Shanks do that? We still don't know. Probably never will._ **

**_..._ **

**_Just kidding! XD_ **

**_But you've turned back to yourself, kind of, thanks to Luffy. Such a good kid._ **

**_ REMEMBER TO COMMENT ABOUT THE STORY AND NOT JUST THE QUESTIONS GUYS!! ^.^ _ **

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

**_Author: *blinks to see who came in*_ **

**_Kaku: *walking in with slight confusion and looking behind* Paulie said it was my turn. But, why is his face so red? What did you ask him?_ **

**_Author: *waves it off with a mischievous grin* Ah~, you know Paulie~ Gets red for everything~ Just sit down so we can get started._ **

**_Kaku: *sweatdrops but sits in the chair in front of her anyway* Alright then, start._ **

**_Kaku: Hmmmm...*gives off a nostalgic grin* When she was still an agent, and I just started, she wasn't like the others...her eyes were old and gave nothing away most of the time back then, but she still...*raises hoodie up* thinks* 'Kind to me. Even when I was cold to her back when we were both agents. Even when she rescued us from Enies Lobby when she didn't have to, even when I gave her a cold look and didn't even thank her. She was_ ** **_ kind  _ ** **_to me.'*murmurs with a small blush* Her kindness. That smile. I like those the most._ **

**_Author: ... *hums* I see... *thinks* 'So far, all the main pairings they like her strength or 'something' they don't have. While all the side pairings said her kindness or smile... Interesting.' *speaks again* Okay, Kaku. Now the general questions._ **

_From @pokemon-is-fun :_

_Do you guys ever wonder what would have happened if you never met Silver Blood?_

**_((Your second question has already been answered, @pokemon-is-fun. As well as InternetSenpai from Quotev.com and Lotusse from Devianart.))_ **

_And from 55t14 on Qoutev:_

_What is something Silver Blood has done to make them blush?_

**_Kaku: Never met (Y/N)? *looks up to the ceiling in thought*  ... I don't know if I would've been able to show my real personality to CP9. She's the one that told me it's okay to smile after all, back when she rescued us in Enies Lobby. For the second one..._ **

**_Author: *raises big 'NO SPOILER' sign*_ **

**_Kaku: ...um. It's when we were still agents. That's all I can say._ **

**_Author: *nods* Okay~ Now next question~ ^_^_ **

_By @Amethyst_Heart :_

_What would you do if Silver Blood does not pick you?_

**_Kaku: Why would I do something? *furrows brows in confusion*  Obviously she likes them. I'll just continue on with my own life._ **

**_Author: Woah! I like when men respect woman's decisions! AWESOME!!! XD_ **

**_Kaku: *scratches nose* It's really n-nothing._ **

**_Author: Okay~ Last question for you~_ **

_By PandaPenguin01 on Qoutev:_

_How much do they like/love Silver Blood?_

**_Kaku: That's...kind of a difficult question. *frowns slightly* ...to protect that smile of (Y/N)'s, I'd probably do anything. I hope that answers it? *looks at Author and sweatdrops*_ **

**_Author: *grinning with closed eyes* Mmhmm~ *looks at papers* Ah, bring Lucci in would you Kaku? You will interviewing him as well._ **

**_Kaku: Lucci? I have to interview Lucci?_ **

**_Author: *looks up at him* Yes. The readers asked for you to do it. *tilts head* Lucci isn't going to do anything. And he can't give worst glares then Mihawk, so you'll be fine._ **

**_Kaku: I'll just get him. *walks out to bring Lucci in*_ **

**_Author: *sighs to herself and mutters as she gets up from the table to go to the couch in the corner of the room* He's probably going to be as difficult as Crocodile. Stubborn cat._ **

**_*Kaku and Lucci walk in*_ **

**_Hattori: Coo~ Coo~ Coo~~_ **

**_Lucci: *immediately sits down on one end of the table* putting the violin softly down on the hard surface* Lets get this over with Kaku. So we can go back._ **

**_Kaku: ? Alright. *sits down at the other end and gathers papers* looking through them*_ **

**_Lucci: *petting Hattori softly and says in a low voice* Start._ **

**_Lucci: ..._ **

**_Kaku: ..._ **

**_Author: ... *slow sweatdrop forming*_ **

**_Lucci: ..._ **

**_Hattori: Coo~ Coo~_ **

**_Kaku: ...*sweatdrop formed*_ **

**_Author: ...*eye twitches* Hey, Lucci. You gotta answer the question._ **

**_Lucci: *looks at author with dark eyes, making her slightly flinch* Silence can be an answer, correct?_ **

**_Author: *brow furrows down into a mild glare*_ ** **_ Lucci _ ** **_, no joking around. Answer. It's not that hard of a question._ **

**_Lucci: *dark smirk forms* My, my. The author has a backbone. Alright. I'll answer it._ **

**_*Author and Kaku internally sigh in relief*_ **

**_Lucci: *closes his eyes* In truth, I didn't quite expect her desertion from CP9. But at the same time...I felt it was something that she would do. *opens his eyes when he heard the author making noises*_ **

**_Author: *waving manically the 'NO SPOILERS' sign in the air behind Kaku who was trying to ignore it and not to sweatdrop*_ **

**_Kaku: You felt like (Y/N) would do that? I'm surprised you didn't say something to the Director._ **

**_Lucci: *looks at Kaku* looks at the author and forms a annoyed frown*_ **

**_Author: *jumping up and down with the sign with a crazy worried look*_ **

**_Lucci: ...I cannot disclose if I did or not. But my thoughts?_ **

**_Hattori: Coo~~~_ **

**_Lucci: It seemed that Silver Blood had enough. Perhaps I was a bit disappointed, when the idiot left. Now though...*dark smirk forms with sadistic eyes* we may fight to the fullest. No more spars the next time we meet. For we made a deal, her and I, the day she left. *eyes gleam* And it is still in effect, even now._ **

**_Kaku: *was looking at him weirdly the whole time but now snapped to attention*_ **

**_Author: *wanted to break the sign* thinks* 'THE HECK IS HE DOING?! HE WAS_ ** **_ SO  _ ** **_CLOSE TO SPOILER MATERIAL!'_ **

**_Kaku: I'll...accept that. If the author is okay with it. *looks at the author that's trying not to scream* ...I'll take that as a yes. General questions are next._ **

_From @pokemon-is-fun :_

_Do you guys ever wonder what would have happened if you never met Silver Blood?_

**_((Your question has shall_ **   
**_now be answered, InternetSenpai from Quotev.com and Lotusse from Devianart.))_ **

_What do you like the most about Silver Blood?_

**_Lucci: *hums* Probably not as interesting. Even the whole time she was an agent, it was filled with days that were not dull. The pirate may be an idiot, but she's an interesting idiot. *looks downwards, remembering (Y/N) smiling at him in Enies Lobby and saying she rescued him cause they are comrades* A naive idiot as well... That scum...has the oddest mix of qualities... My personal favorite you're asking? *mind wanders to the past, how she foolishly cared for his life each time they went on a mission together. How (Y/N) would poke and tease him, not fearing his dark looks or what he could do to her, yet did not. How she accepted missions with a bitten lip and cold gaze, and how he strangely did not like those cold eyes if they ever fell on him* ..._ **

**_Kaku: ...Lucci? You didn't answer the question..._ **

**_Author: *stops wanting to scream and looks over at Lucci with observant eyes*_ **

**_Lucci: ...*chuckles*_ **

**_*Kaku and Author widen eyes*_ **

**_Lucci: My favorite? The fact that strong prideful woman_ ** **_ is _ ** **_an idiot. The fool...*chuckles once more* that, infamous stubbornness and naiveness to save everyone...who knew those would be redeeming qualities? *smirk forms and says...fondly?* That scum..._ **

**_Author: *wide eyed* thinks* 'Lucci's favorite thing about her is the thing he always insults her about??? He LIKES her idiot self? But...he also said strong...does he not just mean physically?'_ **

**_Kaku: *also wide eyed* I, uh, er, next question!_ **

_And from 55t14 on Qoutev:_

_What is something Silver Blood has done to make them blush?_

**_Lucci: *scoffs* The scum has never been able to. Flustered? Perhaps the closest is when she said those things back in Enies Lobby when I was still conscious._ **

**_Kaku: Okay! Good answer. Two more and then you're done._ **

_By @Amethyst_Heart :_

_What would you do if Silver Blood does not pick you?_

**_Lucci: Holds no consequence to me. I would still chase after her._ **

**_Kaku: *furrows brow* But...she already picked someone else?_ **

**_Lucci: *looks at Kaku with narrowed eyes* Gin Chi and I made a deal. The only one from CP9 that she would allow to be captured by is me, and that comes when our promised fight and my win comes forth. And as far as I'm concerned...*smirk forms* if there is no formal contract or bond, the scum is still open for the taking._ **

**_Author: *thinks* 'Holy freakin shiz. Lucci is NOT messing around. Well, at leads he didn't say he would kill them, unlike Doflamingo...'_ **

**_Kaku: *brows go downward in annoyance but keeps silent* Last question..._ **

_By PandaPenguin01 on Qoutev:_

_How much do they like/love Silver Blood?_

**_Lucci: *raises brow as he pets Hattori as the bird coos* smirks confidently* Enough to place a mark on her._ **

**_Author: *clenches fist*_ **

**_Kaku: *narrows eyes* What is that supposed to mean?_ **

**_Lucci: *closes eyes* Let it mean what you want. The scum and I have..._ ** **_ strange _ ** **_ways to show our..._ ** **_ relationship _ ** **_. If you want a scale...*shrugs with a mocking smirk* see how red her ears can get, and how many times. There. Easy enough._ **

**_Kaku: *tense smile forms on his face* If I wasn't mistaken Lucci, I think you were not only mocking me, but the reader's._ **

**_Lucci: *looks at him from the corner of his eye* Oh? *lowly says* How so? I answered the question._ **

**_Author: Kaku. Lucci._ ** **_ Enough _ ** **_. You did answer the last question Lucci, you may go. Kaku, you may leave as well._ **

**_*both leave while Kaku is trying not to glare at Lucci's back*_ **

**_Author: ...*looks at papers*  Ah...its Shanks turn. I forgot to tell them to call him in...oh well. *cups hands around mouth* SHANKS! YOUR TURN!_ **

**_Shanks: *walks in with a slight concerned look as his eyes look to the side* Author, did something happen with those two? Should we calm them down?_ **

**_Author: *waves her hand* No, no. It's alright. Thanks Shanks. *looks at Shanks and blushes* Man, good costume Shanks._ **

**_Shanks: *blinks* Dahaha! *grins* Thanks Author! So, *sits in front of her with a smile* Shall we start?_ **

**_Author: *smiles back at him*  Alright! *looks through papers* Ah...*furrows brows* I apologize in advance Shanks. These questions are a bit...difficult._ **

**_Shanks: *shrugs nonchalantly with a smile* It's alright Author. Just go for it._ **

**_Author: Okay..._ **

**_Shanks: *tilts head with confusion* Mah? Between me and (Y/N)? Nothing has happened...*looks at author with furrowed brows* Did something happen to (Y/N)? She alright?_ **

**_Author: ...*sad look* I can't answer Shanks, sorry... Do you have a guess on what this reader is talking about?_ **

**_Shanks: ...*is silent and a thin line forms on his lips* ...I have an idea. I haven't told her yet._ **

**_Author: ..._ **

**_Shanks: *leans back and plays with his bottle of rum* For the other question... (Y/N)...she was different the first time I met her. Her eyes back then... *looks down in memory with serious eyes* ...I don't want them to look like that. I'll say this to that observation. *looks up, eyes shadowed* You think (Y/N) is suicidal now do you? You don't want to know how she was back all those years ago then. And for that question. *raises a finger to his now smirking lips with his scarred eye in a wink* Sorry~ Secret~_ **

**_Author: ...O/////O Uh, o-okay. Nice job Shanks._ **

**_Shanks: *smiles* Anytime author._ **

**_Author: *looks at papers, slightly flustered* Alright, next few questions._ **

_From @pokemon-is-fun :_

_Do you guys ever wonder what would have happened if you never met Silver Blood?_

**_((Your question has shall_ **   
**_now be answered, InternetSenpai from Quotev.com and Lotusse from Devianart.))_ **

_What do you like the most about Silver Blood?_

**_Shanks: Never met (Y/N)? *eyes turn half lidded* I wonder sometimes too...if I never met her... Never met her that day, the first time I saw her. She would be different from the woman I love today. *smiles softly* Those determined eyes...that strength to keep moving forward from a past that wants to drag her down...that smile...*blinks* Oh, dahaha! *small flush on his cheeks* I sort of rambled there didn't I? Sorry about that._ **

**_Author: ... -///////////- Totally... Fine...you managed to answer both questions so...Next one._ **

_And from 55t14 on Qoutev:_

_What is something Silver Blood has done to make them blush?_

**_Shanks: Dahaha! *laughs sheepishly with closed eyes* She said something many years ago that caught me off guard. I'm sure the author will disclose what it was when the time comes. *drinks from his rum bottle*_ **

**_Author: *gives him a thumbs up for not spoiling anything* Nice Shanks! Okay, just two more and then you're done._ **

_By @Amethyst_Heart :_

_What would you do if Silver Blood does not pick you?_

**_Shanks: *stops drinking midsip* Eh? Am I supposed to do something? *smiles fondly* If she's happy, and still has that smile on her face no matter who she picks, I can live with no worries._ **

**_Author: ...*murmurs*_ **   
**_so many men for relationship goals. O////O Can't handle it._ **

**_Shanks: *looks at the author* Huh, did you say something?_ **

**_Author: N-NOTHING! Last question!_ **

_By PandaPenguin01 on Qoutev:_

_How much do they like/love Silver Blood?_

**_Shanks: *blinks and scratches his back of head with a laugh and smallest of blush* Dahaha! I don't know! How far is this world from the sun? *laughs again* That's how much!_ **

**_Author: I...um. O///////O woah. E-Er. Okay. I-I...*gives up and deflates* Just bring in Smoker please. As well as Paulie._ **

**_Shanks: Dahahaha! *gets up and ruffles Author's hair* You're doing a good job author*smiles* Keep doing what you're doing. *walks out to get Smoker*_ **

**_Author: ........... 0////////////////////o *head falls towards table to hold a squeal and blush* thinks* 'THATS SO NICE!! SHANKS! YOURE TOO NICE! CANT HANDLE IT!'_ **

**_Smoker: *walks in with Paulie behind him as he smokes his two cigars* ...*sees Author with head on table* Author?_ **

**_Author: *looks up* Blushes into a tomato red* O////////////////////////O *goes to faint again*_ **

**_Paulie: *realizes what's going to happen * Ah, SHIT! *quickly gets in front of the concerned Smoker to block his half naked body* Oi! Author! DONT FAINT! I'm blocking him!_ **

**_Author: *blinks and recovers, looking up* O-oh...S-sorry. I-I-I'll just...*points to corner of the room with the coach and lies there as she tries to hide her face*_ **

**_Paulie: ...*turns around to look at Smoker* At least put a jacket over yourself or something! Do you WANT to kill the author?_ **

**_Smoker: *tightens mouth around cigars* It wouldn't have matched with the costume, and even if I did get one, I heard those construction jackets are too tight. *crosses arms* I need air._ **

**_Paulie: *raises arms up above his head in agitation* Fine! Whatever! Lets just get to this interview. *sits down in the chair that has his back towards the author* At least here she won't be able to see you either unless she stands up or tries to raise her head higher to look._ **

**_Smoker: *sits down as well with an arm behind the back of the chair as inhales his cigars and exhales* She won't need to. She only overlooks if there is any tension between other's and for no secrets to get out. *looks at Paulie, giving a small calm smile* I don't think that will happen with the two of us. Now, start._ **

**_Author: *collects herself (or trying to) as she hears they're about to start* thinks* 'I gotta sit up and look over them. I have to! Just don't look at him, and you'll be fine.' *sits up from chair, looking at the papers she has in her hand and carefully listens*_ **

_@RandomFucker asks:_

**_Smoker: ...*blows smoke from cigar as he closes his eyes with furrowed brows* ... She's strong._ **

**_Paulie: ? She's strong? You like her cause she's strong?_ **

**_Smoker: *grunts* opens his eyes* Don't misunderstand. Although, she's always been ahead of me physically ever since we were kids. No...*opens eyes in a half lidded gaze as he looks towards the ground* She's been strong, with_ ** **_ everything _ ** **_. When I first saw her, I saw a wounded idiot proclaiming her dream with a prideful and determined stance. I had doubts at first...but then I realized...that the wounded brat known as (Y/N) went through shit a kid should never have gone through. *closes eyes a little tight as he thinks about what_ **   
**_(Y/N) told him in the ship towards Impel Down about her past with CP9* ...she always went through shit. She was always surrounded by shitty situations that would make the strongest man crumble in defeat. Not her. *eyes open slightly, holding a fondness to them* No...never (Y/N). She can_ ** **_ never _ ** **_crumble._ **

**_Author: *got a little teary eyed*_ **   
**_('°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥ω°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥_ ** **｀** **_) *thinks* 'Smoker...'_ **

**_Paulie: *closes his eyes as well* a smile of his own forms around his cigar* Yeah...I can't see (Y/N) doing that either... Alright, next question._ **

_@Kimora-sama asks:_

**_Smoker: *thoughtful look forms as his brows furrow together* Probably when we were kids. Those assholes of Loguetown picked on (Y/N) constantly, even the little ones. I can't sit back and see her just take it without fighting back when I knew she can kick all their asses. *runs hand through his hair as he uses his other to keep the hat up, blushing* I was a shitty brat back in the day too, so, I kicked their asses for her. But...that second part...*closes eyes tightly as color crawls through his face in a scowl* ...when we were marines. Or specifically first became marines... *thinks of (Y/N)'s constant trusting closed eyed smiles towards him and sudden hugs filled with warmth* hand comes up his face to cover the redness* That's all I can say about the idiot._ **

**_Author: >//////////////< *low muttering* Oh God. Please. No more Smoker. I'm not even looking at you but I can imagine your face right now._ **

**_Paulie: *brows furrow* (Y/N) got picked on by some brats?_ **

**_Smoker: *takes hand away from face, already collected himself* nods* Yeah. They eventually learned their lesson. Brats and the other townsfolk._ **

**_Paulie: *smirk forms* Perhaps another lesson should be in order for the future?_ **

**_Smoker: *chuckles in amusement and shakes Paulie's hand* Remind me to do that with you. Nothing is wrong with a few extra lessons. *smirks*_ **

**_Paulie: *nods and let's go of Smoker's hand to look at the questions* Alright, next one._ **

_@Buggie-thornpaw asks:_

**_Smoker: ...the hell is that question?_ **

**_Paulie: I...*looks at paper* don't really know. It was accepted by the author so, it's a valid question._ **

**_Author: *raises thumbs up above Paulie's head for Smoker to see to confirm that it's alright*_ **

**_Smoker: *scowls with a small blush* Tch, alright... *closes his eyes and thinks* remembers how in the past,_ **   
**_(Y/N) liked for him to stay sometimes during the night to look up at the sky to see the moon* and when they were marines, they walked during the night as well talking about mundane things or just to be in one another's company* ... Moon gazing._ **

**_Paulie: *blinks* Moon gazing? Isn't it supposed to be star gazing?_ **

**_Smoker: *says lowly but softly* No. Moon gazing. It'll always be moon gazing._ **

**_Author: >///////> *groans*_ **

**_Paulie: *looks back at Author with a sweatdrop* Hey, you okay?_ **

**_Author: *waves hand and covers face with the other* J-Just ignore me. Pretend I'm not here right now._ **

**_Smoker: *leans to the side to see the Author* You alright?_ **

**_Author: ...*falls over on the couch with a little bit of blood coming down her nose* looks delirious*_ **

**_Paulie: *looks at Smoker with an angry anime expression* OI! DONT FACE YOUR BODY TOWARDS THE AUTHOR! *breathes in to calm down* Gah, just last few questions and then we're done._ **

_From @pokemon-is-fun :_

_Do you guys ever wonder what would have happened if you never met Silver Blood?_

**_((Your question has already_ **   
**_been answered, InternetSenpai from Quotev.com and Lotusse from Devianart and @pokemon-is-fun's second question))_ **

_And from 55t14 on Qoutev:_

_What is something Silver Blood has done to make them blush?_

**_Smoker: ...*furrows brows at first question* I don't even want to think of that. It would be unpleasant. The idiot (Y/N) I know wouldn't be the same. And *closes his eyes and chuckles* Who else will tell me and push me to keep getting stronger and stronger to catch her? Also... *remembers all the times (Y/N) made him get red when they were kids* but flushes during the moment in the ship towards Impel Down* ... When I escorted her to Impel Down._ **

**_Paulie: *nods* Alright, last few._ **

_By @Amethyst_Heart :_

_What would you do if Silver Blood does not pick you?_

**_Smoker: *blows smoke from cigars* Whether or not she picks me, I'm comforted by the fact that I know she will make those crazy visits of hers to me regardless. Those visits...*looks down* at least I will know by looking at her eyes if she's truly happy or not._ **

**_Paulie: Last question, and then this game will be done._ **

_By PandaPenguin01 on Qoutev:_

_How much do they like/love Silver Blood?_

**_Author: *wakes up and opens an eye to try to see Smoker's face as he answers*_ **

**_Smoker: *flushes in embarrassment* That (Y/N)...*closes his eyes in a scowl* for her, only for her...I will die for her. *opens his eyes, a strong gaze in them as he looks ahead and at nothing* But first, I will_ ** **_ live _ ** **_for her. As long as the moon is above in the sky, that...*crosses his arms and looks away to the side* that's a word I will keep. Pirate or marine, that shit doesn't matter to me._ **

**_Author: ...*drooling but blushing at the same time*  ... I-I-I! *is shaking*_ **

**_*Smoker and Paulie both look over at her and stand up from their seats*_ **

**_Smoker: Author?_ **

**_Paulie: *looks at how she's shaking in concern* scratches his head* What's wrong with her?_ **

**_Smoker: Should we inform the others?_ **

**_Paulie: *sighs* I guess. Let's—_ **

**_Author: *snaps* HOW DARE YOU BE SO CUTE! I CAN FINALLY JUMP YOU AGAIN!_ **

**_*Smoker and Paulie flush*_ **

**_Smoker and Paulie: What-?!_ **

**_Author: *jumps from the couch towards both of them and causes all of them to fall on the floor* starts snuggling* EEEEEEEEEEEEEE~!! >//////< BOTH OF YOU ARE SO CUTE~! *opens eyes and looks at them* blood drips down from nose* ...and sexy. So sexy._ **

**_Main Pairings_ **   
**_Shanks: 27_ **   
**_Mihawk:36_ **   
**_Crocodile:15_ **   
**_Doflamingo: 18_ **   
**_Smoker: 21_ **   
**_Lucci: 14_ **

**_Side Pairings_ **   
**_Kaku: 4_ **   
**_Paulie: 2_ **   
**_Buggy: 5_ **

**_EVENT IS DONE!! BUT THERE'LL BE EXTRA THINGS NEXT CHAPTER ^///////^_ **

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

** THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS VOTED AND COMMENTED!! I APPRECIATE EVERY SINGLE THING FOR THE READERS WHO HAVE DONE SO!! XD **

** I HOPE EVERYONE HAS A NICE DAY/NIGHT!! XD **


	78. The Lizard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumors come forward.
> 
> You think you might die.
> 
> ...
> 
> YOU DID WHAT?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommended links to listen as you read:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=zuYQB58LC_o
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=tGzl_AB4poI
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OJ7O9B0PdIk

"Are you sure you guys aren't related? Cause I swear both of you know seem to be in sync with the whole," you waved a hand to your face quickly, causing your casual expression turn to a serious and expressionless one, then waved it back over to your own one,"thing you've got going on."

You leaned against the railing next to the cannon Crocodile was sitting on, Mr. 1 being on the other side of the cannon gazing at nothing as he stood. You were hoping you can distract yourself from your dark thoughts to enter your mind so you decided to sit closer to the once Warlord and talk to him to death. All he's been doing was smoking his cigar as he let you basically talk to yourself as he only sometimes glanced down from his position and gave low grunts. Mr. 1 said nothing and did nothing the whole time, making you frown as you leaned forward to look at him.

"Do you talk? Of course you do, but something that's more than five words?" You asked with a raised eyebrow. You spotted him glance upward towards Crocodile, seeming to ask for permission, making you frown once Crocodile gave a small nod and Mr. 1 giving a "Yes."

You furrowed your brows. "Hey, you don't have to ask for permission to talk to me you know." You said, this time, Crocodile actually spoke.

"He's my subordinate Silver Blood, of course he has to ask for my permission." Crocodile said, not even bothering to look at you as he answered for Mr. 1 otherwise known as Daz. You raised your head to look at the sand man, eyes slightly narrowed. "Well then, I give him permission to talk to me. I after all, am talking about him." Mr. 1 slightly widened his eyes and then looked up at Crocodile once more, but Crocodile was paying him no attention as he finally looked down at you.

"You don't have authority over him." You narrowed your eyes once more up at him. "Oh yeah? Would the same thing apply to Mr. 3?" Crocodile brows furrowed.

"What does that fool have to do with anything?" He questioned with his low voice.

You stopped leaning against the railing, "I don't know. Let me go ask him." You said as you quickly walked away to go find Mr.3, ignoring how Crocodile lowly called your name. You found the man observing Buggy take command and delight as he talked to the prisoners. You called out to him, making the man jump as he looked over at you and started sweating nervously as he greeted you and casually asked on where was Mr. Crocodile. You tilted your head in suspicion.

This confirms it. Because of this so called rumor between you and Crocodile, Mr. 3 and Mr. 1 are trying to distance themselves from you to not 'disrespect' him.

"You need to tell me straight up Mr. 3, who started the rumor within Baroque Works." Mr. 3 widened his eyes.

"How did you know?!"

"Mr.2  _kindly_  informed me of that fact. Now, answer me. I need to know."

Mr. 3 rubbed the back of his neck as he but his lip in thought. "A-ah, well...it was just something that everyone thought. B-Boss was sometimes seen with you by subordinates so I-I guess that's how it started?" You crossed your arms as you looked at the man.

"That doesn't explain why you want to keep your distance from me. Answer it directly. Which part of the subordinates? The lower ones? The middle?" Mr. 3 stuttered out an answer, crying within himself as he thought that he's going to die.

"...w-well it seemed to be t-the higher ups S-Silver Blood." He swallowed as he looked up at you only to widen his eyes as he saw your expression turn blank, then rage, then flustered, then rage again.

'Her face can't decide on what expression to make!' He said to himself.

"Oooooo~, I'm going to kill him. I'm going to kill him. That little arrogant lizard, I swear I am going to—!" You cut yourself off, your face red with anger and embarrassment.

"What kind of rumors? How far did it go?" You asked Mr. 3, who merely glanced away with a flushed face.

"W-well...you know...u-um." Mr. 3 didn't know what to say to that, there was many. How the boss bought her extravagant food, how she didn't fear that scary hook, and how close they seemed to be as they walked together... suggesting a  _closer_  relationship then mere business partners or friends.

Mr. 3 slowly brought the tips of his index fingers together, trying to show you discreetly as he didn't even want to look at you as he brought his fingers together several times to suggest what he meant. When Mr. 3 put his hands down and looked up, he fell back on his butt from your face.

"WHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!?!"

All the prisoners fell over from the sudden thunderous shout, causing the ship to shake from the force as they laid on the ground and felt themselves shaking as they looked over at the famous deadly Silver Blood. Even Buggy was suddenly afraid of the woman, getting flashbacks from his time in Roger's ship with Silver.

You were breathing hard with clenched fists, as a raging aura seemed to surround you for the observers as steam seemed to come out of your nose. Luffy leaned over the railing above you in concern and then yelled out in shock, eyes coming out of his sockets.

"OI! What happened to (Y/N)?! She looks like a demon!"

Jimbei was sweating to himself as well, while Crocodile narrowed his eyes as he gave a scoff. "Idiot."

"YOU ARROGANT LITTLE LIZARD!! YOURE DEAD!!"

Everyone but Crocodile and Mr. 1 paused.

'Lizard?' Everyone took a glance at Crocodile who said nothing but give a slight twitch of the brow. You immediately used Soryu as you paced towards Crocodile with a flushed face yelling and cursing, Luffy looking back and forth and wondering what was wrong until he spotted the Gates of Justice and pointed it out loudly, grabbing you suddenly with his arms as he told you they were here. You growled lowly, not taking your glare off of Crocodile who seemed he could care less about the spat you were having, which made you  _angrier_.

"ARGH! LET ME GO! ILL KILL HIM, ILL KILL HIM, ILL KILL HIM!!!" You yelled as you thrashed and continued to curse loudly, Luffy frowned as he had to strain with his arms to pull you back, his feet dragging and making marks on the floor from how hard he was trying to control the mad woman. Jimbei then quickly assisting the Strawhat with sweat coming down his scaly brow as he held Luffy and pulled.

"Gggh! (Y/N)! You can beat Crocodile up later after we rescue Ace!!" You blinked and calmed down some at that as you heard your friends name. Seeing this, Luffy slowly let go as his arms snapped back to his sides. Jimbei doing the same, as his hands went back to the steering wheel with a relieved sigh. You quickly went towards the opposite side to where a cannon similar to the one Crocodile was sitting on. You put your arms on the bottom and crouched.

"What is she doing?" A prisoner asked.

You did a quick countdown as you strained your arms and began to lift the huge cannon up the ground. The prisoners gaped in shock.

"Ahhhh!! She's lifting it?!"

"The hell is she going to do with that?!"

You slowly lifted up above your head, your arms straining against the heavy weight they aren't used to, but your adrenaline was pumping you up. The prisoners heard you mutter to yourself that you have to rescue Ace, then proceeding to throw the cannon towards them.

"Agh! SHE THREW IT!"

"She threw it towards us!"

"AHHHH!! It's my fault! I shouldn't have said anything!!" Mr. 3 spouted as he watched the cannon fly over him. Wait...

The cannon did not land on the ground but, was actually going for the Gates of Justice.

A loud thunk was heard as the large cannon met the end of its nonexistent life to hit the biggest and strongest doors of the government.

"Damn it! Let us in! We need to rescue Ace!"

'She transferred her anger towards the door?!' Everyone thought in realization in their minds. Buggy was rethinking his feelings towards the woman, if she didn't look so sexy while doing that. Or maybe he's actually a masochist.

Who knows?

.

.

.

**_XD_ **

**_X'D_ **

**_You called him a lizard! XD OH GOSH!_ **  
**_What's wrong with you?_ **

**_Or more like, what's wrong with him? If you guys didn't get it, Crocodile was indeed the one that started the rumor. What the subordinates have seen and heard from the people of Alabasta didn't help._ **

**_But yeah. XD_ **

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

**_ ((CONTINUES FROM LAST CHAPTER)) _ **

**_Paulie: *blushing full force* GET OFF YOU SCANDALOUS CRAZY AUTHOR! GET OFF!_ **

**_Smoker: *sighs in exasperation but is also blushing* I was hoping this would never happen again._ **

**_*everybody else walks in*_ **

**_Shanks: *sees what's going on* Dahahaha! This is amazing! But I think we should thank everybody now no?_ **

**_Lucci: Is it necessary? This was basically a thank you to the readers already._ **

**_Hattori: Coo~_ **

**_Doflamingo: A little more won't hurt, government dog. Let's do it~_ **

**_Kaku: *shrugs* Yeah. Come on guys._ **

**_Crocodile: As long as we can get it over with._ **

**_Mihawk: Agreed._ **

**_Buggy: GYAHAHAHA! YES!_ **

**_Shanks: Alright! *looks at readers and smiles* Thank you to you readers! Dahaha!_ **

**_Mihawk: *looks at them, and tilts his head forward with a small smirk* For your views._ **

**_Doflamingo: *sticks his tongue out and tilts his glasses down to see one of his eyes* For your beautiful comments~_ **

**_Crocodile: *inhales his hookah and looks at them from the corner of his eye with a smirk* For even glancing at this foolish story._ **

**_Buggy: *does a sparkling magnificent pose with a smug smirk towards them* FOR VOTING FOR ME! GYAHAHAHA!_ **

**_Kaku: *sheepish smile at them* For allowing the author to make new friends._ **

**_Lucci: *looks at them with his dark eyes, and smirks* For dealing with our many clashes here and...abuse towards you in the story._ **

**_Hattori: Coo~Coo~_ **

**_Paulie: *trying to push away the still on top Author with a blush* FOR STAYING WITH THIS CRAZY AUTHOR ALL THIS TIME! GET OFF!!_ **

**_Smoker: *has already given up but moves his eyes towards the readers* Thank you all, for everything._ **

**_Author: *stops trying to hug the men below her and looks at the readers with an embarrassed but proud smile on her cheeks* THANK YOU EVERYONE! FOR THE KUDOS! AND FOR MORE TO COME!_ **

**_*Everybody*_ **

**_ Thank you. _ **

**_Main Pairings_ **  
**_Shanks: 27_ **  
**_Mihawk:36_ **  
**_Crocodile:15_ **  
**_Doflamingo: 18_ **  
**_Smoker: 21_ **  
**_Lucci: 14_ **

**_Side Pairings_ **  
**_Kaku: 4_ **  
**_Paulie: 2_ **  
**_Buggy: 5_ **  
**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

** THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS VOTED AND COMMENTED!! I APPRECIATE EVERY SINGLE THING FOR THE READERS WHO HAVE DONE SO!! XD **

** I HOPE EVERYONE HAS A NICE DAY/NIGHT!! XD **


	79. Blushing Like a Farm Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Who knew crocodiles also like tomatoes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommended links to listen as you read:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=zuYQB58LC_o
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=tGzl_AB4poI
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OJ7O9B0PdIk

After a few moments of you calming down with deep breaths and eyes closed, you felt calmer. Although, your face was still flushed.

And not from anger.

Your face turned scarlet once more as you grumbled to yourself, making sure to not look over at Crocodile. You may have overreacted a little bit, just a little. But how else were you supposed to react to that?! Bon did say the rumors said they were lovers, but why couldn't it just be innocent little kisses? Nooooooo! It has to be the full on action.

You groaned.

The prisoners made sure to stay away from you and give you space as you sat on the opposite side of where Crocodile was situated. How the heck can you look at him now without blushing like a farm girl? You then growled to yourself, it's his fault in the first place! You want to beat him up! Just a little, you don't want to kill him. You did after all say you were fond of the man, although you're rethinking that now. You weren't actually going to kill him. You're not that short tempered and easily flustered...  
right?

Luffy glanced over at the woman who grumbled, then growled, going back to grumbling with a red face. Luffy looked at Crocodile with a frown.

"Hey!" Crocodile gave him a dry look. "What'd you do to (Y/N)?! She's acting all weird!"

Crocodile looked towards the woman with a red face as she muttered quietly while tapping her fingers on the floorboard nervously, making sure to avoid his eyes.

"Why don't you ask her yourself Mugiwara?"

He had his suspicions on why she was acting like this. Though, Crocodile didn't expect such a degree of anger towards him. Silver Blood was truly too innocent if something like a mere rumor would get her so flustered. His gaze turned towards Mr. 3, who was staying close to the other prisoners while he nervously sweated.

His silver eyes narrowed.

Perhaps he should get rid of him, because of what the fool revealed, Gin Chi called him a degrading name in her anger. And there was a reason that rumor only existed in Baroque Works, he kept it that way. All the idiots around her are already enough of a challenge to deal with, he didn't need more from his own organization when he had it. Although, Crocodile's lips upturned to an arrogant smirk.

The Red Hair has certainly lost the lead, from what Crocodile was able to catch from the conversation between Silver Blood and Straw Hat. The woman was upset with him for hiding information from her about her father. Even he was aware of her interest in trying to find him. Silver Blood does not appreciate lies and deceit, she's famously known for defeating such men from both pirates and marines alike.

And although she was not aware of this rumor before, Crocodile glanced back at the woman managing to catch her looking towards him and then quickly looking away with a red face as she started muttering and face palming hard, she does not seem to be truly upset with him.

No. She's flustered. Like the naive and innocent woman Silver Blood was. Crocodile's smirk widened. It appears she does not know how to properly look at him now, something that amused him greatly.

It was then the Gates of Justice started to open.

.

.

.  
 ** _X3_**

**_Awww, aren't you adorable?_ **

**_Can't even look at the Sand Man. XD_ **

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **   
**_Sorry guys. No more visits from the men once again from here on out._ **

**_ The War is Coming. _ **

**_So just bare with only the votes below here._ **

**_Main Pairings_ **   
**_Shanks: 27_ **   
**_Mihawk:36_ **   
**_Crocodile:15_ **   
**_Doflamingo: 18_ **   
**_Smoker: 21_ **   
**_Lucci: 17_ **

**_Side Pairings_ **   
**_Kaku: 4_ **   
**_Paulie: 2_ **   
**_Buggy: 5_ **

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

** THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS VOTED AND COMMENTED!! I APPRECIATE EVERY SINGLE THING FOR THE READERS WHO HAVE DONE SO!! XD **

** I HOPE EVERYONE HAS A NICE DAY/NIGHT!! XD **


	80. Bewilderment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You understand what Ace meant all those years ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommended links to listen as you read:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=zuYQB58LC_o
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=tGzl_AB4poI
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OJ7O9B0PdIk

You glanced up and saw the doors open slowly, causing you to narrow your eyes in suspicion.

'They weren't supposed to open...someone must have used the control room.' You frowned. Who would do such a thing? You saw Buggy standing in the railing in the front with a pole in his hands as he raises his arms to the heavens. You snorted at the display as the prisoners called him divine. Luffy and Jimbei looked on in confusion, calling out their bewilderment, you stood up and walked over.

"Someone must've infiltrated the control room. There's no way any marine out there would want us to come in."

Luffy eyebrows furrowed.  
"As long as we get to Ace, I don't care."

"True", you muttered in thought as they passed through the gate, "still, something is off about this." You finished with a slight frown. Jimbei spoke up, thinking in his mind that you seemed to have calmed down, "Perhaps someone from Whitebeard's crew got in?"

Crocodile's low voice interjected, "If that were true, what reason would they have to open the door? The only ones who are aware of our intent to get in Marine HQ are the marines themselves."

You rubbed the back of your neck in slight frustration, a slight blush on your cheeks when you looked over at Crocodile when he was speaking as well as some irritation from what he did.

"No matter. We got in. It's the marines problem now." You finalized. Ivankov then stating, outside of Inazuma's room where he was healing, that Ace's and Luffy's father will come. You rose an eyebrow, trying to remember if Garp ever mentioned his son when you were younger. Your eyes lightened in recognition. Of course, Monkey D. Dragon. But you're sure that he said that Dragon was just the father of Luffy. It was then that Luffy revealed something you didn't expect.

"Oh... Me n' Ace don't have the same dad! Ace's dad is Roger, you know. He was awesome, but he never met him. So Ace'd be pretty mad if I told anyone."

Your eyes widened as the ship shouted in shock.

"WHAT?!"

"Oh yeah, this is a secret." Luffy added.

"WHAAAAAAAT?!"

 _Was_  would be the correct term, but you understand more on why the marines wanted to publicly execute him. Like they did with his father. You scowled at the thought that marines seems to think a crime of being born from a pirate is a great one. Your eyes darkened as your mind went back to what you learned.

_"If it weren't for Garp the Hero, you wouldn't have even gotten close to being a marine Silver Blood...!"_

You spoke up before your mind went to the dark abyss once more.

"This explains on why they wanted to publicly execute him. In the most morbid of terms, the apple does not fall far from the tree."

"You would've ended up the same way (Y/N)-san," Jimbei replied causing you to look over at him,"if it weren't for your belief in Luffy-kun coming to Impel Down, they would've executed you two months after Ace."

Luffy whirled at you in shock. "They were planning to execute you too (Y/N)?!" You smirked in amusement.

"Key word: planning. Obviously it won't happen now." A question then formed in your head as you turned to Luffy. "Which reminds me. Luffy, was Hancock the one that helped you to come to Impel Down?"

Luffy grinned and nodded.

"She's the one that helped me come there and get in. I really owe Hancock for that!"

You tilted your head. "Odd...she has a strong hate for men you know. So I'm kinda shocked that she was willing." Luffy told you that Hancock was super nice, even sneaking in a bunch of food in when they were in a marine ship to Impel Down.

More question marks appeared on your head.

"The hell? Did she somehow fall for your charm Luffy?" You said bewildered.

"What charm?" The prisoners dead panned as they looked at the laughing Straw Hat.

"Yeah! I thought she was bad at first but she really isn't (Y/N)!"

You grunted, muttering a "Yeah right."

.

.

.

** ** **_You were aware of Luffy's father, but not Ace's. There's no way Garp would've told you that, even if he did see you as a granddaughter. You didn't personally know Luffy and Ace when they were young either so..._ **

**_Yeah._ **

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

**_Main Pairings_ **   
**_Shanks: 27_ **   
**_Mihawk:37_ **   
**_Crocodile:15_ **   
**_Doflamingo: 18_ **   
**_Smoker: 21_ **   
**_Lucci: 17_ **

**_Side Pairings_ **   
**_Kaku: 4_ **   
**_Paulie: 2_ **   
**_Buggy: 5_ **

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

** THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS VOTED AND COMMENTED!! I APPRECIATE EVERY SINGLE THING FOR THE READERS WHO HAVE DONE SO!! XD **

** I HOPE EVERYONE HAS A NICE DAY/NIGHT!! XD **


	81. Let's Ride This Wave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ooo~ 
> 
> A TSUNAMI RIDE!
> 
> Let's look at what it entails~
> 
> Luffy and Co. Land on Marineford: https://youtu.be/uVboAzG770s

The sea's currents suddenly got stronger, causing the ship to go faster, you tensed in preparation. A large shadow sent over the ship, causing you to curse as you turned around. The prisoners started to panic as you continued to curse to yourself.

"Shit...I don't think I can slash that." You said with a mock frown.

"Why would you think you could anyway?!" The prisoners exclaimed at you as Luffy said to Jimbei they have to do something, not liking being taken down by a mere tsunami before arriving to the battlefield.

You then saying it was alright, the prisoners exclaiming loudly that of course an insane person like you would say that.

"No. If we just ride the tsunami, we'll be alright." Jimbei nodded and commanding for them to pull the sails, but the prisoners didn't seem to understand.

"Shouldn't we get away?!"

"What are you saying you ass?! We have to get away!" Buggy exclaimed, in full panic mode as well. You would've laughed if the situation wasn't so serious. They had fruit users on this ship and it was needed to arrive at Marineford.

"Buggy, it's going to be alright. Calm down." Buggy turned towards you.

"We're going to die! What do you mean calm down?!" You frowned as you looked over at him, saying your next few words slowly. "Have any of you never gotten caught at a tsunami before? They're all around the New World in my travels, and I've lived through them. We're going to be okay if we follow Jimbei's orders and ride directly at the wave." This made Buggy's shoulders less tense at your words, as he blinked in understanding and felt lighter. Like he trusted you. But the others still had their doubts.

"We have to jump overboard!"

"Help! Help!"

"How long have you guys been pirates?" Crocodile questioned, annoyed as he sat over the railing with crossed arms and legs smoke coming out of his cigar. "Are you all amateurs? Gin Chi is correct, if we turn around now, we'll take the wave on the side of the ship and capsize." The prisoners paled at the thought as Crocodile looked down at them in irritation.  
"We have no other option." He finished, Jimbei pushing away Buggy as he said that they were correct and told them to hold onto something as they ride the wave.

You glanced around to see the best spot to ride, feeling adrenaline rush through you in anticipation. "Silver Blood." A low voice interjected from above, your eyes narrowed as you looked up at Crocodile. "Come." He ordered.

"I'm still upset at what you did. There shouldn't be any valid reason for why you did it either."

Crocodile openly showed his irritation through his voice, "I do not like repeating myself."

You huffed at his attitude, but nonetheless went by him to hold onto the railing. You looked over at him with a small glare and a blush.

"You better not complain when I start laughing like a maniac once the ride starts then."

Crocodile rose an eyebrow but made no comment besides repeating a word in curiosity.

"Ride...?" He echoed as they went up the wave, their shoulders touching as you started to laugh at the feeling on your stomach as they went up while the others screamed for their lives. When you continued to laugh beside him, Crocodile glanced at you.

"You weren't lying about laughing like an idiot."

You turned to him, offended.

"I never called myself an idiot Croc-y!"

As they were about to get to the best part, it stopped.

You frowned as you looked at the frozen wave below the ship, disappointed. The others asked on what happened, you replying quietly this must be Admiral Aokiji-San. As you glanced around, and jumped off the ship to see below, Crocodile was beside you doing the same thing.

"Look down. You can see what's going on." Crocodile announced, his eyes seeming to casually scan the area way below them. You doing the same thing as you tried to spot the top people on your list you have to confront. Ivankov and Jimbei next to the both of them, also looking down and making their own comments.

"Yeah...definitely Aokiji-San." You repeated as you looked over and found the ice admiral below.

Crocodile glanced down at you.

"That's the first time I've heard you be respectful to someone's name." You looked up at him, eyes still narrowed because you were still annoyed by him.

"That's cause out of all the powerful marines, Aokiji-San is the coolest...no pun intended."

Luffy then announced loudly that they need to get off the wave, by sliding down, believing that if everyone works together it will work. You got back onto the ship at this point as you looked at Luffy proudly. "Nice Luffy!" You praised, a hand on Karasu's hilt in preparation of his plan. It was then the Transponder Snail rang.

"Attention all ships and soldiers! The target is TOTTZ. Change the line and make the shift to operation 3." Your eyes widened in shock at the information, your gut dropping. "Advance the preparation!" Preparation? With TOTTZ? "When you are all set, we move the schedule forward and execute Ace immediately." You snapped into action.

"We have to go. NOW!" You said, quickly jumping up to descend to the ice and taking Karasu out of your hilt. The others quickly following suit with some mild confusion from how panicked they saw the normally casually and perhaps insane Silver Blood. You sliced with Karasu, as Crocodile, Luffy, Buggy, Jimbei, and Ivankov used their own legs or arms to break the ice. The ice slowly cracked, but you made a mistake on which side it was.

"Oops." Buggy whirled on you immediately.

"You went to the wrong side!"

You frowned as the ice quickly began to crack. "You didn't have to follow me."

"You seemed to know what you were doing!" Buggy and Ivankov yelled out. They were soon free falling as you tried to answer back only to yell in alarm.

"We all overdid it!"

"It's his winks fault." Crocodile commented in irritation with crossed arms as he fell.

"Don't blame me Croco-boy! Blame Silver-chan!" Ivankov argued, a tick mark formed on his temple.

"Doesn't matter, we're all going to die! It's solid ice below us!" Buggy shrieked, arms waving.

"Aaaaaaa... Oh! I'm made of rubber so I'm going to be fine!" Luffy yelled with a sparkling casual grin.

"Ahahahahaha!! This is better than the tsunami!" You laughed with closed eyes as you let your body fall with your limbs spread out.

"This isn't funny! All of you are insane!!" Mr.3 cried out, tears going down his face.

"I do not wish to die like this! Somebody stop us~~~!!" Ivankov pleaded, as everyone was quickly going to meet their fate below them.

"Dammit...! Why did I listen to you?!" Buggy exclaimed, scolding himself on why he listened to Silver Blood (Y/N) when you appear so crazy. But...you're so nice and trusting, of course he listened. Buggy blushed, and just started yelling again for his life to try to hide his embarrassment.

You and Luffy looked down below, you with an excited confident grin and Luffy with a determined scowl.

"ACE!"

.

.

.

 

**_:D_ **

**_Marineford Arc, officially starts!_ **

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **   
**_Main Pairings_ **   
**_Shanks: 28_ **   
**_Mihawk:37_ **   
**_Crocodile:15_ **   
**_Doflamingo: 18_ **   
**_Smoker: 21_ **   
**_Lucci: 17_ **

**_Side Pairings_ **   
**_Kaku: 4_ **   
**_Paulie: 2_ **   
**_Buggy: 5_ **

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

** THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS VOTED AND COMMENTED!! I APPRECIATE EVERY SINGLE THING FOR THE READERS WHO HAVE DONE SO!! XD **

** I HOPE EVERYONE HAS A NICE DAY/NIGHT!! XD **


	82. Concern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You confess on how you feel about the Croc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/Dxk9OsketAk

You stopped laughing as you saw the water growing closer and closer below them, you tried to correct yourself with Geppo so you weren't falling headfirst, but then decided against it as you thought about Crocodile and Luffy.

'They're Devil Fruit users, they'll drown!' You thought in remembrance with a frown. You quickly adjusted your swords on your waist and back and made the straps tighten against your body more. In order for your swords to not accidentally get out from their sheaths and sink to the ocean floor.

You were met immediately with water once you crashed fully down in a dive. Your eyes sook out Crocodile and Luffy as priority, spotting them sink down like rocks with Jimbei trying to swim after them. You went over to help and assist, Jimbei able to get Buggy and Luffy so you quickly dove down to get both Crocodile's and Mr. 1's arms and heaved them up with you as you quickly used Geppo to get some air.

You gasped when you reached the surface, making sure Crocodile's and Mr. 1's head were above the water as you swam towards the now wrecked ship to lay them down. Once you succeeded, you coughed out some water that managed to get in your lungs.

"Ack...disgusting." You breathed, trying to get some of your breath back. You have to admit, the weight of your sword plus fully grown men taller then you packed with muscle while trying to drag them up from underwater was difficult. You're lucky you knew Geppo and Haki. As well as fortunate that you've been training ever since you were a little girl, no more than seven.  You looked over at the unconscious men in worry, them not waking up yet. You leaned over Crocodile to get a better look at him in mild concern.

"Oi, Crocy. Wake up." You said, him giving no response. You were slightly panicking for your friend now as you leaned over at him more, shaking his shoulder slightly. "Crocodile. Oi. We're here." You frowned when he didn't move, but immediately brightened when you spotted his mouth twitch. You were going to sigh in relief until three marines tried to sneak up on you, you quickly glanced over at them with a glare and a flare of Conqueror's Haki causing them to faint. You glanced back at Crocodile to see him slowly coming to, a grin forming on your features as you sat beside his body with your hand still on his shoulder.

"Ah! You woke up, took you forever to." You said with bright eyes as his silver eyes moved towards you.

"I understood you said you were upset with me." Your brows furrowed.

"What does that have to do with anything? I'm not so petty about an argument to not save the people I care about." You replied truthfully. Crocodile's face seemed to smooth out slightly as a thin smirk rose on his lips.

"I wasn't aware you saw me as such, Gin Chi." You slightly blushed but nonetheless answered him honestly as best as you could.

"If I didn't see you as such, I would've kicked your butt already. Although, there are times when I still want to. Still, I do not." Crocodile's gaze suddenly became intense as he looked up towards your face.

"Come closer, Silver Blood."

You raised an eyebrow in question, but leaned closer nonetheless.

"What's wrong—?" He used his hooked arm to lift himself up slightly as he grabbed your chin with his right hand, his silver eyes looking at your (e/c) ones.

.

.

.

**_X3_ **

**_Ooo~ la~ la~_ **

**_What are you doing there Crocodile~?_ **   
**_>. <_ **   
**_(( Characters in this story will sometimes go from  calling you Gin Chi to Silver Blood, so don't mind it when others do that))_ **   
**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **   
**_Main Pairings_ **   
**_Shanks: 28_ **   
**_Mihawk:39_ **   
**_Crocodile:15_ **   
**_Doflamingo: 18_ **   
**_Smoker: 21_ **   
**_Lucci: 17_ **

**_Side Pairings_ **   
**_Kaku: 4_ **   
**_Paulie: 2_ **   
**_Buggy: 5_ **

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

** THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS VOTED AND COMMENTED!! I APPRECIATE EVERY SINGLE THING FOR THE READERS WHO HAVE DONE SO!! XD **

** I HOPE EVERYONE HAS A NICE DAY/NIGHT!! XD **


	83. Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So hot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommended links to listen as you read:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=zuYQB58LC_o
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=tGzl_AB4poI
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OJ7O9B0PdIk

_"What's wrong—?" He used his hooked arm to lift himself up slightly as he grabbed your chin with his right hand, his silver eyes looking at your (e/c) ones._

"I shall be taking your thanks now, and you must keep eye contact with me." He rumbled lowly as he leaned in as you blushed heavily and started to stutter slightly. "N-no lips." You repeated from earlier as you looked at his pale, scarred but handsome face mere inches from yours. You can feel his body heat warming you up even more then from your own, causing it to feel like you were very, very hot.

Crocodile hummed in recognition of your statement as his heavy lidded eyes scanned your face, seeming to find his mark. He began to lean in slowly, teasingly as he never strayed his eyes from yours. "Don't you dare look away, Gin Chi (Y/N)." He said, his breath fanning your face with his deep voice. Your eyes widened in shock at him as he said your name, causing him to finally place his lips on your jawline. You jolted but tried to keep your eyes on him as he did to you, as he kissed along your jawline. You unconsciously tightened your right hand onto his coat as you held back a shudder and closing your eyes. But you felt Crocodile's smirk against your skin so maybe your body was being stupid.

The kiss...even if it wasn't on the lips, was intense.

Crocodile's lips dipped lower as he gave little nips along the way down to your collarbone. His big hand still cupping your chin to hold you in place as he slowly went back up, the surprising way he was gentle tickled your skin and made you want to lean in. But you resisted the urge, as Crocodile went back up to his starting point. His silver eyes more intense then before and seemed like they were glazed over in an emotion you cannot place. He gave one last nip to your jaw before leaning back, licking his lips slightly as he released you from his hold.

You immediately looked down to your lap and released his coat from your hold, your whole face red and body hot from the experience.

This kiss, was definitely more different than the other kisses you've received. Doflamingo had a habit to lick and kiss your neck, but you immediately pushed him back in retaliation at his behavior. And although Mihawk's kisses to your hands and your arms also made you shudder, Crocodile's was different.

Perhaps it was because you never released eye contact with him like he commanded. Or how you allowed him to do what he wanted within certain limits because it was to show your thanks. Either way, you felt odd as your heart thudded against your chest erratically.

"I suppose I should give my thanks to you for stopping me and Mr. 1 from sinking to the sea." Crocodile spoke, his voice heavy with emotion, making you glance up curiously. Only to widen your eyes at the rare soft look he had within his face, which quickly turned arrogant. "But perhaps that shall be another day." He said, fully standing up with a hand out towards you to assist you. You looked at it briefly and then took it as he helped you up, his touch seeming to linger a little longer before letting go.

Your red face turned to a scowl.

"I thought I told you it was only one kiss when we were in Impel Down."

"It was," Crocodile smirked down at you," just a long drawn out one."

You were silent for a moment and then muttered to yourself on how manipulating 'Croc-y' was.

You blinked and got out from your flustered state as you turned towards Crocodile with total seriousness.

"Are you still going after Whitebeard?" Crocodile furrowed his brows and scoffed.

"Do not ask questions you already know the answer to Silver Blood."

Your own brows furrowed as you touched the hilt of your sword, Karasu, a frown marred on your face as you thought back at what you heard in the ship.

"I gotta warn him about what I learned from the codes on the ship."

.

.

.

**_LOLOLOLOLOL_ **

**_You guys thought I was going to torture you guys huh? WRONG!_ **

**_THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO LEAVE SUCH BEAUTIFUL AND COMEDIC COMMENTS THAT MAKE MY DAY BRIGHTER!_ **

**_THANK YOU!_ **

**_Moving on..._ **

**_Mmm~_ **

**_Did it get hot in here, or is it just me? X3_ **

**_ANYWAYS! In all seriousness, the war shall now start with the new arrival of allies that came from Impel Down._ **

**_Will your presence cause something different?_ **

**_Will another better outcome happen?_ **

**_Or, will you make it worse?_ **

**_Find out! Next time on Strong! XD_ **

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **   
**_Main Pairings_ **   
**_Shanks: 28_ **   
**_Mihawk:39_ **   
**_Crocodile:15_ **   
**_Doflamingo: 18_ **   
**_Smoker: 21_ **   
**_Lucci: 17_ **

**_Side Pairings_ **   
**_Kaku: 4_ **   
**_Paulie: 2_ **   
**_Buggy: 5_ **

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

** THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS VOTED AND COMMENTED!! I APPRECIATE EVERY SINGLE THING FOR THE READERS WHO HAVE DONE SO!! XD **

** I HOPE EVERYONE HAS A NICE DAY/NIGHT!! XD **


	84. Demons, Mafia, and Gangs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is this?
> 
> I don't know, but here's music for the background.
> 
> https://youtu.be/7kXymUx63rM

**_A.K.A The AU no one asked for._ **   
**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

_Beep Beep Beep_

You grunted and reached out a fist, promptly smashing the alarm clock as you rose up from your bed with a yawn and rubbing your eyes with your other hand. You looked over to your other hand and groaned.

"Great...another one. Smoker is going to kill me," you said as you stood from your bed and stretched, cracking your shoulders and neck as you picked up the dented alarm. Probably the twelfth broken alarm since you've stayed in Smoker's  house.

"What time is it anyways—" Your eyes widened as you dropped the alarm, and quickly ran to put some clothes on as you fell down the stairs to get to the kitchen. Making a pained   
yelp out of your lips, but with no visible injuries on your person.

"7:15 AM?! This is my first day, and already Smoker is going to kill me!" You yelled out, trying to put on your school uniform as you messily tried to find some breakfast. This was truly a horrible and troublesome situation for you. You transferred to this new high school called 'New World', since you got kicked out from your previous one.

Which made sense.

You had your own gang after all, running amuck in that neighborhood with your gang, causing trouble to everyone.

But not only that, it was because of your strange condition that caused your blood to have a tiny of silver in it. Making every student and classmate around you call you a monster, for your abnormal strength and your condition. It was okay. Even though you don't have friends besides your gang, it was always okay. When the school had enough of you—teachers and students—they kicked you out. It didn't help you didn't really have a home anymore, both of your parents dead a few months back. Thankfully, your best friend has his own place, and suggested for you stay here.

Smoker was the best.

But he had a temper.

He also went to your school, but only for the Night Class since he worked in the day to pay for the house. You were hoping you would have a class with him, but when you found that information out, you did your best to hide your hurt with a carefree smile.

You can make new friends on your own.

But you gotta make it on time to make a good impression. So you ran out the door with a piece of toast in your mouth while trying to button your blouse with one hand, and zipping up your pants the next.

"SHIIIIIIIIIIIIT! PLEASE HAVE ME MAKE IT ON TIME!" You shouted, quickly dashing past unsuspecting citizens who blinked and wondered what caused this cloud of smoke next to them.

A post it note laid within the house untouched on the kitchen counter, reading:

'Good luck on your first day, (Y/N). Try to make some friends, but  _stay away_ from your English teacher. He's bad news. -Smoker'

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Doflamingo was having the time of his life. He grinned as he dodged a hook in the middle of a street, all humans already gone from the area. Knowing to not mess with these 'men', who were famous for being known in the mafia business. Specifically, two heads of two different Mafia families.

Doflamingo whipped his hand out, and moved a finger down, only for the other man he was fighting to dodge backwards. Causing him to land a few feet away from his grinning self, while his favorite playmate with a hook looked heavily annoyed.

"Aw, what's wrong Croco-man? Irritated you can't get a hit in?" Doflamingo teased, but good 'ol Crocodile just inhaled his cigar calmly with eyes tightly closed. Suggesting that the man was indeed irritated.

"I'm just irritated you have the nerve to be in my territory once again today," Crocodile replied sharply, silver eyes opening and narrowing at him, "You seem to want to die early flamingo, you usually prefer to hinder myself and subordinates during the night where we thrive. Starting to grow bored from annoying me?"

Doflamingo actually didn't know himself.

He for some reason did not want to rest his eyes earlier, for beings like him don't really need to sleep. The blond bespectacled man felt that something would happen today, something interesting. Something that can possibly make this boring mundane life with the same routine unique. So he went out, decided to see if it was something to do with Crocodile or anywhere really. Ignoring his servant's and subordinates question and pleas for him to return to his  _humble_  abode.

He still feels it. But perhaps he was wrong.

Doflamingo internally frowned at the thought, but gave a mocking grin towards his rival.

"Grow bored from you Croco-man? Why, never! Fufufufu~," He laughed with his hand out in the ready, "You're too much fun. Just wanted to change things up a bit."

Crocodile hmphed, smoke curling in the air from the cigar between his teeth.

"I don't believe you. But," Crocodile prepared an attack of his own, his lower body turning into what seemed to be sand and had his hook on the ready, "I'm going to have to teach you another lesson about keeping away from my territory. Prepare yourself flamingo."

"Fufufu~, come at me Croco-man." And so with a jump, his hand out in the ready with a grin with Crocodile giving a jump of his own with his hook above ready to slash downwards. Not noticing a trail of smoke next to them who gave a shout of alarm.

"Woah!"

Doflamingo blinked. And looked up to find the reason why his hand suddenly stopped and why Crocodile wasn't attacking him with his hook. While noticing Crocodile looking down as well.

They both saw a girl, a human girl, in between them in an odd crouch. One hand was around his own wrist, which explained why his attack stopped, while her foot was against the sand man's hook and was keeping it in place.

"..." For the first time in what Doflamingo believed to be in years, maybe ever, he was in a stunned silence as he looked down at the human with a curious frown. He noticed Crocodile narrowing his eyes quickly, to hide his surprise and their wide-eyed look before. They must have both thought the same thing.

'This human girl, stopped our attack?'

The girl quickly jumped away from her position between them, and just started running once more but not before turning her head and raising her arm in a wave, "You guys shouldn't be street fighting in the middle of the street! Be careful next time!" And with that, she turned her head back around, seeming to run faster then before. But Doflamingo didn't miss how her hand that was up in a wave was shaking, nor how her one leg couldn't keep up with the other.

Doflamingo glanced at Crocodile, seeing how his eyes were still on the girl. He didn't miss it either. Doflamingo looked at his wrist that was stopped by the human, noticing it was pink but quickly fading from her vice grip. Doflamingo slowly grinned, and put his hand to a fist as he began to shake in excitement.

Yes.

_Yes!_

This is what he was searching for! This change! This feeling of excitement mixed with curiosity!

_This is wondrous._

He didn't even notice he was laughing to himself before Crocodile scowled at him.

"Stop laughing. This...she was a human. She stopped both of our attacks." Crocodile observed, but Doflamingo noticed how the scarred man had an interested tone. Also filled with curiosity, just like what he was filled with. Except for the eager glee part that he was feeling. "That girl...is not normal. I haven't seen her before either." Crocodile continued, taking an inhale of his cigar and pulling it away from his mouth. Glancing down at his hook, that didn't have a dent in it from what Doflamingo saw, so the girl wasn't that powerful. Still...

Doflamingo laughed.

"This is perfect! Don't you think Croco-man? Finally something different in this boring old world!" He raised his arms dramatically in the air, while Crocodile just looked at him blankly. "This is truly wonderful..."

Crocodile furrowed his brows at him, putting his cigar back between his mouth as he looked at him knowingly.

"Ah...so you  _were_  bored you annoying flamingo. No wonder you were acting strange," Crocodile moved his eyes up towards the sky, closing them, "...I was also growing tiresome of this routine. Perhaps something will change in this town..."

Doflamingo jumped, and quickly put his arm around the sand man's shoulder while ignoring his growl at him in warning.

"Ah, yes! You get it  _ol' Croco_! I wonder who will see that mysterious girl first, hm~?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

You were cursing as you ran, a limp in your step. Moving past the civilians in the very busy district that held your school, New World. Muttering 'Excuse me's' quickly, and then started cursing again.

"Damn it! I'm really going to be late! What were those old guys?!" You yelled to yourself, ignoring how some random people looked at you sideways in concern. Your irritated angry expression then formed into a serious frown.

'Seriously, those men were strong,' you brought your shaking hand up to your face, trying to clench it only to grimace as you ran, 'I've never met people that could do this to me before. They're strength was monstrous as my own. Maybe even more...'

Your brows then furrowed, sweat going down your temple at your next thought instead of the hardcore running you've been doing.

'They also dressed like weirdos too. Are those the Mafia guys Smoker warned me about when I first came here?' You thought, remembering how serious Smoker was on you staying away from strange looking guys in the streets. Saying that this town has a Mafia and gang problem and you shouldn't be involved in those kinds of things again. You were kinda sad at his rule, but you didn't mind it. Your gang back in Grand Line town would always be your only gang. Your thoughts then went to your number one rival gang, specifically the leader.

'I wonder if he's having fun without me,' You smirked, 'Nah. ' Your eyes then brightened when you saw the large and impressive school gates and noticed a security guard by the gate. You stopped your running feet and cursed.

"Shit...how am I supposed to go in now?" Your eyes scanned the area, trying to asses how you're going to get in. You grinned when you saw a tree with branches next to the brick wall that surrounded the school, it was out of the security's line of sight so it was perfect. You went towards the tree and climbed, not caring about how some leaves got stuck between your hair. Once you reached to the point where you think you can jump down from the branch you were on to the other side of the school, you did. While taking the branch with you and causing it to fall on your head.

"Ouch!" You clutched your head in pain and looked at the branch in a glare. "Shitty branch! You managed to bruise my head." Your eyes turned wide. "GAH! IM LATE!" So you got up from your fallen position and sped through the front doors trying to find your class. Man, you can make it! You can still make it to your first class! You're going to do it this year! You're going to make a fresh start and new friends.You're going to actually try in school without any fights or skipping too. No more dirty looks from student's and teachers alike.

No more.

Your eyes turned determined as you slowed your pace to try to find your classroom.

'2B...2B...2B... AHA!' You grinned once you found it, and without thinking you slammed the door open.

Only to see a suited chest standing in front of the now open door, the student's in the room looking at the scene with wide eyes. You sweatdropped. You really need to learn how to think things through a little bit more. Just doing what you feel is right is going to get you in trouble one day.

"Ah, (Y/N)-san I presume?"

Yeah, you're screwed.

You then began to analyze the teacher before you, trying to see if he would be one of those stiff-assed teachers that always seemed to have a dirty scowl or remark thrown towards you in disgust back in your old school. But...he doesn't seem like them. He's young looking. Probably high 20s. And...he has the reddest and brightest hair you've ever seen.

You nodded at his question. "Yeah, sorry about being late...Shanks-sensei?"

The man nodded with a close eyed grin and laughed.

"Dahaha! You can call me Shanks if you want. I don't really like formalities. But whatever works for you is fine with me!"

Your brows furrowed at the man in mild confusion. He's different. You returned his grin with a smile. A good different.

You have a feeling you've found you're favorite teacher.

Shanks moved back and motioned for you to come into the room, as well as putting you in front of the classroom for you to introduce yourself and say what you like since everybody else has done it already. You decided to just go for it.

"Yo! I'm (Y/N) Karasu, and I moved from Grand Line town. I like..." You stopped yourself from saying fighting and had to pause for a moment. Do you like anything else besides fighting? You've never had any other hobbies besides that...Eh, you'll just say something normal. You want a fresh new start after all! Gotta make some friends!

"Protecting my friends! I'll do anything for them."

You didn't notice Shanks' eyes flashing when you spoke your name, but you did see his wide grin as he clapped you on the shoulder.

"Woah! You've got some spunk, keep that up. But this is the last time you're going to be late alright? I'll let this one time slide for you." You blinked and then gave a grin. Yeah, favorite teacher alright. And score! He's your homeroom teacher too! Shanks then told you to sit by the only open seat available, which was in the back by the window. As he then turned to the chalkboard and began writing on it with a cheerful hum.

You were walking, feeling pumped about the new year and actually paying attention in school and making new friends and—

"It's  _her._ The monster with silver blood."

Your eyes darkened, your enthusiasm immediately drilling away from your thoughts as soft whispers went around the room as you walked to your seat.

"I've seen her before, fighting with her little gang of delinquents like she was a Yankee. Completely crushing her opponents with just a split lip. "

"You saw her bleed? So, is it true?"

" _Yes_. When I got closer, I saw her blood have a silver tint in it. Like—like she was an alien or something."

Without anyone's notice, Shanks eyes hardened, the chalk in his hand breaking as an unreadable look crosses upon his face.

"And now we have her as a classmate?"

"Oh my God..."

"We just have to stay away from her. Won't be hard I think, she's a delinquent. She'll probably just skip all her classes without even learning anything."

"Probably fail all her exams too...her old school must've  _hated_  her."

By this point, you already sat down, your head lowered with clenched fists on your lap. You knew it... somewhere in the back of your mind, you knew it. And that voice rose once again, the one who knew this would happen.

' _I told you_ ,' a dark voice in your head said mockingly, ' _these people, these_ ** _weaklings_** _would never accept you. You're different. Have you seen your blood?_ '

For once, you stayed silent as the voice continued, telling you that you should just beat them all up. Teach them a lesson. Show them to not speak of you with their gossiping and ignorant mouths. You bit your lip as the voice continued, as well as the whispers around you getting louder and louder. You were about to just stand up abruptly and pound your fist on the desk to shut them up, until someone beat you to it.

_Slam_

You and your classmate's eyes widened, focusing on the hunched form of their teacher with his fist on his desk and his face hidden behind his red hair. Then, he looked up, a calm smile on his face that somehow brought shivers to your spine.

'He...what is this? It's like there's this force trying to lower or weaken me...my chest even feels tight...'

The dark voice in your head even seemed to recoil, and spoke tightly.

' _Damn it! This man...! No...not a man...that power does not belong to a mere man.'_

The voice then went silent, retreating back into the recesses of your mind while you were left confused and bewildered. What did that voice mean? Your narrowed gaze then turned towards your classmate's, causing your eyes to widen once again.

They were shuddering.

What?

Your eyes turned towards the teacher, his eyes now closed but still with that smile on his face.

"Now that everyone seems to have quieted down," the suffocating force suddenly lifted from your body, you noticing the student's bodies not shivering as feared looks went about, "I shall now begin the lesson." Shanks opened his eyes, his brown eyes seeming to flash with that smile still on his face. "Perhaps from everyone's looks, I hope that everyone here now knows it's rude to gossip." With that, he turned back to the chalkboard and began talking like everything was normal. But those words repeated constantly in your head, that you couldn't control when your jaw slacked.

...he did all that to defend you? When he doesn't even know you?

A warm feeling began on your chest, and you didn't even notice the smile on your lips as you looked at your teacher.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

You began to gradually grow closer to your homeroom and English teacher, Shanks. Closer then anyone else. He was your only friend in this school... you did not tell this to Smoker however. When he asked if you made any new friends, you just gave him a wide(fake) smile that you made tons and they're all so nice. Better then the other school. Smoker looked at you oddly but did not question you further, which you were grateful for.

You  _despised_ lying to him. He was Smoker, the closest person you have who knows you and you know him. But...you did not want him to worry. That every day, outside of Shanks' classroom, everyone would give you the dirtiest of looks. How their words filled with spite and fear travelled across the school, the teachers doing nothing about it. It seemed Shanks was unaware of how the whole school treated you, for he did not speak one word about it.

From your time knowing him the past few weeks, you knew he was a man to defend and protect. Although, realistically, you don't need it. You can kick everybody's ass here in this school, but you're not like that. As long as you continue ignoring everybody else but Shanks, you'll manage.

Which is what you're doing right now, as you laid on the ground of the roof of the grand school. You gazed at the clouds in silence, one leg bent while your arms were crossed on your chest. You're skipping one of your classes right now, which is your only escape. You skip every class except English with Shanks to not disappoint him. As well as just to see him, cause you've been beginning to feel warm as you listened to him talk or have his eyes on you. This was so you won't be able to see everybody's hate filled looks or harsh whispers of how you were a 'monster'. Just because your blood looks different to everybody else's. You rose a hand up to the sky, looking at it with a frown. You brought your thumb up to your lips and bit down, releasing your hold of your finger as you looked at the blood seeping out from the small cut.

Silver.

You can see the hints of silver in your red blood, and the voice in your head decided to speak.

' _You're different from everyone else. Don't you see? They're right. You_ ** _are_** _a monster. But a strong one. Don't you hate it when their filthy eyes look at you like you're dirt? Like_ ** _you_** _aren't the superior one? They're_ ** _weak_** _,'_ the voice hissed, and continued despite how your eyes began to narrow with your hand tightening, ' _Why don't you shut their pathetic human mouths up? Teach them a lesson. They deserve it!'_

You frowned, eyes tight.

'But...maybe I can show them I'm as human as them. I haven't fought anyone yet after all. I...can still get friends.' You answered back in your head. You can feel and practically see how the voice is sneering at you right now.

' _Don't be ridiculous! Humans like them would never accept someone like_ ** _you_** _,"_ you flinched at this, but the voice continued, ' _You can never be friends with mere humans! They will always despise you! So just despise them back!'_

'...Smoker is my friend. Shanks is my friend too, he lets me stay after school with him to understand my other classes better.' The voice turned silent at this, and you thought that it was over and done with, until the voice spoke again once more. Leaving you frozen.

' _Foolish youngling. They just pity you.'_  With that, the voice went back into the deep part of your mind, leaving you alone with tight dark eyes and clenched fists.

Damn it...

Damn it.

Damn it!

It can't be true! Smoker isn't like that! And Shanks doesn't seem like that either!

It's not true!

"(Y/N)-san...are you okay?"

You widened your eyes, sat up and turned your head to see a concerned looking Shanks a few feet away from you. His warm autumn eyes narrowed and drew closer to you, him now directly above you.

Is he looking at me in pity...? No...he's not like that. He's not! He's a good teacher! He's your friend!

"(Y/N). What happened?"

You didn't notice your name being called so informally, and tried to put on a smile, to show him you were okay. But even you felt how shaky it was, so you spoke.

"Yeah, of course Shanks-sensei. Why wouldn't I be?" You questioned, looking up at him casually. Trying to ignore your self-conscious thoughts on why Shanks was so nice to you, that everything he does is out of pity for you. You saw his frown, and he crouched down next to your form, the both of you now face to face.

"Then why are you crying?"

'Wha...' you touched your cheek with a hand, feeling it's wetness. You...were crying?

"I..." you thought about everyone's cruel words to you, how you'll never get a friend your own age. How...how you're just a  _monster_. You tried to withhold a sob, and failed. You brought your hands up to your face to try to clear the tears off your face, and try to make it stop.

You truly are pitiful.

Your head was grabbed, your face now on something warm and hard with your eyes widened. Shanks held the back of your head, eyes unreadable as he held you gently against his chest.  _So gently. So warm._

"People can be cruel. Just know this (Y/N), you're  _never_  alone." Shanks soothing voice spoke next to your ear, voice soft and gentle as he held you.

You broke into another sob at his kindness, crying harder. But the warmness in your chest grew at his words, feeling lighter. And you finally knew what these feelings meant. You could not regret them either

For your teacher is too kind to not love.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"The students aren't learning how to control their abilities once they turn of age, the number of incidents has been increasing. We are clearly doing something wrong."

"Hmph! Why am I even here in the first place? As long as they learn the importance of my beauty-I mean love and mating, I can care less on what they do."

"You clearly hold yourself quite high Boa Hancock-sama. These younglings need to learn to control themselves and their inner demons so they don't harm the humans of this world. If not, the importance of this school will prove meaningless."

"It's not just that, the student's have begun turning on each other...just because of the type of demon or creature they are. If we turn even on ourselves, how are we ever going to make peace with the humans?"

"Hmmmm...this is quite troublesome...Shanks-sama, what do you think?"

Shanks snapped out of his stupor and looked around him, seeing eyes filled with concern or confusion within a large meeting room in the New World High School. It seems everyone is expecting him to say something but his mind was still wrapped around one particular special student of his from the Day Class, one he has been watching and growing to care for...

His face turned sheepish, him scratching the back of his neck.

"Eh, sorry Garp-sama. My mind was elsewhere."

Garp's temple grew a vein, "How many times do I have to tell you Akagami no Kyuubi ?! That you put 'sama' in my name—wait." Garp stopped short and looked at the red hair oddly. The others in the room doing the same, some with looks of suspicion.

"Akagami no Kyuubi," the deep baritone of his rival as well as longtime friend spoke from  
his spot in the table, golden eyes analyzing him, "You're acting odder then usual. Have something in your mind?"

Shanks sheepish look went away, a neutral expression now in place. He's been thinking about something for awhile, perhaps he can bring it up here? Shanks straightened himself in his seat, arms crossed on the table as his eyes met everyone's in the room.

"I've been thinking..." Hancock snorted, muttering a 'for once' under her breath but Shanks continued without falter, "That maybe we should also focus on half-blood's and let them join the school."

Wide eyes looked at him, few even drew a breath. Garp's eyes narrowed, and opened his mouth but the whale shark demon, Jimbei, beat him to it.

"Half-blood's? Shanks-sama, you already are aware our stance with them. We let them be and live their life blissfully unaware of who they are and if we're lucky, we won't have to deal with the ones who let their inner demon free once they turn of age." Jimbei informed, tone professional but he could hear the mild confusion within the fish type demon as well.

Sengoku, Garp's advisor as well as comrade and ape demon, nodded next to his longtime friend in accordance to Jimbei's words.

"And those ones who have gone wild because of their demon, we terminate them so they do not harm anyone. Human or not." Sengoku rose a brow at him, "what's brought this on?"

Shanks felt everyone's eyes on him once again, but his eyes did not turn away, silently focusing on the head of this little group which was Garp.

"You guys are aware I also work for the Day Class yes?" They nodded, with his rival commenting that he never knew the red hair's reasoning on why he works day and night. "Well...I've noticed one of my students in my class is different. And because they are different, they're being prejudiced against."

Golden eyes looked at him, "What does that have to do with half-blood's? Unless..."

Shanks nodded at Mihawk's slow understanding. "They're a half-blood. I know." Shanks looked at Garp, eyes serious with lips bordering onto a frown. Garp did a motion of his hand for him to continue, and to elaborate on how exactly he holds this knowledge.

"Her surname, it's Karasu. (Y/N) Karasu."

Gasps and widening of eyes went around the room, a visibly shock Garp with an open mouth was what Shanks was faced with and he waited patiently for someone to say something.

"Karasu?! Like Silver Karasu?!" Sengoku questioned, surprised.

"A half-blood no less...there  _were_ rumors and talk that he's been with a human woman the past few years..." Hancock informed, tapping her finger against the table with narrowed eyes.

"Yes," Shanks confirmed, "and from what I've seen and observed, this will bring us closer to both humans and demons with a half-blood in the Night Class. At least let us bring her to start this relationship. Half-blood's have been shown too much hate from both races, we need to  _change—"_

"No."

Shanks blinked, looking at Garp whose face was grim. He frowned.

"What?" 

"I said," Garp stressed, "No. We will not have a half-blood in the Night Class. Much less the one you speak of. For you see, Silver Karasu and his lover both died not long ago." Another state of shock swept over the room, even Shanks was taken aback. Garp continued "I was friends with the man, and told me to have his daughter forever live like a human. That's what he wanted, and that's what shall happen." Garp's eye narrowed at Shanks when he was about to open his mouth.

" _No,_ Akagami no Kyuubi. This is final. And if I hear or sense that either you or someone else in this room help awaken (Y/N)'s hidden demon side..." Garp's eyes flashed, red being seen within and his fists growing bigger, "They will face  _me_."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Before Shanks even knew it, the moment he saw (Y/N)'s bloody lips and scratches from a full on fight between a group of cowardly human boys who could not fight one on one after school, he knew he had to do something.

It only strengthens when you said these words:

"Sometimes I wish my life was different...that...people would just accept me for what I am...or just a life that isn't this," he saw your eyes water, and saw your fists tighten to hold back the tears against his desk as you sat on it with him doing the same next to you, "Not this constant everyday life, where people..." your eyes darkened, as well as your tone, " _Humans_  treat me like I'm a monster. Like some sort of demon." Shanks turned his head more towards you at these words, his eyes flashing in set determination. "If I could, I'd choose a different life then this..." And before you even finished, Shanks already turned your head towards him and sealed your lips with a kiss.

He felt his fox ears pop up from his head, and his numerous tails coming out from his tailbone, and leaned back with a comforting smile. Your face was a pure red, eyes wide, which were now blinking scarlet rapidly instead of your (e/c) eyes.

"Wh-what?!" You stuttered, hands coming up on your face, seeming to feel the affects of what he did.

"Nice to see you aren't panicking to the point of screaming, that would've been bad." Shanks ears atop his head twitched, a grin on his face as he scratched his neck.

You looked at him, rolled back your eyes, and fainted.

Shanks blinked, and then panicked.

"Oh no! What did I do?!"

The door to his classroom slammed open, and an angry, familiar , patroller of the school, wolf demon came in with a scowl and growled.

"YOU DAMNED KYUUBI! WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

.

.

.

**_I honestly don't know what this is. ^_^'_ **   
**_One day I thought of this AU in the back of my head as Silver Blood as the main character again._ **

**_I just thought it would interesting if there was an AU that was mixed with demons, gangs, and potentially, the mafia. So THIS came about in my mind._ **

**_XD_ **

**_This would be like the first chapter of this weird AU, if I ever continued it. Which I'm not sure if I will. Still thinking about that._ **

 

 

**_Anyways, THANKS AGAIN FOR EVERYTHING!! XD AND I HOPE ALL OF YOU HAVE A NICE DAY/NIGHT!! XD_ **

**_(Votes of the men will be shown when the original chapters come back up)_ **


	85. Battle of Marineford

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You tell Ace with Luffy you'll save him.
> 
> And you tell Garp you demand answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Opening for Marineford:
> 
> https://youtu.be/ntoB59VttFU

Your ears then caught Luffy's voice calling for Ace, making your eyes widen as your mind cleared from what just happened and to push it in the back of your mind. You spotted Mr. 1 coming to as you announced you must help Luffy and ran towards him.

You stood by him as you spotted Ace, a proud smirk on your face as you spotted his disbelief as Luffy yelled his name once again. Luffy grinned and gave a childish laugh as you interjected.

"Aaaaaaaaace~!!" You called out with closed eyes, your smirk turning into a bright sunny smile. "I TOLD YOOOUUUUU!!!" You finished with a loud yell filled with a mixture of happiness and giddiness. Ace called out both their names in a mixture of shock and anger. Your eyes turned determined as you grabbed the hilt of your legendary sword Kuroi ten'nosabaki. Luffy doing the same as he clenched his fists.

"Ace! Hang on! We'll..." Footsteps came closer as you felt Crocodile come beside you. The marines below them were in a state of shock.

"H-Hold on, is that—?!"

"Crocodile!"

"No not just him, there's a whole lineup...!"

"Ooo~~~!! Such big names from both sides." Ivankov commented.

"World here I come!" Buggy said confidently with a jump.

Crocodile moved his gaze downward silently as you and Luffy combined their loud voices into one.

"Ace! We're coming to rescue you! ALL OF US ARE HERE FOR YOU!!" They yelled with determination and confidence in their gazes.

Sengoku looked in shock as he turned an angry gaze at Garp, yelling at him it was his family again. "Luffy! (Y/N)!" He yelled with his hands on his head.

"Look! It's not only Straw Hat! It's 'Ex-Marine Silver Blood (Y/N)' that was recently put into Impel Down!"

"It's also Jimbei and Ivankov from the Revolutionary army!"

"Behind them are many infamous pirates too! It's the escaped convicts from Impel Down!"

"Those two must be related, they never fail to impress. Mugiwara. Gin Chi (Y/N)." Mihawk said as he looked over at them, relieved that you managed to escape Impel Down.

"Mugiwara~!!" Gekko Moria called out angrily.

"Luffy~! I'm glad you are alright!" Boa Hancock said, but quickly noticed the brute next to him and an insult immediately formed on her lips. "What is that foolish animal thinks she's doing with my Luffy?!"

"He has brought some big faces..." Aokiji left the rest of his sentence blank as he thought on the circumstances on how Silver Blood was captured. Was it truly all him?

"Oh~? Didn't expect to see him so soon." Kizaru said as his brows lifted up in mock surprise. "Same thing can be said with Silver Blood however." Her execution was supposed to be after Ace's after all.

"Ah! It's (Y/N)! With who seems to be Ace's brother next to her." Marco said, acquainted with Ace's friend already from her once every few months visits.

Doflamingo laughed in delight.  
"Ah~, my little marine! What a surprise! Bringing Crocodile-man back to the fray as well as another Warlord! Fufufufufufu!And the rookie everyone speaks of... 'Straw Hat'!"

Tashigi called out to Smoker for him to look, Smoker turning to see where she was directing as he nonchalantly hit the pirate attacking him away.

"Yeah... (Y/N) managed to escape..." Smoker said, relief coming through his voice. "But Straw Hat and Crocodile...why are they together?" He questioned to himself as sweat came down his brow, internally wondering the same about (Y/N).

"So that is him...grandson of Garp the Hero and son of Dragon...another pirate that needs to be eliminated today...Silver Blood seems to be eager for her death."  
Akainu said ruthlessly.

Sengoku asked if this was Jimbei's answer, him replying with a firm yes. While Garp questioned on the alliance with all of them, certain that not all of them have the same objective.

You felt Crocodile shift next to you as he glanced back, you looking back in curiosity, your expression turning blank as you spotted Whitebeard's silhouette. You clenched your jaw, wanting to stop him but knowing it was impossible and for naught. You glanced away as you felt him quickly shift to sand, some of it touching your face as it went, causing it to twitch as you scratched it cause of how it tickled your face.

He did that on purpose, the bastard.

Everyone noticed his gone presence, but quickly spotted him heading towards Whitebeard. You frowned in thought as you saw Luffy quickly move into action, you following with Soryu to defend him and warn Whitebeard about what you heard.

Once Luffy kicked Crocodile away, you appeared next to Whitebeard who was looking at the boy's hat, commenting on it that it was from Shanks. Your eyes clenched but did nothing more at the mention of the Yonko's name, Whitebeard then proclaiming this isn't a playground. While Luffy just openly challenged Whitebeard, causing you to smirk in amusement. It was then that you finally interjected.

"Whitebeard, it's been awhile since the last time I saw you." Whitebeard glanced down at the famous woman pirate before him, giving her an "Ah, and how terrible for us to meet once again in these conditions." You nodded and turned your expression serious. "Whitebeard, we heard from the snail..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You are positive? This is is not something I take lightly." You shook your head no.

"No. I recognize the codes, unless they've changed the meaning since the last few years, those codes means they have an infiltrator within the enemy as well as aiming for their ships.  _You_." Luffy repeating that they had to prepare it though and they have to rescue Ace as soon as they can because of the change of schedule. Whitebeard looked down at the both of them, saying that they must remain calm for the marines were looking for chaos amongst the ranks. You nodded as you turned around to look over at Ace's execution platform, managing to spot Garp sitting beside him.

You breathed in calmly, your cap shadowing your eyes. Then you snapped to attention.

"GAAAAAAARP!" You called, your eyes dark with a mixture of emotions. Something that none of the people close to you missed, your body was rigged and your voice wavering slightly. Garp turned his gaze to you, noticing how you had your hand on top of your cap.

"Once I come over there...!" You took off your cap, in front of the thousands of pirates and marines who were aware of your care for the hat. Smoker widened his eyes on how you clenched your fist around your beloved cap that you haven't taken off since they were young marines together. You looked up at him, betrayal and anger in your eyes. "You're going to tell me if I ever got this cap with my own effort and not your own!!" You demanded.

Garp widened his eyes, as well as all the Admirals including Sengoku. All suspecting that you found out the truth somehow of your time being in the marines. Smoker however, was confused at your statement.

'(Y/N)....what's wrong? Why would you...?' Smoker glanced to the execution platform to see no one was questioning on what you were talking about, only Garp seeming to appear more grim. Smoker widened his eyes as he looked back at his best friend when they were younger.

'(Y/N)?'

You called out to Luffy for them to hurry and you'll back him up as long as you can along the way. You staring at the cap, and slowly putting it back on your head. You glanced back at Crocodile to give him a glance, him returning one of his own, then jumped off the ship with your buster sword ready and out. Luffy landing beside you as they both ran towards Ace.

.

.

.

**_Battle start!_ **

**_And the path of finding the truth shall now commence for you._ **

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **   
****

 

** THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS VOTED AND COMMENTED!! I APPRECIATE EVERY SINGLE THING FOR THE READERS WHO HAVE DONE SO!! XD **

** I HOPE EVERYONE HAS A NICE DAY/NIGHT!! XD **

 


	86. First Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A person sees your back again, like always.
> 
> And Mingo wants some fun~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommended links to listen as you read:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=zuYQB58LC_o
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=tGzl_AB4poI
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OJ7O9B0PdIk

"Pinkie, MOVE." You commanded with your buster sword out in the ready as you faced the grinning Warlord.

"I'm hurt little marine~. I don't want to." Doflamingo replied, hands casually by his sides.

After you helped Luffy with Kizaru and announced to Ace they were coming as well as Smoker, the latter you having to cut away his jutte weapon in half and kicking him away with little amount of Haki for you did not want to hurt him. You grinned at him and greeted him.

"Smokey~! I would normally jump you in a hug, but I'm kinda busy at the moment. And you  _were_ attacking Luffy." Your grin then widened. "And I told you we would meet again."

Smoker scowled.

"I thought you were trying to say in the next life." Although your friends face said otherwise, he did not show real anger towards you from his tone of voice.

"I did," you replied sassily, "since I escaped 'Hell' I am in the next life." Smoker scoffed.

"Smartass..."

Hancock then came out of nowhere and wanted to kick your back, you easily blocking it with annoyance.

"The hell was that for?!" You yelled irritated.

"Don't be so close to Luffy you conniving brute of a woman!" You felt a tick mark on your face in anger, but Luffy interrupted.

"Hancock! (Y/N)'s my friend!" Luffy yelled out her name, which caused Hancock to blush and look at him shyly...? Your mind went blank as you saw Luffy's and Hancock's interaction, Hancock blushing and stuttering through the exchange.

"The hell is wrong with you?! You cradle napper!" You accused once you connected the dots, some people around them blushing and widening their eyes at the phrase. Hancock whirled on you once Luffy was done and began to run again towards his brother.

"What did you call me?!"

"Cradle napper! There's no way you can be with Luffy! You mutated cougar of a snake!" You yelled out at the woman, seeing her clench her fists in anger.

Smoker blushed at the term when he chased after Luffy, making you pause and stop him once again. But you noticed something about him, you smirked.

"Ah...you've learned some Haki..." You observed.

Hancock then came and blocked Tashigi's way towards the kid as well.

"You still need to catch up a bit more. And then you'll finally be beside me. Just keep going Smokey." You quickly said, you moved ahead once you had your say, dodging by pushing enemies with your elbow to catch up back to Luffy to assist him. Smoker widened his eyes at your statement, but clenched his teeth with his cigar.

'I have to get stronger. I  _have_  to.' He thought, as he once again saw your back seem so far away from himself.

It was then you had to face Doflamingo once you caught up to him and Ivankov, seeing Kuma in front of them as well. Doflamingo immediately smirked and greeted you with giddiness.

"Ah~! Little marine~! How nice to see you face to face. I admit you surprised me from what you did after I told you about your friend."

"'Mingo," you greeted back,"I surprised myself too. But moving on, I don't have time to play with you like I said before." You were talking about the promise they had in Saboady over the phone. For him to not hold back if they fought or met in the battlefield.

"Hmmm~. No." Doflamingo childishly denied and sped towards you, you quickly using Kuro to Gin and Geppo against him as you gritted your teeth. You yelled at Luffy to go ahead and you will catch up later. Luffy was slightly concerned but nodded and ran forward with a nervous Ivankov who glanced back at them in slight alarm.

'Shichibukai Doflamingo VS Silver Blood (Y/N). This is a fight that will cause casualties if they fought seriously around all these people. Good luck Silver-chan.'

.

.

.

 ** _**Kuro to Gin!_** ⚫️ 


	87. EXTRA: FANART

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FANART!!!!1

**_ DO YOU GUYS FREAKIN SEE THAT?! WHAT THIS BEAUTIFUL GIRL @kenzie6395 DID?! _ **

**_ LOOK HOW BEAUTIFUL THAT IS!! _ **

**_ HERE!! LOOK AGAIN RIGHT HERE!!! _ **

  
**_ SO FREAKIN PERFECT!!! XD TOO PERFECT FOR WORDS!! _ **

**_ The scar on the left cheek! Perfectly sized, right above Silver Blood's lips like it's supposed to be! _ **

**_ The MARINE cap that have been atop her/your head for years, ever since you were a kid, still in well condition but you can tell it's a little worms down from the years!! _ **

**_ THE SWORD ON HER BACK! THE WHITE LONG SLEEVED SHIRT SHES WORN SINCE CP9! _ **

**_ THIS IS SO AMAZING!!!! ( _ ** **_ ˘̩̩̩ _ ** **_ ‿ _ ** **_ ˘̩̩̩ _ ** ** ๑ ** **_ ) _ ** ❤︎

**_ THANK YOU AGAIN @kenzie6395 !!! _ **

**_ X3 _ **

**_ THANK YOU SO MUCH! _ **

**_ AND LIKE IVE SAID BEFORE, ANY TYPE OF FANART IS WELCOME! XD Heck! If anybody can make an AMV or fan video of this fic, THATS WELCOMED AS WELL!! XD THATS WOULD BE AWESOME!! _ **

**_ Oh! And if you are a Shanks lover( (¬ _ ** **_ ‿ _ ** **_ ¬) You know who you are) then read this work! _ **

**_ http://archiveofourown.org/works/8594008 _ **

**_ They got inspired by my work of this story! As well as other authors! SO CHECK THAT OUT IF YOU LIKE THIS STORY! _ **

**_ It's a nice Reader oneshot, SO GO GIVE THEM SUPPORT!!! XD _ **

**_ And again! _ **

**_SO BEAUTIFUL! ;v;_ **

**_THANK YOU EVERYONE!!!!! XD_ **


	88. Crocodile VS Doflamingo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Men fight over you.

And so began their battle, although you were truthfully trying to distract him with your attacks to try to flee only for you to be annoyingly dragged back by his strings.

You now stood, annoyed.

You don't have time for this, you need to go assist Luffy to rescue Ace. You gritted your teeth.

"I need you to move." You said once again, while Doflamingo just shrugged his shoulders his sunglasses glinting.

"Not until I figure out who gave you that mark little marine~. It's quite red...and calculated." Doflamingo said with a grin, his brows down as he looked down at Silver Blood. You rose a confused eyebrow.

"The heck you talking about? What mark?"

Doflamingo pointed towards where his jawbone was, "Right here," he moved his finger down to the front of his neck, "here", him then moving towards the collarbone, "and here." You were already blushing like mad once more, but was scowling to yourself once you learned that it was noticeable.

"That little—!" You growled out in anger as you remembered the Croc's lips nipping your skin as he went and took his time. No one has left a mark before...a memory slapped you across the face as you remembered Lucci's harsh bite to your ear, causing it to be red for a few days from how hard he bit.

You are around too much arrogant men for your liking.

Doflamingo rose an eyebrow, his grin seeming to widen as pieces clicked together in his mind as he watched (Y/N) curse to herself about lizards.

"Oh~? Croco-man has made his move hm? I'm a little confused though little (Y/N), a mark like that requires time to do. Almost as if—"

"ACK! I have no time for this right now!" You exclaimed angrily, cutting him off as you effectively used Soryu multiple times as you went through many soldiers in battle to catch up to Luffy your sword back on your back to maneuver better, only for your body to suddenly be pulled back into a hard chest. You growled at the grinning Doflamingo to let you go, Doflamingo just giving off his unique laugh in amusement.

"Fufufu, not until I make your neck redder then his~. Stay still little marine~."  
He remarked as he brought his mouth close to your neck, his breath fanning it.

It was then Crocodile made a messy landing by them, rubbing his chin in frustration as blood came down. One of the Whitebeard Captains, Jozu, quickly went to attack him only for him to stop as Dofalmingo used his other hand not controlling you as he jumped on top of the paralyzed captain with you in tow, growling at him. Crocodile slowly turned his narrowed eyes upwards, appearing dark as he looked up at the two of them while Jozu turned to look upwards as well.

"Fufufufu~!! Hello Crocodile-man, I have a question I want you to answer about the little marine here next to me." You growled at him as Crocodile moved his darkened silver eyes towards you.

"I did not realize you could be caught so easily Gin Chi." Crocodile commented, adding that he didn't want Doflamingo to interfere. You turned your angry red face at him.

"It's your fault Croc-y! Pinkie said you left the spot red!"  You yelled out with a blush, Crocodile said nothing but moved his gaze towards the laughing flamingo. "That answered the question I wanted to know then! Say..." Doflamingo leaned towards your neck, you feeling his lips move against your skin as he spoke. Crocodile watched with growing irritation at the pink bird. "How you'll react when I happen to give a mark of my own? Unless..." You felt his grin, your eyes narrowing at the man who was busy boasting to the sand user.

"You want to share?"

You sputtered with a blush as tick marks came across your face, but managed to make sure the Busoshoku Haki slowly went across your body as Crocodile narrowed his eyes at him with unamusement.

"I share nothing with no one. And unlike you, I do not need to restrain Gin Chi to place a mark on her." You glared at the smirking and arrogant Crocodile, as the Haki was up to your shoulders as Doflamingo tilted his head. "It seems like you're insinuating she allowed you to place that mark on her."

The Haki was ready.

Crocodile's smirk widened proudly.

"She did."

You quickly strained the strings as you moved forward, taking out Black Heaven's Judgement in a snap as you prepared your attack. "Hantei!" You sliced as Doflamingo dodged the attack, only for a Sables to form by him and Jozu and sending them flying through the air as Crocodile said for him to get out of his sight. You narrowed your eyes at the man who  _did_  assist you but was being an arrogant bastard.

"That wasn't necessary." Crocodile moved his eyes towards you with a dry smirk.

"But it is fact." You felt your eyebrow twitch but then turned your gaze towards Luffy who was fighting Mihawk. You widened your eyes, as you turned towards Crocodile.

"I don't have time for this, but thank you Croc-y for the assist!" You yelled as you quickly ran towards Luffy and your once teacher, ignoring how Crocodile muttered.

"That flamingo truly is annoying."

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

A few miles away from the war, was a recognizable ship that had a dragon as the figure head, with a black flag containing a skull that had a scar on its cheek.

It swam closer to the battle in hiding within the fog, holding concerned and battle ready pirates. A first mate with black and blues eyes looked up in determination as he had his hand on two of his sword's hilts.

"Captain."

.

.

.

**_**Busoshoku Haki- where you can harden your swords and your body if you choose to do so. Your arm strength is usually enough thus far, you only use this ability when you are serious in injuring your enemies or Logia typed fruit users. (However, Busoshoku Haki is finite, and overusing it will render the user unable to use it for a set period while it regenerates.)_ **

**_You were saved by Crocodile! Although I'm sure you didn't particularly need it strongly._ **

**_And oh my gosh! X3_ **

**_Doflamingo sure is crazy huh? Who would in their right mind want to share YOU?! You're too awesome!_ **

**_..._ **

**_Unless you want to be shared and have everyone to yourself..._ **

**_How evil. >X3_ **

**_But I would love that as well._ **

**_Anyways, new people come to the fray! Who could it be I wonder?!_ **

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

**_Main Pairings_ **   
**_Shanks: 34_ **   
**_Mihawk:45_ **   
**_Crocodile:17_ **   
**_Doflamingo: 19_ **   
**_Smoker: 25_ **   
**_Lucci: 21_ **

**_Side Pairings_ **   
**_Kaku: 4_ **   
**_Paulie: 2_ **   
**_Buggy: 5_ **

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

** THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS VOTED AND COMMENTED!! I APPRECIATE EVERY SINGLE THING FOR THE READERS WHO HAVE DONE SO!! XD **

** I HOPE EVERYONE HAS A NICE DAY/NIGHT!! XD **


	89. Second Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Student VS Master

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Action Soundtrack:
> 
> https://youtu.be/TI42KgLcaWY

You quickly ran forward, dodging and sometimes attacking marines that were in your way. You spotted Buggy being used as a shield for Luffy, effectively being proved useless as Mihawk sliced his sword only for Buggy to reform angrily attempting to do an attack of his own towards the Greatest Swordsman of the World. Only to end in failure. You were concerned about the man who brought a smile easily to your face during Impel Down, but once you spotted he was just a little banged up, you quickly moved on to search for Luffy once more. You spotted him in the mess of the fighting and smoke. Seeing that Luffy managed to escape through the smoke only for Mihawk to prepare his signature move to go towards the young rookie. Your eyes turned determined as you quickly prepared your own famous but highly deadly move.

"Tengoku no..." You lifted your sword upwards to make a vertical cut, then moved it quickly and powerfully downwards. " _Tsuyomi_!" A powerful silver cut formed from your sword as it stretched to meet Mihawk's own cut, causing them to cancel each other out. A noticeable gash was cut across the icy ground, thankfully not deep enough for water to break through though. You internally frowned in thought as you knew you didn't put in any Haki in your attack, perhaps Mihawk not doing so either. It was the only way for your attacks to cancel out each other like that after all. It seems Mihawk wasn't aiming to kill the young Luffy after all.

Luffy glanced back at you as he ran, spotting you.

"Thank you (Y/N)!"

Mihawk moved his golden gaze towards you as you yelled towards Luffy, catching up to where Mihawk now stood.

"Go and save Ace, Luffy! I'll be by you soon!" Luffy gave you a strong grateful nod, turning his head back around to focus on where he was going as he ran towards his brother and your precious friend.

You nodded your head towards him in greeting as you walked towards him.

"Mihawk. It's been awhile." You said with a slight smile.

"Silver Blood (Y/N)... Are you sure you want to challenge me seriously...? This is no spar. If we fight," Mihawk held Yoru in his right hand, preparing in his stance, "It will be a fight to the death." Mihawk said, grabbing the great sword in his other hand. You stood silent for a moment, but then smirked.

"Although I do not wish to fight you like this yet and I'm in a rush...I did openly challenge you with my attack. I cannot run now, my pride is in the way." You prepared a stance of your own, holding Kuroi ten'nosabaki with determination in your gaze. Mihawk's lips upturned slightly, seeing you that you were still the same as ever. Although, Mihawk's hawk like eyes gazed into (Y/N)'s, your eyes tell a different story.

Like... your (e/c)'s eyes appear darker. Mihawk internally shook the thought away.

Mihawk does not know what has happened since he last saw you, but it is not something he imagines he will like. No matter, Mihawk quickly jumped towards you with his sword ready in a swing as you quickly clashed your sword with his.

He will ask questions later. The strongest swordsman in the world must now fight with his once  student.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Ack! I almost got hit by Silver Blood's attack!"

"Did you see what that crazy pirate did?! A little more strength into that cut and she would've split the ice we're standing on in two!"

"We're getting more attacks between Hawkeyes and Silver Blood then from our own enemies!They need to battle it out somewhere else with less people if they're not holding back!"

A small group of six walked by each other, a young tall man leading the group with stunning blue eyes with a man with brown hair and calm green eyes ales by him as well. The black haired man caught the conversation and yells between the marines and pirates alike, trying to spot said Silver Blood.

"Jet." Jet glanced towards Hak, who pointed towards the direction of where Hawkeyes and their captain were fighting. "She's over there." Jet's shoulders let go of some tension as he huffed. "Our captain always seems to find some trouble, leaving us behind like that."

Taka growled in agreement, her gray eyes narrowed with some loose short black locks getting in her face.

"It's like she thinks we're push overs!"  Korra frowned in thought at that, looking over at Taka with disapproval in her brown eyes.

"You know that isn't true Taka. We all know the real reason why she didn't want us to come." A man the same age as Korra swiped some dark brown hair out of his hazel eyes, his voice quiet as he spoke up.

"She's too caring..."

Zuko, his dark eyes twinkling as his crimson hair shined with the sunlight as he softly smiled. "Too prideful."

Hak smirked in amusement, but his eyes were soft, "Too stubborn."

Jet smiled with his hand on his hilt as he tried to track their fighting captain, who had a small smirk on her face as she fought her once teacher.

"But most of all..." Taka rolled her eyes but her lips were forming to a caring smile, "Most of all..." She continued.

"She's our caring, prideful, stubborn and protective captain that would do anything for the people she cares about." They all finished, their gazes turning determined once they noticed the increasing chaos.

"(Y/N)'S OUR CAPTAIN!"

"Wha–?! The Silver Judgement Pirates are here...?!" A marine yelled.

The crew all readied their weapons in preparation, their eyes determined.

"We're coming Captain!"

.

.

.

** ** **_ STAY BEAUTIFULLY AWESOME!!! XD _ **

**_**Tengoku no Tsuyomi!!_**


	90. Questions Unanswered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why...why do people always hide the truth from you?
> 
> You...you...
> 
> ...how much longer can you take this...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/qd7s7GI7BE0

Too many things happened too quickly, you thought, as you tried to scale the wall and see how far you had to jump to reach the other side. The side where Ace is.

Pacifistas came and began attacking the Whitebeard pirates from behind, marines seeming not to care if some allies are hit. Like they weren't comrades. No...like they were the many sacrifices that will come forth from this war.

The announcement of them beginning to execute Ace.

As well as them cutting the snails off so the world wouldn't have to see whatever the marines were planning. Which you already knew wouldn't be seen very highly if the public saw, if they saw a hint of truth of how the World Government do certain things.

How the ground shifted from Whitebeard's power, catching you off guard as some falling debris from the wall and stray pieces of ice got on you, giving you some minor scratches here and there.

How some of your wounds from your time in Impel Down reopened during your battle with Mihawk, something that Mihawk noticed and scolded you on. Voice hinting concern as his golden eyes held yours, immediately stopping his attack.

"I will not fight someone who is not at their best." He said, as he glanced at your bleeding form under your white shirt, the bandages below the cloth not helping the cuts and slashes on your chest and back. You tried to convince him that you were alright, but Mihawk cut you off, saying that you should take this chance for you to help Straw Hat.

You nodded and was about to go on towards Luffy until you stopped and called his name, your back towards him as your face was shadowed by your cap. Expression hidden.

"Mihawk."

He glanced at you.

"Tell me...do you know why Shanks did not inform me about how he knew Blackbeard?" You asked, your lips in a frown and voice distant at as you spoke. Mihawk looked at you silently, then answered.

"...No, I do not." He answered. You turned to look at him from under the shadows of your cap, gazing at him, trying to gauge if he was lying.

'Silver Blood's emotions are all over the place.' Mihawk observed. One second you were smirking like the confident swordsman you were, in another he spots the darkness and anger in your eyes. You're desperate. For what, the swordsman doesn't know. But it seems to be connected to Shanks and what you earlier said about the hat that he's forever seen you wear. Since the day he first saw you, with the other Warlords who can't help but be interested in you.

(Y/N) isn't normally so suspicious. Your shoulders are tense, your eyes now flicking across his face to spot anything close to deceit, your grins and smirks seeming to be forced across your face.

He is worried for you.

But he must let you accomplish your goals, perhaps it would get you back to normal. He can only dare hope. That's all he can do for now in this raging battlefield they're stuck in.

"Then, were you aware that he was in Roger's crew and knew my father?"

Mihawk rose an eyebrow, surprised that you seemed unaware. You closed your eyes once you spotted his expression as you clenched your fists. Feeling hurt. The pain from Saboady coming back, the pain you've been trying to hold back during your time in Impel Down.

"He told you, but not me..." You said quietly, wide hawk golden eyes managing to catch the broken expression across your face as you whispered a 'Why?' through your lips. Mihawk frowned, and felt strong disapproval for the actions of Red Hair. Mihawk approached you calmly, your head looking down with your cap shadowing your face.

"Look at me, Gin Chi." You didn't. Mihawk slowly tipped your chin for you to raise your head, quickly spotting the hurt within your dark eyes that always should stay bright. Those expressive and kind eyes that always looked at him with warmness each time you visited his lonely abode that doesn't feel that spacious with you there. "Why Mihawk...? Why didn't he...?" Mihawk brows furrowed as he strengthened the hold of your chin slightly, gently.

"(Y/N)..." He toned quietly, "I do not know Akagami's reasons on with holding such information from you. But know this." Mihawk rose your left hand with his, squeezing it gently before he put it up to his lips as a sign of comfort, gold orbs only on you. "If the idiot causes you hurt like this once more after giving an invalid reason, you are always welcomed." You turned your head away, but Mihawk turned it back towards him, managing to trap you with his golden gaze.

"Always." He repeated, making your eyes soften as a distant memory of someone important saying that exact word but it only made your eyes hold a deep sadness.

"Thank you..." You brought your head to lay on his chest as you slowly hugged him, tightening your arms and feeling like you didn't want to let go. To just... _stay_. "Thank you, Mihawk." Mihawk silently put a hand on your upper back, bringing you closer to him for a brief moment before having to step back.

"It's best if you go now." He said, you nodded as you quickly ran to where Luffy was. Mihawk still had a frown on his face.

'Her eyes were never meant to look like that. You've messed up Red Hair.'

.

.

.

**_Ah...Mihawk thought you knew about Shanks being part of the Roger pirates._ **

**_Oh, how he was wrong. And Mihawk is not happy about what Shanks has done. Not happy at all._ **

**_Reader-San is in an unstable state. She's learned too many things in a short period of time, and hasn't fully processed anything._ **

**_She kept pushing it back to her mind, but now it's rushing through her like a waterfall._ **

**_Don't hide your emotions guys. It's not healthy. Cause when you finally let them go, you're going to go to a full mental breakdown._ **

**_I would know. I should eat my own words really._ **

**_Anyways, MOVING ON WITH THE ANGST!!_ **

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **   
**_ FANART OF THE DAY : _ **

**_ Blue background _ **

**_ Purple background _ **

**_ Orange background _ **

**_ No background _ **

**_ By:  _ ** **_[itsakano](https://www.wattpad.com/user/itsakano) _ **

**_ AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _ **

(*≧∀≦*)

**_ TOO FREAKIN ADORABLE!!! I CANT!! _ **

**_ And I HAD to include all the different ways she did it, how could I not?! _ **

**_ It's just...! AHHHH!!! _ **

**_ THANK YOU AGAIN  _ ** **_ [itsakano](https://www.wattpad.com/user/itsakano) _ ** **_  !!!! X3 _ **

**_ VOTES~ _ **

**_Main Pairings_ **   
**_Shanks: 35_ **   
**_Mihawk:46_ **   
**_Crocodile:17_ **   
**_Doflamingo: 20_ **   
**_Smoker: 25_ **   
**_Lucci: 21_ **

**_Side Pairings_ **   
**_Kaku: 4_ **   
**_Paulie: 2_ **   
**_Buggy: 5_ **

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

** THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS VOTED AND COMMENTED!! I APPRECIATE EVERY SINGLE THING FOR THE READERS WHO HAVE DONE SO!! XD **

** I HOPE EVERYONE HAS A NICE DAY/NIGHT!! XD **


	91. Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You could've become someone completely different, someone colder.
> 
> But you didn't. You're you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommended links to listen as you read:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=zuYQB58LC_o
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=tGzl_AB4poI
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OJ7O9B0PdIk

When you were running, that's when Whitebeard's used his power, causing you to get hit by some debris as you slightly lost your balance in surprise. Again.

You quickly got up, however, ignoring your small injuries from Impel Down and from the debris as you kept running. Completely running on adrenaline at this point, with your determination and stubbornness helping greatly. Two Pacifistas were in the way, causing you to use 'Gin no Ame!' a horizontal cut that broke the Pacifistas easily as you passed their smoking and exploding bodies. You had no time to be amused by Buggy's antics, you have to assist Luffy! You have to save your friend!

ACE!

'You need to know the truth.' A dark part of your mind whispered, you gritted your teeth as you used Soryu once again.

You couldn't help but glance back in shock as you spotted Whitebeard get stabbed by his own men. You told the old man! So stubborn!

"WHITEBEARD!! I WARNED YOU DIDNT I?!" You yelled in anger, the soft man seemed to not have believed or didn't think it would be that crew member. Either way, it sorted itself out once it was revealed it was a ploy. Although, you were concerned over Crocodile's anger on the old man's weakness, seeing that Whitebeard was stronger when he defeated the sand user. You frowned in concern and shock.

"Crocodile...?" You never saw him so upset about a person being weak...your memory flicked as you recalled back in Impel Down how many pirates held a grudge for Roger and Whitebeard for taking important titles like Pirate King and strongest man in the world. Crocodile included.

Crocodile...he had a dream to become Pirate King when he was younger?

Your mind couldn't wrap your head around such a thought, another memory surfacing. Where you stated once again you were going to be the strongest woman in the world to him during their first meetings, only for him to scoff and you.

_"Dreams are for naive weak fools who don't know how the world works." He toned dryly, a cigar on his lips._

_You frowned at him, offended. "Don't call me that. And it isn't a dream if I make it a reality! You'll see Croc-y, I'm not going to fail!" Crocodile scoffed as he looked at the newspaper in front of him as he read. "Believe what you want."_

You furrowed your brows. He did have one...he just lost sight of it once Whitebeard defeated him. His trust in people quickly declining, making him the man he was today. Distant. Distrustful. Dark.

You dropped your jaw slightly as your eyes widened.

'That would've been me...if I stayed in CP9...' You thought, but then shook your head. No matter, you must keep running. The squabble between Whitebeard and his crew member was fixed as the old man was now on the battlefield. Your eyes narrowed as you thought about the cruel strategy. Only one man comes to mind for such a ruthless idea.

Akainu.

You gritted your teeth, wanting to kick his ass. But you have to keep going! For Ace!

Magma attacks started to fall towards you, causing you to widen your eyes and curse as you dodged them while briefly imbued with Buso Haki. You panted as you collected yourself when you were thrown off by the blast to the ground, and continued. Your eyes were determined as you tried to go and help Luffy, you pushed and slashed your way through marines that were getting in the way.

'That damn Akainu...!' You thought as you once again gritted your teeth and used Geppo to be above the boiling sea water because of his magma that melted through the ice.

Damn these marines. Damn such a thing called 'Justice'. Damn to all who made you believe you were ever a part of them!

"GAAAAAARP!" You yelled, your eyes dark. As you got closer to the area where the fallen Oars was as you ran, using a little of Soryu to go faster as adrenaline pumped you to go past all the marines trying to stop you. Your Marine cap still on your head and in good condition despite the chaos.

'I need to know, I  _need_  to know!'

Was this hat on your head, truly yours?

.

.

.

**_Dark. Dark. And darker._ **

**_This arc will only get worse as we move along, so hold on tight._ **

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

**_ FANART OF THE DAY: _ **

**_ By:  _ ** **_[MoodyGirl4evr](https://www.wattpad.com/user/MoodyGirl4evr) _ **

**_ Can't get over the use of the greyscale in this drawing. ITS SO UNIQUE!! X3 _ **

**_ I LOOOOOOOOOVE UNIQUE~~~!! _ **

**_ Those calm yet endearing eyes, that ca so quickly turn to slits in a MILLISECOND if something Silver Blood hates comes forth. Or if someone hurts SB's Nakama/comrades/friends. _ **

**_ THANKS AGAIN!! _ **

**_SAY HOW AWESOME THEY ARE EVERYBODY!!! GO TO_** ** _[MoodyGirl4evr](https://www.wattpad.com/user/MoodyGirl4evr)_**  ' ** _'s TO SAY IT!!! XD_**

**_ Main Pairings  _ **   
**_ Shanks: 36 _ **   
**_ Mihawk:48 _ **   
**_ Crocodile:18 _ **   
**_ Doflamingo: 20 _ **   
**_ Smoker: 26 _ **   
**_ Lucci: 21 _ **

**_ Side Pairings _ **   
**_ Kaku: 4 _ **   
**_ Paulie: 2 _ **   
**_ Buggy: 5 _ **

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

** THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS VOTED AND COMMENTED!! I APPRECIATE EVERY SINGLE THING FOR THE READERS WHO HAVE DONE SO!! XD **

** I HOPE EVERYONE HAS A NICE DAY/NIGHT!! XD **


	92. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You just want the truth.
> 
> Why can't things be as simple as in the past?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/34vSM4nFS7k

"GAAAAAARP!" (Y/N) yelled, her eyes appearing dark as she got closer to the area where Oars was as she ran towards them with fast movements.

Garp looked over at her, as Ace called her name quietly in worry for his friend. He's never seen his friend like this...those eyes...no, he's seen them. When he would wake up and expect  
(Y/N) to be sleeping by him, only for her to be gone. The rare visits she did when she came to Whitebeard's ship. It was one day where Ace got up and searched for her, only to see the famous pirate look at the sea on the deck of the Moby Dick. Ace called her name.

_"(Y/N)...? Hey, is it another nightmare?"_

_She glanced at him from the corner of her eye and gave a small smirk._

_"Ah...Ace didn't realize you came up." Ace frowned at her behavior, (Y/N) not being able to sense him meant she was deep in her thoughts. Very deep in her thoughts._

_"Don't change the subject (Y/N)." He said irritated as he came up to put a hand on her shoulder, he leaned his face closer to see her eyes._

_'"(Y/N)—"Ace's eyes widened. He spotted her eyes, who were normally bright and cheery, filled with pride. Those smirks she would do always teasing or amused. (Y/N)'s eyes were dark, too dark. She had bags under her eyes from lack of sleep, and her smirk just seemed too forced that it made Ace's gut twist. She turned her dark eyes towards him, which were glazed._

_"What's wrong with you? Something on my face?" Her smirk(fake) widened as she attempted a joke as she touched her face with shaky hands, only for Ace to catch it with his own. Ace looked at her determined as he steered her slowly to the kitchen._

_"(Y/N)...come on. Let's go get some (fav. meat/food)."Ace said, her eyes widened but slowly looked at him in appreciation as she leaned her head on his shoulder in thanks._

_"Y-yeah. Sounds fun."_

"Tell me! Is it true that I was sent to Cipher Pol to be watched?!" (Y/N) huffed as she stood with clenched fists and a glare by the siege wall opening where Oars was. Smoker looked over at her in concern, his brows furrowed.

'What?'

Garp's frown deepened as he clenched his hands on his knees. "Is it true that I only became a marine because of your influence and not my own strength?! That because you were Garp the Hero, the World Government allowed a daughter of a pirate to join because of you?!" Her voice was laced and shook with anger and betrayal, her heated glare on the execution platform. Garp closed his eyes tightly in despair, as Sengoku pointedly looked over at him. Tashigi called Smoker's name in question as he looked at (Y/N) with wide eyes.

_"I'm going to be a marine! Even stronger then you!" A young (Y/N) yelled with a determined glare with clenched fists as she looked over at his scowling self who questioned her how she got her injuries on her body from training._

_"I got this from the other kids...cause of what I am and what my dream is." She said with a cold voice, her eyes down in sadness. Too sad for a kid like her._

_Smoker scoffed. "So what?" The girl snapped her head towards him with wide disbelieving eyes._

_"Who cares what you are, you said you wanted to be a marine right? That proves them wrong." The girl blinked and asked what was his dream._

_"I want to be a marine." He said, looking to the side in embarrassment. The girl laughed as tears fell from her cheeks in giddiness at his answer, smile wide and bright that it made Smoker pause and take it in._

_"I didn't realize bad boys like you would be a marine." She said with a laugh. Smoker scowled with a blush._

_"What's that supposed to mean?!"_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_"Oi, Smobaka look at this sword I found! You think I can beat up bad pirates with it?!" An eight year old (Y/N) smiled at him excitedly as she presented Smoker the large sword on the ground in front of her house._

_A tick mark formed on his head with a scowl._

_"Who you calling an idiot, idiot?!"_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_"We did it Smoker!" (Y/N) said with a laugh as she held her cap between her hands, looking at it and then up at him. He already put it on his head when he got it from Garp. Garp laughed heartily at her as he stood in front of them proudly._

_"You sure did (Y/N). Smoker. Both of you will be fine marines."_

_(Y/N) smirked as she put her cap on her head._

_"I'll be better then fine! I'm going to be the strongest girl marine out there! And Smoker shall be my henchmen."_

_Garp laughed as Smoker scowled at her._

_"Who would want to follow an arrogant leader like you idiot!"_

_"A Smobaka."_

_Smoker got tick marks as he grabbed her head and pushed it down as she cried out in surprise. Garp laughing louder as tears went down his face._

_"Brat!"_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_"Hey Smoker, look! They're allowing me go to the special CP9 unit! I'm going to be the first that wasn't from that special island. I'm that much closer to my dream. To be the strongest woman marine in the world! Can you believe it?!" A significantly older (Y/N) said with a proud grin as she showed him the form paper as he smoked a cigar between his mouth._

_He smiled for his friend, now at the age of 21. "Yeah (Y/N). It looks like you're almost there."_

_(Y/N) then gave him a sudden hug to his torso, causing him to step back in surprise._

_"Make sure you become strong too Smobaka." She pulled away with a smile. "Then we'll be the strongest duo the World Government has ever seen when I come back!" She closed her eyes, blinding him with her smile that he's always protected since they were kids. "I'll always wait for you so make sure you catch up quick alright?"_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_"Hey...Smokey. How are you? Still the baka I know?" A familiar voice said at the other line, significantly sounding older. A voice he hasn't heard in years. Six to be exact. Smoker widened his eyes as his heart soared in gratefulness to hearing that voice again._

_"(Y/N)? Is that you?" He asked in disbelief._

_"Who else would it be? Idiot~. I heard you became Captain, congrats. You must've gotten stronger. Still trying to catch up to me SmoBaka?" It is her. Her voice was soft as she spoke to him through the Den Den Mushi. Smoker didn't even care when she called him an idiot._

_"Where the hell were you?! Do you know how many times I've-We've tried to get a hold of you?" He quickly corrected himself with a scowling blush, wanting to know where (Y/N) was all these years._

_"Do you have any idea how anxious we were to hear from you? You idiot!" He yelled at her. It was silent for a moment._

_"Smoker. I need you to listen to me. And listen to me very closely." (Y/N) said seriously, all teasing and amusement gone. Smoker gave a small frown, nonetheless he said "Alright."_

_"Smoker, in a few days, a newspaper will be issued. No matter what, you have to read it. Got that?" Smoker's frown deepened at the request. As well as how (Y/N) was acting._

_"...Alright. But may I ask why? What's going to happen?"_

_Smoker felt her pitiful smile across her face from here as she answered. "Something I want you to immediately know, I want you to be the first actually."_

_Smoker brows furrowed in concern. This wasn't the (Y/N) he knew._

_"Hehe, does Smoker think I'm going to die or something? Don't worry, it's nothing like that. But whatever happens, you'll always be my first Nakama Smoker."_

_Nakama? That's the first time she's referred to him as such. It brought a twitch to his lips at such a word. He questioned her wording._

_"Cause I know I can trust Smoker with my life forever!" She said proudly, and this time Smoker was sure she had that smile on her face. Smoker blushed at her words._

_"...and you call me an idiot."_

_She laughed and a smile formed on his face at the sound._

_"Alright Smoker, I gotta go. I'll see you later okay?" For some reason, his gut said that this was bad. Something was wrong. But Smoker didn't know what until they met again. On the high seas._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_"Why?!" He demanded as she once again dodged his attack easily, not even taking her buster sword out. She looked at him, and Smoker widened his eyes as he finally actually looked at her face._

_Her eyes. They weren't as bright as before. No...they were heavier. Older. Too old. Not the same amount of gleam._

_His friend that was once a marine and now a pirate—smiled. And it was a smile so broken that he had to tighten his fist on his weapon to keep him from shouting in alarm from her expression._

_"I'll tell you one day." She said, her voice and face holding no sign of a lie. "And Smobaka?" Her smile turned to a challenging smirk. "Make sure you catch up to me quickly! Cause you're the only one who I will allow to capture me! The one who will be the strongest woman in the world!"_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"(Y/N)...?" Smoker said in alarm. It can't be possible. Did that mean...?!

(Y/N) gritted her teeth, as her cap shadowed her face. Marines came up to her, and she forcefully pushed them away with a growl.

"Was my dream when I was younger, to become the strongest woman marine in the world...it never would have happened?! Was that dream purely impossible?!" She yelled out, her fists clenched as she looked up at the execution platform.

.

.

.

 ** _BEAUTIFUL PICTURE BY_** ** _[ama_rin](https://www.wattpad.com/user/ama_rin)_**  !!  
 ** _> /////< THANK YOU AGAIN!!_**

**_Chapter mostly from others people POV._ **

**_Memories will go down mostly throughout this arc. It's to show history between the characters. As well as emotions and relationships._ **

**_Your POV will come back on soon. Do not fret._ **

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

**_ FANART OF THE DAY: _ **

**_ By:  _ ** **_[anjimanji7](https://www.wattpad.com/user/anjimanji7) _ **

**_ I LOVE SB's smirk. _ **   
**_ AND I CANT GET OVER HER DETERMINED EYES LOOKING AT ME!!  _ ** ** ☆ ** **_ *:. _ ** ** ｡ ** **_. o( _ ** ** ≧▽≦ ** **_ )o . _ ** ** ｡ ** **_.: * _ ** ** ☆ **

**_ Also, I like how you did the collar of her white long sleeved shirt. Way better then I am at collars. XD _ **

**_ AND THAT HAIR!! DONT GET ME STARTED ON THAT MESSY YET COOL LOOKING HAIR!! _ **

**_ THANKS AGAIN!! _ **

**_GIVE THEM SOME LOVE EVERYBODY!!! TO_** ** _[anjimanji7](https://www.wattpad.com/user/anjimanji7)_**   ** _'s PROFILE!!! XD_**

**_ Main Pairings  _ **   
**_ Shanks: 36 _ **   
**_ Mihawk:48 _ **   
**_ Crocodile:18 _ **   
**_ Doflamingo: 20 _ **   
**_ Smoker: 26 _ **   
**_ Lucci: 21 _ **

**_ Side Pairings _ **   
**_ Kaku: 4 _ **   
**_ Paulie _ ** **_ : 2 _ **   
**_ Buggy: 5 _ **   
**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

** THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS VOTED AND COMMENTED!! I APPRECIATE EVERY SINGLE THING FOR THE READERS WHO HAVE DONE SO!! XD **

** I HOPE EVERYONE HAS A NICE DAY/NIGHT!! XD **


	93. Warlord's Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Warlord's contemplate about you and just who you are.

_"Was my dream when I was younger, to become the strongest woman marine in the world...it never would have happened?! Was that dream purely impossible?!"_

Mihawk looked at (Y/N), a slight frown on his face as he stood with the other Warlords. From what he remembers, the first time he met her she spouted her dream about becoming the strongest woman in the world. Nothing to do with being a marine. Although, he met her shortly before she defected to become a pirate.

_"I'm going to be the strongest woman in the world!" The young marine before him said with confidence, no fear as she faced the three Shichibukai._

She must've gotten this new dream around the time he and the others met her. And if she is just as much prideful and confident in her new dream, he can only imagine in the old one.

Doflamingo rose a curious eyebrow at the once marine. It makes sense to him. A woman like her must've had that dream once, and although she didn't share much of her past with anyone, he managed to get something from her one day when he so happened to be in another island for business. He caught sight of her by one of the small villages, walking around, only for him to ruin the calm for her. She was annoyed. Irritated. As well as angered as she cursed at him while he managed to sneak in a kiss on her neck. Causing her to blush. He allowed a hit to his skull from her fist, knowing she wouldn't seriously injure him. For the most part. Afterwords, they walked, her significantly away. He was staring at her Marine cap for a while and decided to question to her about it. When he mentioned it, he caught her fond smile as she touched it with gentle care.

_"Ah...I may not be a marine anymore, but I worked hard to get where I was. This hat has seen all the work I went through, as well as holding memories for me..." She said softly, like she was sharing a secret to him._  
_(Y/N)'s eyes then narrowed into a glare as she looked at him suspiciously._

_"Oi, why the sudden question? If you're trying to distract me I'll kick your butt!" She yelled out, causing some onlookers to glance at them in slight concern as he only laughed off her accusation._

That hat she wears on her head, signifies everything she did as a marine. If in the end it meant nothing...Doflamingo's grin widened.

Crocodile's face gave away nothing as he heard Silver Blood's yells. His brow only furrowed at the last sentence she said. About her old dream being an impossibility when she was a marine. Crocodile has always mocked her about her dream, every time she says it he replied with a retort.

_"Chasing a dream is a fool's path. Power is everything in this world Silver Blood." He said dryly one day when she spotted him._

_The young woman openly glared at him._

_"I'm no fool! And dreams aren't foolish, I'll never give up! I swear on my treasure." She said as she touched at the worn Marine cap on her head. Crocodile rose an eyebrow._

_"That trash? Why do you keep wearing such a thing when you're a pirate now?" Silver Blood bristled at the word trash, but paused as she rubbed the rim of her cap with care. He wasn't able to see her eyes, but the scarred man saw her lips form a small smile. Causing him to breathe through his nose in surprise at the expression. And his eyes to widen._

_"Like I said, it's my treasure."_

Crocodile used to be as much of a fool as she is. Chasing a dream in his youth, only to stop once reality smacked him in the face. To be Pirate King. He scoffs at such things as dreams now, but he is aware on how important it is for Gin Chi. She's always spouting it like a broken record.

But right now, she is talking like how he was in his youth. Thinking that their dream might be impossible. Is impossible. Unrealistic. It surprises him.

He knew about her new objective the moment the vice warden of Impel Down spoke and her demeanor changed. He allowed her to rant herself to death at him, so she would keep her dark thoughts at bay. Not wanting to see such a pitiful state once more before the clown made a fool of himself as he yelled in cowardly panic. A woman such as herself should never appear pitiful or weak.

_"Silver Blood, you're wasting your energy. Be silent." Crocodile ordered in impatience, wanting the woman to stop. All she's doing is wasting her breath, which was little as he heard her harsh breathing from where he sat._

_"I...can't...be silent..." (Y/N) panted in exhaustion. "He's my...friend...!" Crocodile saw her expression form from desperate to hopeless despair. An expression he was not used to. Nor comfortable with._

_"Ace...! ...dammit...all...Ace...!" She attempted once again to no avail, the warden already by the elevator with Fire Fist in shackles of seastone. Crocodile saw her sweat bead from her head, mixing with the blood from her many injuries from the Awakened Zoan Fruit Users. He's surprised she's still talking, attempting to get out of her shackles to save the young man she calls her friend. Crocodile would say it was noble, if he didn't think such a thing foolish._

_Silver Blood's lips trembled, her eyes glazing with water before she passed out from her injuries. Crocodile frowned._

_A proud fool such as her should never look so pitiful, he thought looking down at her 'treasure' on his hook. Gently touching it with his other hand before pulling back with brows furrowed. Never._

The Silver Judgement Pirates paused as they looked over at their captain, they received some injuries from Akainu's blasts and their battles, but they had to look over at their captain in concern.

"Captain...!"

"Garp." Sengoku said, looking down at him. "Answer her or I will." Garp clenched his jaw, as he opened his eyes. "That won't be necessary." He replied with a heavy voice.

"No..." You lowered your brows in concentration, the marines seeming to finally take a hint to stop attacking you as Garp opened his mouth. But you couldn't hear him. "I can't hear you!" You yelled aggravated. Garp looked up to your form that was by the fallen Oars Jr., the three Admirals looking on silently.

"No...! It never would've happened (Y/N)!"

.

.

.

**_..._ **

**_..._ **

**_..._ **

**_:F_ **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 ** _WE REACHED ABOUT 350 COMMENTS!!!_**  
ｖ（＾＿＾ｖ）♪ ♪（ｖ＾＿＾）ｖ

♪───Ｏ（≧∇≦）Ｏ────♪

**_WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! X3_ **

**_I'M SO FREAKIN HAPPY~!!!!_ **

**_I still remember the day where I got excited about 100 comment. Or the day I reached 100 kudos. Or just 1k hits! I thought it was the greatest accomplishment during those days. And they WERE. Even 1 hit/view, kudos/votes, and comments are SOOOOOOOOOOO much to authors._ **

**_It's a sign for us that 'HEY! PEOPLE LIKE THIS STORY! MAYBE IM NOT DOING A BAD JOB AT THIS! LET ME DO MORE!'_ **

**_I remember the day I first decided to publish this story over at Wattpad...to share this story that I kept to myself and was just for my own entertainment...I was in my health class, it was after I read another PirateQueenD One Piece story and almost time to go to lunch. You guys will have to thank her in the end._ **

**_Without all her works, and me noticing how she just keeps going and shares all these stories, this story wouldn't EXIST. At least for all of you._ **

**_It would exist for me. Just for me._ **

**_I'm so GLAD I published this story. I don't regret a single chapter,word, picture, reply, title, NOTHING._ **

**_I still haven't reached my dream for this story, which is having PirateQueenD notice this story. Notice how I didn't tag her, that's because I want her to click on this story ON HER OWN ACCORD. Not because I asked(I already asked once when this story just started, I'm not doing it again) or because a reader of mine asked._ **

**_That's my dream. To be noticed by her. To have this story noticed by her, and she LIKES it. Even one little comment would make this dream of mine come true and make my emotions run high._ **

**_For Strong to be noticed by her, my idol as a One Piece author._ **

**_But...despite my dream not coming true, at this moment, I DONT CARE._ **

**_Because I have all of you! (_** ** _˘̩̩̩_** ** _‿_** ** _˘̩̩̩_** **๑** ** _)_** ❤︎

**_Those beautiful comments that always make me smile or laugh with joy. The votes by my readers that make my heart warm. Or just the views by my silent readers, that make me know they're out there and there's more people who like this story then I'll ever know._ **

**_I love this story...I love the character I created that is you, Silver Blood. And...I just love all of you._ **

**_^////////^_ **

**_I want you guys to know, that your words hold power over me. And I love you guys for those words. Thank you._ **

**_Thank you for loving Strong._ **

**_Thank you for sharing some of your stories with me, thank you for your honesty when I make mistakes._ **

**_I hope that this story continues to make all of you happy when times are down. When everything seems to be falling apart. That Strong can be an escape for you, having adventures that teach you such IMPORTANT lessons in real life. For you to be with your most beloved characters of One Piece._ **

**_But...to teach all of you that it's okay to CRY. You're still so, so, SO strong. That crying isn't a moment of weakness, but just to show you've been strong for far too long. That you've been hiding your emotions too much._ **

**_Just...release guys. Release it all. No one will think of you differently._ **

**_If you guys think Silver Blood is still strong after she cried in the Marine base, then YOU must believe it too. You guys are stronger then you think, more powerful then you believe, and your heart filled with hidden determination._ **

**_Remember, you guys ARE Silver Blood. Whether you know it or not, I KNOW each and every one of you have a trait of Silver Blood._ **

**_Whether it's Silver Blood's determination, forgiveness, perseverance, pride, caring, selflessness, sad past, the way you can see good in others, excitement, childishness, or the fact that you have a mask that is hidden from others._ **

**_You ARE Silver Blood. All of you are so, SO amazing. ;v; You guys have no idea..._ **

**_I hope all of you remember the many lessons within this story, and hold it in your hearts._ **

**_I love all of you._ **

**_Here's to a 100 more. ^.^_ **

**_ FANART OF THE DAY: _ **

**_By:_** ** _[MoodyGirl4evr](https://www.wattpad.com/user/MoodyGirl4evr)_**  

**_ AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! >//////< _ **

**_ SUCH A DIFFERENT ART STYLE FROM BEFORE!!  _ ** **_[MoodyGirl4evr](https://www.wattpad.com/user/MoodyGirl4evr) _ ** **_ is a returning fanartist. ^-^ They made the drawing two chapters before! With a completely different style and coloring of Silver Blood. Just goes to show how talented they are! ^////^ _ **

**_ That determined expression! That small smile that Silver Blood does at times! THE HAT! THE SCAR!! AND THE SWORD!!!! X3 Such an AMAZING drawing! _ **

**_ THANK YOU SO MUCH~~~!!!!  _ **  
** ☆ ** **_ *:. _ ** ** ｡ ** **_. o( _ ** ** ≧▽≦ ** **_ )o . _ ** ** ｡ ** **_.:*  _ ** ** ☆ **

**_ Main Pairings  _ **  
**_ Shanks: 36 _ **  
**_ Mihawk:48 _ **  
**_ Crocodile:18 _ **  
**_ Doflamingo: 20 _ **  
**_ Smoker: 26 _ **  
**_ Lucci: 21 _ **

**_ Side Pairings _ **  
**_ Kaku: 4 _ **  
**_ Paulie: 2 _ **  
**_ Buggy: 5 _ **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****** THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS VOTED AND COMMENTED!! I APPRECIATE EVERY SINGLE THING FOR THE READERS WHO HAVE DONE SO!! XD **

** I HOPE EVERYONE HAS A NICE DAY/NIGHT!! XD **


	94. The Harsh Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wanted the truth.
> 
> Here it is. No one said that the truth is always rewarding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/1rmqX2t7IHU

"No...! It never would've happened (Y/N)!"

You froze, your eyes wide as Garp continued. Smoker sucked a breath in shock as well, able to hear the famous marine.

"But...when I saw a young girl striving to be the strongest marine, I had to step in. You were working hard, training constantly for that dream, that I had to find a way for you to get in despite your blood. It's true..." Garp's eyes tightened. "The marines accepted you because of my famous accomplishments...if I wasn't the one that trained and personally backed you up..." Garp clenched his fists as he looked at his once student's face, but he has to say it.

"You never would have been a marine!!"

Your eyes widened once again, as the dread in your gut finally fell all the way down, down,  _down_.

You...you were never meant to be a marine...? But...you proved it to them...you were loyal. You did everything they asked! You followed every order that they spouted with a controlled tongue.

You fought hard. You caught pirates. You defeated them. You...

'I did  _everything_  for them.'

You gritted your teeth,  eyes shadowed by your cap as you wallowed in pitiful despair.

"Then...then what was the reason for sending me to Cipher Pol?! I didn't prove anything to the marines that I was loyal and strong...?! That...you guys sent me there to help more and get closer to my dream?!" You cried out, desperate. Hurt in your eyes as your fists shook with emotion.

Garp swallowed. "You were...showing a lot of potential (Y/N). So much potential that...the World Government couldn't look away from you any longer..." He said slowly. Everything he was saying was truth, his student that he sees as a granddaughter was strong. It looked like she had no limit in strength, only her getting stronger and stronger to get to her dream. Always training out on the deck in his ship or on the field by herself with many training dummies. Her goal was to be the strongest, but the Government couldn't have that.

Mihawk's eyes narrowed at the wording, the other two Warlords past and present realized the same thing.

'The World Government was scared of her?'

Crocodile scoffed as Doflamingo chuckled in amusement at such a thing.

"The World Government then decided your strength can be useful, if watched closely. So they sent you to the Cipher Pol unit, so you can truly serve in the name of 'Justice' in the shadows while being monitored for any...misbehavior." Garp squeezed out.

Your eyes bulged in anger.

They were scared?! Those little pissy government dogs were scared of a teenager?!

Justice?! What is Justice?!

What does that even  _mean_?!

_What does Justice even mean anymore?!_

No matter, your fears came true...you were only sent to Cipher Pol to be watched. Monitored. And leashed with an iron fist with a tight collar around your throat. Like a dog.

You...

You felt your nails dig into the skin of your hands, blood slowly coming down onto the ground from the self inflicted wound. Garp watched with pained eyes.

"You should've listened to me (Y/N)...you could've refused the offer." He said with a furrow to his brow and a tight voice.

You swallowed.

You could've...?

No...the government would've found a way. They will do anything for their goals. That's how they are. They are  _cruel. Harsh_. And just  _ruthless. So_   _ruthless._

Your head suddenly felt heavier, the presence of your MARINE cap suddenly feeling like a weight on your head instead of being a natural part of your body. You slowly reached a hand to touch it, the memory of you receiving it with Smoker still fresh in your memory. You stopped the urge to rub it, but instead rose your eyes to Garp. Your shoulders wanting to sag in defeat.

"So the first half of my life...this hat...means nothing?!?!" You cried out towards Garp, your eyes glistening but the water did not fall. You wouldn't allow it. You can't. You can't cry! You  _mustn't_! You don't want to!

'The majority of my life...was for nothing?' You thought with a bitten lip, 'Am I worthless? Every mission, every drop of blood and sweat from myself or my victims, was for absolutely  _nothing_? Does everything I do mean absolutely nothing, for I am a daughter of a pirate...?! Every action I do...it will always be seen as something from him...'

The plaza seemed to have quieted down in your mind, for the only thing you were focused on was Garp's pained wide eyes as he opened his mouth to answer you.

"This is ridiculous." A low voice interjected, Akainu's form appeared in front of you. A punch of magma already made as he answered Garp's question for him in his ruthless voice, your eyes widened as you took your sword out in front of you quickly. Not even able to sense the Admiral when he appeared.

"A pirate's life always mean nothing." He said, his fist hit your chest just when you put the little amount of Buso Haki you had left as you went flying backwards. Away from the siege wall with a cry of pain, as you were about to hit the ground in breakneck speed.

.

.

.

**_..._ **

**_..._ **

**_..._ **

**_:F_ **

**_I don't really know what to say... Besides that reader-san's life truly sucks. And is a lie. And horrible._ **

**_:/_ **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_ FANART OF THE DAY: _ **

**_ By:  _ ** **_[karensama13](https://www.wattpad.com/user/karensama13) _ **

**_ Oooooooo WHA!!! _ **

**_ SUCH A RARE AND UNIQUE STYLE OF DRAWING OF SILVER BLOOD! _ **

**_ In this drawing, Silver Blood is in pissed off mode, with Karasu out. I like this drawing cause it's something no one has done before yet. _ **

**_ Also, as a reminder, you guys aren't limited on what you can draw. DRAW ANYTHING YOU LIKE INVOLVING THE STORY!! XD _ **

**_ You can make, for example, comic strips of a certain comedic scene you guys liked. Or just a drawing of a scene in general. _ **

**_ ALSO, you can draw the Silver Judgement pirate crew if you guys want! ^.^ _ **

**_ ANYWAYS! THANKS AGAIN FOR THIS DRAWING!! I LOVE HOW ORIGINAL YOU WERE WITH IT! _ **

**_CHECK OUT_** ** _[karensama13](https://www.wattpad.com/user/karensama13)_**   ** _EVERYBODY!! THEYRE GREAT!! ^.^_**

**_ Main Pairings  _ **   
**_ Shanks: 37 _ **   
**_ Mihawk:50(<THE ACTUAL HELL?!) _ **   
**_ Crocodile:21 _ **   
**_ Doflamingo: 20 _ **   
**_ Smoker: 27 _ **   
**_ Lucci: 22 _ **

**_ Side Pairings _ **   
**_ Kaku: 4 _ **   
**_ Paulie: 3 _ **   
**_ Buggy: 5 _ **

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

** THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS VOTED AND COMMENTED!! I APPRECIATE EVERY SINGLE THING FOR THE READERS WHO HAVE DONE SO!! XD **

** I HOPE EVERYONE HAS A NICE DAY/NIGHT!! XD **


	95. It hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Treasure. Not always silver and gold.
> 
> What does it mean to you? Truly?

Garp's angry gaze turned towards the Admiral, about to lift himself up but for Sengoku's voice to stop him. "Don't do anything stupid Garp." Garp silently cursed the magma Admiral.

"(Y/N)!" Ace and Luffy called in shock, as Ivankov and Jimbei helped prepare him for his plan.

"Captain!" A familiar voice rang out. Your body was about to hit the ground until you were stopped by a sudden gush of wind that was somehow holding you up. You tried to catch your breath as you were slowly let down onto the ground.

'Damn. He's too fast for me to sense with Kenbunshoku Haki.' You looked down at yourself, your dress shirt was once again burnt, and parts of your arms were red.

'I'm trying to save my Buso Haki, but maybe I should've used more. He's a dick, but he's also an Admiral for a reason.' You thought with narrowed eyes as you slowly tried to pick yourself up collecting your buster sword on the ground, then realizing something wasn't on your head. You put a hand on your (h/c) hair in alarm as you tried to search for it. It was in front of you once you turned your head to the right, only to see the one holding it was none other then Jet.

Your eyes widened.

"Jet!" Jet smirked.

"Hello Captain!" He greeted you back. Your eyes slowly narrowed as you stood fully up with your shoulders tensed in anger.

'The Silver Judgement pirates?' Three warlords and a marine thought. As well as the strong marines in the plaza.

"I told you to stay away from this war! You're supposed to be in Saboady! Are the others here as well?!" You glanced behind Jet to confirm your question. Hak was behind Jet, as he fought marines while the others were scattered in fights as well. "If we weren't here, you would've been in the bottom of the ocean!" Hak answered.

You paused in thought, as you looked around at the broken and melting ice. Your lips turned to a frown. They still shouldn't be here. You opened your mouth to scold them once more, only for you to hear them announce again they are commencing with Ace's execution. Your eyes widened as you turned your body around to see the executioners having their blades ready. Then spotting Luffy get above the siege wall with the help of Jimbei.

You bit your lip as you turned towards your crew, assessing them quickly. They don't have many injuries, and their Haki seems to be alright. Not low. And they are fighting quite well. You internally nodded to yourself.

They can handle themselves.

You called Hak, for him to do a favor for you. He smirked and said no problem as he quickly finished his fight with the marine and came over as you told him your plan, him nodding along. Once they were ready, Jet called your name once again. You turned towards him curiously.

Jet raised his hand with your MARINE cap slowly.

You looked at it and slowly rose your hand only to stop, hesitating.

The crew watched in worry at the conflicting emotions across your face as you tried to decide if you should take it or not. Smoker watched with sad eyes, seeing (Y/N)'s hesitation.

'Why would she want it back anyway?' Smoker thought tightly. His words when they were kids seemed to be wrong. It seems it does matter if you're a child of a pirate...that hat that she's always cared for... the one object that connects them.

Crocodile watched silently at Silver Blood's struggle with herself, a memory tugging in his brain.

_"When you first woke up, I didn't miss how you stared at this old trash."_

_"Treasure." She corrected. "That's my treasure."_

Doflamingo watched with curious eyes on what the young conflicted once marine would do. She has no idea what to decide.

Mihawk glanced at her.

'Will you leave your beloved cap that you've called treasure for all these years? Or abandon it cause of the truth within it?' Mihawk thought to himself.

You looked at the MARINE cap, gazing into it as your hand was frozen in the air.

_"We did it Smoker!" You said with a laugh as you held your cap between your hands, looking at it and then up at him. He already put it on his head when he got it from Garp. Garp laughed heartily at you as he stood in front of them proudly._

_"You sure did (Y/N). Smoker. Both of you will be fine marines."_

_You smirked as you put your cap on your head snugly._

_"I'll be better then fine! I'm going to be the strongest girl marine out there! And Smoker shall be my henchmen."_

_Garp laughed as Smoker scowled at you._

_"Who would want to follow an arrogant leader like you idiot!"_

_"A Smobaka."_

_Smoker got tick marks as he grabbed your head and pushed it down as you cried out in surprise. Garp laughing louder as tears went down his face._

_"Brat!"_

You've had had this since the beginning. Since you were just a kid. A kid who no one cared about besides their dead mother. Until a bad boy with a scowl and a crazy old guy came around.

_"Does this look weird?" You asked Smoker beside you as you tried out different ways to wear your hat. Smoker glanced at you right at the moment you put the hat slanted against your head._

_"You look like an idiot." He said blankly as he turned back to cleaning his weapon._

_"Hey!" You smacked his head hard with the hilt of your sword as Smoker cursed angrily . "That's not what I asked! You need to clean your ears Smobaka!"_

Even when you advanced within the marine forces, you kept it on your head. In good condition with no sign of a nick or mark. Even in CP9, you kept it close as you slept. It helped you sleep sometimes after all. Always near you, never letting it out of your sight. Not even for a measly second.

There was a reason for that.

_"You know (Y/N), you don't have to wear the cap anymore. You're an Ensign now." Smoker said as they walked as you adjusted the cap on your head with a smile. You turned your head towards him, your smile turning into a smirk._

_"Is that jealousy I hear~? The hat too ugly for ya?" Smoker scowled at you as he yelled a no. You laughed and put a hand to his shoulder in apology as you said you were kidding._

_"Then why? You wanna wear it like that guy Akainu?" Your face turned to a scowl of your own as you stuck your tongue out with disgust._

_"Ew, no! Who wants to be like that hothead? I don't like him. You saw how he was treating some of the new recruits." Smoker frowned, silently agreeing with you but tilted his head. You rubbed the back of your neck as you looked up to the cieling as they walked._

_"It's cause," You turned your head towards him in a smile as you touched and rubbed your cap._

_"Cause—"_

"For the record," Jet's low voice began as he looked at his savior. "To a lot of people in this world," he rose your cap higher towards your face as he put a reassuring hand on your shoulder, squeezing it as he gave a soft smile, "You mean something to them." He finished carefully, the crew behind him giving a careful smile of their own as your gaze was back onto your cap.

Your lips twitched, as a warmth spread within your chest.

'Idiots.' You thought fondly.

You quickly grabbed it, putting it back firmly on top of your head as you adjusted the straps. Then bringing a hand to the rim, as you rubbed it fondly, carefully.

'Good, it's not damaged.' You thought with relief, unaware of the surprised murmurs and stares around pirates and marines alike.

"She..."

"Put it back on...?!"

"Why? The effort she had to do to get it means nothing."

"Silver Blood is so strange for a pirate..."

"Straw Hat Luffy!" You tensed as you looked out, trying to see over the now awake Oars Jr.

You have to help Luffy rescue Ace now!

"Hak! Do it now! That's an order!" You yelled.

"Yes! Captain!"

'It's still my treasure.' You thought with a hand on your cap in preparation, your sword behind you to not get damaged for your plan.

.

.

.

**_Well...don't you have wonderful people around you? It's okay._ **

**_You're okay._ **

**_Now, GO RESCUE ACE!_ **

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **   
**_ FANART OF THE DAY: _ **

  
**_ By:  _ ** **_[ECT0_B1OL0G1ST](https://www.wattpad.com/user/ECT0_B1OL0G1ST) _ **

**_ >/////////////< _ **

**_ IM SO HONORED OF YOU MAKING THESE FANARTS!! _ **

**_ This person has read my stories all the way from archiveofourown guys! And happened to find the rest of the story on here~ ^.^ _ **

**_ And as you can see, the fanarts are different from one another. _ **

**_ One where Silver Blood is winking and cheerful, which is the top one. And with her cap floating with the wind next to her with her sword behind her. _ **

**_ The bottom one is more serious however. As well the most recent chapter of Garp revealing the truth to Silver Blood last chapter. _ **

**_...Poor Silver Blood. _ **

**_ANYWAYS!! XD THANKS AGAIN_** ** _[ECT0_B1OL0G1ST](https://www.wattpad.com/user/ECT0_B1OL0G1ST)_**  ! ** _!!! XD PLEASE CHECK THEM OUT GUYS!!_**

**_ THEY HAVE A ONE PIECE STORY OF THEIR OWN, SO GO READ IT!! X3 _ **

**_ Votes~ _ **

**_ Main Pairings  _ **   
**_ Shanks: 37 _ **   
**_ Mihawk:52 _ **   
**_ Crocodile:21 _ **   
**_ Doflamingo: 20 _ **   
**_ Smoker: 28 _ **   
**_ Lucci: 22 _ **

**_ Side Pairings _ **   
**_ Kaku: 4 _ **   
**_ Paulie: 3 _ **   
**_ Buggy: 5 _ **

**_OH!! AND GUYS!!_**[lifegoddess](https://www.wattpad.com/user/lifegoddess)  ** _brought something to my attention, there's this PERFECT song that can be Silver Blood's theme song! There's only a few lyrics don't match up, but the majority of it is PERFECT~~~!!!_**

**_The theme song is in the link on my profile, Silver Blood playlist. It's the first song that match the most(How to Love Someone)! You can of course listen to the other songs~ ^.^_ **

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

** THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS VOTED AND COMMENTED!! I APPRECIATE EVERY SINGLE THING FOR THE READERS WHO HAVE DONE SO!! XD **

** I HOPE EVERYONE HAS A NICE DAY/NIGHT!! XD **


End file.
